Total Drama What If? Island
by Shrimpimp
Summary: You ever wondered what it would be like if the Revenge and Pahkitew casts were selected for Total Drama Island? Well your question has been answered with this fanfic. Join me as twenty seven contestants battle it out for the million dollars!
1. Not So Happy Campers pt1

Chris stands proudly in front of the Dock of Shame.

"Yo! Chris Mclean here bringing you the soon to be hottest reality television show! We've asked twenty six teenagers to compete against each other for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

The camera then switches over to Chris at the campfire

"I'll split them up into two teams, those teams will do challenges where a winner and loser is crowned. The losing team will come here, where the safe will receive delicious marshmallows while the eliminated receives a boat trip home!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL**

"Here they can vent out frustration and talk trash about their fellow competitors." Chris exclaimed

"Meet our contestants after the commercial break on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

 **~DOCK OF SHAME~**

"Since there's twenty six contestants, two of them have to share a yacht here! HAHA! Anyways please welcome our first two contestants B and Dawn!"

" A yacht arrives with B and Dawn"

"Yo B, what's up?" Chris asked

B being the mute he is, says nothing but gives a thumbs up to indicate he's good.

"You don't talk much do you?" Chris asked with interest

"Of course he doesn't, it's all over his aura." Dawn said, butting into Chris' one sided conversation

"And you must be Dawn?" Chris asked

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed

"Well you two can stand over there... for now." Chris said

B and Dawn grabbed their luggage and headed over to the far end of the dock

"Our next pair of contestants are Dave and Beardo!" Chris said

" A yacht arrives with Beardo and Dave"

"Oh thank god!" Dave said practically running out of the yacht

"What's the matter with you?" Chris asked

"I had to listen to this guy beatbox all the way here, PLEASE tell me we aren't going to be on the same team." Dave asked in desperation

" I can neither confirm or deny that" Chris said

" Fine well at least those two don't look weird" Dave said pointing at B and Dawn

" Oh Dave, it's terrible that your germ phobia had caused you to be wary of other people" Dawn said

" I'm not a germaphobe!, I just like things clean is all." Dave said with slight anger in his voice

Beardo not buying Dave's lie makes a Family Feud noise.

" Screw you, Human Beatbox" Dave said as he grabbed his stuff and headed to the others

Beardo frowned and walked over there as well

" Our next pair of contestants are Brick and Jo!" Chris says

Right on time a yacht arrives with Brick and Jo, The two walk off the yacht and Brick starts doing push ups.

" Come on maggot, my grandma has better form than you!" Jo yelled

" Sir yes sir" Brick says as he continues to do push ups.

" What's up with those two?" Dave asked

" Jo and Brick made a bet on the yacht, Brick lost and now he has to do a thousand push ups" Dawn said answering Dave's question

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" How does she know all this stuff?"

" GASP"

" Is she a mole, like working for Chris or something?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well Brickhouse you can do your push ups over there" Chris said pointing to the rest of the cast.

" Sir yes sir!" Brick said running to the far edge continues to do his push ups.

" Our next pair of contestants are Amy and Samey who are sisters!" Chris said

Amy and Samey's yacht arrives. Samey's about to walk but Amy pushes her out the way.

" Hello everyone! I'm Amy and this is my sister, Samey!" Amy says in a cheerful voice

" Uh... It's Sammy not Samey" Samey whispers to Chris.

" Well according to your contract your Samey, so that's what you'll be called" Chris says to Samey

Samey sighs and walks down to the dock

" Hey everyone, I'm sorry you all have to deal with my sister. I promise she won't make it past the first episode" Amy said with pride in her voice

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I'm not one to butt in to people's business, but I don't think sisters should treat each other like that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Our next pair of contestants are Sam and Lightning" Chris said

A yacht arrives with Sam and Lightning

" First one on the dock! Sha-bam!" Lightning says while flexing his muscles

" Sorry to burst your bubble, but we already arrived here" Dave said sarcastically

" SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning yells

While this is all happening Sam is still on the yacht playing with his gameguy

" Hey!, I specifically said no electronics!" Chris says before snatching his game

" Wait at least let me save!" Sam asks, begging Chris.

" No" Chris says in a douchebag voice as he turns off his gameguy.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Does he know how long it took to complete that level?!

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sam sighs grabs his stuff and walks off the yacht.

Lightning scoffs

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Only sha-losers waste their time with video games, I hope that couch potato isn't on my team"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Our next pair of contestants are Rodney and Jasmine"

A yacht arrives with Rodney and Jasmine

" Can we get a doctor here?, I think something's wrong with him" Jasmine asks with concern pointing to Rodney

" He seems fine" Chris said

" He's been mumbling nonsense since we were on the yacht" Jasmine said

" I ... like... chocolate... dolphins!" Rodney mumbles

" See?" Jasmine asked

" Yeah that is kinda weird, Chef get this guy to the infirmary" Chris demanded

"sighs" " I don't get paid enough for this" Chef says under his breath as he drags Rodney to the infirmary

" A yacht drops off Dakota and Cameron"

" I'm here paparazzi!" Dakota says as she poses for the camera

Several middle aged men come out of the bushes and start taking pictures of Dakota

" Quit it!, This is Total Drama not the Red Carpet" Chris says to the paparazzi

" Dude you don't know how much we get paid to take pictures of this chick" The Paparazzi Man said

" I don't care, CHEF" Chris yells

Chef comes running and smashes one of the cameras

" BEAT IT!" Chef screamed

The paparazzi got the message and left

" Aw, I wanted my followers to be updated!" Dakota whined

" Zip it, As long as your apart of this show you do what I say, got it?" Chris asked the blonde

"Yes sir" Dakota said sarcastically

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I think Chris is just jealous, that I will be more famous than him one day"

" Just you watch"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Um Chris, You forgot to introduce me." Cameron said

" My bad your just a forgettable person. This is Bubble Boy Cameron everyone!" Chris said to the cast

" What does he mean by Bubble Boy?" Dave asks

"Oh up until now I've been in a plastic bubble" Cameron says

There's a bit of awkward silence until the next boat arrives with Max and Scarlett

Scarlett takes some time to analyze her fellow contestants. While Max quickly grabs his stuff and heads to the end of the dock, he grabs a book and starts scribbling stuff down

" If I may ask, what are you writing in that book?" Scarlett asks Max

" You may not ask, go away" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Max intrigues me, I may need him later down the road"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

A yacht arrives with Mike and Staci

" Oh my gosh it's really Chris Mclean, you know before we had hair gel our ancestors used spit to clean their hair" Staci said

" How fascinating" Chris says sarcastically, "Go bug someone else" Chris said.

" Try dealing with her the whole ride here" Mike said, sounding tired

" I feel your pain dude" Chris said

" Hey everyone! Did you know I'm related to the person who made peanut butter?" Staci asks

" I highly doubt your related to George Washington Carver" Dave said

" But I am!, Don't we look similar?" Staci says with a smile

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" I think I found someone more annoying than Samey"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

A yacht arrives with Shawn and Sky. Shawn jumps off the yacht and tries to swim away but the sharks catch him and brought him to Chris.

" Nice try, you signed a contract your my property" Chris stated

"You gotta get me out of here man, she's a zombie!" Shawn yelled pointing at Sky

" Uh.. I'm not a zombie... I just got... seasick-" Before Sky finishes her sentence she vomits over the dock

"Ew..." Dave said

Shawn runs to the dock and tastes the vomit. Everyone else reels in disgust.

"Crikey!" Jasmine said

" Hm. Not zombie flavored she's in the clear!" Shawn said

"And your CLEAR-ly delusional" Jo said

Another yacht arrives with Zoey and Anne Maria

" Gross! I am having ma designer shoes in vomit!" Anne Maria said

" I'll clean it for you" Zoey said getting out a napkin and wiping it up

" Thanks?" Anne Maria said

"Your welcome!" Zoey said

A yacht arrives with Sugar and Ella

" Note: Whatever I italicize is singing"

 _" Hello everyone! I hope we have lots of fun!" Ella sings_

" Shut yer pie hole!" Sugar yelled

"Sorry" Ella said

" Someone wake up at the wrong side of the bed, Sugar?" Chris asked

" No, just having to listen to little miss songbird chirp has been driving me bonkers!" Sugar said

" Don't worry well almost done" Chris said

The last yacht arrives with Scott and Leonard

Scott faces his other contestants

"If you don't want to get hurt stay out of my way" Scott said

"Right back at ya pit stain" Jo said

" Greetings, I apologize for the behavior of my fellow warrior Scott." Leonard said

" Were not fellow warriors or whatever shit your talking about" Scott said

" Well that should be the last of the yachts" Chris said

" Just an observation, but wouldn't it be cheaper to rent one yacht and place all of us on it instead of buying thirteen yachts." Scarlett said

" Don't worry the budget for the show is huge, no way were gonna run out of cash" Chris said

Chef comes and whispers something in Chris' ear

" Okay... we are now on a tight budget" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Our host really needs to think about what he's doing before he spends all the money and there is no million dollars"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'd like to welcome all twenty six of you to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

" If you don't mind I wanna remember this moment with a picture, mind standing over there?" Chris said

All twenty six contestants gathered at the dock and posed for a picture. Chris gets out his IPhone X

" One... Two... - Wait lense wasn't on." Chris said

Mostly everyone groans

"One... Two... Wait I just got a text from Chef! LOL" Chris said

Now everyone groans

" One... Two... Three!" Chris says as he presses a button on his phone that causes the dock to explode. All the contestants are now in the lake

" First rule of show biz, expect the unexpected." Chris said.

" Meet me at the campfire so I can split you into teams" Chris said

~ The Campfire~

Everyone gathers at the campfire waiting for Chris

" How is he late to the own thing he asked us to meet at?" Dave asked

"Sorry had to get my daily coffee in. Anyways if I call your name stand over to the right" Chris said

" Sam, Leonard, Dave, Scott, Brick, Shawn, Dawn, Dakota, Jo, Staci, Sky, Sugar, and Ella!" Chris said

" From now on you'll be known as the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said

Chris tosses Sam a green flag

" Sweet" Sam said

" The rest of you. Mike, Cameron, Lightning, B, Rodney, Max, Beardo, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Anne Maria, Scarlett, and Zoey!" Chris said

" You are now the Killer Bass!" Chris said

Chris tosses Jasmine a red flag

"Excuse me but, Bass aren't even dangerous" Jasmine said

"If you want I can call you the Killer Unicorns" Chris asked

" Nope! Killer Bass it is" Jasmine said

" Good, now unpack your bags and head to the Mess Hall. Chef's making Sloppy Joes." Chris said

" But I'm a vegan" Dawn said

" Well go eat a plant or something" Chris said before walking away

~ Mess Hall~ The contestants are eating lunch at their respective teams

" The meat isn't even cooked!, What kind of sloppy joe is this?" Mike asks

" Not only that but I've found a new species of mold under my bread!" Cameron said

" Quit your whining and eat the damn food" Chef said

" You wouldn't happen to have something for a vegan?" Dawn asks

Chef goes outside grabs a clump of dirt and puts it on a plate

" Bon Appetite" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I know the show is on a tight budget, but they could've at least offered me a salad."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" You kids enjoying lunch?" Chris said

" NO!" Everyone said

"Well too bad, meet me at the Wawanakwa Diving Cliff for your first challenge" Chris said

" What do you think he wants us to do up on a cliff" Zoey asked

" It's our first challenge, it can't be that bad" Mike said

~ Wawanakwa Diving Cliff~

All the contestants in their bathing suits gather at the cliff

" Jump off this cliff" Chris demanded

"..." Awkward silence

"Well I stand corrected" Mike said

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!. If you did follow and favorite if you like it so much. As for the schedule of posting episodes I'll try and post every so often but don't expect a new chapter every day.**

 **Note: I know Topher isn't here, Not a mistake it's just because of plot. See in my fanfic he's an intern working for Chris who won't join till later on. :)**


	2. Not So Happy Campers pt2

To continue where we left off last episode, Chris just told the campers their first challenge

 **~ Wawanakwa Diving Cliff~**

" Like I said, jump off a cliff" Chris said

" That's it?" Shawn asked

" Not really, each team must jump off the cliff. I highly suggest refusing to jump because then you'll probably be the reason your team loses" Chris said

" Plus people who don't jump get to wear chicken hats!" Chris added

" Great" Dave said sarcastically

" So, whose going first?" Chris asked

" Obviously my team!" Jo said

" Who said you get to go first?" Jasmine asked

" I did, you need a hearing aid, Goliath?" Jo asked back

" Wow, that's not even creative" Jasmine said

" Save for the bickering for later!, I wanna see some teenagers fall to their deaths." Chris said

"..." Awkward silence

" Alright rock paper scissors, winner gets to go first" Jo said

" Fine, Rock Paper Scissors shoot!" Jasmine said

Jo put out rock and Jasmine put out paper

" Dammit!" Jo said

" Well then, I think that settles that" Jasmine said

 **~ Killer Bass~** " Members are Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Zoey, Scarlett, Anne Maria, Mike, Cameron, Rodney, Lightning, Max, B, and Beardo"

"Well whose going first?" Jasmine asked

" I think SAMEY wants to go first" Amy said

" No I don't" Samey said

" Excuse me?!" Amy said

"sighs" "Fine, I'll do it." Samey said

Samey took a deep breath ran and jumped off the cliff. In the water she sees something

" Is that a shark?!" Samey asked

 **~ Wawanakwa Diving Cliff~**

"You really think the challenge would be that easy?" Chris asked

" Maybe" Mike said

" Well it isn't, On top of jumping you must also avoid ravenous man eating sharks!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" I hope the poor sharks don't chew on my bones if they eat me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Samey swims away from the sharks and made it ashore

"Phew, made it!" Samey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" On the bright side Samey would've died but then we wouldn't get a point. Tough call"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Lightning's next! SHA-BAM!" Lightning yells

Lightning runs off the cliff yelling his signature battle cry as he falls into the water. The sharks try to attack but Lightning pummels them into next week

" Take that stupid fish!" Lightning said

He swims to the shore.

"That's two points for the Gophers!" Chris said

" Hey Lightning got rid of the all the fish" Jasmine said

" So now we just have to worry about the fall breaking our necks" Cameron said

" Cmon it's easy I'll show ya!" Jasmine said

Jasmine picks up Cameron and they both jump off the cliff, with the sharks gone they safely swam to shore

"See that wasn't that bad" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

"My first cliff dive!, How exicitng!"

" But with my weak body I'm surprised I didn't break every bone in my body"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Montage of People jumping off the cliff~**

"..." B said

" insert screaming noise" Beardo

" Whatever Samey can do I can do better!" Amy said

" Well if it's for the team" Zoey said

" Time to strike" Max said

One by one they all jump off the cliff until there's only two left

" No way! I just got my hair done!" Anne Maria said

" I'm afraid I will sit out as well, the percentage of danger in this situation is too high" Scarlett said

" Fine guess that makes you two CHICKENS!" Chris said

He hands Scarlett and Anne Maria chicken hats.

" You two may head down the escalator" Chris said

" Escalator?" Scarlett asked

" Well yeah how do you think I got up here" Chris responded

" How is that-" Scarlett asked before being cut off by Chris

" Just go. Alright Gophers it's your turn." Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" I have a no jumping off cliff allergy. So can I go down the escalator?" Dakota asked

" Absolutely not! I'm not losing this challenge because you don't want your hair wet!" Jo said

" Relax there's like twelve people, what difference does it make if I don't jump?" Dakota asked

" If you won't jump I'll make you jump!" Jo said

Jo picked up Dakota and threw her off the cliff

"GASP" "Jo, we don't throw comrades!" Brick said

Jo picks up Brick and throws him off the cliff

" Anyone else?" Jo asked

" My great great great-" Staci said before Jo picks her up and throws her off the cliff

" I can do this all day" Jo said.

" I'm good, I'll just teleport" Dawn said before vanishing

" What the-" Jo said

" Keep it PG" Chris said

" Fine, the rest of you maggots better jump or so help me" Jo said

She then jumps off the cliff

" I'll go next, I'm used to this sort of thing" Sky said

" What are you, a daredevil?" Dave asked

" No " Sky said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Don't tell anyone this but... I'm an Olympian. But having that sort of status could make me a threat later on. So it's best to keep it to myself"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky does a quadruple flip off the cliff and into the lake. Chef holds up a sign that says "8.5"

"Yes!" Sky said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" So were just accepting that this girl can do crazy backflips?!"

" My team is weird"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'm not jumping man, it's better to be on higher ground" Shawn said

" Yeah but in Zombie Apocalypse 5, zombies are even slower in water" Sam said

" I never considered that" Shawn said

Shawn then jumps off the cliff

"Well guess it's my turn, hey Dave mind holding my Gameguy?" Sam asked

" Do I, It's covered in sweat. Icky, Germ affected, Sweat!" Dave said

" You could've just said no, what about you Scott?" Sam asked

" Sure... I'll hold on to your thing" Scott said

Sam gives Scott his gameguy before he jumps

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

 **"** Sam just made a BIG mistake giving his little toy to me. Cuz you know I'm gonna break it and stuff."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Has this water been cleaned?" Dave asks Chris

" How about you find out?" Chris says before pushing Dave off the cliff

" And with that leaves four. As long as three of you jump, The Screaming Gophers will win. If only one of you jumps you lose. If only two of you jump will be forced to do a tie breaker challenge!"

" Screw all that, I came to win" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT  
** " Not really, see I got this strategy. But I want to wait a little bit before I use it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott then jumps off the cliff

" I-I'm too afraid. I'm sorry Gophers!" Ella said

" I don't care if it's through a tube your going down that monkey fudging cliff!" Sugar yelled

" Sorry but Ella reclined. Even if you throw her off it still wont count." Chris said

" How come the other team got to do it?!" Sugar said

" Mainly because I'm biased as hell" Chris said

" Forget it come on wizard let's jump!" Sugar said

" I don't know, I think I'm on Ella with this one. I don't want my beard getting wet." Leonard said

"Well if the wizard says it's too dangerous, then Sugar's not going!" Sugar said

" With Sugar, Ella, and Leonard not jumping the Killer Bass win! Get ready Screaming Gophers your voting someone off tonight." Chris said

The Killer Bass cheer while The Screaming Gophers groan in defeat.

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The Screaming Gophers are discussing who to eliminate

" Well I mean between Sugar, Ella, and Leonard. Sugar and Ella are more useful so..." Sky said

" No offense but I think none of us have a problem with Leonard going home" Dave said

" Hey! I'm sitting right here." Leonard said

" You lost your right to speak when you refused to dive, you dumb LARPer!" Jo said

She then slaps Leonard

"Nobody touches my WIZARD!" Sugar yells before tackling Jo

" Get off me you pig" Jo said, trying to pull Sugar off of her

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I was originally set on Leonard going but Sugar just made it clear she's a loose cannon. And anyone I can't lead GOES HOME."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jo asks Scott, Shawn, Brick and Sky to meet her outside of the girls cabin

" Is something wrong?" Brick asks

" Look it's obvious, that the five of us are the strongest members of the team." Jo said

" And your point is?" Scott asks

" Alliance, And the first rule of our alliance, we all vote out Sugar" Jo said

" I thought we were voting out Leonard?" Shawn asks

" Change of plans, Leonard may be weak but at least he can be reasoned with" Jo said

" But what makes you think we want an alliance with you?" Sky asks

" Trust me, it's better to have me as an ally than an enemy" Jo said

" Well vote Sugar, but I don't think we should leave the others out of this" Sky said

" There's a reason why I picked you guys and not them." Jo said

" And that reason is?" Sky asks

"They all suck" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I picked Brick, Sky, Scott, and Shawn because they're the only ones that have any value to me. Have you seen the others? A princess, A LARPer, A gamer, A clean freak, A hippie, A daddy's girl, A liar and SUGAR. I'll take what I can get"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

" Your first elimination begins, meet me at the campfire, Gophers." Chris said

Everyone walked to the campfire, some more scared than others

 **~ CAMPFIRE~**

" Welcome Gophers, this is the dreaded elimination ceremony. One by one you'll cast your votes on who you want to go home. After I read the votes, I'll give the people who are safe some marshmallows" Chris said

" I'm on a strict diet, can I just have a protein shake?" Sky asks

" Shush! Your ruining the suspense!" Chris said

" Sorry" Sky said sarcastically

" Anyway the person who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame. Head onto the Boat of Losers and be sent home. You may now cast your votes" Chris said

One by one The Gophers go into the confessional to cast their votes..

" The votes have been cast. If I call your name come and get a marshmallow. Jo your safe."

Jo prideful as can be gets up and eats her marshmallow

" Sky, Brick, and Shawn live to see another day" Chris said

All three go up and get their marshmallows

" Dakota, Dave, Sam and Staci are also safe" Chris said

Dakota takes a selfie with her marshmallow. Staci says something about her ancestors and Sam is playing a video game.

" The last two people safe are... Scott and Dawn."

Scott and Dawn go up to get their marshmallows.

" That just leaves Sugar, Ella, and Leonard. Can't say I'm surprised since you three were the only ones to not jump for you team. Ella come and get your marshmallow."

Ella skips to get her marshmallow

" Sugar your on the chopping block for hurting a fellow teammate and being generally disgusting. Leonard your on the chopping block for not jumping and being pretty useless" Chris said

" The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...Sugar.

" WHAT?!" Jo said

" Why are you surprised?" Dave asked

" No reason just... forget it" Jo said

Sugar grabs her marshmallow and eats it

" Sorry wizard but I didn't wanna go home" Sugar said

" You... voted for me? I thought you liked my magic?!" Leonard asks

" Not as much as I like a million buckaroos!" Sugar said

" Oh, Well... time reversal spell!" Leonard chanted

" ecnahc dnoces a em evig, ecnahc dnoces a em evig, ECNAHC DNOCES A EM EVIG." Leonard chanted

Awkward silence "..."

" What a shocker, nothing happens" Dave said

" Wait, I must be out of mana!" Leonard said

" Time's up! It's time for you to go Leonard" Chris said

"sighs" "Fine" Leonard said

A sad Leonard walks the Dock of Shame and heads onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD-BYE LEONARD**

" The rest of you, I'd consider a strategy so you don't end up here again" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Sugar was supposed to go home not Leonard!, someone in the alliance must've not voted like I said. When I find out who I'll make sure they never see a million bucks again!

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Yeah like I'm about to let Jo tell me what to do. I voted for LeoNERD just because he was annoying. She'll probably be pissed so I'll have to frame it on someone else."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Gophers are walking back from their elimination ceremony when they run into the Killer Bass and a brand new hot tub

" No way where'd you get that hot tub?!" Jo asked

" Chris gave it to us as a reward for winning the first challenge" Scarlett said

" Say it with me! Bass rule and Gopher drool!, Bass rule and Gophers drool!" Amy said

Lightning and Anne Maria join in

" Bass rule and Gophers drool! Bass rule and Gophers drool! Bass rule and Gophers drool!" Amy/ Lightning/ Anne Maria said

The Screaming Gophers head back to their cabins to avoid the humiliation. Jo stays behind

" They can have their fun...for now. But I'm gonna whip my team into shape so bad the other team won't know won't hit em!" "You got that, right?" Jo asked

The cameraman shaked his head

" Good" Jo said

" That's it for now! Will Jo whip her team into shape or will she just rely on her alliance? Speaking of which will Jo find out Scott went against her plan? Will the Killer Bass win the next challenge? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said before signing off

* * *

 **Well that was part two! Hope you enjoyed it. What I'm about to put below are spoilers so I suggest reading this part last.**

 **Reason for elimination: Leonard**

 **Originally Sugar was supposed to go home, but then I realized had more plot ideas for her than I did for Leonard. So yeah Leonard got the first boot, predictable but effective.**

 **Elimination Order- Leonard- 26th,**

 **Votes for Leonard**

 **" Sorry wizard but it's either you or me and Sugar can't afford to go home this early" Sugar said**

 **" Goodbye and good riddance" Dave said**

 **" I think everyone's voting for Leonard, so I'll just go with crowd yah." Staci said**

 **" I vote for the weird kid in the get up, I would remember his name if he wasn't about to go." Dakota said**

 **" You seemed cool but I don't want to go against the team's wishes" Sam said**

 **" Leonard." Scott said**

 **" I'm sorry Leonard but I must vote for you" Dawn said**

 **Votes for Sugar**

 **" You wouldn't listen to me, that's your downfall" Jo said**

 **" Jo did make a good point, no hard feelings?" Sky said**

 **" Sorry Sugar but your dismissed!" Brick said**

 **" I don't really see her helping in a zombie apocalypse so... yeah" Shawn said**

 **Votes for Ella**

 **" I feel bad I messed up for my team, I vote for myself to spare them the trouble" Ella said**


	3. The Big Sleep

**eBefore I get started I wanted to respond to some reviews**

 **Mattafat:** **" And Leonard is gone first! I'm not complying (I'm happy I hate him lol). Question is this happening after the first canon seasons. Or instead of them"**

 **Lol I'm glad no one's going to miss him. But yes this takes place instead of the canon seasons.**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We forced our contestants to jump into shark infested waters. Some were brave enough to jump, others not so much. In the end because The Killer Bass only had two who sat out as opposed to the three people who sat out for the Gophers. The Killer Bass won the first challenge! The Screaming Gophers were faced with the task of sending someone home. They all agreed due to his refusal to jump and being delusional, Leonard would be voted off. But Jo had other plans as she forced Scott, Brick, Sky, and Shawn into an alliance to vote out Sugar. Luckily thanks to Jo's poor counting skills and Scott voting for Leonard, Leonard was sent home in a 7-4-1 vote." Chris said

" Find out what happens now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Killer Bass: Boys Cabin~**

The boys are woken up due to Lightning.

 **"** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lightning screams

" Dude what could you be yelling about this early in the morning?" Mike asked

" Someone stole Lightning's protein!" Lightning said

" So? That is none of our concern" Max said

" Hell yeah it is! Because if Lightning don't find his protein he's gonna start bashing heads!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

Scott is smiling and seems to be holding a garbage bag

" I figured it was time to put my plan into action. So last night I stole a bunch of stuff. Lightning's protein, Anne Maria's hairspray, and I still have Sam's video game from last challenge."

" Part two of my plan is to frame someone from my alliance. I was thinking Sky because she seems like a major physical threat. I don't want to deal with her at the merge"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass: Girls Cabin~**

Similar to the boys, the girls are woken up to due to someone screaming

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anne Maria screamed

" Well I'll be gobsmacked that girl can yell!" Jasmine said

" Someone stole my spray! Are you hiding it under that tacky hat of yours!" Anne Maria said

" Tacky?" Jasmine said

"Calm down! I'm sure no one would've stolen it." Zoey said

"Speak for yourself, that spray was expensive!" Anne Maria said

"With hair like yours how expensive could it be?" Amy said

" At least I'm classy, unlike Miss Blonde Bimbo over here" Anne Maria said

" Excuse me?!" Amy said

" You heard me duck lips" Anne Maria said

Amy and Anne are look just about ready to tear each other's nerves out until Jasmine intervenes

"Enough is enough! We can look for all of our missing stuff after today's challenge" Jasmine said

 **~Mess Hall~**

The contestants walk into the mess hall only to find that there's no food

" First my protein, now my breakfast?! This ain't right!" Lightning said

" Patience you'll get your breakfast... after you run a quick little 2k run" Chris said

The less athletic players groan, while the athletes don't really mind that much

" Suck it in ya babies, A 2k run is a warmup for me!" Jo said

" You start here head to the Dock of Shame and run back. On your marks... get set... GO!" Chris said

So the contestants run out of the mess hall. Jasmine, Jo, Sky, Brick, Lightning and surprisingly B are in the front. Rodney, Shawn, Scott, Amy, Samey, Mike, Zoey, Max, Scarlett, and Dave behind them. And Dakota, Ella, Sugar, Beardo, Sam, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Dawn behind all of them

 **~ The Front~**

" You might as well quit now, because the day I lose to you chumps is the day pigs fly." Jo said

" Lightning respects the dude's determination, But I'm not losing either!" Lightning said

" Dude? I'm a-" Jo tried to say but was tripped by something before she could finish her sentence.

What tripped Jo was a metallic arm from B's robot who's carrying him

" Ow." Jo said

" Is that a robot?!" Brick asked

" That cannot be allowed!" Sky said

B shrugged his shoulders and made his robot go faster

 **~ Middle Ground~**

Samey is carrying Amy

" Move it!, You don't want us to lose, do you?!" Amy said

" No.." Samey said

" The pick up the pace!" Amy said

" Why is Amy so mean to her sister?" Zoey asks Mike

" I don't know, may be something personal. I'd leave it alone if I were you" Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I'm sorry but I can't stand seeing Samey being treated so cruelly! I have to do something about it!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey runs up to Amy and Samey

"Excuse me but can I talk to you for a sec?" Zoey asked

"Yes?" Amy asked

"Um...I meant your sister" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL:AMY**

" Did she hit her head?! That's the only reason I can think of someone wanting to talk my sister"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Amy then hops off of Samey

" Whatever, you have five minutes" Amy said before walking away

" Why do you let your sister treat you like that?" Zoey asked

" I...don't know what your talking about" Samey said

" Come on everyone sees it, she eats your breakfast, steals your clothes, and talks down to you like your some sort of dog!" Zoey said

" I'm sorry but.. I don't feel comfortable talking about this. I'd like it if you didn't talk to me." Samey said before getting up and leaving

Samey then runs to where Amy was sitting

" Did you say what I told you to say?!" Amy asked

" Yes..." Samey said

"Good! Scum like you aren't allowed to make friends" Amy said

" Now carry me!" Amy demanded

" Yes, Amy" Samey said

 **~ Falling Behind~**

"Does.. "pant" anyone... "pant" have a power up?" Sam asked

" This real life ya schnook!" Anne Maria said

" You know my great uncle was a game developer for Super Mario Bros" Staci said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Honestly I feel bad for Staci, the way she comes up with lies so people will think she's interesting. Personally I find her more interesting when she talks about herself"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Everyone in the back starts running faster so they won't have to hear Staci except for Dawn

" Dang everyone left? Well guess it's just us. Wanna hear about-" Staci said before being interrupted by Dawn

" The time you dressed up as spider and scared your little brother for Halloween. I'd be delighted." Dawn said

" Wha? How do you know all that stuff?" Staci asked

" It's all over your aura" Dawn said

" But wouldn't you rather hear about all my amazing ancestors?" Staci asked

" Not really, I'd rather hear about you." Dawn said

" Oh..." Staci said

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" Um... I don't have anything to say at the moment"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

After a few more minutes of everyone running, B and his robot make it into the Mess Hall

 **~Mess Hall~**

" And B comes in first for the Killer Bass!" Chris said

B then takes out a notebook, writes "Where's breakfast?" And shows it to Chris

" Another twist I forgot to mention, No one eats until everyone arrives" Chris said

B frowns and sits down at the Bass table

Lightning and Jo race into Mess Hall

"FIRST!" Lightning/Jo said

" I was obviously first!" Lightning said

" In your retarded dreams, jockstrap." Jo said

Sky and Brick enter the Mess Hall and restrain Lightning and Jo from fighting

" I will not allow fighting amongst our teams!" Brick said

" Can it!, Corporal Crewcut. This is between me and Lightning" Jo said

" What he said!" Lightning said

" For the last time I'm not a-" Jo said before being interrupted again

" ZOOOOOMBBBIEESS!" Shawn said

" Dude for like the last time there are no "zombies" on this show" Chris said

" Really?! Cuz I just freaking saw one!" Shawn said

" I'm sorry your fear of zombies has clouded your judgement but I am not a zombie" Dawn said

" More importantly how did you get here so fast?!" Jo asked

" Oh yah, we teleported" Staci said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

"Okay obviously Dawn is not a zombie. But I am starting to believe she may be a witch"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Soon others enter the mess hall.

" Okay looks like were down to our last two contestants, Sam and Cameron!" Chris said

" I swear Gameboy better not mess this up for us!" Jo said

" You can do it Cameron!" Zoey said

Soon someone opens the door and that someone is...

" Did someone say Gameboy?" Sam said

The Screaming Gophers cheer and pick up Sam

" Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" The Gophers said

The Killer Bass groan in defeat

 **"** Wait you guys thought that was it?" Chris asked

" Well yeah we haven't had breakfast all morning!" Sky said

" Then you'll enjoy part two of our challenge! A Eat-A-Thon!" Chris said

Chef then pulled out a buffet tray filled with pizza, chicken, and even a salad bar

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Phew... I've been eating nothing but sunflower seeds since the competition began. Praise Mother Nature for this blessing."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Everyone fights over the food like it's Black Friday. In the end everyone ends up with a filled belly

" Uh... were going to have do another 2k run to burn off this fat" Sky said

" Worth it" Sam said

" Wait... who won?" Dave asked the host

" No one yet, because this was only part two of the challenge!" Chris said

" How many levels are there?" Sam asked

" Relax I promise this is the last one." Chris said

 **~ Campfire~**

" The purpose of the 2k run and the Eat-A-Thon was to make this challenge even harder" Chris said

" Just tell us already!" Jo said

" Awake-A-Thon! You'll be competing to stay awake! Last person standing wins for their team!" Chris said

" So the food and the run was just to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Sky asked

" Pretty much. Your challenge starts now!" Chris said

" Don't worry guys! I do all nighters on my xbox all the time! This'll be a piece of cake!" Sam said

" I don't see no piece of cake" Sugar said

" It was a metaphor" Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Sugar thinks Sam is up to something, first he tricks me with cake and now he's making up words like "metaphor"!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

12 hours later, 10:00pm

 **~ Killer Bass~**

Jasmine tied herself to a tree

" Um.. Jasmine what are you doing?" Zoey asked

" Well one of my buds back in Australia taught me this as an survival skill to stay awake" Jasmine said

" How does tying yourself to a tree help you stay awake?" Zoey asked

" The blood pumps to my head which helps me stay... awa..." Jasmine said before falling asleep

" One down for the Bass!" Chris

Score: Bass- 11, Gophers- 11

" NO! Can't we wake her up or something?" Lightning asks

" Even if you did it wouldn't count" Chris said

" Dammit!... Sha-bam" Lightning said before falling asleep

" Wow, I expected our more athletic players to last long-" Cameron said before falling asleep

Score: Bass-10, Gophers- 11

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

Jo is jogging in place while yelling to the other team

" Ha! Whose the stronger team now!" Jo said

" Um.." Mike said pointing to Jo's team

Staci, Dakota, Sugar, and Ella are all asleep

" You've got to be kidding me!" Jo said

Score: Bass-11, Gophers- 8

12:00 am

" Listen maggots, I don't care if we have to tape your eyelids so you'll stay awake. No one is falling asleep on me!" Jo said

Sky fell asleep during Jo's speech

"..." Jo said

Score: Bass- 11, Gophers-7

 **~ Killer Bass~**

B gives everyone candy and soda to help them stay awake.

" Thanks B!, I love me some Skittles." Mike said

B gives a thumbs up in response

6:00am

 **~Killer Bass~**

The Bass are enjoying their candy

" Woohoo!" Mike said

" My mother never let me drink this at home, now I know she was holding out on me." Max said

" insert train noise" Beardo said running around

In a couple of minutes they drop like flies till there's only four left

"..." B said

" What was in that candy?!" Amy asked

B shrugged his shoulders

" Maybe they just passed out from it, candy can do that to you." Samey said

" Shut up Samey" Amy said

" So how do we win this?" Zoey asked

" Duh, were going to win this challenge. But if we lose Samey can always go home" Amy said

Score: Gophers- 7, Bass- 4

10:00am next morning

Chris comes back

" Wow you kids are still awake? Didn't wanna do this but... Chef!" Chris said

Chef comes out in a lamb costume and starts sprinkling dust. Dave and Zoey fall asleep.

Score: Gophers- 6, Bass-3

"Still nothing? Time to bring out the big guns." Chris said

He then runs out and grabs a book

" For those who don't know, Staci wrote an entire book on her relatives. Let's read it shall we?" Chris said

" Oh god, kill me now" Amy said

" Okay... if that's what you want." Samey said

" I'm going to ignore that comment" Amy said

" Chapter One, My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,-"

As Chris continues the remaining contestants start dropping like flies until there's only two left

"..." B said

" I knew staying up all night playing video games wouldn't fail me!" Sam said

" B, Sam. Congrats on making it this far in the challenge. Since you've been here for almost two days I'll allow you a potty break."

B shrugs while Sam gets up

" I'll pause for a bit" Sam said

~ Restroom~

" Don't film me in the stall, okay?" Sam asked

The cameraman shaked his head yes

Twenty minutes pass and the cameraman knocks on the door

" You alright in there?" Cameraman asks

He swings the door open to find Sam asleep on the toilet

 **~Campfire~**

The cameraman comes back and whispers something in Chris' ear

" My cameraman just informed Sam fell asleep on the toilet! Which means B wins it for the Bass!" Chris said

" Now all of you head to the showers, you smell like crap" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" I was so close! Darn you comfortable toilet seat!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Man we lost twice in a row, I'm just thankful that my alliance has my back"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~The Forest~**

Jo's alliance is discussing to vote out

" Guys, we gotta vote out Dawn! Before she infects us all!" Shawn said

" For the last time Zombie Breath, Dawn is not a zombie" Jo said

" Your ignorance will be your demise!" Shawn said

" Any sane ideas?" Jo said

" I'd hate to call anyone out but some of the girls fell asleep way too fast in this challenge" Sky said

" True, Between them I say we go for Staci or Dakota" Brick said

" Probably Dakota, she's so busy on her damn phone she won't even know what hit her" Jo said

" Dakota it is" Sky said

" Yeah..." Scott said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Guys Cabin~**

" Hey Dave, have you noticed Brick, Shawn, and Scott have been hanging out together lately?" Sam asked

" Yeah, but at least with them gone the cabin doesn't stink as much" Dave said

"Still you think they may be part of an alliance?" Sam asked

"Even if they were, why would they vote for either of us?" Dave asked

"You did fall asleep" Sam said

" He read us a book written by STACI, of course I was going to fall asleep" Dave said

"Good point" Sam said

" Guys! You gotta come see this!" Scott said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

" What are we doing in the girls cabin?" Sam asked

" I noticed how everyone's stuff went missing, and decided to check the cabins. Guess what I found under Sky's bed." Scott said

Scott grabs something under Sky's bed

" It's a bag, big whoop" Dave said

" It's what's inside the bag!" Scott said

He opens the bag revealing everyone's stuff

" My gameguy!" Sam said

" My... underwear?" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Okay maybe I went a little overboard with that one"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sam, Dave, and Scott rush outside with the bag and assemble everyone on their team

"What were you even doing in the girls cabin?" Sky asked

" Why don't you tell us, thief?" Scott said

" What?" Sky said

" Don't play dumb Scott showed us a bag with everyone's stuff under your bed" Dave said

" My whistle!" Jo said

"MY PROTEIN!" Lightning said

" Hairspray?" Sugar said

" Did someone say hairspray?!" Anne Maria said rushing into the cabin

" Okay who stole it!" Anne Maria asked

Everyone pointed to Sky

" Why would I steal it?! What would I even want with all of your stuff!" Sky said

" Probably trying to get both teams off their A game by stealing their possessions" Scott said

" Some sha-team! That thief is going home!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" For someone in an alliance with me, Scott seemed a little too eager to pass the blame on me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Gophers to your second elimination ceremony! You all kinda sucked today. Sam stinks at running but is apparently good at staying up late and somebody on this team likes to steal stuff" Chris said

" For the last time I didn't steal anything!" Sky said

" Sure... Not wanting to ruin the suspense it's time to cast your votes!" Chris said

One by one the Gophers go to cast their votes

" The votes are in! When I call your name please come to get a marshmallow." Chris said

" Dakota, Dawn, Staci, Dave, Sam, Brick, Shawn, Jo, Sugar, and Ella! Marshmallows for the lot of ya" Chris said

Everyone who was called got up to get their marshmallows

" And then there were two. Sky your on the chopping block for allegedly stealing everyone's belongings. Scott your on the chopping block because... um... fine the marshmallow goes to Scott!" Chris said

Scott goes up to get his marshmallow

" Better luck next time, Little Miss Athlete" Scott said

" Screw you Scott! If I'm going down I need to say something... Me, Shawn, Scott, Brick, and Jo were in an alliance. Try dealing with that farm boy" Sky said

Sky then walked the dock of shame and headed onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE SKY**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" What was Sky thinking?! I mean sure we did vote for her but still! There goes my secret alliance!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Am I mad that Sky told everyone about the alliance? Hell no, I work better alone anyways."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" That concludes another dramatic episode! Will Zoey finally get through to Samey? Or will Amy keep them from being friends? Will Dawn get Staci to stop being so annoying? And how will the first alliance of the season handle being exposed? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Three! If you liked it please favorite and review! Especially review I like seeing people's opinions.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Sky**

 **For those who don't know as of right now Scott is the main antagonist. I know theres a lot of them this season but I want to focus one at a time. So I knew this episode was going to be the one where Scott framed someone. I just had to figure out who, I have certain development for Dawn so she was out and then I thought Sky. She's a canon finalist in Pahkitew and a pretty strong player, so she seemed like a good target.**

 **Elimination Order- Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th**

 **Votes for Sky**

 **Brick- Sky**

 **Ella- Sky**

 **Dakota- Sky**

 **Dave- Sky**

 **Dawn- Sky**

 **Jo- Sky**

 **Sam- Sky**

 **Staci- Sky**

 **Scott- Sky**

 **Sugar- Sky**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Sky- Scott**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Before I get started I wanted to respond to some more reviews. oofington rip**

 **Jonny Pickles-** **This story is really interesting might have to keep up with it.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **acl97. gioia -** **I like this. Oh, how I hope my Jo makes it far. She deserves her time to shine. I was glad to see snooze princess Sky leave so early, but I feel queen Samey and goddess Zoey will stay a long time which is "ehh". Leonard tho /3 but at least Sugar survived. Jo, Sugar or Scott for the win!**

 **Also, "go eat a plant or something", and the dirt, lmao. Vegan jokes are just gold xD**

 **Great so far!**

 **Me- I'm glad everyone's hasn't had a problem with my elimination choices. As for Zoey and Samey, I can't say too much but it's not 100% confirmed they'll make it far**

 **Piecesxoxo- Interesting premise. When I read fanfics like these it makes me think that some of the Gen 2 and 3 characters could mesh nicely together.**

 **So Leonard was first boot. As cheap as it seems since he was an early boot in Pahkitew and his team was the first eliminated in Ridonculous Race, I'm kinda glad he left because I feel he would get more grating if he were to last longer.**

 **And the reasoning for Sky's elimination kinda makes sense.**

 **Also, Sammy's line after Amy's lament of Staci's book was just savage.**

 **Me- Thanks! I'm glad everyone understands why they had to go early in this story. LOL**

* * *

 **"** Last time on Total Drama! The contestants said bye bye to breakfast and hello to a 2k run around the forest! But don't worry we fed them afterwards... "cough" expired food "cough" But all of that was part of our plan to make it harder for them to participate in the A- wake- thon. It took a while for them to fall asleep but thanks to Staci's memoir, they were asleep in a snap! Speaking of our contestants, Zoey tried to figure out why Samey doesn't stand up to Amy and Dawn tried to figure out why Staci lies so much. But none of that compares to what Scott did, after stealing everyone's possessions. He hid it under Sky's bed and framed her. Which didn't really work out in her favor since her team lost the challenge. In an obvious vote of 10-1, Sky was sent home! See who goes home today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Sucks that I put myself out in the open by framing Sky, but I'm not going to back down. Last night Chris said he hid an immunity idol around the island"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Flashback~**

" Oh yeah, since you guys are on a losing streak, here's a tip. If you find a Mclean brand immunity idol, your basically safe from elimination" Chris said

" Hmm..." Scott said

" What's with the "hmm"?" Sam asked

" Shut up Sam" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" So all I have to do is find it and I'm golden!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scott is looking for the immunity idol and sees something unexpected

" Ow, Darn rock! Back in my day we wore shoes made of concrete so this wouldn't happen!" Chester said

" What the?" Scott said

" What are you looking at? Punk?" Chester said

" Who you calling a punk, pencil neck!" Scott said marching towards Chester

" Uh oh, I'm out" Chester said

"GASP"

" Huh?" Mike said

Scott then grabs Mike by the collar

" You better watch your back, creep." Scott said before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I was gonna sabotage this challenge, but after having a run in with that creepy Mike kid. I want to win just for the sole purpose of him going home!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Aw man, I've been trying to hold in my um... "quirk" since I got here. I know I'm enemies with someone because of them."

"Sigh"

" I just wanna be normal"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

Rodney is desperately trying to write something but seems... lost. Cameron is observing him

" Are you okay?" Cameron asks

" No.. I... umm..." Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" I've been analyzing my peers since arriving at the island. I have a theory that Mike has multiple personality disorder but I don't want to say anything yet. As for Rodney, I'm not sure..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Are you writing a letter to someone?" Cameron asks

" Yes!" Rodney said

" To whom?" Cameron asks again

" Um... Girl... I like" Rodney said

" Love! How fascinating, who do you require affection from?" Cameron said

" Not sure what you mean but... Jasmine" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Oh, he was in love! I couldn't tell. Back home, if anything was above the "G" rating my mom would block it on our television"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" The only problem is I can't find the right words to describe her beauty" Rodney said

" Well if you want, I could write the letter for you" Cameron said

" Really?! That'd be great!" Rodney said

Rodney gives his pen and paper to Cameron and walks out of the cabin with a smile on his face

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Mostly everyone is at the Mess Hall, eating breakfast

" Ugh, now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel" Sam said

He then spits out his breakfast which lands on Dakota

" Ew! Sam that's just gross!" Dakota said

" Wait let me get that off for you!" Sam said

He then tries to clean Dakota's shirt with his napkin but accidentally ends up touching her boobs

" Get off Sam!" Dakota said

" Sorry! I promise that was not intentional" Sam said

" Sure..." Dakota said

" On an unrelated note... did you by any chance get breast implants?" Sam asked

" I don't know, is your Gameguy waterproof?" Dakota asked

" And that's my cue to leave" Sam said

Sam goes to sit at another table

" Hi-" Sam said before being interrupted

" Get lost" Scott said

" Sigh" Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" I thought making friends would be a lot like Sims 4, I guess not. But if there's anything gaming taught it's to never give up!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hello contestants! Meet me at the dodgeball court for today's challenge!" Chris said

" Since when did we have a dodgeball court?" Dave asked

" Whenever I asked Chef to make it" Chris said

 **~ Dodgeball Court~**

" Time for a good old classic game of dodgeball! For the first round it will be one Bass versus one Gopher. Winner moves on to the next round. Well keep on having matches until there's only one Gopher and Bass left. Those two will battle it out to win for their team!" Chris said

" But due to two Gopher members being eliminated, Two Killer Bass will have to sit out. Bass have one minute to decide who." Chris said

" Cameron!" Everyone except Cameron said from the Killer Bass

" Why me?" Cameron asks

" Can you even do a push up?" Lightning asks

" Um... no." Cameron said

" Sha-thetic" Lightning said

" Don't you mean pathetic?" Cameron asks

" Hit the bleachers, NERD." Lightning said

" I'll also sit out, can't have my hair being damaged" Anne Maria said

" Okay Anne Maria and Cameron sit out for The Bass! Are first match is... Dave vs Jasmine!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Of course I have to go against a literal giant"

" My luck seems to be lacking as of lately"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Dave vs Jasmine~**

" You sure you don't want to give up now mate?" Jasmine asks

" Naw, Can't give my team a reason to vote me off" Dave said

"You asked for it" Jasmine said

Jasmine picked up a dodgeball and threw it at Dave, he dodged and tried to throw and at Jasmine but he missed as well.

Jasmine then grabs a ball and kicks at straight at Dave, he tries to block it but it hits him.

" Crap..." Dave said

"I warned ya" Jasmine said

Score: Bass- 1, Gophers-0

"Up next is Mike vs Sugar!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

"Uh o-"

"GASP"

"Svetlana is here!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mike vs Sugar~**

" Your going down, string bean!" Sugar said

" Svetlana is no string bean, If anything she is tomato!" Svetlana said

" No fair I wanted to be the tomato!" Sugar said

" Just hit each other already!" Chris said

Sugar takes her ball and throws it at Svetlana. She dodges with a sweet backflip, while mid air she throws her ball at Sugar

" Ow! Stupid backflips" Sugar said

Score: Bass- 2 Gophers- 0

" Next is Sam vs Beardo!" Chris said

 **~ Sam vs Beardo~**

"insert Power Rangers theme" Beardo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" Before I do something, I always play some music to help me concentrate."

" Also if your wondering why I haven't said anything since being here... I don't talk much"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sweet! Is that the Power Rangers theme?!" Sam said

Beardo gives a thumbs up

"Let's do this!" Sam said

Sam throws a dodgeball that ends up in Beardo's hair

"Um... does that count?" Sam asked

" Sure what the heck." Chris said

Score: Bass-2 Gophers-1

 **~ Montage~**

While distracted, Jo manages to hit Rodney

B makes a dodgeball robot that hits Scott

Staci manages to hit Samey

Amy brags as she hit Ella

Brick takes down Max

Lightning takes down Shawn

Zoey and Scarlett give a lead for the Bass by hitting Dawn and Dakota

Score: Bass- 7 Gophers- 4

Remaining in the Dodgeball game: " Jasmine, Sam, Mike, Jo, B, Staci, Amy, Brick, Lightning, Zoey, and Scarlett."

" Bass lead by three points! You get a five minute break and then we move on to Round 2!" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" What happened back there?!" Jo said

" B keeps on making sci-fi shit! How am I supposed to compete against that?!" Scott asked

" I don't know!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" When is human cloning gonna be possible? Because if I had a team of ME we wouldn't be losing challenges!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Killer Bass~**

" Good work everyone!" Jasmine said

" Except for Samey! She got out in the first round" Amy said

" True but at least she tried" Jasmine said

" I thought you wanted to win Jasmine? Trying isn't gonna help us win!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Wow compare that gal Amy to a crocodile, personality wise I couldn't tell the difference."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Round two starts now, since Gophers only have four members left. Round two is a team challenge! It's seven Bass versus four Gophers" Chris said

" How is that fair?" Sam asked

" Did I say anything about it being fair?" Chris said

" No..." Sam said

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" Okay Staci and Sam are obviously weak so you'll hide behind us" Jo said

" We made it to Round two were not weak!" Sam said

"Yah!" Staci said

" Look I've played my fair share of sports games. If we use my strategy, I'm 80% sure well win. If we don't you can vote me off." Sam said

" Better you than me" Jo said

 **~ Round 2~**

Listening to Sam's advice, The Gophers give all their balls to Sam

" Giving all of your balls to the fat guy? You losers are more stupid than I thought" Amy said

" RASENGAN!" Sam said

With his eyes closed he spins the balls around and hits Amy

" Ow! I'm suing!" Amy said

Score: Gophers- 5, Bass-7

" Sha-get him!" Lightning said

Lightning, Svetlana and Zoey charge at Sam. Now with three balls in his hand, he spins them again and throws them

" What?! No way that geek got us!" Lightning said

" Maybe we shouldn't have underestimated him" Zoey said

" Or maybe you should've done better!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" And people wonder why I don't like jocks"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Score: Gophers- 7 Bass-7

" Go!" Sam said

While distracted, Brick, Jo, and Staci charge at the last three Bass. They hit them and win for their team

Score- 10, Bass-7

" Gophers finally win! And for the first time I'll be seeing the Killer Bass for an elimination ceremony" Chris said

The Screaming Gophers pick up Sam

" Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" The screaming Gophers cheered

Dakota then hugs Sam

" Maybe your not that bad, sorry about before" Dakota said

" It's cool, wanna swing by my cabin and play some Mario Kart?" Sam asked

" Don't push it Sam" Dakota said

"Okay..." Sam said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The Killer Bass are discussing who to eliminate

" Look it's better to talk about it now, so whoever goes home isn't shocked" Jasmine said

" Well personally Lightning thinks Cameron should go!" Lightning said

"Why? I didn't even participate." Cameron said

" Exactly! We might have another physical challenge he can't compete in!" Lightning said

" Lightning does make a good point.." Mike said

" Mike! Don't agree with him!" Zoey said

" Why not?" Mike asked

Zoey then pulls Mike aside to the lunch line

" Mike, we can't trust Lightning!" Zoey said

" Why not?" Mike asks

" Look, I know from personal experience that we can't trust jocks!" Zoey said

" But he's the strongest member of our team! We should at least keep him around till the merge" Mike said

" It doesn't matter that he's strong, he's not trustworthy. Me, Cameron, and Rodney are voting for him tonight. I need your word that you will too" Zoey said

" Um..." Mike said

" Please?" Zoey said

" Sha- move it! Lightning needs his protein!" Lightning said

" GASP"

Being shoved by Lightning awakens Chester

" You whipsnapper! Back in my day people respected their elders!" Mike said

" Whippersnapper? Da heck is that?" Lightning asks

"Well in the dictionary it states, an overconfident person" Scarlett said

" Sounds about right" Zoey said

" Whatever. Losers" Lightning said

Lightning leaves the Mess Hall with his protein

" Hey Scarlett, mind doing me a solid?" Zoey said

" Interesting..." Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Yes! I got Mike and Scarlett to agree to vote for Lightning!"

" Well Mike just said something in an old timer voice but I think it still counts!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Bass to your first elimination ceremony! Since your kinda new to this I'll give you a quick rundown. You will each vote on who you want to go home. When the voting is finished I'll call the names of the people who are safe. They will come up and get a marshmallow. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must head to the Dock of Shame and Boat of Losers." Chris said

" Let the voting begin!" Chris said

One by one the Bass go into the confessional to cast their votes.

" Okay people that are safe..." Chris said

"Jasmine!"

" Mike!"

"Zoey!"

"Rodney!"

" Beardo!"

"Amy!"

"Samey!"

"B!"

"Scarlett!"

"Max!"

" Last and certainly least Anne Maria!"

They all go up to get their marshmallows

" Lightning, Cameron. The two of you have received a heavy amount of votes against you. But only one of you can go home and that person is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Lightning"

" Sha- what?!" Lightning said

" Yes!" Zoey said

" You guys call me dumb, you just threw away your strongest player." Lightning said

" Well technically speaking we still have Jasmine" Cameron said

Lightning glares at Cameron and prepares to attack him but Chef picks him up

" Let me go! May not be now and it may not be tomorrow! But trust me bubble boy, Lightning will strike!" Lightning said

Chef then drags Lightning across the Dock of Shame and throws him into the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD-BYE LIGHTNING**

The Killer Bass then head back to the cabins

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" How did Lightning go home?, I could've swore I voted for-"

"GASP"

"That'll teach the hooligan some respect!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" That's all for now! With Lightning gone will The Bass be at a disadvantage?, Will Mike stop changing personalities every minute?, Will Rodney's love letter written by Cameron win Jasmine's heart?. Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **There's chapter four! If you liked it then always favorite and review. And who knows I may even respond. :O**

 **Spoilers below**

 **Reason for elimination: Lightning**

 **Well I knew this was going to be the episode where the Bass lost. The hard part was deciding who, in the end I figured Lightning would be a nice early boot.**

 **But don't worry Lightning fans, I am making a Total Drama What If? Action and World Tour, so he has a fair shot of being in either one of those. Overall, I do like him as a character, just in these circumstances he didn't really stand a chance.**

 **Note: Since there's a certain amount of episodes and such a big cast. I've thrown a few original challenges in here. Next episode will be an original challenge thought of by me.**

 **Elimination Order- Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th**

 **Votes for Cameron**

 **Lightning- Cameron**

 **Jasmine- Cameron**

 **Amy- Cameron**

 **Anne Maria- Cameron**

 **Max- Cameron**

 **Votes for Lightning**

 **Cameron- Lightning**

 **Mike/ Chester- Lightning**

 **Zoey- Lightning**

 **Beardo- Lightning**

 **Rodney- Lightning**

 **Samey- Lightning**

 **B- Lightning**

 **Scarlett- Lightning**


	5. Let's Go Fishing

**Time to respond to some reviews!**

 **EeveeSweet97- Is it bad? I like Sky being gone, she's too overrated and it feels like a Zoey and Courtney clone...sorry about the complaining but out of all, her character in my opinion was really overdone (a stragetic overachiever, half of those traits have been made) and was really predictable (considering she was probably the most sanest, for me her getting to the finale was already known)**  
 **Again sorry for the complaining, I just don't like Sky was others do.**

 **Me- It's cool she's not my favorite character either**

 **GreedyBoosk-Liking it so far, interesting idea for the story. I'm interested to see how this will unfold...**

 **Me- Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying it.**

 **Acl97gioia- Jo running the game by lunch, I love it.**

 **Staci's overall presence and the fact she's outlasting people, perfection.**

 **My sha-babe getting the boot tho, but I guess it was something to expect. Oh well.**

 **Great job as usual, your story rules!**

 **Me- Yeah Jo don't play games... like a broken xbox. LOL**

 **Thanks!**

 **Yeah... he'll have screentime in the future though**

* * *

 **"** Last time on Total Drama! We played a good old game of dodgeball!. Well the contestants pummeled each other with balls and I watched but whatever. Mike revealed his multiple personality disorder in the confessional. And apparently one of them is an old man and the other is a gymnast... yeah that kid is weird. But hey the weirder they are the better ratings I get! Thanks to Sam playing Wii Sports, The Gophers finally won a challenge! And due to Zoey's hatred of jocks, nobody's favorite meathead Lightning was sent home! See what happens now on Total Drama Island!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

With Max and Mike doing whatever, Rodney and Cameron are working on Rodney's love letter to Jasmine

" Oh! And make sure to say her eyes are nice!" Rodney said

" Okay, anything else?" Cameron asks

" No... I don't think so." Rodney said

" Then your love letter is finished!" Cameron said

" Woo-hoo!" Rodney said

Rodney and Cameron celebrate their accomplishment

" So... .what now?" Rodney said

" Well we should probably give it to her before the challenge starts" Cameron said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Cameron's cool helping me with my crush on Jasmine and stuff"

" I just hope his plan works.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Girls Cabin~**

Rodney and Cameron run to the girls cabin and leave the note by the front porch. They then knock the door and run away

" Hello?" Jasmine said

She then picks up the letter and reads it

" Oh my..." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Look, I came here to win a million dollars. Not to be in a relationship."

" I don't know who wrote this but if they send another letter were gonna have a problem!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

Jo wakes up Dakota while she's asleep

" Huh?... Jo?" Dakota said

" Yeah it's me, hurry up and get dressed" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" My last alliance didn't go so well, this time instead of picking the strongest people. I'll pick dumb people who I know will obey me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" You want screentime right?" Jo asks

" Duh! After I win this show, I'll ask for a spin off series" Dakota said

" Right... Look if you want to make it far. You need to be in an alliance with me" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" No offense, but If I'm going to be in an alliance it might as well be with people I can relate to!"

" I swear on the first day here I thought Jo was a dude"

"Ugh..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sure..." Dakota said

" Good. Now I know Sam has some sort of creepy crush on you. So I need you to lure him into the alliance" Jo said

" What, like you want me to seduce him?" Dakota asks

"Exactly" Jo said

" Okay... but pretending to like "that" Is gonna be hard" Dakota said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Guys Cabin~**

Dakota knocks on the door

" Hello? Oh hey Dakota!" Sam said

" Yeah...um" Dakota said

" What is it?" Sam said

" Look I'm not good at this whole seducing thing, can you just like be in an alliance with me?" Dakota said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Wow... The hottest girl on my team wants to be in an alliance with me"

" Am I dreaming?"

Sam then pinches his cheek

" Nope!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sure! But is there like a specific reason you picked me?" Sam asks

" Um... you know because your like so strong and stuff" Dakota said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Me, Strong?"

" I think I may have to let Dakota borrow my glasses"

"Hehe"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The two teams are enjoying breakfast... I know weird, right?

" Love me some fish! Great source of protein" Jo said

" Sigh" Dawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I haven't had a salad since the Eat- A- Thon a while back"

" Oh how I long for tea and turnips"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Chef please, there's got be some vegetables back there" Dawn said

Chef gives Dawn some acorns

" What am I supposed to do with these?" Dawn said

" Eat em, Breakfast is served" Chef said

"Do I look like a squirrel to you?" Dawn said

" Do I look like Gordon Ramsey? Eat the damn food!" Chef said

Dawn sits back at the table

" What's wrong, gal pal?" Staci asks

" Chef doesn't respect that I'm a vegetarian" Dawn said

" If you want some yummy veggies we can get some from Chris' trailer" Staci said

" How do you know where his trailer is?" Dawn asks

" Well don't tell anyone but I brought my cellphone here" Staci said

" Really?" Dawn said

Now interested in their conversation, Scott slips under the table to hear what their saying

" Yah like I know Sky didn't really steal all of our stuff. It was that red head guy" Staci said

" Scott?" Dawn asks

" Yeah him!" Staci said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Crap!"

" Chatty Staci is about to get me exposed..."

" She's been here long enough, I'm gonna throw this challenge and make sure she goes home!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Challenge time! Meet me by the lake for today's challenge!" Chris said

 **~LAKE WAWANAKWA~**

" First you have to pick a boat partner. I suggest going in groups of threes, but since The Gophers are down two players. Two of you will have to take one." Chris said

After discussing who they want to boat with, the partners have been decided.

 **PARTNERS**

Group 1 =Sugar and Ella

Group 2 = Dawn, Staci, and Scott

Group 3 =Dakota, Sam, and Jo

Group 4= Dave, Brick, and Shawn

Group 5= Jasmine, Amy, and Samey

Group 6= Rodney, Cameron, and Beardo

Group 7= Mike, Anne Maria, and Zoey

Group 8= B, Scarlett, and Max

" Now each group will be looking for a bass with their teams symbol on it. When you find it you must bring it back to me to win your team some immunity." Chris said

" So were basically just fishing?" Dave asks

" Yeah your right that is pretty boring. Chef bring in the sharks!" Chris said

Chef pulls up in a pickup truck and dumps some sharks into the lake

" Nice going, Big mouth" Jo said to Dave

" Your challenge starts now!" Chris said

The teams get into their canoes and race into shore. Inside the canoes are bait, fishing hooks, and a rod

 **~ Group 1 ~**

" _I'm fishing with my good friend Sugar! Oh my, she just ate her own booger!"_ Ella sang

" What? It's a good source of fibber" Sugar said

" Sugar, I think you mean fiber" Ella said

" Don't correct me!" Sugar said

" Sorry.." Ella said

 **~ Group 2~**

" Lunchtime!" Scott said

" What do you mean? There is no food on this-" Dawn said

Before she could finish her sentence Scott starts eating worms from the bucket

" Yah, I think I'm gonna throw up" Staci said

" Shut up, back on the farm this was a delicacy" Scott said

" And I thought pimples were gross!" Staci said before vomiting

 **~ Group 3~**

" So you two catch anything yet?" Jo asks

She turns around to see Dakota on her cellphone and Sam playing videogames

" Wait I thought Chris confiscated your devices?!" Jo asks

" Heh, that's why you always bring extras." Sam said

" Yeah how else am I supposed to update my followers?" Dakota said

" Maybe when you get home!" Jo said

" Naw, that's way too long" Dakota said

Jo grabs their devices and throws them into the lake

" My cell phone?! I'll sue you!" Dakota said

" Try it and I'll break your arms" Jo said

" Nevermind..." Dakota said

 **~ Group 4~**

" So... uh... what's good with you guys?" Dave asks

" You know, surviving the zombie apocalypse and all that" Shawn said

" I mostly just exercise" Brick said

" Oh... cool, cool " Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" That was way more awkward than I expected it to be"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I think I found our fish!" Brick said

" Lemme see." Dave said

He looks at the fish but it has a killer bass symbol on it

" That's the other team's fish!" Shawn said

" What should we do with it?" Brick asks

" Keep it here, that the way the other team will lose. Duh." Dave said

" But can we really call it a win if were cheating?" Brick asks

" It's not cheating, were just getting our lead back. Think about it if the Bass lose this challenge well have even numbers" Dave said

"He has a point" Shawn said

" Fine" Brick said

 **~ Group 5~**

" You gals catch anything?" Jasmine asks

" No..." Samey said

" Wow I guess we know who to vote out if we lose" Amy said

" Sorry me asking but what exactly is your problem?!" Jasmine asks

" Yeah Samey-" Amy said

" No I'm talking about you! I've had it up to hear with you!" Jasmine said

" Me? " Amy asks

" The way you treat your sister just make things awkward for the whole team! I don't know why you hate her but for the sake of the challenge will you please shut up!" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" First that Zoey chick and now Jasmine are siding with my poor excuse for a sister."

" This needs to be stopped!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 6~**

" So you think the love letter worked?" Rodney asks Cameron

" I've been doing the math, I think you have a 51% chance of going out with her" Cameron said

" Well that's better than 0% I guess" Rodney said

" Um... Who are you guys talking about?" Beardo asks

" Whoa! You can talk?!" Cameron asks

" Yeah I thought you and that B guy were mute or something!" Rodney said

" Naw I can talk, I'm just a little shy is all" Beardo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" You really do learn something everyday!"

"Fascinating!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 7~**

" Girls! I think I got something!" Mike said

" Reel it in!" Zoey said

Mike reels something in but it isn't a fish but a piranha.

" PIRANHA!" Mike screamed

The piranha using it's teeth rips Mike's shirt off and eats it

" No my shir-" Mike said

" GASP"

" Ay yo where the party at?" Vito asks

" Mike we don't have time for your acting we gotta win this challenge!" Zoey said

" Don't be too quick to judge red, I like this new persona" Anne Maria said

" And I like that smokin hot bod of yours" Vito says with a wink

" Come here you!" Anne Maria said

Vito and Anne Maria push Zoey aside and start making out

"Um... guys. Challenge?" Zoey said

"Pant" Beat it red, I'm busy," Anne Maria said before kissing Vito

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Anne Maria and Mike?"

" I didn't expect Mike to be in the first hookup of the season"

" To be honest, I always found him a little... weird"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 8~**

" Has anyone found the fish yet?" Scarlett asks

" Well I found a fish but it's from the other team" Max said

" Excellent work Max, If we have their fish they surely can't win" Scarlett said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Chris and Chef are relaxing on lawn chairs watching the contestants

" Wait so if one team has the other teams fish and the other team has their fish. Then who wins?" Chef asks

" Good point." Chris said

He then pulls out a megaphone

" ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! DAVE, SHAWN, AND BRICK HAVE THE BASS' FISH AND SCARLETT, B, AND MAX HAVE THE OTHER. WHOEVER TAKES THE RESPECTIVE FISH FROM THEM WINS!" Chris said

 **~ Group 4~**

" Crap! Other groups are gonna be coming after us!" Shawn said

" This is just like boot camp! Defend the fish at all costs!" Brick said

" How is this anything like boot camp?" Dave asks

" Um... I don't know it was a heat of the moment type thing" Brick said

Group 7's boat pulls up

" Get em Vito!" Anne Maria said

" You got it babe" Vito said

Vito tackles Brick off the boat, Anne Maria then hops on the boat and grabs the fish

" Yes!" Anne Maria said

" Not so fast!" Shawn said

Shawn and Anne Maria wrestle for the fish while Dave and Zoey just stand there

" Is your team this weird?" Dave asks

"Pretty much" Zoey said

Shawn grabs the fish and hops off the boat hoping to swim to shore. But Group 2's boat accidentally runs over him

"Ow!" Shawn said

Shawn lets go of the fish and Scott grabs it. Scott "accidentally" drops it back into the lake.

" Oops" Scott said

Vito emerges from the water and grabs the fish.

Soon every group shows up to take it

" Gimme!" Sugar said

" Whoa Vito's only for the skinny girls." Vito said

Enraged by Vito's comment, Sugar get's ready to smack the shit out of Vito

But at that moment... Vito knew he fucked up

"SMACK"

Vito is knocked out. K.O

Sugar then grabs the fish

" Quick, call your dumb animal friends!" Sugar said

" _Okay! It would be nice if we had some help! Well repay you in seaweed and kelp"_ Ella sang

Ella and Sugar hop on some sharks and they ride them to the Dock of Shame

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" One fish!" Sugar said

" Um Sugar, that's your own team's fish" Chris said

" Oh fiddlesticks!" Chris said

" We got the real fish!" Sam said

Dakota, Sam, and Jo give Chris the Bass' fish

" Dakota, Sam, and Jo win it for The Gophers! And once again the Bass are heading to an elimination ceremony" Chris said

The Gophers cheer while The Bass groan in defeat

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I would like to eliminate whoever sent me that love letter but since I don't know who he is. I'll have to settle for the troll known as Amy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Jasmine and Zoey are having a conversation

" Definitely Amy, cheerleaders are the worst!" Zoey said

" Good. But that's only two votes" Jasmine said

" I could spread... the word... if you want" Samey said

" You'd really betray your own sister?" Zoey asks

" Yes..." Samey said

" There's that backbone I knew ya had! Go tell everyone but Amy to vote for her" Jasmine ordered

" Okay..." Samey said

Samey then walks out the mess hall and reports to Amy

" Those slugs are trying to get me out? Well it's war now they're going down!" Amy said

" How well you do that?" Samey asks

" Shut up Samey, Never question me or I'll cut your hair when your asleep" Amy said

" Yes Amy" Samey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

"Now that I know that those two idiots are planning to get me out I can turn the tables on them"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass** **Guys Cabin~**

Samey knocks on the door

" What do you want?" Max asks

" I just wanted you tell the guys to vote out "BLEEP"

" Um... what?" Max asks

" Please don't question it, okay?" Samey asks

" Alright... but your a weird one" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY**

" I must be really be annoying if Max thinks I'm weird"

"sighs"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Bass to your second elimination ceremony. Let's review how you screwed up so you won't end up here again. Mike and Anne Maria spent more time doing the tongue action than focusing on the challenge. Scarlett and Max couldn't keep the other team's fish away which cost them the win. Overall your all a bunch of losers" Chris said

" Can we just get on to the voting?!" Amy said

"Yeesh, I was getting to that" Chris said

One by one The Bass go in to cast their votes

" When I call your name come get a marshmallow." Chris said

" Mike!"

"Anne Maria!"

"Scarlett!"

"Beardo!"

"B!"

" Zoey!"

" Max!"

"Cameron!"

" Rodney!"

They all go up one by one to collect their marshmallows

" Jasmine, Amy, and Samey you've all received votes against you. But this next marshmallows goes to... Jasmine"

Jasmine goes up and gets her marshmallow

" Amy your on the chopping block for treating your sister like trash and being an annoyance to your team. Samey your on the chopping block because you only really talk to Amy so you don't have a lot of allies here" Chris said

" The last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"... Amy."

"WHAT?!" Jasmine/Zoey said

"Ha!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" I told Samey to convince the guys to vote for Jasmine but having her gone is just as sweet"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Um why are you surprised? Samey told us you told her to vote for Samey" Mike said

" No we said to vote for Amy!" Jasmine said

" I'm sorry but... I can't really take being here much longer. At least with me being eliminated I won't have to deal with my sister for a while" Samey said

" What did you-" Amy said before being interrupted

" SHUT THE F**K UP" Samey said

Everyone gasps.

" Jasmine, Zoey. Kick Amy's butt for me" Samey said

Samey walks the Dock of Shame and heads onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD-BYE SAMEY**

The Killer Bass head back to their cabin.

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I respect Samey's decision and all but now were the ones that have to deal with Amy..."

"Gulp"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" That's all for now! What will Amy do without Samey! What devious trick does Scott have planned next? Will Jo's new alliance stick together or fall apart? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Five! If you liked then always favorite and review!**

 **Spoilers below** **Reason for elimination: Samey**

 **I didn't want to drag the Amy/Samey plotline for too long. So I figured now would be a good time to end it. But like I said last episode if your a fan of the characters going home early there's always next season.**

 **Elimination Order- Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th, Samey- 23rd**

 **Votes for Amy**

 **Jasmine- Amy**

 **Zoey- Amy**

 **Votes for Samey**

 **Samey- Samey**

 **Mike- Samey**

 **B- Samey**

 **Max- Samey**

 **Rodney- Samey**

 **Beardo- Samey**

 **Cameron- Samey**

 **Votes for Jasmine**

 **Amy- Jasmine**

 **Scarlett- Jasmine**

 **Anne Maria- Jasmine**


	6. Not So Famous

**Review** **Responding Time!**

 **EeveeSweet97- Noooooo Not Sammy! I know the Amy and Sammy plotline would've gotten annoying! But it would have been great to have Amy gone. What are you even going to do with her? Make her the Heather of this (that's the only way I can see you doing, if Amy goes far) Sorry, but unless you do something with Amy...I don't know what to think about this. Again sorry...**

 **Me- Yeah I'm planning on Amy antagonize other people besides Samey. It's not that bad, Samey will have tons of opportunities to compete in the future.**

 **acl97gioia- WHAT. You... you got rid of Samey? Instead of Amy, as usually folks here do?**

 **That's it. I love you and your story. Whatever happens next, I won't be dissapointed (unless it's Jo leaving like gtfo if that happens lmao).**

 **Me- Thanks!, lol.**

 **AnonReviewer- Samey voted herself off!? That has to be the biggest surprise yet! Too bad she didn't get further than Amy. On another note, it was fun to see Vito's debut. Staci knowing about Scott's scheme was quite interesting instead of Dawn knowing he's a backstabber. She better watch out for him!**

 **Me- I'm surprised your the only one who noticed that. lol. Yeah ton's of stuff happening this episode**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We sent our contestants on a fishing trip to find a bass with their team symbols on it. Rodney and Cameron sent the love letter to Jasmine, who surprisingly wasn't too happy about. Two groups ended catching the other team's fish. Then I switched the script and said whoever can bring the bass to me wins. Jo, Sam, and Dakota won it for the Screaming Gophers! So the Killer Bass were sent to another elimination. Jasmine and Zoey wanted Amy out but due to Amy's meddling. Samey was sent home instead, she even voted for herself! Find out what crazy shenanigans we get into right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ The Forest~**

Scott is looking for the immunity idol but runs into Dawn and Staci

" What do you want?" Scott asks rudely

" We know what your up to, Scott" Dawn said

" Whatever do you mean?" Scott asks

" Yah the fan chat's been going crazy! They've been talking about how you've been cheating in challenges!" Staci said

Staci then pulls out her cellphone and goes to the total drama website

"See?" Staci asks

" Wait, If I remember correctly Chris said no electronics. So technically your a cheater too!" Scott said

" Yah but at least I'm not throwing challenges!" Staci said

" Listen up, if I hear the two of you squealing on me to the team. I'll tell Chris, Chatty Staci brought her phone and she'll be disqualified" Scott said

" You wouldn't" Dawn said

" Try me" Scott said

" Now if you excuse me I have an immunity idol to find" Scott said before walking away

" We have to stop him!" Staci said

" You heard him, he'll disqualify you if we say anything" Dawn said

" True..." Staci

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" Yah, I really hope me and my bestie Dawn can get that meanie Scott out!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Girls Cabin~**

Anne Maria is trying to sneak out the cabin but steps on a creak in the floor.

" Huh? Anne what are you doing up this early?" Zoey asks

" Ya know... going for a jog. Bye!" Anne Maria said before leaving the cabin

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Jogging? Is that really the best excuse she can come up with?"

" Whatever it's her business"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Anne Maria meets up with Vito

" Ay babe what took you so long?" Vito asks

" That redhead kept questioning me and junk" Anne Maria said

"It's cool. But how bout we skip straight to the mouth action?" Vito asks

" Wouldn't have it any other way" Anne Maria said before kissing Vito

Scott while searching for the immunity idol runs into Anne Maria and Vito

" Hey you two seen an immunity idol?" Scott asks

" Beat it were busy" Vito said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I just realized a lot of weird stuff goes on in the Forest"

" Maybe I should search somewhere else"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Dakota, Sam, and Jo are discussing alliance plans

" Okay listen up, I wanna discuss who to vote off if we don't win today's challenge" Jo said

" We won two challenges in a row, why wouldn't we win this one?" Sam asks

" You never know that's why it's good to discuss" Jo said

" Maybe Ella? She sings way too much and I wanna get her out before she becomes a fan favorite" Dakota said

" But at least Ella's nice! Can't we vote off somebody mean like Sugar?" Sam asks

" Already tried, I gotta go with North Dakota. Ella doesn't help much anyway" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Man if we keep on voting off the nice people on the team well be left with a bunch of jerks!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris enters the Mess Hall

" Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes" Chris said

" We have an amphitheater?" Dave asks

" Don't question it, Dave." Chris said

 **~ Amphitheater~**

" Today's challenge is something you high schoolers should know all about... talent show!" Chris said

" Talent Show? How is that a challenge?!" Jo asked

" Shows like American Idol get mad ratings, so were gonna hop on that ratings train. For this challenge, each team must pick three acts to show me and Chef for the talent show. You'll be rewarded points based on how good you were at your talent! The team with the most points wins!" Chris said

" Also Gophers practice at the Amphitheater and Bass... you can go somewhere else. You have two hours to practice, GO!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Is beating a video game in one day a talent?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" This challenge was made for me!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" Oh my, I hope I get to sing!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The Killer Bass are discussing potential candidates

" Alright listen up! Now that the thing known as "Samey" is gone. I can take proper control of this team" Amy said

" Who said you get to-" Jasmine said before being rudely interrupted

" SHUT UP. Anyways If you have a talent come talk to me and I'll decide whether your useful or not. And it better not be something gross!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Geez, I thought Amy would calm down with Samey leaving and all. But she's actually getting worse"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Beardo, Anne Maria, Mike and Zoey, Rodney, and Jasmine are in line to show their talents

" insert beatboxing" Beardo said

" Next!" Amy said

" insert Mario game over sound" Beardo said walking away

" Okay gurl check out my singing!" Anne Maria said

" _DONT STOP! BEEEELIIEEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEEEELLLLINNNG!"_ Anne Maria sang terribly

" I like your style but your singing is straight garbage" Amy said

"F**k you" Anne Maria said

" Just keeping it real" Amy said

" Me and Mike were hoping to do a trapeze act" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Luckily thanks to Svetlana, trapeze should be a sinch!"

" But I don't really know what triggers my multiple personalities so...?"

" Well as long as it's not Chester I should be fine"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" That sounds... decent. Fine you two are in" Amy said

" Yes!" Mike/ Zoey said

Mike and Zoey go prepare while Jasmine shows Amy her talent

" This is a trick I learned back in Australia" Jasmine said

Jasmine pulls out three torches and a lighter, she then lights the torches and juggles them. After that she sticks them in her mouth and puts them out

" Freaky... but good enough. Your in" Amy said

" Yes!" Jasmine said

" Considering the rest of you losers don't have a talent, I'll nominate myself, any objections?" Amy asks

Zoey was about to raise her hand but Amy death glares at her and she puts her hand down

" Good" Amy said

 **~ Amphitheater~**

The Gophers are discussing who to pick for the talent show

" Talent shows aren't my thing, Montana you can take this one" Jo said

" You mean me?" Dakota asks

" Yeah whatever your name is just lead already!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Yes, I get to lead!"

" Maybe If I do a good job at leading I'll gain more fans!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Okay like form a line and show me what your made of! If I like it you get to be on the talent show!" Dakota said

Shawn, Sam, Dawn, Ella, and Sugar get in line

Brick and Jo go off to do some laps, Scott wanders off to go look for the immunity idol, Dave goes to bathroom and Staci follows him

" Alright for my talent, I will present the armpit fart serenade." Shawn said

" You lost me at "armpit fart" next!" Dakota said

Sam chugs an entire bottle of mineral water down, he then burps the entire alphabet

" A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and ZZZZZ!" Sam burped

Shawn, Sugar, and Ella cheer for Sam. Dakota rolls her eyes in disgust

" Sam that is not a talent okay, that's called being gross." Dakota said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Sigh"

" My confidence level just got boosted down to 0"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I can predict your fortune with 100% accuracy" Dawn said

" Okay... will I win this season?" Dakota asks

" Hell no" Dawn said

" Touché" Dakota said

" Fine your in" Dakota said

Dawn smiled and teleported

" _Please pick me! Oh please pick me! It would be so nice-"_ Ella sang before being interrupted

" Fine if I pick you will you stop singing?!" Dakota asks

Ella nodded her head

" Good. Next!" Dakota said

" Get ready for the next best thing since pop tarts. CRAP-TRY!" Sugar said

" What is crap-try?" Dakota asks

" You combine rap with country music!" Sugar said

" Uh..." Dakota said

" You better pick me lady or I will end you!" Sugar said

" Fine! Dawn, Ella, and Sugar it is!" Dakota said

With the acts chosen. Everyone gives the performers some alone time so they can practice.

 **~ Mess Hall~**

" Alright the trapeze is all set up, you ready Mike?" Zoey asks

" Mike?" Zoey said

Looking for Mike, Zoey steps outside and sees Vito and Anne Maria swapping tongue.

" Mike! Now isn't the time for that." Zoey said

" Beat it Pasty" Anne Maria said

" You do realize if we don't practice we lose right?" Zoey asks

" So?..." Vito said

" You'll get voted off" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

" Vito getting voted off?"

" Nuh uh that's not happening!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Go play with red head so we don't lose this challenge!" Anne Maria ordered

" But Anne-" Vito begged

" NOW." Anne Maria said

"sighs" "Fine" Vito said

Zoey walked off with Vito to practice

" Well looks like it's just you and me" Anne Maria said

Anne Maria then proceeds to spray her hair with dangerous chemicals stored in a bottle.

 **~ Ampitheater~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I still can't find that damn immunity idol"

"Whatever, that isn't gonna stop me from sabotaging this challenge!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Ella is practicing her singing until being approached by Scott

" Hey Ella, how you doing?" Scott asked

" _Hello Scott, I'm doing well!"_ Ella sang

" Cool. Well I just got orders from Dakota that she wants you to sing this "song" Scott said handing Ella some papers

" Oh my, there's a lot of profanity in this song!" Ella said

" Don't think of it as that, just words that you need to sing if you wanna win" Scott said

" Okay.. but what if children are watching this show?" Ella asks

" What kind of cruddy parent what let their child watch this show?" Scott responds

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" He makes a good point.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Attention! It's time to see what you got! Talent Show Time!" Chris said on a megaphone

 **~Amphitheater~**

Everyone whose not performing is sitting in the bleachers. The acts are getting ready backstage while Chris hosts

" Welcome to Total Drama Idol!" Chris said

An intern comes up and whispers something into Chris' ear

" I've just been told if we use that name again we'll be sued so... nobody say it. Anyways welcome to a talent show, I'm your host Chris Mclean!" Chris said

" Also welcome our judge, Chef!" Chris said

 **~ Judge Booth~**

" It's been six episodes when am I getting paid?!" Chef asked angrily

" In due time... Please welcome our first act for the Killer Bass, Sugar's crap-try!" Chris said

Sugar comes out in rapper's clothes.

" WHAT UP YALL?!" Sugar asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Well there goes any chance of our team winning."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Craptry~**

 **" for real cringe play the worst country music over Sugar's garbage bars"**

 _" YEEEE-HAAAWW! SUGAH IN DAH HOUSE!"_

 _" SUGAH IS DA BEST TO BE"_

 _" IF ANYBODY SAYS OTHERWISE, I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY"_

 _" SUGAH IS ON DA SCENE!"_

 _" SUGAH IS A F**KING QUEEN"_

 _" SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"_

 **~ Ampitheater~**

" Chef care to rate whatever the hell that was" Chris said

"That sucked! 2/10" Chef said

" With Sugar only earning two points for the Gophers, we move on to our next act, Mike and Zoey!"

 **~ Bleachers~**

" This stupid talent show must be rigged or something!" Sugar said

" Sugar what the hell was that?" Jo asked

" Crap-try the combination of country and rap!" Sugar said

" And you thought it was a good idea for her to perform?!" Jo said to Dakota

" I don't know it was that or Sam burping the alphabet" Dakota said

 **~ Trapeze~**

Mike and Zoey are doing surprisingly well on the trapeze until..

" BOO! You stink!" Sugar said

" Hey no one disrespects the-" Vito said

"GASP"

Vito quickly changes to Chester

" Back in my day, no one sane would ever do this!" Chester screamed

He let go of Zoey and they both fell down

" Ow..." Zoey said

" Weak, Thoughts?" Chris asked

" 5/10" Chef said

Score: Gophers- 2. Bass- 5

" Next up is Dawn and her fortune telling!" Chris said

 **~ Dawn's fortune telling extravaganza~**

" May I have a volunteer?" Dawn asks

"Me!" Scott said

"Uh... anyone else?" Dawn asked

No one raised their hand...

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" At first I was unsure, but then I realized it was the perfect time to expose Scott for the traitor he is!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Fairy princess better keep her mouth shut..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dawn takes Scott's palm and started meditating

" Hmm... I predict-" Dawn said

"COUGH. COUGH" Scott said

" I said-" Dawn said before being interrupted

" COUGH. COUGH. FREAKING COUGH!" Scott yelled

" SKY DIDNT STEAL OUR STUFF IT WAS SCOTT!" Dawn screamed

The Screaming Gophers gasped

" Where's the proof?" Jo asked

" Dawn's like totally telling the truth! The Total Drama Fan base doesn't lie!" Staci said

Staci then pulled out her cell phone to show everyone.

" Why would he go through all of that just to frame his own teammate?" Dave asked

" He wanted to pick us off one by one to give the other team a false sense of security!" Staci said

" That's... incredibly stupid" Jo said

" Yeah how did you know we wouldn't vote you off if we lost?" Sam asked

" Shut up! My plan would've worked if it wasn't for Dawn and her annoying fat friend." Scott said

" Hey!" Staci said

" Well this will bring some ratings!" Chris said

" Meh. 4/10" Chef said

" RATINGS." Chris said

" Fine. 6/10" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" S**t! My entire plan ruined thanks to that hippie!"

" Now I actually hope we don't lose..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Score- Gophers- 7, Bass- 5

" With that were down to three acts. Give it up for Jasmine!" Chris said

" Get ready!" Jasmine said

Jasmine pulls out a lighter and three torches. She lights the torches and starts juggling them but she loses her grip and accidentally drops them causing the theater to burn

" EVERY BEAUTIFUL WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Anne Maria screamed

Everyone scrambled to get out of the theater.

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants are now in the Mess Hall, awaiting Chris' answer.

" Special thanks to Jasmine the Pyro for burning down something that cost me a million bucks!" Chris said

" Wait you didn't use the million you were supposed to give to us, right?" Zoey asked

" Sure... but with Jasmine earning no points and there being no theater to use. The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said

The Screaming Gophers cheer while The Killer Bass groan in defeat

" Also for burning down my theater, you get no time to decide your votes. Straight to the elimination area with all of ya!" Chris said

" Why us?" Jo asked

" You'll see..." Chris said

 **~ Campfire~**

The Killer Bass sit ready to vote someone off, while The Gophers wonder why there here?

" Let's just hurry up and get the vote started. I wanna get this twist happening" Chris said

One by one The Killer Bass go in to cast their votes

" Once you leave you can't come back because your a loser. When I call your name come and get a marshmallow"

" B!"

" Cameron!"

" Rodney!"

"Amy!"

"Zoey!"

" Anne Maria!"

" Max!"

"Scarlett!"

" and Beardo!"

" Jasmine, Mike. You've both received votes against you but the person going home is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Sam and Staci!"

" Nani?!" Sam said

" Um Chris... I think you got the votes messed up." Staci said

" Incorrect. You all signed a contract stating you won't bring any form of electronics to this island or else you'll be disqualified. Sam, Staci I've given you both warnings about this but you refused to listen so I'm eliminating you both!" Chris said

" What about Dakota she has her cell phone out all the time!" Dawn said

" Yeah but Dakota's dad is a millionaire who could sue me at any time so she gets... privileges." Chris said

" Thanks daddy!" Dakota said

" Sorry but them's the rules. You two are out" Chris said

" Well... not gonna lie this sucks." Sam said

" Before I go, Dakota I want you to know I love you!" Sam said

" Yeah... your not my type. #sorrynotsorry." Dakota said

" Oh... well then this sucks even more" Sam said

Sam and Staci are then picked up by Chef

" Avenge me Dawn!" Staci said

" Wait I left all my video games back at the cabin!" Sam said

He then drags them across the Dock of Shame and throws them into the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD- BYE STACI AND SAM**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Meh. Sam was pretty expendable to be honest"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I may not like him but he did pay a LOT of attention to me"

" Is it weird that I'm gonna miss him gawking at me?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I will miss Staci"

" But I won't let her wish go in vain, I will defeat the scoundrel known as Scott!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now that that's out of the way time for Twist #2!" Chris said

" You already hit us with a double elimination, what else is there?" Dave asked

" Glad you asked Dave. Jasmine, Scott, Dawn, and Beardo pack your bags because your switching teams!" Chris said

Everyone gasped once more

" Switch teams?!" Jasmine said

" Yep. From this day forward Beardo and Jasmine are Gophers while Scott and Dawn are Bass!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Welp. Looks like it's time to start picking off the other team"

" Hehehe..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Flabbergasted at the double elimination and team swap everyone heads back to the cabins... dumbfounded.

" That's all for now! How will Scott and Dawn fit in with the Killer Bass? How will Jasmine and Beardo fit in with the Gophers? What will Jo's new alliance do now that they lost a member. What will Dawn do without her bestie? Will I sue Jasmine for burning down my theater. Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as always leave a favorite and review!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Eliminations- Staci and Sam: Well I wasn't lying when I said a lot was gonna happen this episode that's for sure. Let's start off with Staci, looking at Total Drama fanfics here I noticed a trend of Staci being there just for fodder. I didn't really like that so I tried to give her an important role "exposing Scott" which I think worked out well, but now that she's fulfilled her purpose it is sadly time for her to go. As for Sam, I like the guy don't get me wrong. He just doesn't play an important role in the story I'm trying to tell but there's always the Playa De Losers episode.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th, Samey- 23rd, Staci- 22nd "disqualified", Sam-21st "disqualified**

 **" Note if it wasn't for the sudden disqualification, Jasmine would've gone home. :)"**

 **Votes for Jasmine:**

 **Amy- Jasmine**

 **Max- Jasmine**

 **Scarlett- Jasmine**

 **Anne Maria- Jasmine**

 **Beardo- Jasmine**

 **B- Jasmine**

 **Mike- Jasmine**

 **Votes for Mike**

 **Zoey- Mike**

 **Cameron- Mike**

 **Jasmine- Mike**

 **Rodney- Mike**


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

**Review Responding Time!**

 **mattafat-** **I love Dave and he had one of the best lines so far in this fic, when he said well we lost. When he just looked at the ridiculous outfit he was wearing. Also I was hoping Dave could get a girl friend because now that Sky is out they don't have to date.**

 **Me- Yeah I kinda just added that in there glad you noticed though. We'll see...**

 **acl97gioia-** **Staci, queen, you will be missed *sighs***

 **Also NANI I mean lmao at Sam's elimination and da wae (do you know da wae brudda?) Dakota rejected him, that was pretty dope haha xD great episode as usual!**

 **Me- Queen Staci is in a better place... Yeah I realized since Sam was a nerd, I could add a quick "NANI?!" when he was eliminated,**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **Wow I am completely shocked...I was not expecting them both to go home**

 **Me- Fun fact, originally it was just Staci going home but I couldn't come up with a good reason that Sam should stay because he used his electronics also so I just decided to make it a double elimination. :)**

 **EeveeSweet97-** **Wow! This chapter was really something...Dawn used her abilities to be useful and Staci wasn't annoying and was too useful. But Dakota rejecting Sam...now that I think about it, had Dakota not become an intern and become bald...she would continue to be a cocky person. Geez, poor Sam. Now I'm curious to see how you manage Dakota.**

 **Me- Yeah this time around it's gonna take longer for her to develop.**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We had our contestants perform in a talent show! The Gophers chose Dawn, Sugar, and Ella while The Bass chose Jasmine, Mike and Zoey, and Amy. Sugar's music made me want to cut my ears off while Mike and Zoey's performance failed when Mike switched personalities. Dawn and Staci exposed Scott's game which I fail to see how that's a talent but it did bring in some ratings. Jasmine's act brought down the house...literally. She burned it, which resulted in another win for the Screaming Gophers! At elimination it came down to Jasmine and Mike but in a surprise twist I sent Sam and Staci home instead! Why you ask? They all signed a contract stating no electronics allowed on the island, if we find you with them you get disqualified. With those two gone, I pulled a team swap. Sending Scott, Dawn, Beardo, and Jasmine to different teams! Find out how this all affects the game right now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I've only known that Beardo guy for one night and he's already annoying me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Flashback~**

The guys are trying to get some sleep but are having trouble due to a certain teammate...

" insert Ugandan knuckles noise" Beardo said

" W- What?" Dave said

" He's been making noises all night man! It's driving me crazy!" Shawn said

Dave then pulls out some duct tape and puts it over his mouth

" Dude?! Won't he suffocate?" Shawn said

" Nah, he can still breath out of his nose" Dave said

Beardo then ate the tape and continued to make noise

" How do you eat tape?! That guy is not normal" Dave said

 **~ End Flashback~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Jasmine's probably pretty vulnerable switching teams and all"

" Which makes her a perfect candidate to replace Sam"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Dakota and Jo wake up Jasmine and drag her to the forest.

" I thought I was the only one who woke up this early" Jasmine said

" Well your not. With you being a new team member and all, your an easy target to vote out..." Jo said

" Okay?.." Jasmine said

" That can be prevented, if you join my alliance" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I haven't even been on the team for one day and I'm already being offered alliances"

" But Jo did make some solid points about me being a target so... why not?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sure.. is anyone else in on this alliance?" Jasmine asks

" Sam was, but as you know he got booted last night" Dakota said

" You two were in an alliance with him?" Jasmine asked

" Yeah, so?" Dakota responded

" No offense but that's kind of a weird choice for an alliance partner" Jasmine said

" Sam's not weird!" Dakota shouted

Jo and Jasmine stared at Dakota, wondering what the dickens she was thinking.

"Um... Just a slip of the tongue" Dakota said

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" New team means new suckers to pick off"

" Only problem is fairy princess is here too, I have to make sure we lose this challenge!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott holds a meeting with the rest of the guys

" Sorry bout waking you I just needed to get this off my chest" Scott said

" What is it?" Mike asked

" Whatever you guys heard from Dawn at the talent show last night was completely false" Scott said

" What did she say?" Rodney asked

" You guys didn't hear her?" Scott asked

" I don't remember much of what goes on here" Mike said

" I was reading a book" Cameron said

" Talent shows are beneath me" Max said

" Oh... then never mind" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" This may be easier than I thought..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants enjoy breakfast until Chris shows up

"Ready for a challenge?" Chris said

" No." Dave said

" Too bad! For today's challenge each team will be given a survival kit and must venture out into the woods. Once you reach your destination you must make camp and stay there for the night. Then once it's 6:00 am, both teams must race back to the Mess Hall. First team back wins the challenge!" Chris said

" Also every team member has to be present or your win doesn't count" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Sleep... outside?!"

" Do you know how many germs I can catch?!"

"And don't think I forgot about bears, rabies, mosquitoes, wolves-"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris gives the two teams a survival kit, which has flashlights, a tent, can of beans, a compass, a map and a pocket knife

" Dibs on the pocket knife!" Scott said

" Your challenge starts now!" Chris said

The two teams go outside to venture in the wilderness

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

The Gophers are discussing strategy while running

" We should do the buddy system to avoid anyone getting lost" Jasmine said

" Buddy system? I don't what kind of daycare you were running at your team, but my team is fierce!" Jo said

" But the Bass have won more challenges" Jasmine said

"By pure luck!" Jo said

" Ladies, save the arguing for the Kardashians. Were better than this" Dakota said

"I'm not!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I know I should probably be "nicer" to Jasmine since she joined my alliance but..."

" Like hell am I gonna let her lead my team!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass~**

" Were almost there!" Rodney said

" Um... I think your holding it upside down" Cameron said

" Oh" Rodney said

" Wait isn't Dawn an alien or something, she can just teleport us there!" Scott said

" I'm not an alien" Dawn said

" Could've fooled me" Scott said

Dawn teleports everyone to the destination except for Scott

" Really?!" Scott said

 **~ Destination~**

" We made it!" Cameron said

" Your welcome" Dawn said

" Wait where's Scott?" Zoey asked

" Trust me, it's better off if were not with him" Dawn said

" Okay?..." Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I don't get why everyone doesn't trust the new guy all of a sudden"

" I mean for all we know all this stuff Dawn is saying about Scott could be made up"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney sets up the tent while the others discuss food options

" I'm not sure eleven people can split one can of beans" Zoey said

" Duh! Obviously someone has to go out and get us some food" Amy said

" I can help!" Cameron said

" No you can't. What you can do is shut up and let the adults talk" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" How have we not voted her off yet?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Since Scott and Rodney are the two strongest boys on our team they can hunt for food" Amy said

" But Scott's not here" Zoey said

" I knew that! So..." Amy said

She then looked at who was left. Cameron and Max were out of the question so that leaves...

" Mike! Yeah you help Rodney gather food for us" Amy said

" Don't tell my man what to do!" Anne Maria said

" Excuse me, if I wanted to I could steal him from you in a snap!" Amy said

" Them's fighting words" Anne Maria said

Anne Maria and Amy then get into a catfight. This results in the tent getting knocked down and the can of beans

" No not the beans!" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I wish Jasmine were here, she was such a great leader..."

" Sigh"

" I don't think are relationship is gonna work out, with us being on different teams now"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney tries to break up the fighting

" Ladies please stop!" Rodney said

" Move it mumbles!" Amy said before punching Rodney's stomach

Rodney enamored by Amy touching him stares at her

" Uhh..." Rodney said

"Is he okay?" Zoey asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I feel bad for liking another girl while just getting over my feelings for Jasmine but..."

" I think Amy's the one"

"sigh"

" Love can do crazy things"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Taking advantage of being by himself, Scott uses this time to look for the immunity idol

" Wait is that..." Scott said

Looking through the bushes Scott finds something

" YES! FINALLY!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" After four stinking weeks of searching, I finally found it!"

Scott pulls out an immunity idol

" Yep. But now I gotta change my ways of thinking"

" If we lose most likely I'll get voted out. But I don't want to use my idol this early"

" So I'll just have to sabotage the Gophers until we hit the merge"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

Brick and Jasmine are setting up the tent. Sugar's working on beans and everyone else is waiting

" How much longer for the beans, Sugar?" Shawn asked

" You can't rush the digestive system!" Sugar said

" What are you talking about?" Shawn asked

"How else are the beans gonna come out of my stomach?!" Sugar said

"Wait... you ate all of our food?!" Dave said

" Don't worry you can eat what comes out of the other end" Sugar said

That remark causes Dave to vomit

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Can she go, please?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Don't worry team we can bounce back from this-" Jasmine said before being interrupted

" Zombie Boy and Brick house go look for some berries so we don't starve to death" Jo said

" Yes ma' am!" Brick said

Shawn and Brick go look for food

 **~ The Forest~**

It's now 12:00 am, and all of the contestants are starving. Brick, Rodney, Mike, and Shawn desperately search for food but can't find anything

" We've searched every inch of this forest man! There ain't no food!" Shawn said

" Don't give up hope yet, soldier!" Brick said

" Wait, I know!" Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Of course!"

" I should've thought of him from the start!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Mike then takes Shawn's hat and puts it on his head

"GASP"

" Good day, mates" Manitoba Smith said

" Um... why is Mike talking like Jasmine?" Rodney asked

" Don't know who this "Jasmine" gal is, but if she's cute mind introducing me to her?" Manitoba asked

" Sure... I guess" Rodney said

" Great, now give me a moment to search for clues." Manitoba Smith said

Manitoba examines the area and finds footprints he then leads the guys to...

 **~Bear Cave~**

Scott is snacking on berries, fish and meat over a nice warm fire

" Yum!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Yeah I saw a bunch of bears with food so I followed them back to their cave"

" Wise choice, if I say so myself"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" You've been eating all this food while everyone else is starving?! Not cool soldier!" Brick said

" Go complain somewhere else, trying to enjoy a meal here" Scott said

" Not for long, you rascally dingo!" Manitoba said before tackling Scott

" What the- Get off me weirdo!" Scott said

Brick, Rodney, and Shawn grab the food and run out of the cave but they run into a little bear trouble

" RAWR" Bear #1 said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I mean it could've been worse"

" Zombie bears have twice the strength of a normal bear"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney, Shawn, and Brick run as their being chased by a bear

" We have to help them somehow.." Manitoba said

" Not my problem" Scott said

Manitoba grabs Scott by the collar

" Yes, it is your problem. And you just gave me an idea" Manitoba said

Manitoba then picks Scott up and throws him at the bear. The others run away.

" Ow..." Scott said

" RAWR" Bear said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Okay that Mike guy is starting to get on my last nerve"

" He threw me at a bear!, The twerp needs to go!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MANITOBA**

" I wish Mikey boy would've let me out sooner"

" This island is fascinating, Now that ginger boy is out of the way I can do some exploring!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

Shawn and Brick arrive with food

" Finally, one more minute and I would've eaten Dave!" Sugar said

" Where's a pocket knife when you need one.." Dave said

The Gophers then chow down on their food

" Where did you get all this grub?" Jasmine asked

" You won't believe-" Shawn said before being interrupted

" BEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Scott said screaming

Scott screamed as he ran over everyone's food, the bear followed him

" I'm out" Dave said

The Screaming Gophers ran away with Scott as the bear chased them all

 **~ Killer Bass~**

" I'm back!" Rodney said

He then showed everyone the fish, berries, and meat he brought

" Great job doofus, now let me eat!" Amy said

The Killer Bass gorged on their food until The Gophers came by screaming, trampling all over their food

" NO! We've been waiting forever!" Amy said

"RAWR" Bear said

" Whoa my first bear sighting" Cameron said

" And hopefully it's your last!" Amy said

The Killer Bass then joined the Screaming Gophers in running away from the bear

 **~ Mess Hall~**

7:00am

Chef has prepared eggs and bacon

" It's past the meeting time, you think something happened?" Chef said

" I dunno... I'm not paying for a search party though" Chris said

Everyone then runs into the Mess Hall, Jasmine locks the door

" B-B-Bear!" Jasmine said

Chris and Chef laugh hysterically

" Why are you laughing?! That bear could've killed us!" Zoey said

" Relax that's just an intern in a bear costume, we thought you could use a good scare" Chris said

The Bear then unzips it's self revealing Topher

" Did I do good, Chris? I tried adjusting my vocal tone to sound more like a bear" Topher said

" Yeah you did good kid. Now I think there's some toilets that need scrubbing" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Scaring the contestants was awesome!"

" Now I see why Chris likes doing it so much, if I keep working hard maybe he'll make me co-host!"

Chris enters the confessional

" In your dreams, also confessionals are for contestants onlyl!" Chris said

" Sorry.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now, seeing as everyone's here except for an oddball by the name of Mike, The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said

" Bass enjoy some breakfast and then it's elimination time" Chris said

Mike then frantically enters the Mess Hall

" W-What happened?! Did we win?" Mike asked

The Killer Bass glare at Mike and then walk away

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Crap, I think I screwed up the challenge for everybody"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The Killer Bass are discussing who to eliminate while enjoying eggs and bacon

" I say it's an easy vote, Mike screwed up, Mike goes home" Scott said

" At least Mike didn't hide all the food for himself!" Dawn said

" Go choke on a leaf" Scott said

" After you go choke on my foot!" Dawn said

" Pause." Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Normally I'm not one for violence but whenever I'm around Scott I feel the need to punch that arrogant face of his"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I don't care who goes home, but It's not gonna be my Vito!" Anne Maria said

" Anne you can't let your feelings for Mike get ahead of your game" Zoey said

" Please, I know your just jealous that I have a man and you don't so back off!" Anne Maria said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Now that I think about it, maybe Mike could focus more if Anne Maria left..."

" I better think about this.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

The Killer Bass sit down on their respective logs

" Welcome Bass! Let's go over how you lost! Dawn teleported you all to your destination but left a member behind! Scott ditched the challenge, found food and ate it all for himself, and Mike lost you guys the challenge by doing who knows what. Consider that when you vote" Chris said

" Speaking of which it's voting time!" Chris said

One by one The Killer Bass go in to cast their votes

" If I call your name your safe and you've earned a marshmallow" Chris said

"Zoey!"

"Cameron!"

"Rodney!"

"Dawn!"

"Amy!"

"B!"

"Max!"

"Scarlett!"

They all went up to get their marshmallows

" Scott, Mike, Anne Maria you've all received votes against you but the person not on the chopping block is... Scott"

" Yes!" Scott said

" Mike and Anne Maria it's down to the two of ya. Looks like were breaking up a showmance because the person going home is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Anne Maria!"

" What?!" Anne Maria said

Mike got up and ate his marshmallow

Anne Maria got up and hugged Mike

" I'll miss ya Vito, win it for us!" Anne Maria said

" Okay..." Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I think Anne is in love with one of my alternate personalities"

" All I can say is Vito's gonna be pissed"

" But as for me I don't really care all that much"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Anne Maria then turned to the rest of the Killer Bass

" And as for the rest of you. "Bleep" you, ya bunch of "bleep" "bleep" "bleep" "bleep" turkeys!" Anne Maria said

She then flipped them off, gave Mike one last hug and walked the Dock of Shame and headed onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE ANNE MARIA**

The Killer Bass got up and walked to their respective cabins

" That's all for now folks! What will Mike do without his girl? When will Scott use his immunity idol? When will Dawn convince the others to vote him out? Find out a whole bunch of stuff next episode on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That's Chapter Seven! If you enjoyed it as always favorite and review!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination, Anne Maria: Anne Maria's alright as a character but besides swapping spit with Vito she didn't have a whole lot going for her, so I thought it was a good time for her to go.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th, Samey- 23rd, Staci- 22nd, Sam- 21st, Anne Maria- 20th,**

 **Votes for Anne Maria:**

 **Zoey- Anne Maria**

 **B- Anne Maria**

 **Max- Anne Maria**

 **Cameron- Anne Maria**

 **Rodney- Anne Maria**

 **Votes for Mike**

 **Amy- Mike**

 **Scott- Mike**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Dawn- Scott**

 **Mike- Scott**


	8. Phobia Factor

**Review Responding Time!**

 **CutieMudkipYt- I'm just wondering, will Mal make a debut in this season and also I really wanna see Manitoba x Jasmine in this. Just wondering since Mike and his personas are my fav characters, also for**  
 **last chapter, it's ramSAY not ramSEY. If he reads that chapter he'll get triggered**

 **Me- Naw Mal's not making an appearance this season. He might be mentioned but he won't be here. Manitoba x Jasmine? Well that's the first time I heard of that ship, oh ok thanks!**

 **Anon Reviewer-** **I'll miss you, Sam. It's no surprise that Scott would've done anything to oust Staci after learning she knew about his plans. Only thought she'd get eliminated if the Gophers lost, though. Reminds me of how Ella got disqualified for singing in Pahkitew Island when she was otherwise immune and Max got the most votes. There's no reasonable doubt he squealed to Chris like Sugar did in canon season 6. I loved how you alluded to canon talent shows with Shawn's armpit serenade, Sugar's craptry, and Sam filling in for Owen by burping the alphabet in one go. I definitely sensed a team switch when Chris asked all campers to come to the elimination ceremony, but had no idea that it would be a double swap or even who it would involve.**

 **Me- Yeah, I'm glad people were surprised by the double elimination.**

 **Anon Reviewer-** **P.S. I especially feel sorry for Sam when Dakota rejected him as he was leaving, yet she says she'll miss him staring at her, which makes me suspect she deep down might like him too (even if not to the exact same extent) but won't publicly admit it.**

 **Me- We'll see... :)**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We sent our contestants into the wilderness! Don't worry we gave them everything they needed to survive. But thanks to both teams wasting their food supplies, they had to go out hunting for food! But as it turns out Scott found a bunch of food and ate it all for himself, we also got to meet another one of Mike's personalities, seriously how many does that kid have? Speaking of Mike thanks to him, The Killer Bass lost the challenge! Luckily for Mike, Zoey convinced half of the team to vote for his quote on quote "lover" Anne Maria. And In a vote of 7-2-2, Anne Maria was sent home! See who goes home this time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

 **~ Campfire~**

The Killer Bass are enjoying s'mores made by B

" Dude these s'mores are delicious!" Mike said

B gives a thumbs up in response

The Screaming Gophers arrive

" If you came here to rub your win in our faces-" Amy said before being interrupted

" Nah, Queen Sugar wouldn't stop farting and now our cabins stink." Jo said

" Don't blame me, blame the cabbage!" Sugar said

" Of course you guys cannot stay, get outta here!" Amy said

" Ignore her, you guys can stay till your cabin clears out" Zoey said

" Cool." Dave said

Zoey then offers Dave a handshake

" NOO!" Dave shrieked

" Oh no, Did I do something wrong?" Zoey asked

" N-No, It's just I'm not a big fan of germs is all" Dave said

" Pfft. What a wuss" Jo said

" Oh yeah because being afraid of something that could eventually turn into an infection makes you a wuss" Dave said

" Yeah! I'm not afraid of anything" Jo said

" Right..." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" So after Dave's germ phobia kicked in, we all sat down and started discussing our phobias"

" Luckily I'm the only one who remembered were on live television, so I lied about my fear"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'm afraid of... chickens." Scarlett said

" Chickens?" Zoey asked

" Yes, you may move on to the next person" Scarlett said

B took out his notebook and scribbled "mimes" and showed it to everyone

" That's pretty ironic considering you don't talk" Dave said

B shrugged his shoulders

 **~ Fear Montage~**

" Eating meat..." Dawn said

" ZOMBIES!" Shawn said

" Spiders.." Cameron said

" Sharks!" Scott said

" Being alone in the dark!" Brick said

" Being ignored!" Dakota said

" I might have claustrophobia" Jasmine said

" Bullies" Zoey said

" G-Gophers!" Mike said

 **END FEAR MONTAGE**

" Did you just say gophers?" Jo asked

" Come on have you seen their beady eyes!" Mike said

" Dude.. that's lame" Shawn said

" Like your one to talk, Zombie Boy!" Jo said

" Zombies are a much more justifiable fear than gophers!" Shawn said

" But zombies aren't real!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Why am I the only one here that believes in the undead?"

" What a bunch of weirdos"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Soon everyone shares their fear except for two players...

" Like I said before, I fear nothing" Jo said

" Ditto" Amy said

" Come you two have to be afraid of something" Mike said

" NOPE." Jo/ Amy said

" Now if you excuse me I have a 2k run to do" Jo said

Everyone wondered what Jo and Amy's fears were, they then headed off to bed

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants are enjoying breakfast until you guessed it, Chris shows up

" Challenge time!" Chris said

" As you know your on a reality show 24/7 and there's cameras watching you" Chris said

" Are you trying to make a point or trying to be a creep?" Dave asked

" Shut up Dave, Anyways we did a little eavesdropping on your conversations last night and decided to make a challenge out of it!" Chris said

" Each contestant must face their personal phobia, if they do they win a point for their team! The team with the most points win!" Chris said

" So how do we decide what order we go in?" Cameron asked

" It's been randomized! When I call your name then it's Phobia Time!" Chris said

" Speaking of which today's first victim is... Shawn!" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

The Screaming Gophers gather at the forest

" For your challenge Shawn, you must hug a zombie!" Chris said

Topher then shows up dressed as a zombie

" Urgh..." Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" The people from the make up department are really something.."

Chris enters the confessional

" Didn't I tell you the confessional is for contestants only?!" Chris said

" Sorry, sorry I forgot"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" No way man I can't do this!" Shawn said

Jasmine then came up to Shawn

" It's okay, just imagine it's something innocent and cute" Jasmine said

" But I hate innocent and cute!" Shawn said

" Well what do you like then?" Jasmine said

" Horror movies, Popcorn, that type of stuff" Shawn said

" Well imagine like that guy over there is Jason Vorhees!" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" You know Jasmine's right, I've been so worried about zombies I forgot there's other threats out there like Jason, Chucky, The Predator, Freddy Krueger and the list goes on!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn then runs up to Topher and punches him in the face

" No! Not the face! Makeup!" Topher yelled

" And Shawn wins a point for the Gophers!" Chris said

Score: Gophers- 1, Bass- 0

Jasmine then runs over to hug Shawn

"You did great!" Jasmine said

" Uh.. thanks?" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Jasmine's pretty nice and stuff, If we were in a zombie apocalypse she would definitely be an asset to my cause"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Chef rolls out a cart stuffed with raw meat

" On today's menu we have sheep's head, cow liver, and chicken nuggets. Bon appetite" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"First the "eat dirt" jokes and now this?!"

" Oh what's a vegan to do?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'm sorry Killer Bass but I cannot eat this" Dawn said

" Just eat the damn meat you stupid tree hugger!" Amy said

" If she doesn't want eat the meat she doesn't have to" Zoey said

" With Dawn forfeiting that's one less point for the Bass" Chris said

Score: Gophers- 1 Bass- 0

 **~ Screaming Gophers Cabin~**

" For Dave's challenge he must hug the wild beast known as Sugar!" Chris said

" Come on Dave! Suck it up and win us another point!" Jo said

" Your asking for the impossible here!" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I wanna win as much as the next guy but..."

" I don't think Sugar's bathed since the season started"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" No way!" Dave said

" And Dave chickens out for the Gophers!" Chris said

Score: Gophers- 1, Bass- 0

 **~ Chicken Coop~**

" Scarlett for your challenge, you must pet a chicken!" Chris said

Chef hands Scarlett a chicken

" There, there..." Scarlett said

" And Scarlett wins a point for the Bass!" Chris said

Score: Gophers-1, Bass-0

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Sometimes this game is too easy.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Beach~**

" Were killing two birds with one stone, B's dealing with his mime problem while Jasmine is being buried! Alive of course..." Chris said

B is being chased by a mime while Shawn is helping Jasmine into the coffin

" You sure you wanna help me with this?" Jasmine asked

" Well you helped with my zombie thing, so it only seems fair" Shawn said

" Just remember what you told me and this should be a snap!" Shawn said

He then closes the lid and starts digging

" I gotta go get some more teenagers frightened, here's a twenty minute timer. If she asks to get out you have to dig her up" Chris said

" I got it" Shawn said

" Also make sure B doesn't skip out on his mime bonding time" Chris said

 **~ Lake Wawanakwa~**

B jumps into the lake, since the mime doesn't want to ruin it's make up it runs away

B gives a thumbs up in response

Score: Gophers- 1, Bass-2

" Welcome Scott!" Chris said

" Why am I here" Scott asks

" We thought you wanted to take a.. SWIM!" Chris said before pushing Scott into the lake

" What the hell man?!" Scott said

" Since your phobia is sharks you have to stay in the shark infested waters for twenty minutes!" Chris said

" Great..." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Can you blame for fearing sharks, you can't trust something that has more teeth than you!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris walks away while Scott is being chased by sharks

 **~ The Forest~**

" Why am I here?!" Dakota asked

" Your phobia is being ignored so for the rest of the challenge you have to stay here.. by yourself" Chris said

" Well at least I have my phone" Dakota said

Chris then grabs Dakota's phone and smashes it

" I swear that's like the ninth phone I've confiscated from you, how much money do you have?!" Chris asked

" A lot." Dakota said

Chris then walks over to Rodney and Amy

" Rodney for you challenge, you must confess your true feelings!" Chris said

" Aw come on... that's unpossible!" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" True feelings?"

" I swear if Wreck it Ralph has a crush on me I am seriously gonna gag!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Um... Amy...I" Rodney mumbled

" Just spit out mumbles!" Amy said

" ILIKEYOUPLEASEDONTHURTME!" Rodney yelled

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" I would've kicked him in the shins but..."

" With Samey gone I have no allies on my stupid team"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'll offer you a deal kay, I'll let you take me on ONE date if you agree to an alliance with me" Amy said

" Really?" Rodney asked

" Yes now hurry up and answer!" Amy said

" Of course!" Rodney said

" Good, now carry me back to my cabin" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I'm making a lot more progress on Amy than I did with Jasmine.."

" Maybe me and Amy were meant to be"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Score: Gophers- 1, Bass- 3

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

" Cameron, Mike your up" Chris said

Chef brought two boxes, one had a spider and the other had a gopher

" You two must kiss your animals!" Chris said

" You want me to kiss a spider?!" Cameron said

" Yes. But in the non creepy way" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" For all I know that spider can be carrying diseases!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Pass!" Cameron/ Mike said

" Wow, you two suck" Chris said

Score: Gophers- 1, Bass- 3

"What am I doing here, McLean? I have no fears..." Max said

" Yeah even though you didn't say your fear last night, we made a call to your mother who told us.." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" Stupid mother.. ruining my evil plans"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Max with your fear being... your babysitter? We gave a call to her too" Chris said

" No anyone but!" Max said before being interrupted

Nanny Mcphee enters the cabin with her umbrella

" Hello Max.. I see someone forgot to brush their teeth today" Nanny Mcphee said

" Go away your abominable beast!" Max said

" Such naughty language, I'm afraid I must give you a time out" Nanny Mcphee said

" No, No, No, No, No!" Max said pushing Nanny out of the cabin and locking the door

" NEVER, call her again" Max demanded

" Cheer up dude, you earned your team a point!" Chris said

Score: Gophers-1, Bass-4

 **~ Killer Bass Girls Cabin~**

"Zoey for your challenge you must stand up to Amy!" Chris said

" Easy!" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" When I said bullies, I meant the jocks back home.."

" Luckily Lightning isn't here anymore so this should be a cinch!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Step off Amy!" Zoey said pushing Amy

" Ow!" Amy said falling to the ground

Score: Bass- 5, Gophers- 1

" Now Amy for the final point your team can earn you must say Samey is better than you" Chris said

"Never in a million years!" Amy said

" How are you going to call out other people for not completing their fears when you just did it?!" Zoey said

" Shut it redhead! We already have five points!" Amy said

" Okay let's go check on the Gophers and see if they can gain a lead" Chris said

 **~ Beach~**

Jasmine survived her thirty minutes

" Congrats Jazz you did it!" Shawn said

" Thanks, I couldn't of done it without ya mate!" Jasmine said

Jasmine and Shawn embrace in a hug

" So touching... let's move on before I hurl" Chris said

 **~ Lake Wawanakwa~**

Scott is sitting by the dock eating dirt

" Looks like a certain dirt farmer couldn't handle the sharks, huh?" Chris asked

" Screw you Chris.." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I could face those sharks if I wanted to"

" But I'm trying to lose so... no thanks!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Score: Bass- 5, Gophers- 2

 **~ The Forest~**

Dakota is texting on her phone

" LOL!" Dakota said

" Really?" Chris said

" What, you were like so asking for the impossible" Dakota said

" Whatever just go join the other losers" Chris said

Sugar, Ella, Brick, and Beardo walked into the forest

" Don't think I forgot about you four! Brick your challenge is right here."

Chef brought up a human sized box

" You must spend the rest of the challenge here or you lose" Chris said

" In the dark?!" Brick said

" Duh, now get in the box" Chris said

Chef shoved Brick into the box

" As for Ella she must inflict pain on another human being!" Chris said

" I can't!" Ella said

" Whatevs your loss, Beardo with your fear being public speaking you must talk to one of your fellow castmates and Sugar's fear is... Cantaloupes?"

" Cantaloupes killed my pappy!" Sugar said

" Sure... here's one cantaloupe!" Chris said before handed sugar a cantaloupe

" Psyche!" Sugar said before chomping on the cantaloupe

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" See I had to take a dump last night and overheard Scarlett's confessional"

" So I figured she wouldn't mind sharing her plan with little ol me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I CAN"T DO IT! I"M SO ASHAMED!" Brick yelled

Chris opens the box

" Shame" Chris said

" Did you wet your pants?" Beardo asked

Sugar, Ella, Brick, and Chris gasped

" The boombox can talk!" Sugar said

" I talked back in episode 5 why are you all so surprised?" Beardo asked

" Uh... Good point!" Chris said

" With Ella and Brick flopping but Sugar and Beardo succeeding let's see where that puts the score at!" Chris said

Score- Bass- 5, Gophers- 4

" Wait who haven't we scared yet...?" Chris pondered

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

Jo is listening to some music

All of the Gophers are gathered in the cabin

"JO!" The Gophers screamed

" What do you guys want?!" Jo said

" Long story short, we kinda failed. Were one point behind but if you admit to Chris about your fear the score is tied and no one has to go home!" Dave said

" How many times do I have to say it, I FEAR NOTHING." Jo said

" Come on Jo we know you have to be afraid of something" Jasmine said

" I don't care if we lose this challenge, I know you scrubs won't vote me out so I'll PASS." Jo said

" Time's up. The Killer Bass win! Gophers are having a little thing I like to call... an elimination ceremony" Chris said

The Gophers glare at Jo

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Was I scared, pfft. NO!"

" Number one I'm the strongest person on this team so they'd have to be brain damaged to vote me off so early"

" And second my alliance with Dakota and Jasmine already secures three votes"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

Dakota, Jasmine, and Jo are discussing who to eliminate

" I feel like a guy should go, if were an all girl team think about the ratings well get!" Dakota said

" I agree with that... for the most part. But Shawn did complete his challenge so he shouldn't be on the chopping block" Jasmine said

" In my opinion "bleep" has to go." Jo said

" Agreed" Dakota/ Jasmine said

" Hey Fartzilla and Fairy Princess! Vote for "bleep" okay!" Jo said

Note: Jo's not swearing, It's just bleeped out so you don't know who she's talking about... :)

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" See my plan is already going into action"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"As long as it's not Shawn..."

" You know because he's an asset to our team!"

"hehe..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers Guys Cabin~**

" Jo's gotta go, plain and simple" Dave said

" Agreed but there's only four of us and five girls" Shawn said

" Aren't you buddies with Jasmine? Just tell her to vote Jo" Dave said

" Good idea dude!" Shawn said

 **~ The Forest~**

Shawn asked Jasmine to meet him in the forest

" Listen all the guys are voting off Jo. It'd mean a lot if you did the same" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Crap!"

" My new ally is asking me to vote off my alliance?"

" I don't know..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I can't guaranteed anything, but I'll think about it" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" While I can speak fluent zombie, the language girls speak is still pretty new to me"

" I hope "I'll think about it" means yes

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Gophers! When facing your greatest fears we learned that your all a bunch of losers! Dave, Brick, Jo, Ella, and Dakota couldn't even face their fears for the sake of the team! Think about that when you vote." Chris said

One by one the Gophers go in to cast their votes

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

"Sorry "bleep" but gals before dorks!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" When I call your name come and get a marshmallow" Chris said

" Sugar!"

" Shawn!"

"Jasmine!"

" Brick!"

"Dakota!"

" Ella"

"and..."

"Dave!"

" Jo and Beardo you've both received votes against you" Chris said

" What?! But I conquered my fear!" Beardo said

" Zip it! The final marshmallow goes to ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Jo."

Jo eats her marshmallow

" Better luck next time, Boombox" Jo said

" I'm not gonna lie, this lowkey blows. But I'm glad I got to meet all of you wonderful people and hell I even got over my shyness. So I'll say it wasn't a total loss" Beardo said

Beardo then gets up walks the Dock of Shame and heads onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD BYE BEARDO**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" All because he did good one challenge doesn't mean he wasn't slowing the team down"

" That plus adding the factor that he's really annoying"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Screaming Gophers head back to their cabins

" That's all for now! Will Jo's alliance stay strong and get rid of all the guys? Will Rodney win Amy's heart? Will Sugar ever stop farting? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eight! If you liked it as always review and favorite!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination, Beardo: Not trying to be offensive to any Beardo fans out there but Beardo was supposed to go WAY earlier than intended. But I lowkey forgot he was here so I tried to eliminate him soon as possible. At least he got over his fear and can talk now so that's something, right?**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th, Samey-23rd, Staci- 22nd, Sam- 21st, Anne Maria- 20th, Beardo- 19th**

 **Votes for Beardo**

 **Jo- Beardo**

 **Sugar- Beardo**

 **Ella- Beardo**

 **Jasmine- Beardo**

 **Dakota- Beardo**

 **Votes for Jo**

 **Shawn- Jo**

 **Brick- Jo**

 **Dave- Jo**

 **Beardo- Jo**


	9. Up the Creek

**Review Responding Time!**

 **mattafat-** **I'm excited to see Sugar being an antagonist a little bit and Amy making some allies. All in all this is great right now and most of my least favorites are out well except Rodney but he's with Amy so that's cool. Maybe after you finish this season you could do Revenge with half of the Island contestants and Pahkitew with the other half**

 **Me- Thanks! I was thinking about doing that but I'm saving it for later on. Total Drama What If? Action is next.**

 **acl97gioia-** **Jo survives one day more, yasss.**

 **Sorry not sorry, Beardo. I like you but, between you and the queen... well, get out.**

 **Great chapter!**

 **Me- We have found the queen! Thanks!**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-Really good episode** **...I enjoyed seeing everyones worst fears. Eh not sad to see Beardo go he really didn't do much and was kind of just there for most of the show**

 **Me- Thanks, glad no one's gonna miss him. lol**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! Sugar's farts bonded the Bass and Gophers together around the campfire. Where they confessed their fears, luckily they forgot their on live television! So for our next challenge we went Fear Factor on them! Some conquered their fears while others cried like babies. In the end due to Jo not admitting what her fear was the Gophers were sent to another elimination ceremony where Beardo the Beatboxer was sent home. Find out what crazy stuff goes on in TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I guess Jasmine didn't vote with us since Beardo went home.."

" But why?, Jo's been a pain in the butt since day one!"

" So why save her..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Shawn asks Jasmine to meet him at the forest

" What is it?" Jasmine said

" Um... Did you vote for Beardo?" Shawn asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I like Shawn.. as a friend but Jo practically has control over this team and who goes home."

" So get on her bad side and you just bought yourself a ticket for the Dock of Shame!"

" Wait... maybe I can get Shawn in our alliance!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Can you keep a secret?" Jasmine asked

" Sure...?" Shawn said

" The reason I didn't vote for Jo like you asked is because I'm in an alliance with her and Dakota" Jasmine said

" They've been controlling who goes home" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"Um..."

" WHAT?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" How long has this been going on?!" Shawn asked

"Since I swapped teams" Jasmine said

" Well I'm flattered I guess but Jo and Dakota aren't the type of people I wanna work with" Shawn said

" But if you don't you'll get voted out eventually!" Jasmine said

" I'll take my chances" Shawn said before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"ugh..."

" Why didn't he just say yes?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" I realize I haven't been the most talkative person since arriving on this vile island.."

" If I want to rule this game that has to change"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" What do you want shortstuff?" Scott asked

" I've heard the rumors about you, let me just say... I like it. I say us two evil beings join forces and form an EVIL ALLIANCE!" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" HAHAHA!"

" Me in an alliance with him?"

" Funniest thing I've heard all day!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Your seriously out of your league kid, go play with dolls or something" Scott said

" I thought you'd say that. If you do not obey me, I'll be forced to play my hand" Max said

" What hand?" Scott said

Max got out a whistle and started blowing it

" What's that gonna-" Scott said before being interrupted

A shark flies through the window and lands on Scott

" First off.. OW! Second off.. How?!" Scott said

" Shark whistle, Dawn gave it to me." Max said

"Fine, I'll be in your stupid alliance just get this shark off of me!" Scott demanded

Max blew the shark whistle again and the shark disappeared

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I guess it's not that big of a deal.."

" Plus that's one extra vote for the Scottmeister!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants are eating breakfast

" Hey Amy, you can have my oatmeal if you want" Rodney said

" Ew! That'll go straight to my hips!" Amy said

" Only fruit for me.." Amy said before taking a bite out of her apple

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I feel like me and Amy are really bonding.."

" She said I could take her out on a date but between the competition and all. I don't know when I'll have time"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Challenge time!" Chris said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" For this challenge you'll be heading to a place called Boney Island. Since there's now an even number, two people must share a canoe. Once you paddle to Boney Island look for the treasure with Mclean brand seal on it. Then row back and bring it to me. First team to do this wins!" Chris said

" If another team grabs it first, can we steal it?" Sugar asked

" Abso- fricking lutely." Chris said

" YEEE-HAAW!" Sugar said

The contestants start pairing up

 **Group 1- Jo and Jasmine**

 **Group 2- Brick and Shawn**

 **Group 3- Dave and Ella**

 **Group 4- Sugar and Dakota**

 **Group 5- Mike and Zoey**

 **Group 6- B and Cameron**

 **Group 7- Scott and Max**

 **Group 8- Rodney and Amy**

 **Group 9- Scarlett and Dawn**

 **~ Group 1 ~**

" I've noticed you've been hanging out with zombie boy lately, is he bothering you?" Jo asked

" Not at all, he's actually a good friend!" Jasmine said

" I don't understand why'd you be friends with a guy like him but whatever" Jo said

 **~ Group 2~**

" Dude we gotta Jo out soon as possible!" Shawn said

" Affirmative, but I don't want a repeat of last time" Brick said

" I tried getting Jasmine on our side but she's set on some "girl alliance" Shawn said

" Well just go for a different girl, Ella seems nice." Brick said

" Yeah but she's not very useful in the long run" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Jo has done an awful job at leading this team!"

" Once she's gone I'll do the rightful thing and step in as captain!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 3~**

" _Were rowing right along, as I sing one of my songs!"_ Ella sang

" Think you do a little less singing and more rowing?!" Dave said

" Sorry!, I just like to sing whenever I get the chance" Ella said

" It's ok- WATCH OUT!" Dave said

A shark took bite out of their boat, Ella fell into Dave's lap

"GASP" Ella said

" What is it?" Dave asked

" Uh... nothing!" Ella said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" Everyone knows that in fairytales when a guy rescues you, that means they're in love with you!"

" I never expected to find my fairytale prince, but I'm not complaining!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 4 ~**

Dakota's on her phone while Sugar's doing all the rowing

" Quit playing with yer calculator and start paddling!" Sugar said

" First off this isn't a calculator and second off I'm busy!" Dakota said

Sugar grabbed Dakota's phone and threw it into the lake

" Hey!" Dakota

" Hey is for horses now start ROWING!" Sugar yelled

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" And I thought Jo was mean.."

" That Sugar gal really needs a chill pill!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 5~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Besides discussing who to vote off and Mike doing his characters"

" I don't really know him all that well so I figured now would be a good chance to do it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" So what kind of stuff are you into?" Zoey asked

" Kung fu movies, Karate, that type of stuff" Mike said

" How come I haven't seen you use any of that?" Zoey said

" Well I never said I was good at it. Plus I didn't want to look like a total dork" Mike said

" You shouldn't have to hide your true self so others don't judge you" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

" Wow..."

" The foreshadowing is real"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 6~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Rodney's been busy with Amy lately so I'm trying to make new friends!"

" Choosing the guy who doesn't talk wasn't my wisest choice."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" So why don't you talk?" Cameron asked

B shrugged his shoulders

" Are you ever planning on talking?" Cameron asked

B gave him a thumbs down

" Oh..." Cameron said

 **~ Group 7~**

" As leader of this alliance, I've come up with a plan to help us lose" Max said

" This should be good..." Scott said sarcastically

" Once we get on Boney Island we find the treasure and then hide it where the Gophers are looking!" Max said

" Hey, that's not too bad of an idea" Scott said

" After we complete Phase One of our plan we move on to Phase 2" Max said

" Which is...?" Scott asked

" We frame someone and they go home. Duh." Max said

" Right..." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Okay maybe I underestimated that Max guy.."

" Doesn't mean he's better than me!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 8~**

" Hurry up!" Amy said

" I'm rowing as fast as I can my love" Rodney said

" Don't call me your love!" Amy said

" Okay..." Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Hey not all couples are perfect"

" I'm sure Amy just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 9~**

" Wait why are we rowing if you can just teleport us there?" Scarlett asked

" Good point" Dawn said

Dawn teleports her and Scarlett to Boney Island

 **~ Boney Island~**

Everyone arrives at Boney Island, there's two paths.

" Which path do we take?" Mike asked

" Right because it's always right duh!" Amy said

" Your so smart Amy.." Rodney said

" Stop telling me stuff I already know!" Amy said

The Bass head the right path while Gophers take the left

 **~ Left Path~**

" Okay team, we keep walking till we reach the middle then we dig into quadrants." Jo said

" What's a quadrant?" Sugar said

" Forget it just start digging" Jo said

CONFESSIONAL: **JO**

" You gotta have some brain to back up your brawn"

" Had the nerds at my school tutor or else I'd shove them into a locker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Gophers start digging and find some weird stuff

" A clock?" Jo said before tossing aside

" Is this a coconut?" Dave asked

" Yummy!" Sugar said before grabbing it

" Sugar wait you have to- ... you know what nevermind" Dave said

 **~ Right Path~**

" Alright everyone start digging!" Amy said

" And what will you be doing?" Scarlett asked

" None of your business!" Amy said

Amy drags Rodney off while the others dig

 **~ Boney Island~**

" Um... are we gonna make out?... Cuz I haven't even took you on that date yet." Rodney said

" Shut up Rodney!" Amy said

" Okay.." Rodney said

" If you want me to stay in this game you have to get people to like me! Two votes isn't gonna cut it if we lose!" Amy said

" Why wouldn't anyone like you" Rodney said

" Beats me, so are you gonna help me or not?" Amy asked

" Of course!" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I can't let Amy get voted out!"

" But everyone hates her for some weird reason..."

" There's gotta be some way to convince them!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Meanwhile Scott and Max snuck off to look for the treasure elsewhere and...

" EVIL SUCEEDS." Max said

" What are you talking about?" Scott asked

" I found the treasure! Now help me dig it out you dolt!" Max said

Scott and Max dig up the treasure

" Time to put our plan into action" Max said

" Hehehehe..." Scott/ Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" On second thought, Max isn't that bad of a guy to hang around"

" I might keep him around a while longer just for laughs"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Left Path~**

Scott and Max carry the treasure to where the Gophers were looking and bury it near the path

" HEY LOOK WE FOUND THE TREASURE." Scott said

" I HOPE NO ONE FINDS US." Max said

The Screaming Gophers run over and take the treasure

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" Jasmine said

The Screaming Gophers run off with the treasure

Scott and Max snicker as they're plan succeeds

" Now who shall we blame it on?" Max asked

" I have just the right person in mind" Scott said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The Screaming Gophers arrive with the treasure

" Here's your stupid treasure!" Jo said

" First off it's not stupid and second off... The Gophers win! Bass are heading to elimination!" Chris said

The Gophers cheered while Chris went over to Boney Island to tell the Bass the bad news

 **~ Boney Island~**

" You all lost big time, which means one of you is going home!" Chris said

The Killer Bass groaned in defeat

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The Killer Bass are discussing who to eliminate

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" You've had this coming for a while..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now that were all here I wanted to tell you all something" Scott said

" And that would be..?" Amy asked

" Dawn sabotaged the challenge!" Scott said

Everyone except Dawn gasped

" That is ridiculous, I've helped this team many times why would I choose to sabotage?!" Dawn said

" Think about it with her weird aura powers she could've just sensed where the treasure was, but she didn't" Scott said

" He's actually making sense... Spill the beans, tinkerbell!" Amy said

" I don't try to use my powers all the time, that would just be godplaying. Plus why should we be trusting the person who framed someone not so long ago?" Dawn said

" That is just rumors, Sky's a thief and that's a fact." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I don't know whose side to pick..?"

" On one hand, Scott does seem like a jerk but we haven't caught him doing anything suspicious"

" But Dawn... besides her whole aura thing we don't know that much about her"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Friends you must believe me!" Dawn said

Everyone except Zoey walked away. Zoey comforting Dawn

" It's okay Dawn, I'll believe you" Zoey said

" Really?" Dawn said

" Sure... but. That whole "Sky" thing was on the other team. So far he hasn't done anything weird on our team so maybe you should get new evidence" Zoey said

" You make some good points Zoey, but I fear it's too late for me" Dawn said

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Bass! Let's review how you screwed up a simple challenge today! You all went off to do your own thing. Like whatever the heck Scott and Max were doing or if Rodney and Amy went off for a little make out session" Chris said

" We did NOT make out. And I swear to god if anyone "ships" us I'll come to your house and kill you" Amy said

" You mean ship as in a boat, right?" Rodney asked

" Sure..." Amy said

" Anyways you may all vote!" Chris said

So one by one the Bass went in to cast their votes

" Following people are safe!" Chris said

" Cameron!"

"Scarlett!"

"B!"

"Zoey!"

"Mike!"

"Max!"

"Rodney!"

" and Amy!"

"Scott and Dawn your both on the chopping block. But only one of you can go home and that person is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Dawn."

" I predicted this would happen. I will miss this island's beautiful creatures and the friends I made on this team. But I advise you all to be careful around the scoundrel known as Scott!" Dawn said

" Once again more lies, can someone get her out of here?!" Scott said

Chef then picked up Dawn and dragged across the Dock of Shame and threw her into the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD BYE DAWN**

" Ah... that's better." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Here's a tip if your watching this DAWN."

" Don't mess with the Scottmeister"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Dawn's speech back there seemed pretty genuine"

" Maybe I'll take her advice and keep an eye around Scott"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Killer Bass headed back to their cabins

" Well that's all for now! Will Dawn's message convince the Killer Bass that Scott is liar or will they continue to be duped? How will Scott and Max's alliance work out? And will Rodney ever seal the deal with-" Chris said before being interrupted

Amy runs towards Chris and pushes him into the lake

" SHUT. UP." Amy said

" Ow... :(. Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND... Makeup!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Nine, If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and favorite!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Dawn, Similar to how her elimination was in canon, Dawn got played by the Scottmeister. Scott's been holding a grudge against her since revealing his plan back at the talent show. So him sabotaging the challenge and framing her for it, totally wasn't out of character for him. Overall it just wasn't Dawn's season but hey she'll have chances.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th, Samey- 23rd, Staci- 22nd, Sam- 21st, Anne Maria- 20th, Beardo- 19th, Dawn- 18th,**

 **Votes for Dawn:**

 **Scott- Dawn**

 **Amy- Dawn**

 **Rodney- Dawn**

 **Mike- Dawn**

 **Max- Dawn**

 **Scarlett- Dawn**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Zoey- Scott**

 **Dawn- Scott**

 **Cameron- Scott**

 **B- Scott**


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Review Responding Time**

 **Mattafat-** **Oh god no. Please oh god no. Not Dave and Ella. I love Dave and I hate Ella. Also Scott and Max is god level awesome. Keep up the great work. Also Sugar with that one liner. "Hey that's what horses eat" classic Sugar line! Great job**

 **Me- Well it's not 100% confirmed they'll be together, but we'll see. Yes EVIL ALLIANCE 4 ever. Thanks!, for some reason I find it really easy to write Sugar's lines.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Beardo going instead of someone who failed to conquer their fear? Not sure if Jo's more of a smart strategist or a potential antagonist instead of Scott (despite the earlier notice) as she does show some similarities to Heather in season 1 (mainly recruiting allies and trying to manipulate them). Either way, it was amusingly ironic how B hated mimes, and maybe we'll find out what Jo's fear actually is after all.**

 **Me- Who knows?... Yeah I was hoping people would find it ironic. Maybe..?**

 **Ethanrox-** **I can not stand Scott. Please make Dawn steal his idol and make him get voted out!**

 **Me- A little too late for that considering she just got voted out last chapter**

 **acl97gioia-** **Dawn eliminated early and not godplaying her way into the final two, like she does in more than a half of the fanfics around? That's SO refreshing. I'm glad you pulled that move with Scott, too iconic to miss.**

 **Also, I'm sorry Amy but I do boat you and Rodney. Glad you're doing stuff with him!**

 **Me- Do people really do that? I haven't read any terrible TD fanfics yet so... hmmm? Thanks!**

 **FeartheDarknessInside-** **As much as I love Dawn she was just way to OP so i'm not really all that sad to see her go it gives the others an actual fighting chance. Max and Scott are hilarious together and i'm defiantly looking forward to the craziness there gonna cook up together.**

 **Me- Thanks! Yeah I thought Max and Scott would get along if they were on the same season**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We sent our contestants to Boney Island to look for buried treasure, Dave saved Ella from drowning, and now she's in love with him or something. Shawn tried to convince Jasmine to leave Jo's alliance, but she refused. Rodney tried to bond with Amy, but that backfired on him. Scott and Max found the treasure quick but chose to hide it to sabotage their team. Resulting in The Screaming Gophers winning! Once arriving back at the island Scott was quick to pin the blame on Dawn, with most of their teammates agreeing with him. Dawn tried her best to convince people she was telling the truth but... she went home anyway, lol! Find out what happens this chapter on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

 **~ The Forest~**

Rodney is preparing a picnic for a special someone

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Today's the day I take my true love Amy on a date"

" I woke up super early this morning so we could do it before the challenge starts"

" Then if everything goes smoothly... I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney blindfolds Amy and brings her to the picnic

" Hey mumbles, why am I blindfolded?" Amy asked

" Hehe. I have surprise for you.." Rodney said

Rodney unties the blindfold

" What is that?!" Amy said pointing to Rodney's food

" I made you pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Here try some!" Rodney said before stuffing them into Amy's mouth

Amy spits the bacon out

" Ew how long did you cook that for?!" Amy asked

" Thirty seconds,?" Rodney said

" EW! I am a goddess, I refuse to eat this crap!" Amy said

" Sorry! I can make some new ones!" Rodney said

" Forget it... So any progress on making me some new allies?" Amy asked

" Um..." Rodney said

 **~ Flashback~**

" Would any of you like to be in an alliance with me and my love Amy?" Rodney asked

" No" Mike said

" No thanks!" Zoey said

B gives a thumbs down

" Negative" Scarlett said

" What she said" Scott said

" Never!" Max said

" No" Cameron said

 **END FLASHBACK**

" Funny thing um... I asked everyone and they kind of said... no" Rodney said

" No?! Did you tell them I was in the alliance?!" Amy said

" Yeah I did!" Rodney said'

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Great. Of all the freaking people in this team Rodney's the only one who wants to be in an alliance with me"

" If I want to avoid getting voted off, I gotta convince some chumps that I'm worth keeping around"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Communal Washroom~**

Brick is taking a shower. Scott and Max sneak in

" You ready?" Scott asked

" Yes, let's do this!" Max said

Scott flushed the toilet, then they ran away

" Ah! Cold, Cold!" Brick screamed

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Can't a soldier enjoy a hot shower in peace?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" My new alliance with that Max kid is going well"

" Luckily since were both douchebags, I don't have to hide my true colors around him"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants are eating breakfast, well except for someone

" What are you doing, Dave?" Shawn asked

" Locking the door so Chris can't barge in and ruin our breakfast" Dave said

" Oh... carry on then" Shawn said

Chris tries entering the Mess Hall

" What the?.. Who locked the door?!" Chris said

Chris walked away and came back with a chainsaw and slashed the door open

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris yelled

" What's with the chainsaw?!" Scott asked

" Some comedian thought it was funny to lock the door. Luckily I have a supply of weapons in my trailer." Chris said

Dave whistles innocently

" Anyway meet me at the Forest for today's challenge!" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

" Today's challenge is a mix between hunting and paintball. I've randomly assigned the hunters who will be given paintball guns, they must hunt the other team's deer. If I give you some antlers and a Rudolph nose that means your a deer, you must hide from the hunters for the duration of the challenge. First team to knock out all of the other team's deer wins!" Chris said

" So whose been assigned as a hunter?" Jasmine asked

" For the Gophers the hunters are... Jasmine, Shawn, Jo, and Brick! The hunters for the Bass are... Rodney, Zoey, Mike, and Scott!" Chris said

Chris handed them visors and paintball guns

He handed everyone else deer antlers a button nose

"The rest of you are deers!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" Me, A deer?!"

" My fellow comrade Scott will never let me hear the end of this"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" The deer have a twenty minute head start to hide and that starts... NOW!" Chris said

The contestants run into different sections of the forest

 **~ Screaming Gopher Hunters~**

" Listen up Gophers, we go after the weaker deer first and save the tougher ones for me" Jo said

" Sir- I mean yes ma' am!" Brick said

" Who do you mean by the tougher ones?" Shawn asked

" I've gotten a good look at the Bass. I'd say B, Mike, and Zoey are their strongest members, the rest are just fodder" Jo said

" I don't think it's wise to underestimate our opponents." Jasmine said

" Well it's my team and what I say goes" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" If everyone just did what I tell them to do, the world would be a better place"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Hunters~**

" I've never played paintball before, does anyone know how to use this thing?" Zoey asked

" Oh it's easy, lemme show you" Mike said

Mike positioned Zoey's fingers to the trigger

" And... Shoot!" Mike said

Zoey pulls the trigger and ends up hitting Scott

" Ow!" Scott said

" Sorry!" Zoey said

" Well the Gophers aren't that hard to catch anyway, let's just take our time and-" Scott said before being interrupted

" Sorry! But I don't think that's a good idea" Zoey said

" What ever do you mean?" Scott asked

" Well I mean we did lose last time, so I don't think we should take our time" Zoey said

" Pfft. Whatever" Scott said

 **~ The Forest~**

" Hunters! Their twenty minutes are up, GO GO GO!" Chris said

As for the hunters. Mike, Zoey, and Rodney searched together while Scott searched alone. All four hunters of The Gophers searched together

 **Group 1- Mike, Zoey, and Rodney**

 **Group 2- Scott**

 **Group 3- Jo, Jasmine, Brick, and Shawn**

 **Group 4- Dakota**

 **Group 5- Sugar**

 **Group 6- Amy**

 **Group 7- Max**

 **Group 8- Cameron, Scarlett, and B**

 **Group 9- Dave and Ella**

 **~ Group 6~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Normally I'd just have Samey take all the face shots for me.."

" But since she's not here I'll have to rely on Rodney"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Amy clears her throat

" ROOOODDDDDDNNNNNEEEEEEEEYY!" Amy screamed

 **~ Group 1~**

" I'm coming Amy!" Rodney said

" Rodney wait we have a challenge to do!" Zoey said

" Love is more important than any challenge" Rodney said before running off

" Aww... Wait Amy?!" Zoey said

Mike shrugged his shoulders

" I mean if you don't consider her horrible personality she's pretty hot" Mike said

" Mike!" Zoey said

" I'm just saying.." Mike said

 **~ Group 6~**

Rodney runs at sonic speed to find Amy, then eventually tips on his feet and lands where Amy is hiding

" Took you long enough!" Amy said

" Is something wrong?" Rodney asked

" Yes! I need you to protect me till the challenge is over" Amy said

" But... I'm a hunter" Rodney said

" Relax, there's like three other hunters they can do it by themselves" Amy said

" Okay... Well since were both here do you wanna continue where our date left off?" Rodney asked

" NO. But you can go and get me some chips. I'm starving." Amy said

While this is going on Scott is eavesdropping

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" So that's why the doofus was asking about alliances"

" I may be a jerk, but I'd have to be crazy to team up with Amy"

" Plus there's only room for one villain on this team"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney is running to go get Amy's chips and runs into Cameron

" Oh sorry Cam!" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" These types of challenges are exactly when I could use someone like Rodney to protect me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey if your not busy, could you protect me from the other team?" Cameron asked

" Sure lil buddy, but I gotta head back to the Mess Hall to get Amy's chips" Rodney said

" I'll come with!" Cameron said

Rodney and Cameron walk to the Mess Hall, but unknown to them Scott is following them

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Those two doofuses, just gave me an idea how to sabotage this challenge"

" Hehe..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 4~**

Dakota is taking selfies, the Gopher hunters walk up on her

" Hey there's a deer- wait it's just Dakota" Jo said

" Why aren't you hiding?" Jasmine asked

" Gotta update my Instagram, twitter, facebook, and snapchat first!" Dakota said

" Why do you still have your cell phone?! Sam and Staci got disqualified for that!" Jo asked

" Remember I'm rich so I can do whatever the hell I want" Dakota said

Mike and Zoey fire their paintball guns at Dakota

" Ow! Not the hair I just got it done!" Dakota said

Score: Bass- 1, Gophers- 0

" Sorry!" Zoey said

" Great..." Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I feel like Dakota is outliving her usefulness"

" Maybe I should ditch her soon"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 1~**

" You did it! See, I told you it wasn't hard" Mike said

" Yeah, I just feel a little bit bad for Dakota" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Zoey's awesome and all, but sometimes I feel like she's a little too nice"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Zoey you don't need to feel bad for everybody all the time, sometimes they deserve it" Mike said

" I guess.." Zoey said

Mike while running stops and trips on a rock

" Ow-" Mike said

"GASP""

" You dang kids leaving rocks everywhere!" Chester said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Ugh, why does he have to say something so cool then ruin it with his "characters"

" Not cool Mike.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 5~**

While running Mike and Zoey encounter a wild Sugar

" Hey there's a deer!" Zoey said

" And a fat one at that." Chester said

" EXCUSE ME?!" Sugar yelled

Sugar tackled Chester to the ground and started slapping him, Zoey tried to fire but didn't want to hit Mike

" Stop standing there and help me ya hussy!" Chester said

Sugar and Zoey gasp

" Okay Mike your "characters" were funny for a while but now your just acting like a jerk!" Zoey said

Zoey hits Mike and Sugar with the paintballs

Score: Bass-2, Gophers- 1 "because friendly fire counts"

 **~ Group 3~**

Jasmine, Jo, Brick, and Shawn are running looking for deer

" You'd think it'd be easier to catch one of these chumps" Jo said out of breath

" That's why I said not to underestimate them" Jasmine said

" Yeah, yeah..." Jo said

" Look, it's a deer!" Shawn said

Shawn points to Max nibbling on some berries

" Fire at will!" Jo said

Jo fires at Max but he dodges

" What the?" Jo said

Jo fires again and Max dodges once more

" I don't remember this guy being so graceful" Jo said

" Wait a minute" Jasmine said

Jasmine walked over to Max, who was holding some suspicious berries

" He's not graceful he just ate some poisonous berries" Jasmine said

" Well whatever they are, if they can make you move like that, I want some!" Jo said

Jo grabbed the berries from Max's hand and ate them, not even lasting five seconds she went over to vomit

" BLRGHGH!" Jo vomited

" Great now she's sick" Shawn said sarcastically

" Brick, you take Jo to the infirmary" Jasmine ordered

" Yes ma' am!" Brick said

Brick carried Jo the infirmary

" Sorry Max but..." Jasmine said

Jasmine fired at Max close range,

"Owie" Max said before falling over

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

" Attention viewers, I am not liable for the contestants eating poisonous berries."

" Parents, please don't sue!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" That wasn't my greatest performance today but I'll make up for it"

"Evil never rests, but I really need a nap"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Score: Bass-2, Gophers- 1

 **~ Group 8~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

"I've noticed there's been a lot of alliances going around on my team. To name a few, Max and Scott's alliance, Amy and Rodney's alliance and I suspect Mike and Zoey have an alliance but I'll have to do further analysis"

" Were getting closer and closer to the merge so I feel it's appropriate for me to make some allies"

" I was hoping to include Cameron but he wandered off somewhere, B will have to suffice"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Question, would you like a temporary alliance with me?" Scarlett asked

B gave a thumbs up

" Good. I require nothing from you but your vote" Scarlett

B took out his notebook and scribbled down, "who do you want me to vote for?"

" Patience, I'll tell you if we lose this challenge" Scarlett said

 **~ Group 9~**

Dave and Ella are hiding together in a bush

 _" La, La, La!" Ella sang_

" You think you could sing a little more quietly?" Dave asked

" Anything for you my prince" Ella said

" Wait did you just call me your prince?" Dave asked

" Well of course, you saved from that dreadful fall back at the canoes!" Ella said

" Your true love!" Ella said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" Yes!"

" I finally told Sir Dave how I feel!"

" Nothing but fairytale endings from here!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Ella's nice I guess but I want a million dollars not a girlfriend"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sorry but I don't feel the same way" Dave said

" GASP" Ella said

" I understand" Ella said with sadness in her voice

" I'll go now" Ella said before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Aw geez, I didn't meant to make her cry"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

We cut back to Rodney and Cameron getting chips from the kitchen

" Well that was easy!" Rodney said

" I'm not one to believe in the supernatural, but I think you just jinxed us" Cameron said

Chef breaks down the door

" DEM CHEF'S FUNYUNS, GIVE EM BACK!" Chef yelled

Rodney and Cameron frantically ran out of the mess hall, Rodney squeezed the chip bag so hard it left a hole open and the chips started pouring out leaving a trail

 **~ The Forest~**

With the chip trail following into the forest, Scott put his plan into action

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" While those losers were playing paintball, I managed to trap me a bear"

" Now all I need to do is release it on that dweeb, Cameron"

" Then we lose and it's bye bye bubble boy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I think we lost Chef" Cameron said

" Good, now if you excuse me I gotta deliver these chips to Amy!" Rodney said before running off

" Rodney wait you forgot the chips!" Cameron said

Rodney was too far ahead, so he went the other way

" Oh well, more funyuns for me!" Cameron said with delight

Scott then released the bear from his trap, the bear followed the chip trail and stood behind Cameron

" Hm.. Is that you Scott? You smell worser than usual." Cameron asked

He then turned around and saw the bear

"GULP" Cameron said

The bear then proceeded to attack Cameron off screen cuz showing a kid get mauled on live tv is messed up

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chris and Chef watch Cameron get mauled by the bear

" Dang that's messed up. My funyuns..." Chef said

" At least it will make some killer ratings!" Chris said

A mailman enters the Editing Room

" Package for Chris Mclean!" Mailman said

" Right here!" Chris said

Chris then signed the papers and opened the box

" OHMYGOSH! Stop the challenge immediately!" Chris said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Chris calls all the competitors back to the Mess Hall

" Due to unfortunate events we had to stop the challenge. But thanks to sheer luck the Killer Bass win! Gophers, I'll see you at elimination" Chris said

The Killer Bass cheered while the Screaming Gophers groaned in defeat

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

Jo is having a chat with her alliance, Sugar is asleep and Ella is crying loudly

" Would you stop?!" Jo asked

" I'm sorry my friends but I can't" Ella said before crying some more

" What got you in the dumps?" Jasmine asked

" Well.. I've had a crush on Dave for a while now but... he didn't feel the same way" Ella said

" Hey that's who we should vote for!" Dakota said

" Hold on a minute, not all relationships work out we shouldn't pin all the blame on Dave" Jasmine said

" Nah, I'm with Dakota on this one. Never really liked the guy anyway" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Wow were really voting someone out all because they said no to a girl?"

" I feel bad for Dave and Ella, but if this helps me get further in the game then so be it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass "Except for Cameron" gather at the elimination ceremony

" Someone please tell me why we've been summoned here" Max said

" In all due time. Bass shut your traps till the elimination's done. Gophers! You all sucked big time at paintball, let's go over why. Dave stomped on the love of an innocent girl" Chris said

" What?! No I didn't!" Dave said

" Jo ate poisonous berries and had to be carried to the hospital. And Dakota cares more about her Instagram followers than the competition" Chris said

" You'd care too if you had 2 million followers" Dakota said

" But I don't. Gophers you may now cast your votes" Chris said

One by one the Gophers go to cast their votes

" If I call your name, you've earned another day at the island and a marshmallow" Chris said

" Jo!"

"Jasmine!"

"Shawn!"

"Brick!"

"Ella!"

"and Sugar!"

" Dave and Dakota you've both received votes against but the person going home is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Cameron"

" Phew" Dave said

" Why Cameron?! He doesn't even have a phone!" Rodney said

" Oh he's not being disqualified for that reason, I'm not sure if you all know but Cameron got seriously injured from a bear attack. Apparently he had some chips on him and the bear smelt it. We were gonna let him continue, but his mom actually gave us all of her savings just to bring her son, home" Chris said

" But we needed Cameron for something so we sent him to somewhere else instead" Chris said

The Killer Bass were all shocked at this news except for one

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Do I feel like I went to far with my scheme?"

" Nope!, One less competitor to worry about"

" If you can even call Cameron a competitor"

" Hehehe.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Aw man, I was so focused on Amy I forgot to help my buddy Cam!"

" And now he's gone... I'll avenge you Cameron!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **GOODBYE CAMERON, "even though he already left, lol"**

The Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers head back to their respective cabins

" Well that's nine losers down and sixteen to go! Will Dakota ever get off her phone? Will Dave ever apologize to Ella? And what will I do with all this money I got from Cameron's mom! Well I'm about to got buy a hot tub but I'll see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Ten! Like I say in every chapter if you enjoyed my work please favorite and review**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination, Cameron: Sorry Cameron fans but I figured him going out almost the same way as Cody did made sense. Plus add in fact he's a finalist, bye...**

 **Note: Just three more chapters and then it's merge time! Who do you think is gonna make the cut?**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard- 26th, Sky- 25th, Lightning- 24th, Samey- 23rd, Staci- 22nd, Sam- 21st, Anne Maria- 20th, Beardo- 19th, Dawn- 18th, Cameron- 17th**

 **Also Note:" If Cameron wasn't injured, Dave would be going home. So count yourself lucky any Dave fans out there :)"**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Dave- Dakota**

 **Ella- Dakota**

 **Shawn- Dakota**

 **Votes for Dave**

 **Brick- Dave**

 **Jo- Dave**

 **Sugar- Dave**

 **Jasmine- Dave**

 **Dakota- Dave**


	11. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Fear The Darkness Inside-** **Yeah not that sad to see Cameron go he's kind of boring. Also i'm confused when Chris and Dakota were talking about Instagram at the elimination when Chris replied "But I don't" did he mean he didn't care how many followers she had or that he didn't have as many as her. Scott damn that was cold blooded feeding Cameron to a bear seriously wow. So many alliances forming I wonder what Scarlett is up to with her alliance with B...hmm?**

 **Me- He meant he didn't care how many followers she had, yeah Scott is more evil in this version, you'll see...**

 **Mattafat-** **Wait I'm really confused are Mike and Zoey dating right now or are they just close friends?**

 **Me- Naw just close friends, but one of them wants to be more than friends... :)**

 **EeveeSweet777-** **Yay Dave's still in game! I feel bad for Ella, but still yay! Also maybe it's for the best you don't do Zoke, not that I hate it, but it was played way too unrealistically in All Stars. Actually, Mike is right Zoey is too nice (normally I don't mind as long as they have a backbone to back themselves up, which while she had enough in ROTI, it was gone for most of AS) so probably keep it at least realistic please.**

 **Thank you for the new chapter.**

 **Me- Well it's not 100% confirmed every canon ship is gonna happen here, you'll have to wait and see. Don't worry I have more brain cells than the TDAS writing crew so I know when stuff is crossing the line**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Did I say something to piss Zoey off?"

" Cuz ever since the paintball challenge she's been giving me the cold shoulder"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

Mike wakes Rodney up from sleeping

" Mike?... What is it?" Rodney asked

" Oh nothing just wanted to have a quick chat" Mike said

" Well what do you wanna talk about?" Rodney asked

" Um... girls." Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Wow... This is the first time someone asked me for love advice!"

" Usually it's the other way around"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well me and this girl were really close friends and I wanted to be more than close friends but now she's blanking me, what should I do?" Mike asked

" Um..." Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I have no idea what he just said"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I guess you should figure out why she's blanking you." Rodney said

Mike face palms

" Of course, thanks Rod!" Mike said

Mike runs out of the cabin

 **~ Killer Bass Girls Cabin~**

Mike is hardly knocking on the window

"... Mike?" Zoey said

Zoey opened the window

" It's 6:00 in the morning Mike, what do you want?" Zoey said

" Look Zoey, I just wanted you to know whatever I did last challenge I'm incredibly sorry." Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I'm all for forgiveness but.."

" He called me a "hussy" that's not something I can just forget"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'm sorry Mike but I'm not ready to forgive you yet" Zoey said

" Aw come on! At least tell me what I did!" Mike said

" You called me a hussy in your creepy old man voice!" Zoey yelled

Scarlett is awoken by this

" Well this is an intriguing way to start off the morning" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Once again my multiple personalities ruin any chance I have with a girl"

"GASP"

" What did you just say sonny boy!"

"GASP"

" Not now Chester!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I've suspected Mike has had Multiple Personality Disorder for a while now.."

" But that comment Zoey just made confirmed my suspicions"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett and B are having an alliance meeting

" I've found out something that may help us in our futures, but you may not tell anyone till I say so, got it?" Scarlett asked

B shaked his head yes, Scarlett then whispers into B's ear

 **CONFESSIONAL: B**

"GAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSP"

B then scribbled down on his notebook, "Naw I'm just kidding, It was pretty obvious"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now on to the important things, I've came up with a 100% accuracy on where the immunity idol would be hidden. Yet it's not there which only means someone must already have it. Your mission is to find out who has it and report back to me" Scarlett ordered

B gave Scarlett a thumbs up and walked off

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Obviously whoever has the idol isn't going to give it up without a fight"

" That is why I have something else in mind..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Chris' Trailer~**

Scott knocks on the door, Chris opens it

" Wha?... You kids really wanna be tortured this early in the morning?" Chris asked

" No. I came to ask how long do I have to use the immunity idol?" Scott asked

"YAWN" " The immunity idol is effective till merge" Chris said

" And how many challenges are we away from the merge?" Scott asked

" About four I think..." Chris said

" Now go away, I need my beauty sleep!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Looks like were getting close to the merge"

" No way am I letting this idol go to waste so I'm gonna give my team a reason to vote me off!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Everyone is eating breakfast. Mike tries to sit next to Zoey but Scarlett sits in his seat

" I believe this seat is taken" Scarlett said

" But-" Mike said before being interrupted

" TAKEN." Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

"Um... when did Scarlett get so mean?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Wow you handled that so well Scarlett." Zoey said

" It required no effort, I just raised my vocal chords to show authority in my voice" Scarlett said

" Could you teach me how to be like that?" Zoey asked

" Sure..." Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Another ally, Another pawn"

" This competition is sometimes just too easy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef banged pots and pans to get the attention of everyone

" ATTENTION SUCKAS! CHRIS WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE CHALLENGE!" Chef yelled

" Thanks Chef, no need to move today people. It's a cooking challenge!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" How do we go from something as manly as paintball to something girly like cooking?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I really wish one of my multiple personalities was a chef right now"

"GASP"

" And I wish I was Miss Canada" Chester said

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Each team will have three hours to prepare me a three course meal. An entrée, appetizer, and a dessert. The teams will bring their dishes out one at a time so I can rank which is best. Team with the most points wins!" Chris said

" Chris I don't think it's a good idea to let those hooligans use my kitchen. I just cleaned it for God's sake!" Chef said

" Well where else are they supposed to cook?" Chris asked

" ..." Chef said

" That's what I thought" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Kitchen~**

" Okay out of everyone here who knows how to cook?" Jasmine asked

Only Sugar raised her hand

"Um... anyone else?" Jasmine asked

No one else raised their hand

"Great..." Jasmine said sarcastically

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Well looks like we'll be relying on Sugar for this challenge.."

"Not sure how that's gonna go.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Don't worry ya'll, I've done tons of cooking back at the farm!" Sugar said

" So Dave, I need you to catch some raccoons so we can make my granny's raccoon pie!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Raccoon pie?"

" Were screwed"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" May I remind you guys it's a cook off not a barf off!" Dave said

" Shut up heartbreaker, just go get the raccoons!" Sugar said

" Heartbreaker?.." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Are we seriously still on that?"

" Geez you think people would take rejections a little more maturely"

 **Authors Note: Can I get a lol at that irony?**

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Killer Bass Kitchen~**

The Bass are listening to Scarlett

" I did research before coming on this island and discovered Chris' favorite foods. We'll be making those to give us an edge" Scarlett said

" Mike and Rodney will be making chocolate cake for dessert, Amy and Scott will be making French fries for the appetizer, Zoey and Max are on salmon, which will be the entrée" Scarlett ordered

" And what will you and the mime known as B be doing?" Scott asked

" I will be overseeing to make sure none of you make mistakes. B has other matters to attend to" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Now B can find out who has the immunity idol"

" Everything is going according to plan, as it should be"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers Kitchen~**

Dave comes back with three raccoons

" I got your stupid raccoons!" Dave said

" Good! Jo get started on the pie!" Sugar said

" Whatever" Jo said

" Jasmine and Brick are on Fried possum! Shawn and Dakota get to make my dad's world famous turducken!" Sugar said

" Oh, well turducken doesn't sound too bad" Shawn said

" Yeah but instead of the regular ingredients, I want you to use snail, weasel, and cats! Trust me it will taste yummier!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" The bad news is with Sugar in charge were probably gonna lose this challenge"

" Good news is it gives us a reason to vote her off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine and Brick are trying to put the possums they found into the deep fryer

" I'm afraid to report these possums wont go down!" Brick said

" Here lemme do it!" Sugar said

Sugar grabs the possums by the tail and throws them into the deep fryer

" That's how's it done!" Sugar said

Sugar walks over to the over stations

" Jo?! Why aren't you making my raccoon pie!" Sugar asked

" Because this challenge and your delusions you consider food are stupid" Jo said

" Yeah well... your face is stupid!" Sugar said

" Dave get started on the raccoon pie!" Sugar said

Dave didn't respond

Sugar then threw Dave to the pie station

" OW! Sugar what the heck?!" Dave said

" Don't make me ask again city boi" Sugar said

 **~ Killer Bass Kitchen~**

Mike and Rodney just finished the chocolate cake and put it in the oven

" So, how did the talk with Zoey go?" Rodney asked

" Not good, I think she hates me even more now" Mike said sadly

" Dang.. Hey why don't you give Zoey some of the chocolate cake!" Rodney said

" But don't we have to give this to Chris?" Mike said

" Well yeah but just give her a slice! Chris won't tell the difference" Rodney said

" Yeah!" Mike said

The camera shifts over to Scott and Amy, Scott is slicing the potatoes while Amy yells at him

" Hurry up! I wanna get this over with!" Amy said

" Whatever" Scott said

" Don't "whatever" me! I'll put you in the grave!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Ugh, Amy is soooo annoying"

" I don't know how that Rodney guy puts up with her"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey is fileting the fish while Max does nothing

" Max, I could use some help" Zoey said

" Evil does not have time to waste on cooking" Max said

" Who is "evil" ?" Zoey asked

" Me of course" Max said

" But you haven't done anything remotely bad" Zoey said

" Yes I have! I'm the reason we lost that challenge at Boney Island!" Max said

" Wait what?" Zoey said

" Me and my comrade Scott hid the treasure in the other team's direction so they'd win! HAHA! Evil enough for ya!" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Wow.. So I guess Dawn was right"

" After this challenge, I'm gonna have a little talk with Scott"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

" Alright campers your three hours are up! You now have ten minutes to plate your dish then bring it to me" Chris said

 **~ Killer Bass Kitchen~**

" Max, Zoey how's the salmon looking?" Scarlett asked

" Pretty good actually, even though someone did nothing at all" Zoey said

" Silence peasant!" Max said

"Good. Start prepping you have to bring the dish out in exactly five minutes" Scarlett said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Kitchen~**

" Shawn, Dakota, how's the turducken going?" Sugar asked

" Terrible" Shawn said

Shawn revealed the turducken that was green and had fumes rising from it

" Yes! That's exactly how my daddy made it!" Sugar said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

" Prepping time is done! Bring me your dishes!" Chris said

Shawn and Dakota brought out the turducken, while Maxx and Zoey brought the salmon

"Salmon?, my favorite! Too bad I won't be eating it!" Chris said

"Huh?" Zoey asked

" Yep! I was originally gonna eat your food but after seeing what Sugar made.. I decided you guys will be eating instead!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Max and Zoey gobbled down the salmon while Shawn and Dakota struggled with the turducken

" Nuh uh, I'm not touching it" Dakota said

" I think it just moved!" Shawn said

Max and Zoey finished their salmon

" And Bass win a point! Tell the appetizers to be ready in five minutes!" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" Guys we have a HUGE problem" Shawn said

" Lemme guess he didn't like the turducken" Dave said

" Even worse... we have to eat the meals we prepared!" Shawn said

Everyone except Sugar gasped

" Well that shouldn't be no problem, thanks to granny's cooking we gon win this challenge!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Just when I think things can't get any worse"

" Now I'm stuck eating raccoon pie"

" Also If I get rabies, I'm suing this show"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Scott and Amy bring out the French fries, Brick and Jasmine bring out the fried possum

 **CONFESSSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Yeah apparently now we have to eat our own dishes"

"So If I sabotage the food it's gonna come back to bite me in the butt"

" There's gotta be some way to lose!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Brick and Jasmine are struggling with the possum while Amy is devouring the fries

" Wait Amy think about how much of that will go to your hips!" Scott said

"GASP" "Your right!" Amy said

Amy starts spitting out the fries

"There has to be some way to eat this!" Brick said

" Back home If you didn't want to eat your vegetables, I'd hold my nose and swallow it, maybe it'll work here" Jasmine said

Brick and Jasmine hold their noses and swallow the possums

" And that's a point for the Gophers! It's dessert time, tell them they have five minutes to plate to decide who wins!" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Kitchen~**

" We're tied! We just need one more point to win!" Jasmine said

Everyone looked over to Dave and Jo who were on dessert

" Whatever, I don't care what it is as long as we win" Jo said

" Are you people insane?! Were eating undercooked meat were probably gonna get salmonella!" Dave said

" I don't care if we get hepatitis z, your eating the damn pie!" Jo said

Jo dragged the raccoon pie and Dave out the door

" NOOO!" Dave said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

" Mike, Rodney, Dave and Jo. For the last point and for your team to win this challenge, you must eat your desserts!" Chris said

" Easy peesy, our chocolate cake looks way better than what they have" Mike said

" Shut your trap, pencil neck" Jo said

" You may now eat!" Chris said

Mike and Rodney start stuffing their faces with chocolate cake while Dave whimpers

" I.. can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" No way was I going to let my team lose"

" But I knew crybaby Dave wouldn't eat the food so I had to use a different approach"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jo dug the raccoons out of the pie and threw them at Mike and Rodney

" Ow! Raccoons!" Mike said

While Mike and Rodney were trying to get the raccoons off, Jo quickly scarfed down the rest of the pie

" The Gophers win! I'll be seeing you at elimination Bass" Chris said

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

Zoey knocks on the door

" What do you want?" Scott asked

" I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec" Zoey said

Scott stepped out of the cabin

"So during the challenge, Max told me something I wanted you to confirm" Zoey said

" And what would that be?" Scott asked

" Did you sabotage us during the Boney Island challenge?" Zoey asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Crap!"

" Why would Max say that?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" No... he must've been joking around is all" Scott said

" Really? Because between this, Dawn, and the Sky incident it sounds pretty suspicious" Zoey said

" Listen here redhead, I'm not dealing with another squealer. If you try and tell anyone this, I'll have you kicked off this island so fast you wouldn't even know what happened!" Scott said

" Yeah well... I'm not scared you!" Zoey said

Scott got up in Zoey's face and whispered in her ear

"You should be" Scott said before walking away

Hearing the commotion, Mike walked out of the cabin

" Is everything okay, Zoey? I hear yelling." Mike asked

" Just fine Mike. But I need you and the other guys to vote with me tonight" Zoey said

" Wait if I vote with you, can we be friends again?" Mike asked

"Sure Mike, whatever" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Woo-hoo!"

" Now that Zoey and I are friends again, I can try to be more than friends!"

" I just hope my multiple personalities don't cause any more trouble for me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Girls Cabin~**

" Amy, Scarlett. I really need you to vote with me tonight" Zoey said

" Why? I don't think anyone would be sending you home based on your performance" Scarlett said

" Not for that reason. There's someone on this team we need to get rid of" Zoey said

Zoey then whispered in their ears who to vote off

" Fine, but you owe me!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Off screen, B informed me the individual known as "Scott" has the immunity idol"

" And now Zoey wants us to vote for him..."

" Time to do some research"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett has summoned B and Scott to the forest

" Why does everyone want to talk to me today?" Scott asked

" Well you do have the immunity idol, so that's to be expected" Scarlett said

" Great... Did Max tell you that too?" Scott asked

" No but B did" Scarlett said

Scott glared at B, while B whistled innocently

" Zoey's been going around telling everyone to vote you off. I suggest you use the idol if you want to stay" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I've been looking for a reason to use my idol, anyway"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" With everyone else's votes voided because of the idol, I say we vote off "bleep" Scarlett said

" And why should I listen to you?" Scott asked

" I just told you what you needed to know, correct?" Scarlett said

" True, I was planning to vote "bleep" off anyway" Scott said

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Killer Bass. I was not expecting you guys to lose today. I mean come on the other team had fried possum and raccoon pie! This should've been an easy win for you guys." Chris said

"Anyways, while you all cooked delicious food. Some of you didn't even manage to eat it." Chris said

" I would've gained ten pounds from eating one fry!" Amy said

" Okay... you may now vote" Chris said

One by one, The Killer Bass go in to cast their votes

" If I call your name that means your safe and you get a delicious marshmallow" Chris said

" Mike!"

" B!"

"Max!"

" Scarlett!"

"Amy!"

"Rodney!"

Everyone whose name was called goes up to get their marshmallows

" Scott, Zoey. You've both received votes against you but the person going home is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Scott"

" Yes! What was that about being scared of you Scott, huh?" Zoey asked

" Oh it's not over yet sweetheart" Scott said

Scott stood up and pulled the immunity idol out of his pocket

Everyone except Scarlett, B, and Max gasps

" I'll be using this bad boy tonight" Scott said

" Nice!" Chris said

Chris takes the idol from Scott

" Any votes for Scott will not count. So that means by default the person going home is... Zoey!" Chris said

" No, this can't be happening!" Zoey said

" You shouldn't of messed with the Scottmeister!" Scott said

Zoey fell to her knees and started crying

" Not cool Scott!" Mike said

" Weak" Scott said

Mike helped Zoey up

" I don't "hiccup" understand" Zoey said

" I don't either Zoey, but I guess he won and we lost" Mike said

" It's okay, But I think I wanna be alone for a bit." Zoey cried

Zoey shoved Mike and ran across the Dock of Shame and headed onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOOD BYE ZOEY**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I'm finally friend-ish with Zoey, and then she gets voted off... freakin fantastic"

" I guess I should avenge Zoey and get rid of Scott but the dude is tough"

" If he found the immunity idol this quick he's definitely a force to be reckoned with"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" Bwahaha!"

" You should've seen the look on the dumb red head's face!"

"Hahaha!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Why we voted Zoey, you ask?"

" Add the factor of her being friends with almost everyone on the team and multiply it by being good at challenges and it equals a huge threat"

" Not gonna miss her"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Killer Bass headed back to their respective cabins

" And with that we say goodbye to Zoey! What will Scott do without his immunity idol? How will Mike avenge his friend? What devious plan does Scarlett have planned next find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eleven! If you liked it as always leave a review and favorite**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reasons for Elimination: Zoey. Yet another victim of Scott being a jackass. I think Zoey's okay but she got a lot of canon screentime in Revenge and All Stars, and I want this story to help characters that barely got any screentime. Now that doesn't mean she's always gonna be an early out just in this case.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-26th, Sky-25th, Lightning-24th, Samey-23rd, Staci-22nd, Sam-21st, Anne Maria-20th, Beardo-19th, Dawn-18th, Cameron-17th, Zoey-16th**

 **Votes for Scott "voided"**

 **Zoey- Scott**

 **Mike- Scott**

 **Amy- Scott**

 **Rodney- Scott**

 **B- Scott**

 **Votes for Zoey**

 **Max- Zoey**

 **Scarlett- Zoey**

 **Scott- Zoey**


	12. Who Can You Trust?

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Piecesxoxo-** **Personal bias aside, I think axing Zoey was a good move since she's just so overexposed given that she appeared in every episode in both seasons she was in.**

 **Me- Thanks! I can understand seeing the same character for nearly two seasons in an environment like Total Drama is not good**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **Eh not a fan of Zoey so i'm not upset that she left she gets way too much screentime in canon. LoL at the irony of Dave. Scarlett is starting to make moves i'm very interested in what she does next**

 **Me- True. You'll have to see... :)**

 **acl97gioia-** **Bye Zoey! Not gonna miss you!**

 **What can I say? Another amazing chapter. Two of the three members of the Terrific Trio are now gone, which is always good news. Jo is still in and pretty much kicking ass, so that's like even good-er good news. I'm hyped!**

 **Me- Thanks! I figured that they got so much screentime canon wise I'd try something different. :)**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We sent our contestants to the kitchen to make me a three course meal! Since Sugar was the only member of The Gophers that had any cooking experience. She lead the team into making some NASTY food. Not wanting by taste buds ruined, I made the contestants eat their own food. Even with Sugar'se fried possums and raccoon pie, the Gophers managed to pull out another win. Meanwhile with the Bass, Scarlett took charge of the team so her ally B could find out who had the idol, once they figured out it was Scott. The three strategized how to use it. Zoey found out about Scott's sabotage through Max and pushed a campaign to send him home, it would've worked too if he didn't had the idol. With three votes against her Zoey was sent home instead! Find out who goes today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I didn't go home last night but now I don't have a plan B if we lose"

" And after sending Zoey home that's probably gonna raise some suspicion"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~The Forest~**

Scott, Max, Scarlett, and B are discussing game

" Since working together went so well last time, how bout my alliance and your alliance merge to make a mega alliance!" Scott said

" And why would we do that?" Scarlett asked

" Think about it. There's seven people on this team. If we control four votes that's the majority and" Scott said before being interrupted

" We control who goes home. I like it" Scarlett said

The four shaked hands and parted ways. Scott and Max stayed behind

" I don't know why you suggested we team up with those cretins. We were fine on our own" Max said

" No we weren't. And what was up with you spilling the beans to Zoey yesterday!" Scott asked

" That fool questioned our evilness so I put her in her place!" Max said

" No you basically told Zoey everything we did, we could've gotten voted off!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Max is an okay guy in my book but man is he gullible"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

Scott and Max try to enter the cabin but it's locked

" What the?" Scott said

Mike then appeared through the window laughing at the two

" Why that little!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Ever since swapping teams, Mike's been a real pain in the keester"

" What I wouldn't give to get rid of the guy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I'm usually not one to be a jerk but man did it feel good to do that!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Everyone is eating breakfast

" Man I love me some bacon!" Scott said

Mike then takes some bacon off of Scott's plate and eats it

" What the hell?!" Scott said

" You deserved it after kicking off Zoey like that" Mike said

" Dude face the facts she was never even into you. She just wanted your vote." Scott said

"Also if you touch my bacon again I'm gonna kick your ass" Scott declared

Chris enters the Mess Hall

"Good morning victim- I mean contestants. Meet me at the Dock of Shame for today's challenge" Chris said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" Listen up Gophers, last night at the Killer Bass elimination ceremony the immunity idol was used. So no use in trying to find it now" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Someone already used the immunity idol?!"

"Was supposed to be my immunity!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Nice..."

" If I had to place a bet on who had it, I'd probably say Scarlett or B since their both smart and quiet"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Anyways, I've noticed there's been a lack of trust at this camp lately" Chris said

"For good reasons" Mike said glaring at Scott

" So today's challenge centers around trust. Ten campers will compete in five trust exercises. If the two complete it, they win a point for the team. Team with the most points win" Chris said

" So are we choosing partners?" Scarlett asked

"Nope! Partners have been randomly selected" Chris said

 **~ Rock Climbing Wall~**

" What better way to start off trust exercises than rock climbing?" Chris said

" Two members from each teams will have their hands tied, they'll have to work together to reach it to the top of the wall. First team there wins a point!" Chris said

" Climbing for the Killer Bass is... Scott and Max! Climbing for the Gophers is... Dakota and Jo!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Why couldn't I get paired with Jasmine or Brick?!"

" Dakota's probably just gonna be on her phone the whole time!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris then ties the four contestants hands

" Your challenge starts... NOW!" Chris said

Scott and Max started climbing, Jo tried to catch up but someone was busy...

" What the? Why aren't we moving!" Jo asked

" Updating my story on Instagram" Dakota said

" I don't give an Insta-damn! Start climbing!" Jo ordered

" Nuh uh, just got my nails done" Dakota said

Jo chucks Dakota's phone and carries her with one arm and climbs with the other

" Hey let me down!" Dakota said

" Not until we win this challenge" Jo said

Meanwhile Scott and Max are doing well until they reach an explosion

" Whoa what do we do?!" Scott asked

" Obviously go around it" Max said

" But what if there's explosives there too?!" Scott said

" Aren't you supposed to be EVIL?! Evil isn't afraid of mere explosives" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" Scott is a valuable ally on my quest to be this show's greatest villain but..."

" What a wimp"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Max takes charge and heads to the explosives. It explodes and the two fall down

" Nice thinking..." Scott said sarcastically

" Your welcome" Max said

With Jo and Dakota in the lead, they quickly headed to the top

" And that's a point for the Gophers!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Pathetic. I carried her to victory"

" Each day Dakota becomes more and more useless. If we lose this challenge, I'm thinking about ditching her"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Dave and Brick were on one side of the room, B and Scarlett were on the other side. Chris then entered the Mess Hall

" Welcome to Round 2! For this next mini challenge, one of you must prepare a traditional meal involving a deadly blowfish while the other eats it." Chris said

" If the person who eats it doesn't die your team gets a point!" Chris said

" Excuse me, I know the challenges so far have been... somewhat dangerous. But threatening our lives is in breach of our contract" Scarlett said

" The producers cleared it, so I think were in the clear" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I'm quite fortunate that B is my partner if it was anyone else I'd start writing my will"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef brought out the blowfish and a cutting knife

B took the knife and cut the blowfish delicately while Dave tried poking it

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Yeah cooking's not my forte"

" If this was a cleaning challenge, we would've already won"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

B and Dave finish their dishes and present them to their partners

" Are you sure you did this right?" Brick asked

" I guess... " Dave said unsure

Brick took a bite out of the blowfish

" Hey, I didn't die!" Brick said

Brick then hugged Dave and started jumping up and down

" I'm glad you didn't die too but could you let me down? You smell like sweat" Dave said

" Sorry my bad" Brick said

Brick's face then swells up and turns blue. He then falls down and starts vomiting

" BLRGHGHGH!" Brick vomited

" Wait I thought he was good?" Dave said

"Yeah takes about ten seconds for the poison to kick in" Chris said

" Chef! Clean up on aisle everywhere!" Chris said

Chef threw Brick out of the Mess Hall and started sweeping

" You can trust me, B" Scarlett said

B nodded his head and ate the blowfish, ten seconds passed and nothing happened to him

 **CONFESSIONAL: B**

B gave a thumbs up

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" And that's a point for the Killer Bass! Onto the next challenge!" Chris said

The four contestants walked out of the Mess Hall, Chris had a quick chat with Chef

" After your done sweeping take General Barfington to the infirmary" Chris said

" I don't get paid enough for this" Chef said

"Silly Chef you don't get paid at all" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

There's a trapeze all set up and below is a pool of jellyfish

" Welcome to our third challenge! For this one member will have to jump off their platform while the other catches them. If they do they win a point, if they don't their partner gets stinged multiple times by jellyfish!" Chris said

" Swinging for the Bass is Amy and for the Gophers is Ella! The people catching them are Sugar and Rodney!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Once again Sugar has to share the spotlight with that Ella"

" I've been trying to be nice but I just don't like that gurl!"

" Between her singing and nasty dress, I'm one moment away from beating the crud outta her!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Rodney I swear if you don't catch me, I'll make your life a living hell!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Doesn't she already do that?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I promise I won't! You can trust me!" Rodney said

" Okay..." Amy said

Amy then jumped off her platform, Rodney swung and caught her

" Hey... you caught me!" Amy said

" Well yeah why wouldn't I?" Rodney asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Wow.. I'm impressed with how much that idiot trusts me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Well after the guy saves the girl, he gets to kiss her, right?"

" yeah... that sounds about right"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney leans in for a kiss, Amy gags in disgust and slaps him

" Not happening!" Amy said

" Aw man.." Rodney said dissapointed

Rodney and Amy then got off the trapeze

" Okay Sugar, I'm about to fall, It would be swell if you catch me" Ella said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Yeah dat ain't happenin!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Ella jumped off her platform, Sugar doesn't make any attempt to catch her. Ella falls into the jellyfish pool

 _" I'm being stung "shock" repeatedly, someone "shock" please help me!" Ella sang_

" And that's two points for the Bass! Gophers better kick into overdrive if they wanna win!" Chris said

" Chef help Ella to the infirmary, while the rest of us move on to the next challenge!" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

"For our fourth trust building challenge! One member will be blindfolded and have an apple on the top of their head. The other will have an bow and arrow. The one with the arrows have to try and shoot the apple without harming their partner" Chris said

" Those being blindfolded are Jasmine for the Gophers and Mike for the Bass!" Chris said

" Those shooting are Shawn for the Gophers and Max for the Bass!" Chris said

" Evil already did his challenge. Why must he do another?!" Max said

" Because there's not enough players, so some may have to repeat" Chris said

" Blasphemy!" Max said

Chef handed Max and Shawn bows and arrows. He then went over to Jasmine and Mike and blindfolded them

" You may now start shooting!" Chris said

Max not having any experience in archery just kept hitting Mike wherever, He the shoots an arrow at the kiwis

" My kiwis..." Mike said before falling over

"BWAHAHA! Evil strikes again!" Max said

" Hey Dr Evil , your supposed to hit the apple not the nuts!" Amy said

While the other team is arguing, Shawn concentrates and aims for the apple

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I didn't wanna ruin me and Jasmine's friendship by hitting her with apples"

" Hopefully it's not an apple zombie and she won't get infected"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn hits the apple

" And Shawn wins another point for the Gophers!" Chris said

Jasmine takes off her blindfold and hugs Shawn

" Congrats mate, ya did it!" Jasmine said

" Thanks..." Shawn said blushing

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Look I'm not one for all the mushy love crap"

" But man Jasmine is making me lose my mind, I can only think about her!"

" Is she a parasite infecting my brain?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mount Looming Tragedy~**

Chris and all the campers watch from down below

" With the points tied, this challenge should determine who wins! One player will have to steer blindfolded while the other gives them directions, if they can successfully make it down the mountain, their team wins!" Chris said

" Dave is steering for the Gophers and Scott for the Bass, those giving directions are B for the Bass and Dakota for the Gophers!" Chris said

" Wait why is B giving directions?!, He can't even talk!" Amy said

" I know that's why I picked him... should be good for ratings though" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: B**

B shrugs his shoulders

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Look B, I know you don't like talking and all. But if you don't well lose this challenge" Mike said

B got out his notebook and wrote down "What if I write down the directions?"

" Aren't you supposed to be a genius?! He can't see them if he's blindfolded!" Amy said

B once again shrugged his shoulders

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" This is perfect!, With B the mime as my guide were sure to lose!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Get to your positions" Chris said

We transition to the top of the mountain

" On your marks... get set... GO!" Chris said

All four race down the mountain

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" Um Dakota, could use some directions" Dave said

" Don't worry I brought my GPS." Dakota said

" Go left!" Dakota said

Dave turned the sled left, avoiding a huge rock

" Okay now go right!" Dakota said

Dave turned the sled right, avoiding a bush

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I think this is the first time where Dakota having her phone out is actually useful"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass~**

" Hey B, how bout some directions?!" Scott said

B tried his best to muster words but nothing came out

" Well since your not gonna say anything, I'll do it my own way" Scott said

Scott turns left, the sled crashes into the same rock from before, Scott and B fall out of the sled and roll down the mountain

" Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Scott said

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" Were gonna make it!" Dakota said

B and Scott then fall into their sled

" Hey! Get your own.." Dakota said

While distracted all four run into a deer and stumble the rest of the way down

 **~ Mount Looming Tragedy~**

" Ow..." Dakota/ Dave/ Scott said together

" Well that was unexpected. Funny but unexpected" Chris said

" Who won?!" Jo asked

" Well let's see... I'm giving it to the Killer Bass!" Chris said

The Killer Bass cheered

" Why?! They all got down at the same time!" Jo said

"True but Gophers get a penalty since Dakota used her phone for navigations" Chris said

The Screaming Gophers glare at Dakota

" Wait I thought I said you could use my phone?" Dakota asked

"No I said I couldn't eliminate you for it. But with how you bombed today's challenge looks like they'll be no need for that" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Stupid Chris and his stupid rules"

" I am not leaving this dumb show until I get my spin off series"

" So looks like I'll have to do the thing they call "strat giving"

" Did I say that right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

" Look I know I messed up today's challenge but here me out-" Dakota said before being interrupted

" No you hear me out. You've done nothing to help this alliance and I'm not gonna let you float to the final three, your gonzo" Jo said

" But-" Dakota said

" I think it's for the best" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Great, now I can't rely on my gal pals to vote with me"

" Looks like I'll have to play nice with the boys"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gopher Boys Cabin~**

Dakota knocks on the door

" What do you want?" Dave asked

" Would you let me in for a minute?" Dakota said

" Sure." Dave said

Dakota and Dave sat down

" Listen, I'm gonna tell you something that will blow your mind-" Dakota said before being interrupted

" We know you, Jo, and Jasmine are in an alliance" Dave said

"GASP" "But how?" Dakota asked

" Jasmine told Shawn a while back, I personally don't care that much to do anything about it" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Wow.."

"So I get thrown out of the alliance for "not helping"

" But Jasmine spills secrets and she gets to stay?!"

"So not cool.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Crap that's all I had. Look if you and the boys vote with me tonight, I promise to never vote you guys off" Dakota said

" How do I know, I have your word?" Dave asked

Dakota took out her wallet

" Here's a little bribe" Dakota said

Dakota handed Dave a $100 bill

" Holy crap, where did you get this?" Dave said

" I'm rich, remember." Dakota said

"Yeah right... so who do you want us to vote for?" Dave asked

" That's the thing I don't really have a problem with any of the girls. Whoever you choose I'll vote for" Dakota said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Wow that's a lot of power in my hands.."

" But I think I have an idea of who to get rid of.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Gophers, seeing you lost this challenge I guess you don't have a lot of trust in each other. For good reasons, Dakota failed in both challenges she was in, Dave poisoned Brick by not properly preparing the Japanese blowfish and Sugar intentionally let Ella fall" Chris said

" You would've too!" Sugar said

" But now it's time to vote one of you off! To the confessionals!" Chris said

One by one The Gophers go in to cast their votes

" If I call your name, means your safe and you get to stay for another day and eat a delicious marshmallow" Chris said

"Jo!"

"Jasmine!"

"Dave!"

"Brick!"

"Sugar"

"and Shawn!"

They all get up to get their marshmallows

" Dakota, Ella you're both on the chopping block. But only one person can go home and that person is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Ella" Chris said

" Yes!" Dakota said

Dakota ate her marshmallow

" May I ask why I was voted off?" Ella asked

" Well it only seemed fair since you were the reason I almost got kicked off a few episodes back" Dave said

" Oh I see... I'm sorry for almost getting you eliminated Dave" Ella said

 _" But it's okay I had lots of fun! But now I'm afraid I have to run!" Ella sang_

" No No No No. First off It's a half hour show, second off You have a Boat of Losers to catch" Chris said

Chris shut Ella's mouth shut with duct tape

"She's all your's Chef" Chris said

Chef carries Ella across the Dock of Shame and throws her onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE ELLA**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I didn't really mind voting for Ella"

" She was taking up too much of my screentime anyway"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I feel like I made the right decision"

" Personally I feel like I did Ella a favor. She's way too nice for this show. A while longer and she could've gotten hurt"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Crap! Once again the person I want to go home, stays!"

" That snake Dakota must've convinced the boys to vote with her"

" Next we lose, I'm making it my top priority she goes home"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Dave told me to vote for Ella but honestly... naw"

" Ella may not be good at much but at least she tries... unlike Dakota"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Screaming Gophers head back to their respective cabins

" That's all for now! Will B ever talk? How long will Dakota last before she gets the boot? Will Rodney ever get that kiss from Amy?" Chris said

" NO!" Amy said offscreen

" Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twelve! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and favorite**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Ella, Ella's a nice character, but not the main focus. I didn't want to drag her and Dave's potential couple story for too long so.. yeah she's gone. Also I know I'm probably gonna get hate for this elimination because I've seen a lot of "have an Ella pairing in this story" reviews, if you can even call hem reviews. but if you want a story mainly focused on couples your barking up the wrong tree. There still will be relationships but there not gonna happen at the flick of a wrist.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-26th, Sky-25th, Lightning-24th, Samey-23rd, Staci-22nd, Sam-21st, Anne Maria-20th, Beardo-19th, Dawn-18th, Cameron-17th, Zoey-16th, Ella-15th**

 **Votes for Ella**

 **Dave- Ella**

 **Dakota- Ella**

 **Brick- Ella**

 **Sugar- Ella**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Jasmine- Dakota**

 **Jo- Dakota**

 **Shawn- Dakota**


	13. Basic Straining

**Review Responding Time!**

 **CutieMudkipYT-** **So there's no Zoke or Commando-Zoey. Unless Zoey somehow comes back, if she doesn't (not like she will anyways), please make Scott get beaten up. Preferably from Chester. I need the lols in my life.**

 **Me- You'll see... :)**

 **FeartheDarknessInside-** **Eh i'm really not sad to see Ella go like most of the others before her she didn't do much plus she's way to nice to really ever last long on Total Drama anyway. I'm just glad Dakota didn't get voted off. Scarlett, B, Max and Scott are now in an alliance...Ooh I can't wait to see the havoc that they will reek.**

 **Me- True, I also thought of that.**

 **Ethanrox-** **I do not like Ella that much so, I am happy to see her have the boot instead of Dakota. Oh and I sure loved Jo's reaction of Ella being eliminated! Are you ever going to bring back a contestant or do playas de losers soon?**

 **Me- Thanks! Glad no one's gonna miss her. Yes I have plans to bring back one eliminated contestant but I won't say who it is... for now, Topher will be the other one entering the game.**

 **AnonReviewer:Dakota really got lucky in the end! She still really has to step up her focus on the game to keep Jo from trying to get rid of her. Not at all surprised Dave took advantage of the chance to oust Ella, especially after the fiasco over him rejecting her. She'd probably get even more on his nerves than she already had. Of course Sugar would purposefully let her get injured too. Ella, you might not have made the merge, but at least were eliminated fairly here via majority vote rather than Chris personally kicking you off for singing. Glad we got some Shasmine (Shawn x Jasmine) in this chapter with the apples even if it's not clear how she feels at the moment. That bit he said in the confessional on how he can only think of her sounds like something Dave would say about Sky in canon (before finding out about her boyfriend Keith).**

 **Me- True, Thanks! But I definitely wont handle Jasmine and Shawn like Dave and Sky**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! Realizing our contestants were losing trust in each other, we hosted some trust exercises to fix that. Scott and Max failed at the rock climbing challenge, Dave accidentally poisoned Brick at the Japanese blowfish challenge. Sugar dropped Ella on the trapeze act. Max pelted Mike with apples on the apple arrow challenge. And in our tiebreaker challenge, all four failed at sledding down Mount Looming Tragedy, but the Gophers got a penalty because Dakota used her phone to navigate. She seemed like the obvious choice to go home, but thanks to allying herself with the guys. Ella was voted off instead. Find out who goes this time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I might have the slightest crush on Jasmine"

" But like I said before I have literally know idea what to do in a situation like this"

" From what I know the only hookups this season were Anne Maria and Mike an Rodney and Amy"

" I figure If I talk to those two, I should get a good idea how this stuff works"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

Shawn knocks on the door

" What do you want, pipsqueak?" Scott asked

" Pipsqueak?, Your not that much taller than me" Shawn said

" Whatever, I'm outta here" Scott said before leaving

Mike then answers the door

" Sorry about him, our team seems to be filled with jerks at the moment" Mike said

" It's cool, I'm used to it" Shawn said

" I was wondering if I could talk to you and Rodney?" Shawn asked

" Actually Rodney's taking Amy on another date" Mike said

"Really?!" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Rodney must be better than I thought, if he got two dates... with AMY!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" What do you need to talk to us about?" Shawn said

"Well since you two were involved in the two hookups of the season I wanted your advice" Shawn said

" Wait... when was I in a hookup?" Mike asked

" With Anne Maria. You two were making out ALL the time before she left" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I really hope Zoey didn't see all the times I made out with Anne Maria"

" You think I could get those episodes, banned?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well Anne Maria was kind of a one time thing. I was into Zoey, but I never got to tell her cuz she got eliminated" Mike said

" Oh... But how did you end up with Anne Maria?" Shawn asked

" I don't really know." Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Well great help he turned out to be"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Rodney and Amy are having another date

" Ugh, why are we doing this again?!" Amy asked

" To strengthen our love together" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Rodney's a great ally and all but this whole "love" thing needs to be stopped"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Look Rodney I think it's... sweet, that your doing this all for me" Amy said

" AND?" Rodney asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Oh boy!, All that hard work paid off!"

" Now it's time to smooch!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney grabs Amy and kisses her, this lasts for a good ten seconds. He then releases her

"..."

"..."

"..."

" EEEEEEEWWWWW!" Amy screamed

" What's wrong?! Did I kiss you wrong?" Rodney asked

" Rodney, I don't like you that way!" Amy said

"You don't? But what about all the dates and romance.." Rodney asked

" That was just to get your vote! Geez your so dense!" Amy said

"But-" Rodney said

" No buts, don't come near me or I'll sue!" Amy said

Amy then walked off, Shawn then enters the scene

" Rodney! I need your advice about love!" Shawn said

" Trust me Shawn, I'm the last person you wanna ask about when it comes to love" Rodney said

He then sighed and walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I... Amy... but... love and... I don't understand!"

" Love is like a harpoon and I was the whale"

"sigh"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Great..."

" Guess the best thing I can do is be myself."

" That usually works out, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants are trying to open the Mess Hall, but it's locked

" Were locked out... again. There better be another eating challenge" Dave said

The Loudspeaker then came on

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS, YOU WILL MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME AT OL NINE HUNDRED HOURS!" Chef screamed

" Nine hundred hours? Evil doesn't wait that long" Max said

"THAT MEANS NOW YOU TURKEYS!" Chef screamed

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The contestants are all lined up as Chef inspects them

" You call this proper form?!" Chef asked

He then takes out his whipping stick

" NO SLOUCHING!" Chef said as he hit Scott

"Ow!" Scott said

" EYES FORWARD!" Chef said as he hit Shawn

" Okay, geez!" Shawn said

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN WITH YOU!" Chef yelled as he hit Max multiple times

" Oof.." Max said as he fell down

" What happened to Chris?" Jasmine asked

" RULE NUMBAH ONE, WHEN SPEAKING TO ME YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS MASTER CHEF!" Chef yelled

"Yes Master Chef!" The contestants said

" So Master Chef, what happened to Chris?" Jasmine asked again

" Chris called in sick, got the flu or something." Chef said

" How could Chris get the flu? None of us are sick" Jasmine said

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS!" Chef said

 **~ Flashback~**

" Here's your morning cup of coffee" Chef said

"About time! It better not be cold." Chris said

Chris drank the coffee and gagged

" What is in there?!" Chris asked

" Rat droppings and toilet water from the confessional. Why do you ask?" Chef said with a grin on his face

" BLRGHGHG!" Chris vomited

" I'm taking a day off" Chris said before walking away

" That'll teach ya for not paying me after eleven episodes" Chef said

 **~ End Flashback~**

" I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE! Today is all about separating the warriors from the turkeys. You will compete in challenges made by yours truly, and if anyone cares to drop you can just ring the bell" Chef said

" NOW MEET ME AT THE BEACH FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!" Chef said

Everyone ran to the beach screaming

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I don't know why everyone was so scared"

" For some reason, something's telling me I'm going to enjoy these challenges!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Beach~**

The contestants arrive at the beach, there appears to be to be two canoes

" What's with the canoes?" Dave asked

" Stop asking questions! For your first challenge you and your team must carry those canoes for as long as you can. And nobody leaves until someone taps out" Chef said

" Well what are you waiting for?! Get to it!" Chef said

The two teams carried their respective canoes

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" I'm tired..." Dakota said

" Hey blondie! Nobody cares!" Jo said

" Just stick to it team! I know we can do it!" Brick said

""And your happy go lucky attitude isn't helping either Sir Leaks a Lot" Jo said

" Can't a guy be happy that this challenges was made for him? "Brick asked

" No." Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Jo's attitude isn't really helping our team moral"

" Why couldn't she have been voted off last night?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Killer Bass~**

" Ugh, forget this" Amy said

"Amy, don't!" Rodney said

" I said don't speak to me, farm boy!" Amy said

 **~ The Beach~**

Amy walked over and rang the bell, Chef walked over and patted Amy on the back

" It's okay no one blames you for giving up" Chef said

"Except for me, you dumb blonde crybaby!" Chef said

"Whatever" Amy said

The Gophers and Bass dropped their canoes

" Okay now we get to eat, right?" Dave asked

"Sure..." Chef said

Bass- 6 Gophers- 7

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Chef pulls out garbage cans

" Bon appetite" Chef said

" Are you kidding me?! That's garbage, No sane person would eat that!" Dave said

" Thanksgiving!" Sugar said before jumping into the pile of garbage

" Unbelievable.." Dave said

" I'm with Dave on this one, eating trash is so not cool!" Dakota said

" Sounds like we got two more quitters! Hit the cabins, no dinner for the both of ya!" Chef said

Bass- 6 Gophers- 5

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Great, were already two members down just because they can't eat some expired food"

"Pathetic"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Chef turned on thriller and started dancing

" Repeat my moves or your out!" Chef said

So the contestants started dancing too

"GASP" Mike said

" Svetlana shall dance like I have ze ants in them!" Svetlana said

Svetlana started doing backflips all over the place

" Those are not my moves! Your out!" Chef said

" GASP" "Aw man.." Mike said

Bass- 5 Gophers- 5

 **~ Mess Hall~**

" Your next challenge is to write a ten page essay about how great I am!" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I thought I signed up for Total Drama, not some English class"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Two hours pass

"Time's up!" Chef said

Chef starts reading the essays

" Okay who wrote a ten page essay about how evil they were?!" Chef asked

" Writing about EVIL is way more entertaining" Max said

" YOUR OUT, SOLDIER!" Chef said

 **~ Obstacle Course~**

Bass- 4, Gophers- 5

The contestants line up at the obstacle course

" GO MAGGOTS GO!" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" An obstacle course, finally something useful"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Wall~**

Everyone seems to have an easy time climbing the wall except for Sugar

" Aw biscuits" Sugar said

 **~ The Tires~**

B and Jasmine get stuck in the tires

" Don't you have any bigger tires?" Jasmine asked

"NOPE!" Chef said

Score- Bass- 3 Gophers- 3

 **~ The Quicksand~**

The contestants have to dodge the axes while crawling

" Help! I'm stuck!" Shawn said

" Do it yourself" Jo said

"Never leave a man, behind!" Brick said

Brick pulls Shawn out of the quicksand

"Thanks dude" Shawn said

"Your welcome, now let's finish this course!" Brick said

"Right on!" Shawn said

Meanwhile Scarlett and Rodney get stuck in the quicksand

"What compound is this made of?!" Scarlett asked

" Stupid sand!" Rodney said

Bass- 1 Gophers-3

 **~ Obstacle Course~**

In the end Scott, Jo, Shawn, and Brick survive the obstacle course

"Only four of ya could do the dang obstacle course!" Chef said

"For such a horrible performance you'll be eating slop again!" Chef said

Everyone groaned

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

Jo called Brick to a meeting

" What do you want, Jo?" Brick aked

" Listen, I need your help" Jo said

" For?..." Brick asked

"I'm sick of Crazy Corporal Chef and his crappy meals." Jo said

" I heard him and Chris are having barbeque tonight. I need you to be my lookout while I steal some" Jo said

" Stealing? That's against the code!" Brick said

" Isn't starving teenagers against the code?" Jo asked

" Touché" Brick said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Cadets at home, even though me and my comrade Jo are attempting to steal food that doesn't mean you should too!"

" Please don't mimic what you see on Tv, stay in school, and don't do drugs!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" That idiot has no idea what I have planned"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Chris' Trailer~**

Chris and Chef are enjoying their barbeque,

" Does this make up for the coffee prank?" Chef asked

" Hell no! You put toilet water in my coffee!" Chris said

" Geez man I said I was sorry" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

" You think with all the crap he puts the contestants through he'd be okay with a little prank"

" What a baby"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

While arguing, Jo sneaks in and snatches all the food she then places it into a duffel bag

She then runs out of the trailer

" Come on Maggot, let's go!" Jo said

Her and Brick run off with the food

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Everyone is enjoying the food Brick and Jo brought back

" This stuff rules! Where did you get it?" Mike asked

" Garbage" Jo said

" Outhouse" Brick said

" We meant the garbage in the outhouse" Jo said

" Well wherever you got this stuff keep it coming!" Mike said before walking away

"See? That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Jo asked

Intrigued Rodney listens in

" Well no... But I still think stealing is wrong!" Brick said

" You really need to lighten up, Sergeant Soggy" Jo said

" And you need some discipline" Brick said

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Are you two gonna make out now?" Rodney asked

" Rodney I swear to god!" Jo said

" Right, leaving" Rodney said before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Maybe Jo isn't all bad"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

For the final challenge Scott, Jo, Rodney, and Shawn are hanging from a tree

" You can do this Scott!" Max said

" Go Shawn!" Jasmine said

" Hey Chef, my hamster is more creative than you. This challenge sucks!" Jo said

" Oh, you want a real challenge, huh?" Chef asked

Chef picked up a log and threw it at Jo

" Ow!" Jo said

Jo tries to hang onto Brick for balance but they both end up falling down

" Jo?! Why did you do that." Brick asked

" It was an accident" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" It wasn't an accident"

" Now it's time for the final nail in the coffin"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey Shawn watch out! Rodney's a zombie!" Jo said

" ZOMBIE?!" Shawn said

" AAAAAHHHH!" Shawn screamed

Shawn jumps down from the tree and runs

" BASS WIN!" Chef said

Scott jumps down from the tree

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Piece of cake. Back on the farm, me and my cousins did that all the time"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hello? How about a little love for the Scottmeister?" Scott asked

" What happened to losing?" Max asked

"You can't lose em all" Scott said

 **~ Screaming Gophers Guys Cabin~**

" Who are we voting for this week?" Dakota asked

" Well... I wouldn't really mind seeing Sugar leave" Dave said

" Then Sugar it is!" Dakota said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" My new alliance with the guys is really working out"

" I wouldn't be surprised if I made it to merge!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dakota then leaves the cabin, Dave, Shawn and Brick discuss strategy

" Mind If I take a leak?" Brick asked

"Dude this isn't a classroom. If a man's gotta pee a man's gotta pee" Shawn said

Brick then leaves the cabin. Taking advantage of the opportunity Jo enters the cabin

" Hey maggots what's going on?" Jo asked

" What do you want Jo?" Dave asked

" Shouldn't I be in on this whole voting thing. After all my BOYFRIEND is in on it" Jo said

" Boyfriend?" Dave asked

" Didn't u know me and BRICK are dating?" Jo asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

"BLRGHGHGH!" Dave vomited

" That's just a whole new level of nasty"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" How and why?" Dave asked

" Haven't you noticed all the time we've been spending together lately. It just happened naturally" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Brick's cool and all but"

" Him dating Jo is definitely a dealbreaker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Um.. well definitely let you know later" Dave said

"Cool" Jo said before walking out of the cabin

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Ha! Those fools fell for it bait, line, and sinker!"

" Like I said last episode, only I determine who goes home"

" So I've been buddying it up with Brick to make people think we were getting close"

" I lied to Dave and Shawn about us being a couple because couples are always targeted in games like these"

" And with Brick gone that's one less number for Dakota"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

The gophers sit down to be greeted by Chris

"Miss me?" Chris asked

" Not at all actually" Dave said

" Thanks for the enthusiasm, Dave" Chris said sarcastically

" Anyways Chef told me all the dirt on what's been happening. Dave, Dakota you two gave up pretty early this challenge. Good reason for you to go home. Jo and Brick are supposedly the newest hookup, good reason for them to go home" Chris said

"Wait, what?!" Brick said

" Not now Brick, it's time to vote" Chris said

One by one the Gophers go in to cast their votes

"If I call your name that mean's your safe" Chris said

"Dave!"

" Jo!"

"Jasmine!"

"Shawn!"

They all went up and got their marshmallows

" Dakota, Sugar and Brick. You've all received votes against you but the next person safe is... Sugar!" Chris said

"Yes!" Sugar said

Sugar got up and ate her marshmallow

" Dakota, Brick. I only have one marshmallow left and it's going to..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Dakota"

"Thanks!" Dakota said

Dakota got up and ate her marshmallow

" But but but..." Brick said

" I know it's always a shocker" Chris said

"And what did you mean when you said Jo and I are a couple?!" Brick said

" What? Did you two breakup already?" Chris asked

"We were never together to begin with!" Brick said

Everyone except for Jo gasps and looks at her

" Fine I'll spill the beans. I only said that so you guys would vote him off" Jo said

" Man are you guys dumb! Can't believe you fell for a lie like that!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Well great now Brick's going for no good reason"

" Feel kinda bad for voting him out"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Why would you even say that in the first place?! I thought we were friends?" Brick asked

" Nope, I only bonded with you so people would further believe my lie" Jo said

" Wow... I can't believe I thought I could be friends with you" Brick said

" Your mistake, G,I Joke" Jo said

Brick sighed and stood up

" Well there's nothing I can do about that! Listen up Gophers, I want you to keep going on strong without me. But if you do lose please do not hesitate to vote her out!" Brick said pointing at Jo

Everyone including Chris salutes back

" Can someone make him leave, already?" Jo asked

" My pleasure" Chef said

"MARCH SOLDIER!" Chef yelled

"Sir yes sir!" Brick said

Brick marched across the Dock of Shame

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" Your dismissed, soldier" Chef said

Chef then pushed Brick onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE BRICK**

 **~ Campfire~**

The Gophers headed back to their respective cabins

"Well that's one solider down! Will the Gophers ever vote out Jo? Will Shawn ever reveal his true feelings to Jasmine? How will Rodney deal with his heartbreak? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Thirteen! As always if you liked it please favorite and review**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination, Brick: Brick's a cool guy, definitely should've been in All Stars. Unfortunately he didn't have a lot going for him this season so I had to give him the boot.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-26th, Sky-25th, Lightning-24th, Samey-23rd, Staci-22nd, Sam-21st, Anne Maria- 20th, Beardo-19th, Dawn-18th, Cameron-17th, Zoey-16th, Ella-15th, Brick-14th**

 **Votes for Brick**

 **Dave- Brick**

 **Jo- Brick**

 **Jasmine- Brick**

 **Shawn- Brick**

 **Votes for Sugar**

 **Brick- Sugar**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Sugar- Dakota**


	14. X-treme Torture

**Review Responding Time!**

 **AnonReviewer:Jo threw the challenge just to get rid of Brick? What a sneaky b***! It definitely seems more and more likely at this point that she's the main antagonist of the fic. Figured she'd probably do that to axe Dakota if anyone, though this was apparently part of a plan to boot her later on as well. I hoped he would make the merge here. She better watch out for Jo! Before her confessional about how she was just trying to trick him, I thought for a moment we'd get some Jock (Jo x Brick). Shawn, you definitely have more than just the "slightest" crush on Jasmine, as you even admitted in the previous episode! Believe it of not, I was thinking Rodney would be the last contestant he should ask about love right before he told Shawn that. As expected, Amy was rather harsh when rejecting him. Perhaps he'll fall for someone else soon. When the merge does take place, I had a feeling Topher would debut as a contestant and maybe a previously eliminated and would return (I'd personally pick Sam or Zoey to come back). While Mike turning into Svetlana was definitely amusing, I figured that would more likely happen during the obstacle course, where such a personality switch would be much more useful. Looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **Me- Yep, well I wouldn't really say there's a main antagonist at the moment, just that there's a lot of them. I won't reveal whose coming back, but good guesses!**

 **acl97gioia-** **Anywaaaay, Brick's a cool guy, you pretty much said so. I ship him with Jo, I used to root for him in TDRI, I think he should've been in All-Stars... but overall, he's just too much of a hero to make it far. I don't really have the words to explain it, but I'm not extremely sad to see him go.**

 **Me- You make some good points, I heard originally Brick, Owen, Cody, and Anne Maria were supposed to be in All Stars but got cut at the last minute, wonder what it** **would be like with them in the cast?**

 **mattafat-** **Brick is gone and now people will see Jo as a new evil in the game. I wonder who will be eliminated next time all in all great chapter!**

 **Me- Thanks!, You'll see... :)**

 **FeartheDarknessInside-** **Again i'm not sad to see Brick go. Never was much of a fan of him anyway. So happy Dakota didn't get eliminated again. I'm also happy Sugar didn't get eliminated either. Jo is just asshole even though I like her i'm looking forward to her elimination lol**

 **Me- Thanks! Yeah Jo is definitely out for blood this time :)**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama Island! Rodney got a bitter rejection from his crush Amy, Shawn tried asking Rodney for love advice and got no response. Thanks to Chef poisoning me I was out for yesterday's challenge so he got to supervise. He put the contestants through a hard time at boot camp, some gave up, others failed, the point I'm trying to make is.. they all suck! But in the end the Killer Bass sucked a little less than the Screaming Gophers and ended up winning! Jo spread around fake news that her and Brick were dating, which put a target on Brick. At the elimination ceremony, Brick was voted off. Wanna see who goes this time? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

Shawn holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, uses his other hand to knock on the door

" Shawn? What do ya want?" Jasmine asked

" Look Jasmine, I can't really explain how I feel, I just know I like you a lot, okay?" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Can you blame me? Jasmine is the package deal!"

" She has looks and can could probably defend herself from a zombie horde"

" Yeah she's definitely a keeper"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I'll admit I think he's cute but.."

" I gotta keep focused on the game!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine kisses Shawn on the cheek

" I like you too, but couples are a huge threat in this game. So could we save all the mushy stuff until I win?" Jasmine asked

" Don't you mean when I win?" Shawn asks playfully

While this ordeal goes on, Scarlett watches

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Wow that went better than I expected"

" Sucks we can't kiss and stuff until the finale"

"But that just gives me more drive to win this thing!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Well that was some interesting information"

"According to my calculations, this is the last challenge before merge. So it may be in my interest to break up this potential couple."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett, B, Max, and Scott are having an alliance meeting

" Shawn and Jasmine? Wow didn't know the kid had it in him" Scott said

" Why are we discussing this? Love is irrelevant in the twisted game of Total Drama" Max said

" Don't you guys get it? Couples are a huge threat in this game, we have to take them out" Scarlett said

" So throw the challenge?" Scott asked

" No don't throw the challenge, we need them to lose!" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I know it's for the game, but Max and Scott are really getting on my last nerve"

" Luckily before Dawn left she taught me some meditation poses"

"Hmmmm"

Max knocks on the door

"Hurry up! Evil needs to tinkle!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris turns on the loudspeaker

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" Today's challenges are all about being EXTREME!" Chris said

" Two members from each team will participate in death defying stunts, in which they succeed. Earn a point for their team, the team with the most points win!" Chris said

" Are the people participating being randomly chosen again?" Scarlett asked

" Funny that you asked Scarlett, because you and Dave are out first victims!" Chris said

 **~ Plane~**

Scarlett and Dave are shoved into a plane, Chef flies the plane upwards

" You want us to WHAT?!" Dave said

"You heard me chicken, Chris said you gotta jump off this plane" Chef said

" Nuh uh, I'd have to be delusional to jump off this plane!" Dave said

"Calm yourself, I've done the calculations and it's only 60% chance well die from jumping." Scarlett said

"60%?!" Dave said

 **~ The Beach~**

Meanwhile the two teams are trying to move their couches to the designated spot

 **~Killer Bass~**

"Move it! If we lose this challenge, I will literally tear your faces off!" Amy said

"How about less yapping and more pushing?!" Scott asked

" You don't tell me what to do, farm boy!" Amy said

" Well neither do you!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Man they're both so irritating.."

"GASP"

"I'll put those whippersnappers in their place"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Why don't you two make out already?" Chester asked

Scott, Amy, and Rodney gasped

" Amy? We just broke up and your already on another man! How could you?!" Rodney asked

" First off we were never together to begin with Rodney! And second off... Scott?! Ew times ten!" Amy said

" Well right back at ya. Spoiled princesses like you are nothing compared to the gals back at the farm" Scott said

" Psst. All talk, I'm old enough to know when two people like each other and you two definitely got something going on.." Chester said pointing to Scott and Amy

" Shut up Mike!" Scott/ Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I can't believe Amy moved on so fast..."

"Maybe I should do the same, but the only other girl on our team is Scarlett and she kinda scares me"

 **END CONFESISONAL**

" LOOOK OUUUT BELLOOOW!" Scarlett screamed as she was falling down from the sky

The Bass hurry and push the couch to the designated spot, Scarlett lands on the couch

" Phew" Scarlett said

"And that's a point for the Bass! Will Dave jump for the Gophers?" Chris said

"He better!" Jo said

 **~ The Plane~**

" I'm not doing it! Anyone with common sense would agree with me" Dave said

" Wow what a wimp" Chef said

" At least my cooking doesn't suck" Dave said

Chef steers the plane upside down, Dave stumbles out of the plane

"NOTCOOOOOOOLL!" Dave screamed as he fell

 **~ Screaming Gophers~**

" Hurry it up! Dave could get seriously hurt if we don't move!" Jasmine said

" Were moving as fast as we can Jasmine!" Dakota said

" No your texting someone on your phone!" Jasmine said

Dakota then looked at her right hand who was texting while she was having the conversation

"You can't blame for that! My texting hand has a mind of it's own!" Dakota said

" IIIIMM ABBBOOOUTT TOOOO DIIIEE!" Dave screamed

Dave landed on the ground, bones broken

" Man that's gonna leave a mark" Shawn said

 **Authors Note: Can I get a lol for that Aftermath reference?**

" Medic!" Chris said

An ambulance appears and two interns come out and drag Dave in there

" Well on to the next challenge!" Chris said

Score: Bass-1 Gophers-0

 **~ Moose Riding Pen~**

" What's more extreme than moose riding? Nothing! For a point, you must stay on the moose for ten seconds!" Chris said

"Riding for the Gophers is Sugar and riding for the Bass is Max!" Chris said

" Lemme go first! I used to ride critters all the time back on ma farm!" Sugar said

"Knock yourself out" Chris said

Sugar hopped on the moose

"Giddyup!" Sugar said

The moose broke down the riding pen and started charging towards Chris' trailer

" Not my trailer! Chef stop that moose!" Chris demanded

Chef tried to tackle the moose but the moose knocked him down.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" That moose was angrier than my granny when she had to go to the dentist!"

" I figure all he needs is a little snack!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar stuffed something into the moose's mouth... it stopped moving

" And Sugar tamed the beast! One point for the gophers!" Chris said

Score: Bass-1 Gophers-1

" How did you make it stop?" Shawn asked

"I fed it one of my granny's secret recipes" Sugar said

"Say no more" Shawn said

"Max your up" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" Luckily I have just the device for the occasion"

Max pulls out a helmet

" An Evil Helmet! It took a while but thanks to Scarlett I finally got it working!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Max hops on the other moose and puts the helmet on it

The moose goes insane and knocks Chris down with its antlers

"Ow! Not the face!" Chris said

It then ran even faster towards the contestants

"ZZZOOOMBIIEE MOOOSE!" Shawn screamed as he ran

" IT'S JUST A NORMAL MOOSE!" Jasmine screamed back

" Fear me! BWAHAHA!" Max said

The moose stopped which sent Max flying, it then ran into the forest

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I dunno what that Max guy did but he just created a demon moose!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well since Max couldn't last on the moose that results in no points for the Bass!" Chris said

Score: Gophers-1 Bass-1

"The score is tied, let's see if we can fix that with this last challenge!" Chris said

 **~ Forest: Mudslide Trails~**

An entire path of the forest is covered with mud

" For this last challenge! One member will be driving a jetski while trying to stop their competitor from collecting six flags. Then all they have to do is cross the finish line and they win." Chris said

"Driving for the Bass is Scott and driving for the Gophers is Dakota! Skiing for the Bass is Rodney and skiing for the Gophers is Shawn!" Chris said

" Since Gophers won last time, they'll be skiing first" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gophers turn~**

Scott starts driving the jetski, making sure to head to all the areas the flags are

" Wow this is easier than I thought!" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Okay either the challenge was just too easy or Scott was helping me win."

" But why?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" And Shawn collects five out of six flags!" Chris said

"Woo-hoo! You can do it Shawn!" Jasmine said

"Thanks Jas- oof!" Shawn said

While distracted Shawn crashed into a rock

" So close, Gopher you better hope the Bass collect less flags than you or it's another elimination ceremony" Chris said

 **~ Killer Bass Turn~**

" Prepare to lose, Rodney!" Dakota said

" No way! I'm doing this for Amy and when love is involved. I can never lose!" Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Oh my gag, that loser still likes me?"

" How dense could he be!?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dakota starts her jetski, she tries driving to a rock so Rodney could get hurt but he dodges it

" Ha! You have to wake up pretty early to trick me!" Rodney said

Dakota then turned around

"Well Rodney, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you lose!" Dakota said

Dakota pulled out a pocket knife and prepared to cut the rope attaching Rodney to the jetski

Unexpectedly a tree branch rips Dakota's top off

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota screamed

"GASP" Boobies?!" Rodney said

Distracted Rodney slips and face plants into the mud

" Ow..." Rodney said

Dakota then stopped the jetski

" I need a top, NOW." Dakota said

An intern handed Dakota his shirt

"Thank you" Dakota said

 **~ The Forest~**

" I don't know what Dakota did to distract Rodney like that, But the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said

The Screaming Gophers cheer while the Killer Bass groan in defeat

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I wonder what happened that threw him off his guard like that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

"Boobies..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I think it's time to put my plan into action"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin~**

Scarlett places a note outside of the cabin, she then knocks on the door and runs away

"Hello? Another note, Oh I bet it's from Shawn" Jasmine said

Jasmine picks it up and reads it

" Wow..." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" It's just another letter from Rodney"

" But this time he went way over the top with the inappropriate language"

" I don't even think I can say half of this stuff on TV"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gophers Guys Cabin~**

Jasmine shows Shawn the letter "Rodney" wrote"

" He really said that?!" Shawn asked

"Yep" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I mean it's bad enough the dude is hitting on my girlfriend"

" But this letter is just sick, man!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Boys Cabin~**

Shawn knocks down the door

" Hey Shawn-" Mike said before being interrupted

" WHERE. IS. RODNEY?" Shawn asks angrily

" Um he's in the mess hall, is everything alright?" Mike asked

Shawn left the cabin

" Okay..." Mike said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Most of the Killer Bass are discussing who to eliminate until someone breaks down the door

" DUDE, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Shawn yelled

" Wait you like Amy too?" Shawn asked

" No! Jasmine, you idiot!" Shawn said

" Jasmine? I don't even like her anymore!" Rodney said

" Wha- She just got this letter, how could you be over her like that?!" Shawn said

Shawn hops on top of Rodney and starts hitting him in the head

" Leave my girl alone!" Shawn yelled

" Dude get off!" Rodney said

Rodney grabbed Shawn off of him and tossed him out the window

Rodney turns to his teammates, and he's met with glares and shocked faces

" I may be an asshole, but that's messed up" Scott said

" Guess we know who to vote for" Scarlett said with a smirk

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Copying Rodney's handwriting and placing that letter in Jasmine's cabin was mere child's play"

" It's a win-win deal. Rodney goes home and Jasmine and Shawn's relationship is cracked"

"If I were to guess, Shawn is gonna start getting paranoid, which will ultimately lead to his downfall"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome Bass! Six of you will make it to the merge while one of you will have to walk the Dock of Shame. Scarlett completed her part of the challenge, good reason she should stay. Max couldn't ride a moose for ten seconds, good reason he shouldn't stay. Rodney blew his challenge and hit on another man's girl, good reason he should get punched in the face!" Chris said

" Aw come on..." Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I honestly don't know what everyone's talking about"

" I mean I did sent that one note to Jasmine but that was before her and Shawn were even together!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" If I call your name that means your safe!" Chris said

"Scarlett!"

"Mike!"

"Scott!"

"Amy!"

"and B!"

They all go up to get their marshmallows

" Max, Rodney you've both received votes against you but only one person can go home and that person is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Rodney!" Chris said

Max went up and got his marshmallow

" Evil lives on!" Max said

" Wait but- How and why? And with the fighting and the girl. The note, the pen, the paper all jumbled into one!" Rodney said

" Ugh, he's mumbling again! Can someone get him out of here!" Amy said

Chef picked up Rodney

" Goodbye Total Girl Island!" Rodney said

Chef walked across the Dock of Shame and threw Rodney into the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE RODNEY**

The Killer Bass head back to their respective cabins

" Can't say that was the most shocking campfire ceremony ever! But I still get paid! Will Jasmine and Shawn stay strong? What new alliances will form? And with the merge on the horizon we have a whole new bunch of twists waiting for ya on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Fourteen! As always if you enjoyed slap a favorite and leave me some reviews!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: Due to me bringing back two characters I'm starting the merge an episode early, so there will be an elimination, even though in canon it's a reward challenge.**

 **Another Author's Note: As I've said many times one of them will be Topher, but if you have any guesses on who the other one is gonna be let me know!**

 **Reason for Elimination: Rodney, I tried giving Rodney a purpose in this fic and I feel like I succeeded in that, But his love shtick was getting old and I honestly didn't want him to make merge so now was the perfect episode to give him the boot.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-26th, Sky-25th, Lightning-24th, Samey-23rd, Staci-22nd, Sam-21st, Anne Maria-20th, Beardo-19th, Dawn-18th, Cameron-17th, Zoey-16th, Ella-15th, Brick-14th, Rodney-13th**

 **Votes for Rodney**

 **Mike- Rodney**

 **Max-Rodney**

 **Scarlett- Rodney**

 **Amy- Rodney**

 **Scott-Rodney**

 **B- Rodney**

 **Votes for Max**

 **Rodney- Max**


	15. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Review Responding Time!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Three guesses one who the other returner is**

 **1\. Beardo**

 **2\. Ella**

 **3\. *cringe noise* Sky**

 **Me- Good guesses!**

 **mattafat-** **Ok first here's your lol for that reference. Also RIP Dave. Lastly**

 **Here's my guess for the returner:**

 **Lightning**

 **I wonder who'll be the first out in merge. I'm not to sad to see Rodney go. You made him likable for me and I hate him props for to you. Hopefully Dave will make it far and good luck on merge!**

 **Me- Good guess! Yeah I feel like the characters that everyone hates had potential, but the writers just never tapped into it**

 **keyblademasteravenger-** **Guesses for who will return: Sam, Sky, or Brick. Enjoying this story. Plan on writing action and world tour as well?**

 **Me- Good guesses! Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying it. Yeah I plan on doing Total What If Action and World Tour but that's for later :).**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **Again not sad to see Rodney go. I never liked him all that much anyways. I'm looking forward to the first episode of the merge. That first elimination is always crucial to setting up the remainder of the game**

 **Me- Thanks!, True, I hope the merge doesn't disappoint. :)**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Thank you for finally getting rid of Rodney! This was long overdue. I was hoping either he or Amy would be eliminated as his delusional view on love (even crazier than Dave's obsession with Sky in canon, which is saying quite a lot) was definitely dragging on for much more than it should have. The guy's also not very useful in challenges unless physical strength is needed and certainly doesn't have what it takes to feasibly make the merge. That letter Scarlett fabricated for Jasmine was quite devious, though I have a feeling Rodney would've been eliminated for costing his team the challenge even if she hadn't written it.**

 **I love how you recreated the scene with Heather trying to cut Harold's rope and accidentally losing her top in the process, distracting him with the sight of her boobs enough to make him lose the challenge (which is probably why he got voted off in TDI). Maybe Rodney seeing Dakota's bare chest will make him start liking her now (or already has) instead of Amy. Speaking of Dakota, I'd love to know who she was texting. I could be wrong, but some part of my instinct says it's Sam and that there's secretly some Samkota (Sam x Dakota) going on.**

 **In any case, I'm quite glad we now know that Jasmine returns Shawn's feelings even if she doesn't want him to throw her off the game, which is understandable and reminds me of how Sky resisted Dave in TDPI despite clearly liking him. Imagine if she had the chance to tell Dave sooner about that and how she was technically still with Keith but not into that relationship anymore. Oh well (shrugs shoulders)... hooray for Shasmine!**

 **Me- Your welcome, Didn't really have anything left for him anyway. True, True.**

 **Yeah when I was thinking on who should do the challenges Rodney being the love obsessed farm boy he is, just seemed fit for him to be in that situation.**

 **Not gonna lie, didn't think anyone was gonna guess that so early on but wow, good job!**

 **Shasmine goals XD**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We went full on extreme in our totally radical challenges! Jumping out of a plane proved difficult for Dave, seeing how he shattered most of his bones. In our moose riding challenge, Max's weird helmet thingy turned the difficulty to ten.. thousand. We still haven't found that moose. In our final challenge, Shawn scored big for his team while Rodney saw something big "boobies". Which caused him to lose his focus and crash, if that wasn't enough incentive to vote him out. Scarlett placed a fake love letter with Rodney's signature in Jasmine's cabin. This caused Shawn to attack Rodney after the challenge was over. In an obvious vote Rodney was sent home. But don't worry things are about to get a lot more exciting on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The final twelve contestants are enjoying a merger breakfast by Chef

" Is this like some sort of prize for making the merge?" Dave asked

" Yeah you could say that" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

" Hehehee.."

" Those suckas have no idea what's bout to happen"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I'm not the most athletic, academic, or social guy"

" Quite frankly I'm kinda normal, didn't think I'd make the merge that's for sure"

" But with no distractions I might as well win a million dollars"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Even though Rodney's gone, I'm not ready to trust the other guys with Jasmine yet"

" As far as I know, everyone could have a crush on Jasmine!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" The merge.."

"Finally all that team crap was giving me the creeps"

" But it may be best to expand my horizon over to the Killer Bass if I'm going to get Dakota out"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" Of course I was going to make the merge"

" Reality tv show villains ALWAYS go far!"

" But I will be known as the greatest reality tv show villain!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Ha! I'm in the merge and Samey isn't!"

" Just proves who the better twin is"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" What's da merge?"

"Everyone keeps on making up words, like I'm the only one with sense around here"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" The merge is cool and all but I wish Zoey were here..."

" Also why is Scott still here? He's a jerk with a capital J who should've been voted off day one!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" With the merge, my sabotage strategy is completely out the window"

" From now on the Scottmeister is in it to win it!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: B**

B gives a thumbs up

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Merge means more screentime!"

" I'm hoping I could convince all the boys to vote with me, then we can pick off the girls one by one!"

"And when I'm the only girl left, all the attention will be mine!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Me and Shawn made the merge!"

" We still gotta keep our relationship status secret till I win"

"But with our athletic abilities it shouldn't be too long"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I still have a trick or two up my sleeve"

"So whatever you got Chris, bring it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Chris told me he wants yall to meet him at the Dock of Shame for some special announcement" Chef said

" Did he say specifically?" Jasmine asked

"JUST MOVE YA BUTTS!" Chef yelled

Everyone ran out of the Mess Hall

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The contestants arrive at the Dock of Shame

"What was so important we had to stop breakfast?" Dave asked

" Well first off quick congratulations for making the merge. But don't get cocky things only get harder from here" Chris said

" You really think we didn't know that?" Jo said

" Well did you know about this new twist?" Chris asked

"What twist?" Mike asked

"I'm ..."

"..."

"..."

"... bringing two people back into the game!" Chris said

Everyone gasped

" Wait a minute, you've gone at least a thousand times about" Jo said

 **~Flashback: Chris~**

" Once you leave and"

"walk across the Dock of Shame"

"and head onto the Boat of Losers"

"You can"

"never"

"never"

"never"

"EVER"

"come back"

 **END FLASHBACK**

" Yeah what gives?!" Jasmine said

" I'm not a man of my word. So word of advice, don't trust anything I say" Chris said

" Anyways give a big welcome to our first returnee... TOPHER!" Chris said

" Who?" Shawn said

"What?" Dakota said

" Where?" Max said

 **~ The Yacht~**

" Get ready for the Topher Experience!" Topher said

Topher then walked off the yacht and faceplanted onto the dock

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" What the? He wasn't even in the game!" Jo said

"True but he paid a handsome amount of money to be on the show, so I'll allow it" Chris said

" Don't worry guys as long as you give me all the camera time everything will be okay" Topher said

"EXCUSE ME?!" Dakota said

"You heard me sweetheart, your old news" Topher said

Dakota tries walking over to Topher but is restrained by Shawn and Dave

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" First impressions are key in a game show like this"

" And I gotta say I DON'T like that Topher kid"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" My first confessional as a contestant!"

" I mean sure I got to talk to Chris as an intern but that was just him ordering me around"

" Now I can have a conversation with him, man to man"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" So-" Topher said before being interrupted

" Shut it Topher. I still have to introduce our next returnee. Who I guarantee was actually in the game, It's..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ZOEY!"

 **~ The Yacht~**

Zoey silently stands on the dock but she looks... different. She has a bandana on and war paint on her face.

 **Authors Note: In case you don't get it she's Commando Zoey now :)**

She walked off the Yacht and headed onto the Dock of Shame.

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Woo-hoo!"

" The one person besides Cameron I wanted to come back, came back!"

" Miracles really do happen!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Great..."

"Of course Chris brings back someone whose elimination I caused"

" The only way this could get worse if Dawn showed up"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey Zoey! You look... different" Mike said

" You!" Zoey said ignoring Mike but pointing at Scarlett

" Me?" Scarlett asked

" Don't play dumb. I rewatched the episode I was eliminated in. You and Scott had an alliance!" Zoey said

The Killer bass gasped

" Scarlett with Scott?" Mike said

" Not only that they've been doing all sorts of messed up stuff. Scott framed Sky, sabotaged and framed Dawn, fed Cameron to a bear, disqualified Staci, and got me eliminated! And she's just as worse, she was even-" Zoey said before being interrupted

" That's enough Zoey. We don't want you spoiling too much" Chris said

" Whatever Chris Mcdouche" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Having Zoey back definitely isn't the best for my game"

"I'm just glad Chris stopped her before she revealed what I did"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now that you've all been re-introduced let's move onto the challenge! Today's challenge will revolve one of the oldest clichés... battle of the sexes! So Scarlett, Zoey, and Amy move your stuff and head over to the Screaming Gopher cabin. Dave, Topher, and Shawn move your stuff and head to the Killer Bass cabin. After your done with that meet me in the Mess Hall" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Zoey, Amy, and Scarlett enter the cabin

" I call top bunk!" Amy said

" But all the top bunks are taken" Jasmine said

"Well then move it!" Amy said

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Jasmine asked

Jo steps between the two

"There's no need to argue, Amy you can have my bunk" Jo said faking a smile

"Finally someone with some class" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Pretending to be nice is the worst! But if I want allies I gotta do it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

The dudes are having a party. B is spinning his record player, while the others dance and drink soda

" Burp contest! Whoever burps the loudest is our leader" Scott said

" Wait let me try!" Mike said

Mike took a sip of his soda

... He hiccupped

" Weak" Scott said

" I got this!" Shawn said

Shawn shook the bottle and drank it

"BRHRHHGHGHGHGHGGHGHG!" Shawn burped

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEAR?**

The Bear is taking a piss

The burp blows the confessional down

The bear walks away with his newspaper

 **~Mess Hall~**

The burp shatters the windows

" Oh man that's nasty!" Chef said

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

" Ew! Who was that!" Amy said

"Probably one of the boys" Zoey said

" It was probably Scott, he's sooooo gross!" Amy said

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

"Speech!" Scott said

The guys picked Shawn up

" Well as your leader I declare... ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM JASMINE!" Shawn said

Awkward silence

"..."

"..."

" Okay..." Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Ever since the whole love letter thing with Rodney, Shawn's been acting weird"

"Well he already was weird, let's just say he got weirder"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants all gather at the Mess Hall

" For this challenge you'll be competing against your opposite genders in a eating competition! I've asked Chef to make the nastiest, sickest meals and let's just say he delivered. In order to win the round, your whole team has to eat the food." Chris said

"We'll be doing four rounds! Team with the most points win a trip to our all deluxe spa! While the losers will be voting someone off" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Eating challenges are my Achilles heel"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Here comes Round One!" Chris said

Chef exits the kitchen with two silver platters he sets one at each table

" Bon appetite" Chef said

" Why do you keep saying that? your not French..." Scarlett said

"Just eat the damn food" Chef said

The two teams lifted their platters to reveal...

 **~ Girls Side~**

"Beef testicles?!" Scarlett said

"Local delicacy" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" No way I was gonna eat that!"

" Samey should be the one eating gross food"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" YUMMY!" Sugar said

Sugar immediately ate her plate of beef testicles

" Seconds, please!" Sugar said

"Um... that was our only batch" Chris said

"Fine! I'll just eat the others" Sugar said

The girls handed Sugar their plates

" Did I forget to mention, that everyone has to eat their own food or it doesn't count?" Chris said

The girls groan and get their plates back

 **~Boys Side~**

Scott finishes his plate

" Man that was good! Doesn't beat ma-ma's cooking but still" Scott said

"GASP" "Hey yo where da meat at?" Vito asked

" It's right in front of you" Scott said sarcastically

Vito chomps down on the testicles... pause. And finishes his plate

B holds his nose and consumes the testicles

Shawn copies B's movements and consumes his

" Evil doesn't consume filth" Max said

"I'm with Max, I'll at least have to get my stomach pumped three times to survive this" Dave said

" Enough with the yapping" Scott said

Scott shoved the testicles into Max and Dave's mouth

" EW!" Dave said before spitting them out

"BLEH!" Max said before spitting them out

 **~Girls Side~**

The girls all finished their testicles

" And that's one point for the girls!" Chris said

Score: Girls-1 Boys-0

" Question, does anyone like pizza?" Chris said

" I do!" Mike said

"Then you'll love grasshopper, jellyfish, and anchovies pizza!" Chris said

Chef walks out the kitchen with the pizzas and places them on each table

" Um... it's still alive" Jasmine said

" Duh. HAHA!" Chef said

Scarlett gets on the table, closes her eyes and meditates

" Now's not the time for a Dawn impression, start eating!" Jo said

" That's what I'm getting to" Scarlett calmly said

Scarlett picked up the pizza took a deep breath and ate it

" Weak. Just eat it!" Jo said before swallowing her pizza

" I'm with Jo." Zoey said before eating her pizza

" The testicles was one thing. But these are like moving!" Dakota said

Zoey then stared at Dakota

"Eat it." Zoey said

"But-" Dakota said

"Eat it" Zoey said

"Okay..." Dakota said

Dakota took a bite out of her pizza

Amy, Jasmine, and Sugar ate their pizzas

" Another point for the girls! If the guys don't get a point next round they will lose!" Chris said

Score: Girls-2 Boys-1

 **~ Boys Side~**

" Since Shawn's been... busy as of late. I think I should be our new leader" Dave said

" Why should you get to be the new leader? You couldn't even eat the damn food!" Scott said

" Your one to talk, Mr. Sabotage" Dave said

" Innocent until proven guilty!" Scott said

"So your saying when one of us gets kicked off and goes home to rematch the show. We WON'T see you sabotaging challenges?" Dave asked

"..."

" That's what I thought" Dave said

" Were men! Let's just suck it up and eat the food! Cuz gosh darn it, I really want that spa day!" Dave said

The dudes cheered for Dave

"Dave for new leader!" Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Well I mean... I had to do something"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright, I think their ready for their next dish" Chris said

Chef brings out what appears to be hot dogs

" Hot dogs? How is this disgusting?" Shawn asked

" Close, dolphin dogs!" Chris said

"..."

Shawn took a bite out of the dolphin dog

"Still tastes like a hot dog" Shawn said

The guys devour down the hot dogs

" And that's a point for the guys! For our last round you get to pick two members from each of your team to compete! Be careful, this is for the win so you might wanna pick someone with a strong stomach" Chris said

 **~ Girls Side~**

" Sugar" The girls said in unison

Sugar shrugged her shoulders

" More food for me!" Sugar said

 **~Boys Side~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Thanks to Zoey the snitch, none of the guys except for Max trust me."

"So I figured if I win the challenge, that'll get this giant target off my back"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'll do it!" Scott said

" Knock yourself out" Dave said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Scott and Sugar walk to opposite sides of the dining table

"Get ready to lose, ginger" Sugar said

"Right back at ya, fatty" Scott said

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sugar said

" Distance..." Chef said stepping in between the two

"Thanks Chef, now on to the final course!" Chris said

Chef brings out the roach smoothies

" Why not wash down all the food with blended cockroaches?" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Cockroaches are like potato chips to me"

"I got this one in the bag"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" What's a cockroach?"

"Whatever, I can still probably eat it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Get ready... steady... GO!" Chris said

Scott and Sugar start gulping down the cockroach smoothies

After a while, the two now feeling queasy are each down to one cup

" Ugh..." Scott said

" Eh- BHG!" Sugar said

Sugar turned around and vomited all over the cast

"..."

"EWW!" Amy said

" Hand sanitizer! I need-" Dave said

"BLRHGGHG!" Dave vomited

"BRHGHGHG!" Amy vomited

" BRHGHG!" Shawn vomited

"BRHGLGHGJH!" Jo vomited

"BRLGHJHJGH!" Topher vomited

"BJJHJFGJITJT!" Jasmine vomited

"EVIL VOMIT! BLRHGGHGGGGG!" Max vomited

" You might wanna get a mop" Chris said

"HGHGHGHGHRBLRRHRHRH!" Chef vomited

"Well the winner is obvious! Boys go pack your bags cuz your heading to our exclusive spa! Girls your voting someone off tonight" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I think we all have a pretty good idea on who to vote for"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The boys with luggage at hand, get ready to enjoy their spa day

" Scott you may not be trustworthy, But thanks for pulling off that win today, we needed it" Dave said

"Thanks... I guess." Scott said

The yacht arrives

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I'm not one to get into girly things but look at my elbows!"

" It's like I got them from an alligator!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The boys head onto the yacht

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome ladies! Looks like boys really are better at girls... at eating that is. But still you all majorly failed! So get to voting!" Chris said

One by one the girls go in to cast their votes

" Hmm... interesting. If I call your name you can come and get a marshmallow" Chris said

" Zoey!"

"Jo!"

"and surprisingly Amy!"

They all go up to get their marshmallows

"Sugar, Jasmine Scarlett, and Dakota. You've all received votes against you, but the next person that is safe is... Scarlett and Jasmine!" Chris said

Scarlett and Jasmine both claim their marshmallows

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Are the girls blind?!"

"Scarlett is the clear threat and they won't even listen to me!"

" But you'll get yours one day Scarlett, that I promise"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Dakota your on the chopping block for excessive texting and Sugar your on the chopping block for barfing on your team. The person going home is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... The both of ya!" Chris said

The two girls gasped

" But how?!" Dakota said frantically

" Yeah the votes were tied but we don't have enough time for a tie breaker challenge that and your both incredibly annoying. So your both going home!" Chris said

" Aw, fiddlesticks" Sugar said

Scarlett raises her hand

" Yes, Scarlett?" Chris said

" Before she leaves may I ask Dakota who she's been texting?" Scarlett asked

" No need, I already know from her previous phones. Yeah she's been having tons of conversations with that gamer boy" Chris said

"Sam?!" The girls said in unison

" Yes, I paid one of daddy's lawyers to find out his phone number. I mean it's not like I wanna like him but... he's like so funny and stuff." Dakota said

"So yeah... I like Sam! And anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my butt!" Dakota said

"..."

"BLRHGHGGH!" Jo vomited

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Well Dakota just topped the food in disgustingness"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Enough chit-chat ladies. Dakota, Sugar you two have a boat to catch" Chris said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

"Bye guys I'll like totally miss you all... well except for Jo" Dakota said

" I think million dollar competition should be based on general awesomeness not likability. Which means I shouldn't even be here!" Sugar said

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say" Chris said

Chris pushes Dakota and Sugar onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE SUGAR AND DAKOTA**

The girls headed back to their cabin

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Getting rid of Dakota was like squashing a cockroach"

" Takes a while, but soooo satisfying when you do it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hope you enjoyed our first merge episode! With Jo's main target gone, who will she gun for next? Will Zoey ever convince the others to vote off Scarlett? And will Scott earn the trust of his fellow competitors? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

 **That was Chapter Fifteen! If you enjoyed it as always leave a favorite and review!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Dakota and Sugar, I like both of them, but with the merge on the horizon I kinda had to get rid of characters that didn't really have a lot of plot going on.**

 **Reason for bringing them back: Zoey, When deciding on who to bring back I was torn between bringing back Sky or Zoey. But... I didn't really know what to do with Sky if I brought her back. Plus I figured it'd be a good time to whip out Commando Zoey so... yeah.**

 **Authors Note: Oh yeah almost forgot, This is the last double elimination of the season. :)**

 **Merged: Zoey, Mike, Scott, B, Jo, Dave, Shawn, Topher, Max, Scarlett, Jasmine, Amy**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th**

 **Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th**

 **Votes for Sugar**

 **Scarlett- Sugar**

 **Dakota- Sugar**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Jo- Dakota**

 **Jasmine- Dakota**

 **Votes for Jasmine**

 **Amy- Jasmine**

 **Votes for Scarlett**

 **Zoey- Scarlett**


	16. No Pain, No Game

**Review Responding Time!**

 **CutieMudkipYT-** **You forgot to answer my question. Do you like Creepypasta? It's unrelated, but still pls answer it**

 **Me- No, not a fan of it.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Fuck yes; not only was I right that Samkota went on through text, but Zoey's also back :D! I'd love to see her oust Scartlett and/or Scott. They better watch out! Commando Zoey FTW. Maybe we'll get some Zoke (Zoey x Mike) later on. I do feel sorry for Dakota, though, and definitely wasn't expecting a double elimination for her and Sugar. At least she's now open about liking Sam back. Are they officially a couple yet here? In any case, I'm quite excited for the next chapter.**

 **Me- Yeah I didn't think anyone was gonna get that,**

 **Well see...**

 **Not yet, but they will eventuallyMichaelFang9-** **Hmm. Interesting. I didn't think it would be a double elimination. Very good considering Dakota and Sugar are two of my least favorites. Oh, also. If you want an idea for a challenge, but me up. I got a cool idea**

 **Me- Sounds cool but I'm good, Thanks to that double elimination I'm at the right amount of players where I can just boot them one by one**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **Aww now i'm sad. Dakota and Sugar are gone. Oh well i'll get over it. Scarlett better watch out Zoey is gunning for her and she is out for**

 **Me- True, but I'm sure Scarlett has some ideas on how to deal with it... :)**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! We started our merge off by bringing two players back into the game!, Zoey and Topher! After being reacquainted with their old friends, we split them up for a battle of the sexes! Doing what, you ask? Eating challenge! I asked Chef to make the sickest slop ever, and oh boy did he deliver. But in the end, the boys just had stronger stomachs than the girls. At the elimination ceremony the votes were tied between Dakota and Sugar, and since we were running out of time I just chose to eliminate them both! Find out who goes home today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ The Spa~**

Shawn and Mike are chilling at the hot tub

Scott is sitting on a lawn chair

Dave, Max, and B are getting massages

Topher is getting a facial

 **~ Hot Tub~**

" Two bros, chilling at the hot tub five feet apart cuz their not gay" Scott said

" Shut up Scott" Mike said

" Come on, that was like the perfect opportunity to say that" Scott said

 **~ Massages~**

" Aw... Evil massage" Max said

B gave a thumbs up

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" After about a month of those challenges, A spa day was definitely needed"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Facial~**

" Don't hold back on those cucumbers ladies" Topher said

The intern dumps a salad on Topher's face

" I said cucumber not the whole salad! AHHH! Ranch in my eye!" Topher said

Chef arrives at the spa

"CHALLENGE TIME SUCKAS!" Chef yelled

" NOOO!" The boys screamed

Chef practically dragged all the boys out of the spa

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Scarlett is reading a book, Zoey is intently watching Scarlett. Amy and Jasmine are reading magazines. Jo is doing push ups.

" I've already done my hundred push ups, what's taking them so long?!" Jo said

" Relax, I sent Chef over to fetch them" Chris said

The yacht arrives with the boys

" Curses, back here on this retched island" Max said

"You can say that again! That spa was sweet!" Dave said

" Yeah these chocolate o'derves are to die for, hey ladies you can eat the crumbs after I'm done with it" Scott said

Zoey picked up her bow and arrow, she shot an arrow at Scott's o'derves

" Not the o'derve!" Scott said

"Maybe you should've kept your mouth shut" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Man I was really hoping the girls would vote off Zoey"

"Whatever, If I could get her out once I can do it again"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Amphitheater~**

" I know you all may be wondering why there's a theater here, when "someone" burned it down last time it was used" Chris said

" I said sorry!" Jasmine said

" Thanks to me being rich I bought a new one. Now for today's challenge, You each have your own assigned seat. When I call your name you must spin the wheel of misfortune" Chris said

" You have two choices, either accept what the wheel landed on or forfeit the game. But if you do forfeit you cannot win immunity. The last person standing wins immunity AND a trailer" Chris said

The contestants then got in their seats

"Alright let's get started, first up is... Scott!" Chris said

"This should be a piece of rat cake" Scott said

Scott then spun the wheel, it landed on... turtles

" Pfft. I'm not afraid of turtles" Scott said

" Oh these aren't regular turtles. SNAPPING turtles that will bite your head off!" Chris said

 **~ Hockey Rink~**

" To stay in the game you have to make sure no turtles make it to the goal." Chris said

"What are they gonna walk there? Easy!" Scott said

"No... Chef will be shooting them at you!" Chris said

Chef appeared with a hockey stick

" If I were you boy, I'd protect my kiwis" Chef said

Scott gulps

" Let the challenge begin!" Chris said

Chef begins shooting the turtles at Scott, he ends up dodging a few of them but one of them lands on his kiwis

The turtle then bites him in... you know.

" OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Scott screamed

Scott fell over and winced in pain

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Something about seeing Scott in pain is so... therapeutic"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Amphitheater~**

" Bad news is your out. Good news you win a bag of ice, looks like you'll be needing it" Chris said

Scott crawls over to reach the ice bag, Chris pulls a lever and a hole appears. Scott falls down the hole

" Those who fail their challenges get to spend the day in the Hole of Shame" Chris said

" Where does the hole lead to?" Mike asked

"I don't know." Chris said

"..."

" Anyways next up is... Dave!" Chris said

" Alright, I guess" Dave said

Dave spun the wheel and landed on marshmallows

" So what I gotta eat marshmallows or something?" Dave asked

" Close. We'll be pouring hot marshmallow wax on your face!" Chris said

"Um... Is it too late to switch?" Dave asked

"Yes, Yes it is" Chris said

Chris straps Dave to a chair, While Chef gets the marshmallow wax

" No wait-" Dave said before being interrupted

Chef pours the wax on Dave's face

Dave screams in terror the whole time, after a minute or so Chef takes it off

"How do you feel?" Chris asked"

"Wow my face is... surprisingly smooth. Can I get a bottle of this stuff?" Dave asked

" The wax isn't for sale. But congrats on completing your challenge! And as a special prize for completing your challenge you get to choose who goes against the yeti!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I feel people like Jasmine or Jo could take a yeti on no problem"

"So it's probably best to choose someone weak"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey pulls Dave aside and whispers something in his ear

" Um... I choose Scarlett. Because she's a backstabbing, conniving teammate who deserves to go home" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Either Scarlett succeeds and Dave's out of the competition or she fails and becomes yeti food"

"Win/win in my book"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Yeti Box~**

" Have fun!" Chris said

Chris shoves Scarlett into the yeti box

Several yeti screams could be heard, Scarlett walks out of the yeti box with a yeti hat

" Done" Scarlett said in a monotone fashion

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Wait... I thought she was the nerd?!"

" Maybe Zoey was right about her"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" If Scarlett could take on a yeti, I wonder how'd she do against zombies"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Since Scarlett did her challenge. Dave is out!" Chris said

Chris pulls a lever and the Hole of Shame appears

" Are you sure there isn't- " Dave said before being interrupted

Chris shoved Dave down the Hole of Shame

" Zoey, your up!" Chris said

Zoey spun the wheel and landed on... Leeches

" For your challenge you must stand in this barrel of leeches for ten seconds!" Chris said

" Wait! I'll do it!" Mike said

Zoey gasped

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" I mean besides Zoey being the most awesome girl ever, I just couldn't let her get leeches all over her!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Mike hops into the leech barrel, the leeches tear off his shirt

"GASP" "Hey yo where's Anne Maria?" Vito asked

Zoey growls in anger and walks over to Vito, She kicks the barrel down and stomps on Vito's head

"Hey! Watch it toots!" Vito said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I'm so done with Mike. His whole do something nice charade and then act like a jerk the next is getting old"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Oh so close, If Zoey hadn't kicked Mike. He would've made it but since he didn't" Chris said

Chris pulls the lever

" Hey Mike, look it's Anne Maria!" Chris said

"I'm coming Anne!" Vito said

Vito jumps down the Hole of Shame

" B, your up!" Chris said

B spins the wheel and lands on... Woodpecker

We transition to B wearing a pair of wooden shorts with a lock and key

Chris returns to the stage with a woodpecker

"Your choice, bro" Chris said

B nods his head yes

Chris places the woodpecker on B, the woodpecker devours the shorts and leaves B with his underwear

Chris hands B a pair of shorts

" On the house dude" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: B**

B gives a thumbs up

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Challenge Montage~**

Chris puts a beehive on Jasmine's head

She screams and punches the beehive

"OUT"

Max gets squeezed by a boa constrictor

" I demand you release me this instant!" Max said

" OWW! I WANT MY EVIL MOMMY!: Max screamed

"OUT"

Chris puts a pair of headphones on Jo

" Pfft. What's so bad about-" Jo said

" NOOOOO!" Jo said

Jo threw the headphones and stopped on them

"OUT"

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I can handle most cringe, but Jake Paul is where I draw the line"

Chris then enters the confessional

"England is My City" Chris said

"That's not even funny!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Welcome to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon" Chris said

Chef appeared with a chainsaw

Amy screamed and jumped down the Hole of Shame

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" I wanna win a million bucks but... being bald?!"

"I would like so be the laughingstock of the world"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Amphitheater~**

" And then five remained" Chris said

Topher, B, Shawn, Scarlett, and Zoey stood

" Topher your up!" Chris said

Topher spun the wheel and landed on... Eels

" For your challenge you must hug an electric eel!" Chris said

Chef brought an aquarium filled with eels

" Oh boy..." Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I just got my hair done and getting shocked would mess up all of that hard work"

"But I NEED this screen time if I have any shot of taking over the show"

" Wait did I say take over the show?... I meant, taking over... slow! Yeah that makes sense!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Topher runs over and dives into the aquarium. He hugs all the eels and gets one big shock

" EHEHEHEHE!" Topher screamed

Topher jumped out of the aquarium and vomited

"Wow didn't think you had it in ya kid, As a reward you get to choose who gets the poison ivy facial" Chris said

" Easy, Scarlett" Topher said

Scarlett growled

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Can you blame me?"

"She maimed a freaking yeti!, She needs to go"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris put on protective gloves

"No need, I decline" Scarlett said

"Are you sure?" Chris said

"Absolutely" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I predicted the outcome with a 0% success rate"

" It'll be much easier to persuade people to vote my way"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" And after twenty rounds of torture were down to our final two competitors, give it up for B and Zoey!" Chris said

 **~ Lake Wawanakwa~**

B and Zoey stand on opposite sides of the log, with a bear on the middle

" For your final challenge you have to run on the log and knock the bear over before it kills you!" Chris said

B starts running in the opposite direction, The bear runs towards Zoey, Zoey runs towards the opposite direction as well, which causes the bear to slip and land on it's kiwis

" Yeesh, hope PETA isn't watching this" Chris said

" What do we now that the bear's gone?" Zoey asked

" I don't know, fight each other?" Chris said

Zoey with a determined look ran towards B and jump kicked him off the log

" And Zoey wins immunity!" Chris said

" Now I better go check on the Hole of Shame" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

" Hey, are you guys alright down there?"

" Where are we?..." Dave said

" Um don't freak out but the Hole of Shame lead you to... the Outhouse"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dave screamed

" Don't worry I'll get some interns to fish you out"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

After taking hot showers the girls return to their cabin. Zoey and Scarlett try and persuade their votes

" Guys did you see her today?! She maimed a yeti!" Zoey said

"I did not maim it, I just hit it's weak spot" Scarlett said

" Well what about your alliance with Scott?!" Zoey said

"Temporary, If you vote for Scott instead of me, I promise to be loyal to you all" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" So flower girl and Brainiac are both saying pretty good ideas on who to vote for"

" But after today's performance it's obvious who needs to go home"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Killer Bass Cabin~**

After a long hot shower the boys return to their cabin

"So fellas, have any ideas on whose going home?" Scott asked

"Obviously you or Scarlett" Mike said

" Come on! There's more threats in this game than me and Scarlett! Literally everyone in this room except for Max is a threat!" Scott said

"Hey!" Max said

" You know it's true" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Looks like I'm not as tight with the guys as I thought"

" Time for the Scottmeister to get to work"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scott and Scarlett are having an alliance

" Why aren't B and Max here?" Scarlett asked curiously

" Because this doesn't concern them. As far as I know us two are probably gonna get voted off if we don't do something!" Scott said

" I had a plan for this. But before we start I'll allow you to choose our target" Scarlett said

" I would go with Zoey but I respect her on a game level. Mike on the other hand is just flat out annoying!" Scott said

" Alright, now I'm going to tell you a secret" Scarlett said

Scarlett whispered in Scott's ear

"Are you for real?!" Scott said

"Yes I'm "for real", now follow the plan and I guarantee we won't be going home" Scarlett said

 **~Killer Bass Cabin~**

Scott walks into the cabin

" Hey Mike mind if we talk outside for a sec?" Scott asked

"Sure I guess..." Mike said

Scott and Mike walked out of the cabin

 **~ The Forest~**

" What's up?" Mike asked

"This!" Scott said

Scott ripped off Mike's shirt

"Hey yo what's with you having my shirt?!" Vito said

" I stole it Mike or should I say VITO!" Scott said

" How ya know my real name?!" Vito said

Vito grabbed Scott by the collar

"Did someone squeal on me?" Vito said

While running in the forest Jo spots this

"Well what do we have here?" Jo said

Scott looked over and saw Jo

" OH PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME UP, I PROMISE I WONT TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOUR MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES" Scott said

"What the?" Jo said

Jo runs off

Seeing this Scott pushes Vito off of him

"Here have a hat" Scott said

Scott puts a hat on Vito's head

" GASP" " What are you up to?, You wily dingo" Manitoba said

" Nothing" Scott said

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

" I knew something was weird about that creep!" Amy said

"Think about it! That would explain why he occasionally has an Italian accent or lipstick on!" Jo said

" Oh gosh..." Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" So it wasn't Mike being a jerk to me at all it was his multiple personalities"

" Now I kinda feel bad about how I treated him"

Zoey slapped herself

"Focus! Don't get wrapped up around boys!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Campfire~**

" Welcome newly-merged, It's been one hell of a day, we truly learned how much you could take but in the end. Zoey won immunity and a brand new trailer!" Chris said

Chef pulls up a tv screen that shows the trailer

" You may use it after the elimination. But for now it's voting time!" Chris said

One by one the merged competitors cast their votes

"Alright! If I call your name your safe and get to eat a delicious marshmallow!" Chris said

"Zoey!"

"Jo!"

"Max!"

"Amy!"

"B!"

"Jasmine!"

"Shawn!"

"Dave!"

"Topher!"

They all go up to get their marshmallows

" Scott, Scarlett, and Mike. You've all received votes against you but the next person safe is... Scott" Chris said

"Woo-hoo!" Scott said

Scott goes up and gets his marshmallow

" Scarlett, Mike your both on the chopping block but the person going home is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Mike"

" What, why me?!" Mike said

"Does multiple personalities ring a bell?" Scott asked

"No, no no no no no no! You guys weren't supposed to find out about that!" Mike said

"Well too bad pencil neck" Jo said

" At least tell me you guys don't think any less of me" Mike said

" Your even weirder than before! Not Samey level weird but still weird!" Amy said

" Aw man..." Mike said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" Mike, wait!" Zoey said

"Zoey? You came to see me off!" Mike said

" Yeah look, I'm sorry about not telling you sooner I was just afraid if I did tell you, you'd think I was some kind of freak" Mike said

" Not at all, Don't listen to Amy or Jo that's why they don't have any friends." Zoey said

" As far as I'm concerned, your definitely a good guy Mike" Zoey said

"Thanks! But I have something else to confess... I... reallylikeyoualotpleasedon'thurtme AAHH!" Mike said

Zoey kissed Mike on the cheek

" Let's just see where things go from there, okay?" Zoey said

"Yes ma' am!" Mike said

Mike hopped onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE MIKE**

" Aw how cute... NOT! You were probably just talking to the freak's other personality anyways" Scott said

" Scott I swear to god, I will shove an arrow up your ass if you don't leave!" Zoey said

" Touchy..." Scott said before walking away

The final eleven walked back to their respective cabins

" And that concludes another episode! What will Zoey do without Mike? How much longer will Scott and Scarlett last in the game? And will B ever talk? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Sixteen! If you liked it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Mike, I try not to put personal bias into my TD fanfics, but I honestly couldn't stand writing for this guy. Plus add in the fact he's a canon finalist and It was bye bye Mike. Now like I said I may not like the guy but I know there's some people who do so that's why I tried to make him go as far as he could**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th**

 **Votes for Mike**

 **Scarlett-Mike**

 **Scott-Mike**

 **Amy-Mike**

 **Jo- Mike**

 **Max- Mike**

 **B- Mike**

 **Votes for Scarlett**

 **Zoey- Scarlett**

 **Shawn- Scarlett**

 **Topher- Scarlett**

 **Jasmine- Scarlett**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Dave- Scott**


	17. Search and Do Not Destory

**Review Responding Time!**

 **acl97gioia-** **Aw, Dakota and Sugar *cries***

 **JO YOU CAN WIN THIS.**

 **Me- We'll see.**

 **Brayden-** **Are you going to do tdroti and tdpi**

 **Me- You mean like the original cast in revenge and pahkitew? I've thought about it but I'm mainly focused on Total Drama What If Action after I'm done with this**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **I am so happy that Mike is gone. I can't stand him. That was genius of Scott and Scarlett how they exposed and eliminated him. I'm rooting for Scarlett**

 **Me- Yeah I realized Mike had a lot of fans but simultaneously a lot of haters. #TeamScarlett**

 **mattafat-** **I'm not gonna lie this fic is one of my favorites now at first I was a little unsure but now I love it! Also Scott and Zoey's conversations are amazing and on top of all that you kept Dave amazing! Dave was really good in the first half of TDPI and you expanded on that part of him I really love this, keep writing, and keeping up the good no great work.**

 **Me- Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying it. I do feel they did Dave dirty in post merge TDPI, and I just didn't want that happen here**

 **MichaelFang69-** **This kind of reminds me of how Mike was eliminated in the Canon show. But even so, I see why you had to eliminate him. Personal bias can't get in the way. Also I have a question: would you ever do an SYOC?**

 **Me- Yeah it all makes sense eventually, I'm still considering it, maybe as like a side season to the main story, but I wanna focus all my attention on this. So I'll decide after this is done**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! The boys returned from their spa day rested and relaxed. We couldn't have that so we dove straight into a challenge! To win immunity our players had to spin the wheel of misfortune. Whatever thing they landed on they had to do or they were out! The snapping turtles took a bite out of Scott's... nuts, Topher swam with the eels and Zoey proved to be a competitor when she won immunity! To avoid going home Scarlett and Scott concocted a plan to send Multiple Mike home. By spreading word around through camp in an almost unanimous vote, Mike was sent home. Find out who goes today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Trailer~**

Zoey is sitting on a lawn chair outside of her trailer

" Ah, I could get used to this" Zoey said

"FIIIRREEE!" Chris screamed

Zoey turned around to see who said that but she only sees her trailer explode

" What the?! Aw come on!" Zoey said

" That was epic!" Chris said

Zoey grabbed Chris by his collar

"Do that again, and I'll make sure you never see another bottle of hair gel!" Zoey said

Zoey dropped Chris and walked away

"Geez, uptight much?" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

Jasmine and Shawn are enjoying breakfast burritos by the campfire

" How did you snag these?" Jasmine asked

" Easy, just hid em in my hat" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Shawn's a great guy and all.."

" But he'd be perfect if he lost the whole zombie thing"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Jasmine's totally a great gal"

" Once she starts developing a fear of the undead, she'll be perfect!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine and Shawn lean in for a kiss

...

...

...

" CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I was THIS close to kissing Jasmine for real"

Shawn takes out a notebook and starts writing

"Note to self, break loudspeaker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Amphitheater~**

" Welcome ladies, are ye ready for a fun filled adventure?" Chris asked the contestants

" Ditch the pirate accent, you sound like a creep" Jo said

" Okay... Anyways today's challenge is good old fashioned treasure hunt!" Chris said

" You'll be searching for keys to open your treasure chests" Chris said

"But be careful about what chest you use, because one of them has immunity while the other has a penalty" Chris said

" Where do we find these keys?" Zoey asked

Chris takes out a garbage bag filled with paper

" What you pick is what you pick" Chris said

So one by one the contestants pick their papers

" Now read em and weep!" Chris said

" Mine is attached to a bear?!" Scott said

"Yeah, I was hoping you would get that one" Chris said

"Me too" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Pfft. I was playing it up for the cameras"

" All I have to do is set a trap for the bear and immunity is mine"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now go and find your treasures!" Chris said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Chris is talking through the loudspeaker

" In order to get his key Topher has to search through Chef's kitchen" Chris said

Topher slowly walks into the kitchen, he then opens the fridge only to find an angry Chef Hatchet with a knife. He quickly runs out of the kitchen

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I mean, I'm glad I didn't get the bear but is Chef really any better?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

" For Max's challenge he has to get his key from a beehive" Chris said

" Bees! I demand you give me my key at once!" Max said

The bees came out of the beehive. Scared, Max ran away with the bees chasing him

 **~ Lake Wawanakwa~**

Jasmine is trying to tiptoe her way to her key by her platform without falling into the lake and being eaten by the alligators

Max screams and jumps into the lake the Bees sting the alligators

"Now's my chance" Jasmine said

Jasmine tiptoes faster and grabs her key

" Yes!" Jasmine said

"And Jasmine is first to get her key!" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

Jasmine checks up on Shawn

" Skunks, terrific" Shawn said sarcastically

" Don't worry I know a trick back from a friend. But we'll need some water" Jasmine said

A couple minutes later, Jasmine and Shawn come back with buckets of water

" Now all we need to do is flush them out" Jasmine said

Shawn and Jasmine pour the water down the skunk hole, the skunks run away

Shawn grabs his key

" Thanks, Jasmine" Shawn said blushing

"Your... welcome" Jasmine said also blushing

Shawn and Jasmine leans towards each other once more

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I mean we both completed our challenges, so... why not?"

"And this time I made sure to break that damn loudspeaker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Chris' Trailer~**

" What the? Who broke my loudspeaker!" Chris said

"Stupid teenagers..." Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

Jasmine and Shawn kiss each other passionately

Scarlett and Scott watch this while hiding in a bush

" This is what was so important?" Scott asked

" Yes, we need to break up that couple immediately" Scarlett said

" Okay... But why were you watching them making out? Are you into that sorta thing or- " Scott said before being interrupted

" Please stop using your vocal chords" Scarlett said

"Huh?" Scott said

"Shut up" Scarlett ordered

 **~ The Woods~**

Scarlett and Scott walk away with their knowledge

" So what are we gonna do now?" Scott said

"Your going to help me complete my challenge" Scarlett said

"Which is?" Scott asked

Scarlett stops pointing to a bunny with a key around it's neck

" Really?! You get a bunny and I get a freaking bear! This is bullcrap!" Scott said

" Shh... You'll scare it" Scarlett said

The bunny turns around and roars at them

"Um... since when do bunnies do that?" Scott said

" I can only assume it's a rare species. I must take it back for experimentation" Scarlett said

Scarlett grabs the bunny by the ears and takes the key. She then puts it into a garbage bag

" What are you gonna do with the bunny?" Scott asked

" It will all make sense eventually" Scarlett said

 **~ Bear Cave~**

Scarlett and Scott arrive at the bear cave

" So you got any bright ideas?" Scott asked

"Yes. I'm going to go claim my treasure chest" Scarlett said

" How is that fair?! I helped you with the bunny!" Scott said

" No, you merely watched. Plus our alliance only counts for votes and strategies. When it comes to challenges, your on your own." Scarlett said

Scarlett walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" It's probably not gonna happen today, but I feel like I should ditch Scarlett soon"

" One, she doesn't help AT ALL, Two, there's only room for one strategist at this here island!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott walked into the bear cave, he saw the bear with the key and tiptoed over there. He then tried to squat down and grab the key but the bear had in a headlock

" Crap!" Scott yelled

Scott's yelling caused all the bears to wake up

" Crap times infinity..." Scott said quieter

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Jo's key is being guarded by three sharks

"Well time to work my brain muscles" Jo said

Jo stands in place and starts thinking, a lightbulb goes off

"That's it!" Jo said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Topher sits outside of the Mess Hall, depressed

"What's wrong with you, newbie?" Jo asked

" Newbie? Isn't this the first time any of you have been on a reality show?" Topher said

"Touché..." Jo said

" But yeah, I'm never gonna get my key with Psycho Chef in there" Topher said

" I'll make a deal with ya, If you get me some chum from the kitchen. I'll go in and steal your key" Jo said

"Really?" Topher said

"Yep, but hurry up. I want that immunity" Jo said

Topher runs inside the Mess Hall and into the kitchen where he meets Chef with scissors taped to his hands

" Is this supposed to be a reference to Edward Scissorhands?" Topher said

" I don't know, why don't you ask... my knife!" Chef said

" Um... what?" Topher said

" I was practicing my comedy routine, don't judge me" Chef said

Chef ran towards Topher, Topher ducked and Chef's knives got stuck to the fridge

Topher ran inside the freezer, he saw the key so he grabbed it and some chum

Topher then ran out the Mess Hall

" Whoa, you got the key and the chum?" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I've been looking for a new alliance member since Dakota left"

" Topher may be a noob, but I can use that to my advantage"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Topher handed Jo the chum and was about to go get his key until Jo stopped him

" Look, I know your a noob and all. But I'm in serious need of an alliance member. Keep in mind if you do join my alliance you won't be the next one going home" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Even though I just got on the show bout two episodes ago"

" I was an intern, I watched them through the cameras so I know all there moves"

" The main three to watch out for is Jo, Scott, and Scarlett."

" So of course I was going to say no"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Topher ran off with his key

"Sorry not interested!" Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" That kid just made a big mistake..."

" If it wasn't for Scarlett the brainiac maniac, he'd be at the top of my hit list"

" So count yourself luck for now... Topher"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Communal Washrooms~**

Dave is holding is piece of paper

" Oh boy..." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I have to grab my key... out of the toilet?!"

" That bear is sounding pretty nice right about now"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Nuh uh, not doing it." Dave said

Dave prepared to walk out of the restroom until a tentacle from the toilet grabbed Dave and tried to drag him

" NO NO NOOOOOOOO!" Dave screamed

The tentacle successfully dragged Dave into the toilet

 **~ Campfire~**

B's key is attached to a flaming hoop

B pulls out a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire

Then he simply grabs the key

 **~ The Forest~**

Zoey's key is on a tree branch

"Too easy..." Zoey said

Zoey does some acrobatics and lands on the tree branch. She grabs her key and backflips off

Meanwhile Amy is trying to get her key from a snake

"Little help here?!" Amy said

" I thought you were the "better twin" Do it yourself" Zoey said

"Ugh... Forget it!" Amy said

 **~ Amphitheater~**

Everyone except for Amy comes back with your keys

" I see all off ye, came back with ye keys. Except for the lass called Amy" Chris said

"Whatever, Pirates are soo outdated" Amy said

" You may now open the chests!" Chris said

The contestants open their chests

" Potato Chips?" Zoey said

" Bug Spray?" Jasmine said

" A tennis racket?" Jo said

" Shampoo, yess..." Topher said

" Hand sanitizer? Weak!" Scott said

" Could I trade you for some marshmallows?" Dave asked

Scott shrugged and handed Dave the hand sanitizer in exchange for some marshmallows

" An EVIL blow dryer" Max said

B's chest revealed a pokemon trading card, he shrugged and put it in his pocket

" Well, well, well." Scarlett said

Scarlett took out an envelope which said immunity on it

" And Scarlett wins immunity and since Shawn was the only one to not open his box" Chris said

Shawn took out an envelope which said penalty on it

" Shawn, your penalty is you'll have one vote added to you in tonight's elimination ceremony" Chris said

" Well that bites." Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Okay, Not trying to go all conspiracy theorist here"

" But am I the only who thinks it rigged that Scarlett of all people won immunity and I got the penalty!"

"The Illuminati is out to get man!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Shawn got the penalty?... perfect"

" This just makes my job even easier"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Scarlett places a letter outside of the cabin and then knocks on the door

She runs away, Jasmine opens the door

"Hello?" Jasmine said

Jasmine looked down and saw the letter

" This better not be another love letter" Jasmine said

Jasmine picked it up and read it

 **~ Letter~**

" Dear Jasmine,

Meet me at Dock of Shame in an hour. I got a surprise for you

From yours truly, Shawn

 **~ End Letter~  
**

" Aw how romantic." Jasmine said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Scott and Scarlett are discussing game

"Whoa... your gonna kiss Shawn?!" Scott said

" Yes but only when Jasmine shows up. I'll keep him pre-occupied, you give me the signal when she comes" Scarlett said

"I can do that" Scott said

"Good" Scarlett said

Couple minutes later, Scott brings Shawn down to the dock

" I don't know man, she's been crying since the challenge ended" Scott said

" You mean the challenge where she won immunity?" Shawn said

"Yeah... You better go talk to her" Scott said

Shawn approaches Scarlett

" Hey. Is everything okay?" Shawn asked

" No... I've been trying to hold in something. But I just can't any longer" Scarlett said

"And that something is?" Shawn said

"Me and Jasmine had a little chat after the challenge ended. She went on about how you were a weirdo and she was just using you for your vote" Scarlett said

" What? Me and Jasmine's love is real. Besides I doubt she'd be the type of person to do something like that" Shawn said

" But you don't understand. Look at this letter she wanted me to give to you" Scarlett said

Scarlett handed Shawn a letter

 **~ Letter~**

" Dear Shawn,

I want you to know, I hate you with a burning passion and when I get the chance I'll convince the others to vote you off."

Not only that but I hate your personality and your clothes look like you borrowed them from a homeless man"

From your FAKE girlfriend, Jasmine"

 **~ End Letter~**

"Wow..." Shawn said

" I know it's a lot to take in" Scarlett said

"You really thought I would fall for this crap? I mean this isn't even close to Jasmine's handwriting" Shawn said

" Now that I think about it, were you behind that whole incident with Rodney" Shawn said

Scarlett gulped

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I may... have underestimated my opponent"

" I'll make sure to correct that error"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" So this is the Scarlett, Zoey's been talking about."

" Never thought I'd say this but I think she's more dangerous than a zombie"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine was walking towards the Dock of Shame

Scott made bird noises to signal Scarlett

Scarlett turned around and saw Jasmine

"Well no need, your done for anyway" Scarlett said

Scarlett grabbed Shawn and forcefully kissed him

Jasmine arrived, she saw the kiss and tears ran down her face

" S-Shawn?..." Jasmine said

Shawn tried to break free but Scarlett had a strong grip on him

Jasmine ran off crying

Scarlett released Shawn, she then spat on the ground

"Bleh! When was the last time you brushed your teeth?!" Scarlett said

" YOUR PURE EVIL, WOMAN!" Shawn said

Max appeared

"Did someone say, EVIL?" Max asked

" Not now Max" Shawn said

Shawn ran after Jasmine

" What's with him?" Max asked

" Don't worry Max. If my calculations are correct he's going home tonight" Scarlett said

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Zoey finds Jasmine crying on her bed

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked

Jasmine whispered in Zoey's ear

Zoey kicks down the door and runs off

 **~ The Forest~**

"SCARLETT IS SO OFF THIS ISLAND,... dammit she has immunity." Zoey said

"SHAWN IS SO OFF THIS ISLAND." Zoey said

 **~ Girls Restroom~**

Zoey explains what happened to Amy and Jo

" I mean I get why he wanted to cheat on that goliath. But with Scarlett?... That's just gross" Amy said

" Can I count on your votes?" Zoey asked

" Definitely" Jo said

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Zoey explains what happened to the guys

" I mean me and Shawn were on the same team. He didn't really seem like the cheating sort of guy" Dave said

Zoey grabbed Dave by the collar

" If you don't vote for Shawn, I will shove Scott's dirty laundry down your pie-hole!" Zoey said

" Shawn it is.." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I like the guy but.. I was dragged into a toilet!"

" I've had my fair share of nasty for today"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Sucks we can't vote off that witch, Scarlett"

" Hopefully I can convince the guys to vote off Jo"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey leaves the boys cabin,

Shawn enters the boys cabin

"Hey-" Shawn said before being interrupted

All the guys silently walked out of the cabin

" Wow... wonder what got into them?" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Man I hope Jasmine didn't tell everyone about the kiss"

" I mean she had to of known it was an accident, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome! As you all know Scarlett won immunity so she cannot be voted for tonight. Start voting so we can send one of you scallywags home!" Chris said

One by one the contestants go in to cast their votes

" Let's see..." Chris said

" Jasmine!"

"Jo!"

"B!"

"Zoey!"

"Topher!"

"Max!"

"Dave!"

"Scott!"

"Scarlett!"

Shawn gulps and starts sweating

" and Amy!"

" Marshmallows for the lot of ya"

Shawn fearfully looked around and saw everyone had a marshmallow except for him

" Sorry dude, your out" Chris said

" Bout time someone who DESERVED to go home, got the hell outta here" Zoey said

"Why do I deserve to go home?" Shawn asked

"Don't play dumb, Jasmine told us all about your two timing ways!" Zoey said

" But I thought I was getting along with mostly everyone minus the annoying people" Shawn said

" Maybe you should re-evaluate your opinions" Scarlett said

" Y-You don't even care do you!" Jasmine said

" No" Scarlett said in a monotone fashion

" Why do you care? Doesn't everyone think I'm some two-timing jerk" Shawn said

" Ya know after all this, I still didn't vote for you" Jasmine said

"Then how'd I get the boot?" Shawn asked

" Yeah that one's all on me. I got so pissed off at what I heard I let my emotions cloud my judgement" Zoey said

"It's okay... I guess. Sucks that I'm going home" Shawn said

" Do you think you have time for a goodbye kiss?" Jasmine asked

"Absolutely!" Shawn said

Shawn and Jasmine leaned towards each other, getting ready to embrace for a kiss

...

...

...

" Not sorry to ruin the moment, But Shawn has a boat to catch" Chris said

Chris snaps his fingers and Shawn is carried off by Chef

Chef carries across the Dock of Shame and throws him into the Boat of Losers

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" I'll miss ya Shawn!" Jasmine said

" I'll miss you too!" Shawn yelled from the Boat of Losers

"Here have this!" Shawn yelled

Shawn threw Jasmine a wooden zombie head

"Aw... it's a wooden zombie head with my name carved into it. Odd but I love it!" Jasmine said

" Thanks! Also kick Scarlett ass for me!" Shawn yelled

Shawn's voice shrunk as he faded off into the distance

 **GOODBYE SHAWN**

" I will" Jasmine said

Zoey then approached Jasmine

"Then I'll think you'll like this idea" Zoey said

 **~ Communal Washroom~**

Scarlett is taking a shower

Jasmine and Zoey cut the shower pipe and replace with a sewage pipe

" Nice try! This raw sewage will be used in my experiments!" Scarlett yelled

A rat then crawled out of the shower drain and bit Scarlett's leg

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Scarlett screamed

Jasmine and Zoey could be heard laughing off screen

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" And that concludes another episode. Will anyone stop the raw force known as Scarlett? How will Jasmine cope without Shawn? Will Scott break off his alliance with Scarlett? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Seventeen! If you enjoyed reading this then as always favorite it and leave me some reviews**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Shawn, I like Shawn his elimination was purely based on plot. Plus as always he was a canon winner, which I always find people letting the canon people win a bit tacky but it's alright if done good.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th**

 **Votes for Shawn**

 **Scarlett- Shawn**

 **Jo- Shawn**

 **Amy- Shawn**

 **Zoey- Shawn**

 **Max- Shawn**

 **Scott- Shawn**

 **Dave- Shawn**

 **Topher- Shawn**

 **B- Shawn**

 **Max- Shawn**

 **Votes for Jo**

 **Shawn- Jo**

 **Jasmine-Jo**


	18. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **So glad Shawn is gone. Honestly i'm just not a fan of him plus he's a canon winner. #Team Scarlett**

 **Me- Cool. I get people may not like every character whose left**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Someone: - blah blah blah, evil, blah -**  
 **Max: Did somebody say *Camera Zooms In* EVIL?**

 **Idk, that was just the big thing I gathered from this chapter. Speaking of, why did Shasmine vote for Jo and not Max?**

 **Me- Yeah I just kinda added that in there, surprised that's the thing people drew from that chapter...lol.**

 **Shawsmine voted for Jo because she's a threat, while Max... is Max.**

 **mattafat-** **I like Shawn don't get me wrong but like you said you're doing this for people who didn't necessarily get a lot of screen time or was derailed. Max was golden in this episode also when he appeared when Shawn said EVIL that was hilarious**

 **Me- Yeah, gotta share that screentime. Yeah I didn't think people would find it that funny but I'll take it**

 **MichaelFang9-** **What? Shawn?! My favorite idiot? That sucks. Shawn was the kind of contestant that you would swear was that one crazy guy at your high school. Also another question: do you know de wae?**

 **Me- Who knows you might see Shawn again in a future season... :).**

 **Yes I do know da wae my brudda, the real question is can you show me da wae?**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! In our pirate themed challenge we sent our contestants digging for booty! The treasure kind of course, Some succeeded "Shows clip of Jasmine getting her key" while others sucked majorly "shows clip of Scott getting stuck in the bear cave" Everyone except Amy came back with their keys, when they opened their chests it revealed Scarlett won immunity. Scarlett forged a note and sent it to Jasmine, while waiting at the dock she kisses Shawn for Jasmine to see! That's just cold, but since Scarlett had immunity. Zombie Boy Shawn was the next to go. Find out what happens right now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Communal Washroom~**

Topher just got done taking a shower

He dries off and puts his clothes back on

He opens the door only to find Jo there

"AH!- Jo, what do you want?" Topher asked

" Look kid, I realized you may have been delirious since I asked during the middle of a challenge" Jo said

"But not joining my alliance is a big mistake" Jo said

" Look Jo, your a threat and all. But the only person still on your side is Jasmine and she's been hanging out with Zoey lately" Topher said

" Your social game has gone down the toilet" Topher said

Topher walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" How dare he!"

" But at the same time he does make a solid point"

"With Jasmine being all friendly with Zoey lately, I have no allies!"

" But that's about to change"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Jo called Amy, Dave, Max, and B to the forest

"..."

" Okay why are here? The five of us have nothing in common" Dave said

" True, but we gotta band together if we wanna take out the pairs!" Jo said

"What pairs? With Shawn gone, all the couples are split up" Dave said

" I mean Jasmine and Zoey, and, Scarlett and Scott." Jo said

"If we don't make the next move were going to be picked off one by one..." Jo said

"Okay... then why isn't Topher here?" Dave asked

" I already asked him to join but he declined." Jo said

"So what do ya say?... Alliance?" Jo said

Awkward silence

"..."

"..."

B gave a thumbs down

" No!" Amy said

" Nah" Dave said

"Never! "camera zooms in" EVIL, works alone" Max said

They all got up and walked away

"Fine your all idiots anyway! I can win this whole thing by myself!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

"Pfft. Who needs them"

" I made it to the final ten with my strength not friendship"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" ATTENTION CAMPERS MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The final ten contestants gather at the Dock of Shame

"Today's challenge is a simple game I like to call... Hide and Seek. You guys will be the hiders, the seeker? None other than Chef Hatchet!" Chris said

Chef appears with a water gun

" Um... why does he have a water gun?" Jasmine asked

" Chef, care to explain?" Chris asked

Chef aims his water gun at Scott, he tries to run but he gets blasted off the Dock

" That is what will happen if Chef finds you. If you do get caught the only chance you have of getting immunity is if you find someone yourself and bring them back to Chef" Chris said

" If you manage to outlast everyone you win immunity, You all have a ten minute head start... which starts... NOW!" Chris said

Chris blew his airhorn and the contestants scattered

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Max is hiding under his bed

"No one will ever find me here" Max said

"BWAHAHA!" Max laughed

Chris walked into the cabin

" Two things. One, hiding under your bed is REALLY predictable. Two, when hiding it's probably not wise to do a loud cartoonish type of laugh" Chris said

" EVIL, doesn't need your advice" Max said

Chef broke through the door with his head

" HEERRREEEE"SS CHEFF!" Chef screamed

 **Authors Note: Did anyone get that The Shining reference... lol**

Max screamed and jumped out the window

" You might wanna go after him" Chris said

"Don't you think I know that?!" Chef said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Scarlett changed into her bathing suit and dives into the water, she then takes some straws and makes a tube to breath out of

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I doubt Chef would expect me to hide at the place we all started"

" Immunity is MINE"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Tree~**

Jasmine and Zoey are hiding up a tree

" You sure this is a good hiding spot?" Zoey asked

"Of course! Even if Chef finds us he still has to get us with his water gun. And were both pretty fast runners" Jasmine said

 **~ Cave~**

Scott is hiding in the cave

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" After having to get that key from the bear, I know this cave in and out"

" No way Chef is gonna find me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott hears footsteps and hides behind a rock, Amy walks into the cave and hides

"What are you doing here?!" Scott asked

" I couldn't think of a good hiding spot, so I just followed you" Amy said

" No! Two people is way too much will get caught for sure" Scott said

" Well too bad I'm staying here!" Amy said

" Ugh, fine. At least hide behind me so I make sure you don't get caught" Scott said

Amy walks over and hides behind Scott

" You know you smell like manure, right?" Amy said

" I've said I live on a farm, multiple times" Scott said

"... What's it like?" Amy asked

" It's not as bad people make it out to be, my sister Albertha is the county hog caller champ" Scott said

" Thanks to that we got a lifetime supply of pigs. So if you ever need any bacon, you know who to call" Scott said

Amy chuckles

 **CONFESSIONAL:AMY**

" I mean it was no question, I was going to make the final ten"

" But I can't count on my insanely good looks forever."

" Teaming up with Scott is looking pretty good right about now"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey...um... would you want to be in an... let's say, alliance?" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" First Scarlett and now Amy?!"

"What's up with the chicks wanting to team up?"

"I mean I'm not complaining... but still curious"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sure but... I'm kinda in an alliance with Scarlett so I'll have to run it by her" Scott said

Chef entered the cave

" It's time to die, lovebirds!" Chef yelled

Amy stood up from her hiding spot

" WE. ARE. NOT. IN. LOVE" Amy said in a monotone fashion

While off guard, Chef shoots Amy with his water gun

"GASP" "My clothes?!, Your paying for my dry cleaning!" Amy said

"Sure, right after I take care of Farm Boy" Chef said

Scott tried to run but Chef already had him in his sights, he shot him without hesitation

" You stink boy, I did you a favor" Chef said

" A favor? I'm out of the game!" Scott said

"Quit ya whining and help me find the rest of the brats" Chef said

 **CAUGHT-2, LEFT-8**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scott, Amy, and Chef are looking for the rest of the contestants

Amy trips over something

"Ow... what was that?" Amy asked

Scott walked over to help her up

"I think it's some type of dirt clod" Scott said

Scott kicks it and hears a grunt

"Wait a minute.." Scott said

Scott pulled on it ripping apart what seemed to be a sheet. Which revealed B's hiding spot

" GOT YA!" Chef said

Chef blasted B with his water gun

B snaps his fingers in defeat

 **CAUGHT-3, LEFT-7**

 **~ Campfire~**

Topher is hiding in a nearby bush by the campfire

Some skunks walk over to where he was hiding

" No..." Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Not only will the skunks give away my location but also... my hair!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Topher takes off his shoe and prepares to throw it at the skunks

"I'm giving you to the count of three to go away. One... Two..." Topher said before being interrupted

The skunks turned around and sprayed Topher

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Topher screamed

 **~ The Forest~**

Topher's scream was heard throughout the island

"That's Topher, hurry up maggots!" Chef said

Chef, B, Scott, and Amy ran towards the scream

 **~ The Campfire~**

Topher is sitting on the ground, crying

Chef and the others arrive, they smell him and take a few steps back

"Oof, boy you stink" Chef said covering his nose

"Yeah, even I don't smell that bad." Scott said

" Just spray me already!" Topher said

Chef pumps his water gun and sprays it at Topher

" Is the smell gone?!" Topher asked frantically

" Nope you still smell like dirty buttcheeks" Chef said

 **CAUGHT-4, LEFT-6**

" How are we gonna like find the others?" Amy asked

" I don't know about the others but I know how to find Max" Scott said

"How's that?" Chef said

" Man that sure was... EVIL." Scott said

Max magically appeared

" Did somebody say... EVIL?! BWAHAHA!" Max said

While distracted Chef fires his water gun at Max

" How dare you use evil against me!" Max said

" But if you really think about it, isn't saying Evil just... EVIL?" Scott asked

"... Touché" Max said

 **CAUGHT-5, LEFT-5**

 **~ The Forest~**

Dave and Jo are walking together in the forest

" You see any good hiding spots yet, Germ Boy?" Jo asked

" I'm not Germ Boy and we could see if Jasmine and Zoey are willing to share their hiding spot" Dave said

"We don't even know where their hiding" Jo said

Dave pointed upward

Jasmine and Zoey waved down from the tree they were hiding in

" Sorry but we gotta look out for ourselves" Zoey said

" Jasmine you can't be okay with this?! Were in an alliance" Jo said

" Yeah.. um... I'm kind of leaving the alliance" Jasmine said

"What?! And after all I've done for you" Jo said

" Hey, I know Jo sucks but can I hide with you?" Dave asked

Jo shoved Dave to the ground

" Don't listen to Normal Norman, take me!" Jo said

" Um.. I think were gonna go" Jasmine said

Zoey and Jasmine jumped out of their tree and started running

"Hey they left! Finders keepers..." Jo said

"Um... you might wanna turn around" Dave said

Chef and the other contestants were behind them

" Aqua la vista.." Chef said

Chef pumped his water gun and sprayed them both

" Hurry up! I'm not letting those two beat me at my own game!" Chef said

So Chef and the other contestants chased after Jasmine and Zoey

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

" Were almost there!" Jasmine said

"Immunity is ours!" Zoey said

The both arrived at the Dock of Shame, where they saw Scarlett standing there with a smirk on her face

"Don't you mean, my immunity?" Scarlett asked

"No, but how?!" Jasmine asked

" Simple strategy. Anyone with a high IQ could've figured it out... oh wait" Scarlett said

" Your really full of yourself, huh?" Zoey asked

"If you mean confident in my skills then yes" Scarlett said

Chef and the others arrive

" WHAT. THREE PEOPLE ESCAPED MY WRATH?! THIS JUST AIN"T RIGHT!" Chef screamed

He then started breathing and muttering to himself

" Okay... I'm good now. Scarlett wins immunity" Chef said

Everyone except Scarlett groaned

" But I still have some water left so..." Chef said

Chef blasted the three girls with his water gun

" Ah, that's better" Chef said

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Topher and the guys are discussing strategy

" Look, I can take all of us to the final five. IF you do what I say" Topher said

" Hold up, were the veterans and your a newbie. Why should we listen to him?" Scott asked

"Trust me Scott, I'm anything but a newb. As Chris' intern who do you think watches the episodes on tape and edits them?" Topher asked

"Who do you think sees all the fucked up things you and Scarlett have done in this game?" Topher asked

"..." Scott said nothing

" Now I want you all to tell me the current alliances your in" Topher said

" EVIL WORKS ALONE" Max said

" I have an alliance with Scarlett and I'm considering letting Amy join our alliance" Scott said

" Hmm... interesting" Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL:TOPHER**

"Scott and Amy?"

"That's an unexpected pair that's for sure..."

" I don't trust Scott in the slightest, so the less allies he has the better"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well we have five boys and five girls. If we keep on voting off the girls our final five will be set in stone. Now who should we vote for?" Topher asked

" Zoey, duh" Scott said

" I mean sure she's a threat but I personally think we should take out Amy" Topher said

Scott looked at him like he was insane

" I mean think about it. Out of all the girls Amy is the wild card, she has no allies. So if we vote her out no blood on our hands." Topher said

" But Zoey's the bigger threat we should vote for her!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Tough choice. Do we vote off Amy who nobody would have a problem if she left or Zoey, whose nice but a threat"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL:SCOTT**

" This guys alliance deal was sounding pretty sweet until he said to vote off Amy"

" I don't get why no one sees that Zoey needs to go, and people say I'm an idiot"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Zoey, Jo, and Jasmine are talking game

"So we all vote for Scott?" Jo asked

" Well yeah, he's a jerk" Zoey said

" True" Jo said

The three girls shook hands

 **CONFESSIONAL:ZOEY**

"And after Scott's gone, your next Scarlett!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Campfire~**

"Welcome campers, hope you enjoyed your little game of hide and seek. I know us at the editing room did you guys suck!" Chris said

"Ugh can we just start the voting already?!" Amy asked annoyed

"Whatever floats your boat" Chris said

One by one the contestants went in to cast their votes

" If I call your name that means your safe" Chris said

"Jasmine!"

"Jo!"

"Scarlett!"

"B!"

"Dave!"

"Max!"

" and Topher!"

They all went up to get their marshmallows

"Scott, Amy, and Zoey you've all received votes against you but the next person safe is...Zoey!" Chris said

Zoey went up to get her marshmallow and blew a raspberry at Scott

"Scott, Amy this is the final marshmallow and it goes to... " Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Scott"

Scott sighed in relief and got his marshmallow

Amy on the other hand was furious

" HOW THE "BLEEP" COULD YOU VOTE ME OFF?! YOU GUYS ARE ALL "BLEEP"ING IDIOTS FOR VOTING OFF THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE SHOW! I WILL SUE THIS MOTHER"BLEEP" FOR ALL THE MONEY YOU HAVE!" Amy snapped

"Geez she's cursing up a storm, Chef could you get her out of here before we have to change our rating from PG to PG-13?" Chris asked

Chef dragged Amy who was kicking and screaming down the Dock of Shame and threw her into the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE AMY**

 **CONFESSIONAL:ZOEY**

" I would've preferred Scott going home..."

" But the camp will probably be a lot less bitchier with Amy gone"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL:SCOTT**

" Seeing Amy go sucks..."

"Hopefully this guys alliance works out in my favor"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The contestants went back to their respective cabins

" That's all for now! What dangerous challenge do we have for next time? Will Max ever stop saying evil? Will Jo every make any allies? And will Topher's guys alliance come out on top? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eighteen! If you've enjoyed reading this fic leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Amy, In Pahkitew Island I feel like so much could've been done with Amy's character. But they kinda just let it go to waste. Didn't want that happen so I tried to develop her to the best of my abilities. But there's only so much I could do so I decided to eliminate her here**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th**

 **Authors Note: As some have been guessing next chapter will have an original challenge. Get hyped :)... Since it's an original chapter it might take longer than normal chapters**

 **Votes for Amy**

 **Topher-Amy**

 **B-Amy**

 **Max- Amy**

 **Scarlett-Amy**

 **Dave-Amy**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Jasmine-Scott**

 **Zoey-Scott**

 **Votes for Zoey**

 **Amy-Zoey**

 **Scott-Zoey**


	19. Trivial Matters

**Review Responding Time!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **So Amy is eliminated, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. She had it coming to her. I never liked Amy. Also never understood why she was so mean to Sammy. Also, answer to your question: I can show you de wae! Tell me, my queen! Away! (a la Aladdin)**

 **New question for you: I am currently in production of a new Steven Universe story. Would you like to collab?**

 **Me- Yeah me either, yet another flaw of Pahkitew Island.**

 **I wonder if I asked google to "Show me da wae" if it would know where da was my brudda**

 **Sure, what's it about?**

 **\- Really enjoyed this chapter! Sucked that Amy left. Kinda like her. (Don't hate her guts like so people do. Sugar wins that.) Seems like Scott wanted her to stay, either as alliance member or...eh probably reading too much into it. Although they do seem to work well together if they ever became a couple. Excited for your original chapter! Wonder what the challenge will be?**

 **Me- We'll see... wink wink nudge nudge. True,. Well not sure if you can guess from the title but it's going to be fun**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **I'm actually kind of sad to see Amy go. She's not one of my top favorites but I do like her. Topher is starting to annoy me hopefully he doesn't stick around much longer. I feel bad for Jo that nobody wants to work with her. She may have a rotten personality but she makes a pretty good ally. Scarlett once again has immunity I wonder how long that will last before it runs out.**

 **Me- Cool, We'll see but The Topher Experience might last longer than expected... or not lol. True, Idk, Scarlett is a force to be reckoned with**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama! Hide and seek was the name and that was the game we played! I armed Chef with a military grade water gun to make things interesting. Some actually came up with some good hiding spots "Shows clips of Scarlett's and B's hiding spots" Others not so much "shows clip of Max hiding under his bed" . Zoey and Jasmine were THIS close to winning immunity but Scarlett's plan helped her secure it for herself. The guys wanting to take an advantage in numbers, suggested they vote off a girl. And when Scott revealed he has an alliance with Amy and Scarlett. Topher made it clear that Amy would be the one to go, At our elimination ceremony. Amy was voted off in a 5-2-2 vote. See who goes today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

The guys wake up to hear loud crunching

"Um.. what's that noise?" Dave asked

The guys look over to Scott whose eating dirt from a bucket

"..." Dave said nothing

 **CONFESSIONAL:DAVE**

"BLRGHGHGH!" Dave vomited

"It's bad enough the guys smells like a family of skunks but he eats DIRT?! This just went from slightly unclean to VERY unclean"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" What? I eat dirt when I'm sad..." Scott said

"Why would you be sad? Unless you actually cared about Amy.. which I may remind you is like caring about a grizzly bear getting ready to eat you" Topher said

" Well yeah but that's what made her cool... "Sigh" Why couldn't we vote off Zoey?" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL:TOPHER**

"Okay so not only is Scott unhygienic and stupid he's also crazy. Good to know..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Jasmine wakes up to Scarlett beside her taking notes

"Care to explain what ya doing, mate?" Jasmine asked

" I'm merely just examining your sleep positions" Scarlett said

" Cool... mind doing that somewhere else?" Jasmine asked

" No" Scarlett said

Jasmine growled and kicked Scarlett off her bed

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" After getting Shawn kicked off, my main focus is getting wily dingo called Scarlett out of this game!"

"Then ya know win the million dollars and get my flower shop/ cage fighting business"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Everyone except Scarlett is are seated together eating breakfast

"What do you guys think Chris is gonna make us do next?" Jasmine asked

"If I were Chris, I would tie up everyone except for two contestants and place them above an active volcano. The other two would have to choose who to save..." Topher said

Everyone gave Topher a weird look

"Okay..." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I haven't had a chance to talk to Topher.."

" But now I'm not really in that much of a hurry"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris enters the Mess Hall

"Welcome Final 9! You ready to eat pain!" Chris said

" I fail to comprehend how we eat the metaphorical substance called "pain"..." Scarlett said

"It was a joke, Scarlett..." Chris said

 **~Amphitheater~**

"Each camper is standing on a podium with a buzzer

Chris appears at the center of the stage

" You ready to play a game of... Trivial Matters!" Chris said

"And that is..?" Scott asked

" Well with the show reaching it's end point we figured now would be a good time to reflect on all the pain and misery you've been through." Chris said

" So for this challenge I will be asking you questions about what's been going on throughout the season" Chris said

" The first person with five points wins immunity!" Chris said

"When you think you have it right, ring in the buzzer." Chris said

"If it's correct you get a point, if not you get shocked by the collars!" Chris said

"What collars?" Scott asked

Chef came around and put collars on everyone's neck

"Lemme give you a little demonstration" Chris said

Chris pressed a button which send shocks in everyone's collar

everyone screamed in pain as they were shocked

" Are you READY TO PLAY?!" Chris asked

Chris was met with several groans

"... Looks like I'm the only one who had their coffee this morning" Chris said

 **~ Trivial Matters~**

" First question... who was the person voted off?" Chris asked

Jo rang her buzzer

"Jo?" Chris said

"That wizard kid, duh" Jo said

"And his name?" Chris asked

"I don't know um... Leroy!... no wait... Lettuce!... that's not right... Larry!" Jo said

" Beep!" Chris said

Chris pressed his button

Jo was shocked

"Ow!" Jo said

"Anyone care to steal?" Chris asked

Scarlett rang in her buzzer

" The first person eliminated was Leonard" Scarlett said

"Correct!" Chris said

 **Scarlett-1**

"Next question, name all the girls Rodney ever fell in love with" Chris said

"How are we supposed to know that?!" Jo asked

" Easy. Dakota, Amy, and Jasmine" Scarlett said

"And Scarlett wins another point!" Chris said

 **Scarlett-2**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" No duh Scarlett's gonna be good at this"

" That only gives me more motivation to kick it into overdrive!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Question #3, Why was Mike voted off?" Chris asked

Zoey rang in her buzzer

" Because the terrible twosome told everyone about his MPD." Zoey said

"Correct!" Chris said

 **Zoey-1**

"Question #4, Who won it for their team in the A-wake-athon?" Chris asked

B pressed his buzzer

"B?" Chris asked

B pointed to himself

" True.. but I would've preferred a verbal response so..." Chris said

Chris presses his shocking button

B gets shocked

" Question #5, In our first ever challenge, who was the first person to jump off the cliff?" Chris asked

Zoey rang in

" Um... Jo?" Zoey said

"Nope!" Chris said

Chris pressed his button

Zoey was shocked

Scarlett rang in

" I believe the correct answer was Samey" Scarlett said

"Correct!" Chris said

 **SCARLETT-3**

" Question #6, What multiple personality did Anne Maria fall in love with?" Chris asked

Zoey rang in her buzzer

" Vito.." Zoey said

"Correct!" Chris said

 **ZOEY-2**

 **CONFESSIONAL:ZOEY**

" Out of all Mike's multiple personalities, I'm not really a fan of Vito... for obvious reasons"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Question #7, Who was the first person to drop out in the army based challenge?" Chris asked

Jasmine rang in her buzzer

"Amy?" Jasmine asked

"Correct!" Chris said

 **JASMINE-1**

"Question #8, Who was the person inside the bear costume in our camping challenge?" Chris asked

Topher rang in his buzzer

"Me of course. May I say one of my best acting performances" Topher said

" Topher gets a point! But to humble him down a little bit..." Chris said

Chris pressed his button

Topher was shocked

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Chris is just jealous of my superior acting skills"

" But I won't let it get to me, might cause wrinkles"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Question #9, Whose phobia was mimes?" Chris asked

B rang in his buzzer

"Yes, B?" Chris asked

"..."

"..."

"..."

B opened his mouth, struggling to get words out of them

Until eventually everyone hears a deep voice

"Mine..." B said

Everyone gasped

" Holy cow! Silent treatment can talk?!" Jo said

" Okay even I'm shocked..." Chris said

"For finally talking I've decided to give B immunity!" Chris said

 **B-5**

" WHAT?! How is this fair?! I don't give a damn that he talks I want my immunity!" Scarlett said

"You've won immunity twice so far, let somebody else have a turn" Chris said

Scarlett growls

 **~ Screaming Gophers Cabin~**

The Guys are cheering on B

"Speech!" Dave said

B took out his notebook

He started writing and gave a sheet paper to Dave

" Oh you want me to read this?" Dave asked

B gave a thumbs up

" Okay... I know you all were surprised to see me talk this challenge. But under certain circumstances and me really wanting to win, I decided to use my voice. Though I'm more of an action man than talker myself so don't expect me to start talking now" Dave read

"..."

" I can understand that" Dave said

Everyone clapped for B's letter

B gave a bow

" Now on to more important matters, which lady do we give the boot tonight?" Topher asked

" Scarlett. Now that she finally doesn't have immunity we can vote her off" Dave said

"I agree, keeping Scarlett around any longer would be foolish. All in favor?" Topher asked

Everyone except Scott raised their hand

" Scott?..." Topher asked

" I know what your doing, prissy. First Amy and now Scarlett. Your convincing everyone to vote off my alliance members!" Scott said

"... So?" Topher said with a smug look

" I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face!" Scott said marching toward Topher

He was held back by B and Dave

" You know Scott we can't have your negative energy ruining our flow... I'm afraid your out of the alliance" Topher said

" Me? I quit the dang alliance!" Scott said

Scott stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door

" You sure that was the right decision?" Dave asked

" Of course. Now let's get ready to send that "bleep" Scarlett home" Topher said

 **~ The Forest~**

Scott and Scarlett are having an alliance meeting

" Look sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I had an alliance with the guys. That butthole Topher kicked me out and now they wanna vote you out!" Scott said

" I see... that is quite the conundrum" Scarlett said

"Why are you so calm about this?!" Scott asked

" Oh you'll see..." Scarlett said

Scarlett walked away

"So were not even gonna strategize?!" Scott asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" What's her deal?"

"Does she not realize she's about to go home"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

" Welcome campers, Congrats to B for winning immunity! As for the rest of you, someone is going home. So start voting" Chris said

So one by one the campers go in to cast their votes

" If I call your name, that means your safe" Chris said

"Jo!"

"Jasmine!"

"Dave!"

"Topher!"

"B!"

"Max!"

"and Scott!"

They all went up to get their marshmallows

" Scarlett, Zoey. You've each received votes against you. But only one of you can go home and that person is... " Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Scarlett"

Everyone except Scarlett and Scott cheered and started dancing

 _" Scarlett's gone, Scarlett's gone. She has paid for what she did to Shawn" Jasmine sang_

 _" We get to stay for another day, and now that bitch can go away!" Zoey sang_

 _" I guess what were trying to say.." Topher sang_

Everyone pointed at Scarlett

 _" FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Everyone sang except for B cuz he don't talk_

" Cute, but I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere" Scarlett said

"And why's that?" Zoey asked

"Funny story... It's a reward challenge! Which means no one goes home, good, right?" Chris said

Everyone's jaws dropped

" From his change in posture, I could tell he was lying when he said someone was going home. That's why I wasn't worried" Scarlett said

" Are you kidding me?! This is the worst possible time for it to be a reward challenge!" Jasmine said

"Sorry but them's the rules" Chris said

Everyone except Scarlett and Scott groaned and headed back to their cabins

" Man I love disappointing people, But that's all the time we have for today folks! Will there be an elimination next time or will I punk those kids yet again? How many chances does Scarlett have before she's finally voted off? Will B be a threat because he finally learned how to talk? Or will they target Topher the leader of the guys alliance? Find out some juicy stuff next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Nineteen! As always if you've enjoyed reading my work then slap a favorite and leave a review**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: This was originally going to be an elimination chapter and I think Zoey was supposed to go but then I realized I'd have a short amount of people so I just decided to make it a reward challenge. Which isn't all bad because that leaves more room for development**

 **More Authors Note: Since were getting down to the wire if you guys wanna start making predictions on whose gonna win, I'd be down for that :)**

 **Elimination Order- Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th**

 **Players Left: B, Dave, Max, Topher, Scott, Jo, Zoey, Scarlett, Jasmine**

 **Votes for Scarlett**

 **B- Scarlett**

 **Max- Scarlett**

 **Dave- Scarlett**

 **Topher- Scarlett**

 **Zoey- Scarlett**

 **Jasmine- Scarlett**

 **Jo- Scarlett**

 **Votes for Zoey**

 **Scott- Zoey**

 **Scarlett- Zoey**


	20. That's Off the Chain!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** ***Primal Scream***  
 **Someone: What was that?**  
 **Someone else: Oh, Topher probably got his hair wet.**

 **My mind tends to wander reading this :)**  
 **Other things:**  
 **Why would Scott reveal his alliance with Scarlett?**  
 **Why would Jasmine ditch her alliance?**  
 **And why would B HIDE IN A WALKING PATH?**

 **Me- Topher needs to chill lmao.**

 **Because Scott thought he could trust Topher but was proven wrong in the last chapter**

 **Because she overall got along more with Zoey than she did with Jo**

 **Sometimes even the smartest contestants can be a little dumb... lol**

 **keyblademaster avenger-** **Lol, loved how everyone was excited to get Scarlett off the Island. And I got my answer about Scott and Amy thank you. Wonder who will leave. Maybe B. (He IS a threat) Maybe Zoey or Topher**

 **Me- Yeah they REALLY wanted her out, but nope got em. Your welcome, we'll see...**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Aw! I wanted to see Scarlett leave! I hated her! But I loved the song they sang at the end! Pure gold!**

 **I asked Amazon Alexa if she knew de wae and she literally defined the term, "way". *click* I am glad you know de wae, my brudda! Where is de queen?**

 **Me- Thanks! De queen is Uganda, we must travel there by boat my brudda!**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **Pretty good episode. Glad Scarlett's safe**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **mattafat-** **I love that you made Scott and Amy a thing I don't believe I've ever seen that before also I knew Scarlett wouldn't leave since she is he main antagonist. Also B talking was golden.**

 **Me- Well it's not a 100% confirmed yet, but I do have plans for those two in the future.. True the antagonist armor is strong here. Thanks!**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA! We tested our contestant's knowledge with a trivia quiz on what's been happening in the game so far! Some people scored points while others couldn't even remember their former teammates names! "Shows clip of Jo having trouble remembering Leonard's name" But in the end we were all shocked by B and his newfound ability to talk! Even though he said he won't be doing it anymore he still brought in major ratings! Which is why I decided to give him immunity, At the elimination ceremony. Almost everyone voted for Scarlett, but thanks it to it being a non elimination challenge she got to live for another day! Find out what happens today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Man we were THIS close to voting off Scarlett last night"

" As payback I convinced the boys to join me in egging Scarlett's cabin"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

The guys stand in front of the cabin with eggs in hand

" Um, I hate Scarlett too but are we sure this is a good idea?" Dave asked

" Of course it is, were just having a little fun" Topher said

The guys prepared their eggs and threw them at the cabin

The girls are awake now and go outside to see what's happening

" Huh?-" Jasmine said

Jasmine gets hit in the face with an egg

The guys stop throwing eggs

" He did it!" Topher said pointing at Max

All the boys except Max run away

Jasmine angrily marches towards Max

" Can't we take a moment to appreciate the fine work of evil?" Max asked

"I'll show ya EVIL mate" Jasmine said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Everyone walks to the Mess Hall to see Max at the top of the flagpole hanging by his underwear

" Would somebody care to help evil?" Max asked

Everyone ignores Max and walks into the Mess Hall

Chef serves rotten tomatoes

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Don't get me wrong, the way Chris tortures us is amazing.."

"But I NEED my nutrients, or else I'll start getting acne"

" And no show would accept a host with acne"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Topher sneaks into the kitchen and tries opening the fridge, only for his hand to be grabbed by Chef

" What do ya think ya doing, boy?!" Chef asked

Chef tosses Topher out of the kitchen, Topher lands on the kitchen table

"Ugh..." Topher groaned

" HA!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" After kicking me out of the alliance, I've changed my #1 target from Zoey to Topher"

" That kid is going down!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris turns on the loudspeaker

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, MEET ME AT ARTS AND CRAFTS" Chris said

 **~ Arts and Crafts Center~**

The contestants arrive at the arts and crafts center

" Welcome to the arts and crafts center!" Chris said

" Pfft, More like arts and CRAP, am I right?" Scott asked

Awkward silence...

A cricket chirps

" Okay it wasn't that bad" Scott said

" Moving on to the challenge! You will be having a death defying bike race!" Chris said

Everyone cheers

" Sweet! So where's our bikes?" Zoey asked

" Oh, I didn't say you'd be getting your own bikes. For your first part of the challenge you must make your own bike!" Chris said

" Inside this rusty old shack is dismantled bike parts you can use to make your own bike. When you finish your bike meet me at the beach for your second part of the challenge!" Chris said

Chris walked away

The contestants go inside the Arts and Crafts Center

 **~ Bike Building~**

All the guys except for Scott are building their bikes together

"Hey B, I figured since were all in a alliance if you could build our bikes for us?" Dave asked

B gave them a thumbs up

The boys cheered

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" The fact that we know B can talk and he's a genius is definitely putting him into the threat category"

" But I'll keep him around a little longer before I dispose of him"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scarlett and Scott are building bikes

" So for sabotage, I was thinking you could build some sort of sharp object to slash their tires" Scott said

" Like a knife?" Scarlett said sarcastically

" Oh... that'll do too" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Yep, the saboteur is back!"

" I'm gonna slash all of their tires and claim victory for myself!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jo, Zoey, and Jasmine are building their bikes together

" So..." Jo said

" No I'm not re-joining your alliance" Jasmine said

" I didn't even get to finish!" Jo said

" Well then what were you going to say?" Jasmine asked

" Okay yeah basically the same thing! But no one wants to team up with me! The guys only listen to Topher and teaming up with Scarlett would just be dumb. I promise if you let me in, I'll NEVER vote against you" Jo said

Jasmine and Zoey looked at each other

" Fine, temporary alliance. But ONLY to get out Scarlett..." Zoey said

"YES!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" And that's how it's done!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I'm hoping Jo doesn't get all bossy again and screw up the alliance..'

" But hey, a vote against Scarlett is a win in my book!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" CAMPERS TIME TO JUDGE YOUR BIKES! MEET ME AT THE BEACH!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **~ The Beach~**

The contestants arrive with their bikes

" Okay, let's see what we got here.." Chris said

Chris started by inspecting the boys bikes

Dave, Topher, Max, and B's bikes have cup holders, gold plated wheels, and a nitro engine

" Wicked! But it's painfully obvious someone made the same bike for all of ya, that'll knock off some points for creativity" Chris said

Topher gets out a wig that looks exactly like his hair and puts it on his bike

" How's that for creativity?" Topher asked

" Still not good" Chris said

Topher frowned as Chris moved on to the next bikes

Scott's bike... wasn't even a bike at all it was a unicycle

" Um, you know I said BIKES, right?" Chris asked

" I forgot to add the extra wheel so... ta-da?" Scott said

" That's just lame dude" Chris said

Chris went to inspect the girls bikes

Scarlett's bike was a full on motorcycle

" WHOA! How did you build this?!" Chris asked

" I have my resources..." Scarlett said

 **~Flashback~**

Chef park his motorcycle and prepares to head back into the kitchen until Scarlett stops her

" Greetings Chef, I would gladly exchange you a thousand dollars for your motorcycle" Scarlett said

Chef took the money out of Scarlett's hand

"R-Real money? I haven't had any since being on this damned show. Your a good kid!" Chef said

Chef left Scarlett with his motorcycle

" Little does he know I used his credit card to pay for it, but... that's a tale for another day" Scarlett said

Scarlett smirks and walks off with the motorcycle

 **~ End Flashback~**

Chris went over to Jo's bike

Jo's bike was painted black, has a huge tire in the front and a small one in the back.

" I call it, the Destroyer!" Jo said

" For someone whose so good at insulting people, you sure are bad at naming things" Chris said

" Think again, Chris McLAME" Jo said

"Eh..." Chris said

"Whatever" Jo said

Chris walked over to Zoey and Jasmine's bikes

Jasmine's bike was huge to accommodate her being tall, Zoey's bike had wings attached to it and a picture of Mike at the front

" Wait- Is that a picture of Mike on your bike? Haha, That's so dumb!" Chris said

Zoey growled at Chris

" Kidding, But on the upside I'm liking Jasmine's bike" Chris said

"Thanks! I made it just like my bike back home" Jasmine said

" Alright now that the bikes have been judged... switch em!" Chris said

Everyone gasped

"That's right. For this challenge you must all switch your bikes. Whoever's bike makes it across the finish line moves onto Round 2 for a chance at immunity. But be warned in the second round the person who crosses the finish line last is automatically eliminated" Chris said

Everyone gasps once more

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Okay now I'm intrigued..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Bikes~**

 **B- Zoey's Bike**

 **Dave- Topher's Bike**

 **Jasmine- Scott's Bike**

 **Jo- Scarlett's Bike**

 **Max- Max's Bike "He got to keep his due to there being an odd number of people"**

 **Scarlett- B's Bike**

 **Scott- Dave's Bike**

 **Topher- Jasmine's Bike**

 **Zoey- Jo's Bike**

 **~ Beach~**

Everyone is lined up across the beach

" Are you guys ready for X-TREME MOTORCROSS CHALLENGE, DUDES?!" Chris said trying to mock a surfer dude's accent

" Not with that creepy voice.." Jo said

" Just Go.." Chris said

So everyone started pedaling, except for Jasmine

" Of course I get the freaking unicycle!" Jasmine said

Jasmine trips and breaks the unicycle

 **SCOTT OUT**

Jo is in the lead with Scarlett's bike

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Normally I'd be happy with me being in the lead"

"But if I cross the finish line with Scarlett's bike that means she wins!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jo looks behind her to see Topher, she slows down and turns around and rams right into Topher

"WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH YOU?!" Topher asked angrily

" Bet you wished you joined my alliance now, huh?" Jo asked

Topher shook his head no

 **SCARLETT AND JASMINE OUT**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" JO! That miscreant, now I can't win immunity"

" Well I think I deserve some payback"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scarlett turns around her bike and tries to ram into Zoey

" Ha! I'd like to see you try" Zoey said

While gloating Zoey ran into Scott and they both crashed

" Looks like I didn't even need to try" Scarlett said

Scarlett turned around and pedaled once more

 **JO AND DAVE OUT**

Everyone else manages to cross the finish line

 **~ Still In~**

 **B**

 **TOPHER**

 **MAX**

 **ZOEY**

 **~ The Beach~**

Scott, Jo, Jasmine, Scarlett and Dave stood off to the side

Zoey, Topher, Max, and B with their own bikes stood at the starting line

"Welcome to Round 2! This will be much more deadlier than before!" Chris said

" I had Chef install landmines, oil slick, and a piranha pool. Which you will all have to cross before reaching the finish line!" Chris said

The remaining contenders gulped

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I'm glad Scarlett's not here to claim immunity for the zillionth time"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" The stakes are heating up, instant elimination could either break or make me"

" Hopefully I win and a threat like Zoey or B goes home"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" On your marks... get set... GO!" Chris said

The four starts pedaling

 **~ Landmines~**

B arrives first at the landmines, he carefully maneuvers his vehicle to go around

Topher copies B's movements and goes around the landmines

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" If I had any chance of winning this challenge, I knew I had to take some risks"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey goes ON the landmines, they explode and Zoey and her bike go flying

Zoey grabs onto her bike and moves on to the next course

Max saw this and tried it but he just got blown up, his bike disintegrated

"Rats..." Max said before falling over

 **MAX OUT**

 **~Oil Slick~**

B presses a button on his bike, it releases a freeze ray which freezes the ice

He then slides across the ice and onto the next course

Zoey still having some friction from her landmine attempt, goes fast enough on the ice to not slip

Topher on the other hand slips on the ice

"OOOOOOWWW! I think I have a bruise! Makeup, Makeup!" Topher cried

 **~ Piranha Pool~**

B's the first one at the piranha pool, a piranha jumps out of the pool and bites his engine

B's bike stops working and falls into the pool, B quickly jumps out of the pool

With the piranhas harassing B, Zoey makes it across the piranha pool

 **~ Finish Line~**

Zoey makes it across the finish line

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Zoey said

"And Zoey wins immunity!" Chris said

B not wanting to be last, pushes his dismantled bike towards the finish line

Once he reaches the finish line, Chris gives him a pat on the back

" Sorry dude, your out" Chris said

Everyone on the sidelines and Zoey gasps

" Why is B going?! Max and Topher didn't even cross the finish line!" Jasmine said

"True, but I said last person to CROSS the finish line loses. Topher and Max techinically didn't cross any lines" Chris said

B snaps his fingers in defeat

" It's Dock of Shame time, bro" Chris said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

B is walking with his luggage, everyone is lined up to say goodbye

Topher shakes his hand

" Were gonna miss ya.." Topher said

B gives a thumbs up

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Not really, just said that to be civil"

"Though it is crucial that a girl goes next week so us boys have the numbers"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine fist bumps with B

"You were a real competitor mate" Jasmine said

B tips his hat

B offers a high five to Max

"EVIL doesn't high five..." Max said

B shrugged and boarded onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE B**

The final eight head back to their respective cabins

" And with that another episode reaches it's end! How will Topher deal with losing one of his alliance members?, Will Max ever stop saying evil, and What crazy challenge do I have planned next time? You'll have to find out on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty! If you liked it as always leave a favorite and review!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: B, I had two separate ideas for this chapter, either B wins and Zoey goes home or Zoey wins and B goes home. Zoey winning and B going home made much more sense to me, sorry to any B fans out there!**

 **Players Left: Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Max, Scarlett, Scott, Topher, Zoey**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th**


	21. Hook, Line, and Screamer!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Anon Reviewer-** **Nice twist with the fake-out elimination ceremony! Seeing more reward challenges you come up with sounds fun should you decide on that. Of course everyone except Scott took the chance to vote for Scarlett when B won the reward challenge (before learning nobody would go home). Speaking of B, I'm even more shocked that you actually had him speak any words at all! It did however seem more fitting for him when he clearly noted it was a rare instance only out of desperation. The allusion to the episode "Truth or Laser Shark" from season 4 with Chris saying "I would've preferred a verbal response" and shocking him for giving a correct answer without speaking also amused me. Will you perhaps reveal his name to the others as "Beverly" and see how they react? I can easily picture Scott making fun of him for it like in canon.**

 **As for Scott, he eats dirt here because... he's so upset over Amy getting voted off!? I'd be shocked if this was actually because he deep down liked her as more than an ally/friend, especially when it seemed so far fetched before (unless one asks Mike's "Chester" personality :P). Part of me senses it's that while another portion of my instinct says it's just because he once again failed to get rid of Zoey. Regardless, Amy seems too shallow and self-absorbed to like any Total Drama characters romantically/sexually except for perhaps Justin or Alejandro, and it was funny seeing Dave repulsed by his consumption.**

 **When you get to "That's Off The Chain!", I can picture Scarlett not winning the race, but still surviving again when another contestant crosses the finish line last (assuming she isn't disqualified in the first round which ironically saved competitors from elimination then). That challenge is really anybody's game. Who will go next?**

 **P.S. I'm not at all surprised that Rodney ended up liking Dakota before he left (looks like I was right that seeing her bare chest would attract him). Very in character for him given how ridiculously easily he often falls for girls from simple interactions with them. It's easy to imagine him being upset with Samkota going on unless someone else has since gained his affections.**

 **Me- Thanks! I actually have one more reward challenge planned later on...:).**

 **Yeah, I wanted B to talk ONCE. Because I Felt if I had him talk multiple times that would be out of character for him. Maybe in future seasons...**

 **We'll see. But if Amy were to hook up with Justin or Alejandro it would probably happen WAY later on in the story**

 **Yeah she didn't win because I didn't want Scarlett to become All-Stars Zoey when it came to challenges,. Well I already posted the chapter if u wanna see who goes..**

 **Yeah I have something planned for Rodney later on :)**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **eh i'm not sad to see B go I don't even consider him a character really. So glad Scarlett and Jo are still in the game. Hopefully Topher goes soon**

 **Me- Okay, I get everyone may not like the same characters I do. But I actually found B cool, though I do wish we got to hear him talk in canon.**

 **We'll see..**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!, We sent our remaining campers to the Arts and Crafts Center for their next challenge! Their they had to build their own bike, little did they know they'd have to switch them! As part of the guys alliance, B helped build everyone's bike except for Scott's. Which ended up screwing him in the end because he didn't even make a bike "shows a clip of Scott's unicycle" so pathetic. In the end the last four player standing, B, Zoey, Topher, and Max. Moved onto Round 2, where one of them would win immunity and the other could risk getting voted off. In the end Zoey won immunity and Silent Treatment B was sent packing! What spooky challenge do we have planned for our campers today?, You'll have to find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Campfire~**

The final eight are gathered around the campfire watching a scary movie Chris prepared for them.

Scarlett is uninterested and is reading her book, Max is loving every minute of this movie.

Scott is eating dirt while watching the movie, and everyone else is enjoying the movie

" Okay, why would the couple choose the spooky dark forest of all places to make out?" Dave asked

" Relationships make you a Neanderthal or what you call "stupid" Scarlett said not looking up from her book

"Why not ask the Neanderthals, Zoey and Jasmine?" Scarlett asked

" All because me and Zoey found guys who like us doesn't make us stupid" Jasmine said

" And I doubt any guy watching this show would wanna hook up with you" Topher said

"I'm what's known as "Asexual" so I have no purpose of pursuing romantic interests" Scarlett said

" And I'm EVILSEXUAL" Max said

Scarlett threw her book at Max, Max fell off of his log

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" There's one question that even I cannot seem to answer..."

" How did MAX make it this far?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The movie ends with the psycho killer murdering all the teenagers

" Well... that was morbid" Dave said

" It's a horror movie, what did you expect?" Scott asked

" Something a little less gory, all that blood and guts is seriously unclean.." Dave said

" Wimp" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" For those who are watching, I am not a wimp no matter what Scott says"

"But if the serial killer was going to murder all those teenagers, he could've at least cleaned the crime scene"

"Ugh... just thinking about it is making me nauseous"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Does anyone know what the challenge is? I'd like to claim immunity so I can continue my reading.." Scarlett said

" Who says you'll be the one winning immunity?" Jasmine asked

" I doubt any of you could beat me" Scarlett said

" Guys! First things first. We need to figure out where Chris and Chef are" Zoey said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The contestants arrive at the Dock of Shame only to see Chris and Chef packing their bags

" Hey Chris what's the challenge?" Scott asked

Chris gasped, He quickly threw his bags onto the Boat of Losers, dropping something before driving off with Chef

 **GOODBYE CHRIS AND CHEF?**

" What, so no challenge?" Scott asked

Zoey noticed something and picked up two things Chris left behind, one being a newspaper the other being a bottle of Chris' cologne

" Um.. guys you might wanna read this" Zoey said

The contestants gather around Zoey as she reads the newspaper

" Says here, that an escaped psycho killer with a hook just escaped from jail. The jail wasn't too far from here and that anyone on an island should be careful" Zoey said

"Wait a minute... "GASP" Were on an island!" Max said

"No duh, Sherlock" Dave said

" We gotta get out of here!" Jasmine said

" But Chris just took our only means of transportation" Jo said

" Okay this is the plan. Me and Jasmine will check out Chris' trailer to see if he left anything useful behind. Everyone else I want you to start building a raft" Zoey ordered

"Wow you guys actually believe this nonsense?" Scarlett asked

Everyone's attention turned to Scarlett

" This is obviously a challenge. First we watch a horror movie then a serial killer escapes from a jail close to the island we've never heard of. I'm betting the only way to win this challenge is to not be captured by the killer" Scarlett said

"So I'll be at the cabin, reading my book" Scarlett said

"Wait!... nevermind" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" In situations like this, the person who doesn't believe in the monster always dies first"

" Hey, better her than me. Survival of the Fittest"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright everyone else, stick to the plan!" Zoey said

 **~ The Beach~**

Jo, Topher, Dave, Scott and Max are talking strategy

" Okay... how are we going to build a raft?" Dave asked

" I know! We could take a chainsaw and cut down the trees!" Topher said

"That'd take too long, Prissy Pants" Jo said

" Okay seriously Jo could you stop with the nicknames? There not even accurate" Topher said clearly annoyed

" I'll stop when you make me" Jo said

" All in favor of kicking Jo out of the project?" Topher asked

Everyone except for Jo raises their hand

"You can't be serious?! What am I supposed to do?!" Jo said

" I don't know go wait in the Mess Hall or something" Topher said

Jo muttered "Bitch" under her breath and stomped to the Mess Hall

" Now that the ogre is gone, we can get to work" Topher said

" Actually EVIL has to take a potty break" Max said

" Fine, you have 5 minutes. Dave can you go with him so he doesn't get killed by the psycho killer?" Topher asked

"Sure whatever" Dave said

Dave and Max walked away to the communal bathrooms

" Yeah, I'm gonna go get some chow" Scott said

Scott walked off to the Mess Hall

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I wasn't really that hungry"

"But anything's better than hanging out with Topher"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Topher is now by himself

" I know it's against the rule BUT technically Chris isn't here" Topher said to himself

Topher pulled out his phone

"Damn, no bars" Topher said

Topher then heard heavy breathing and turned around and saw nothing

He then continued to fidget with his phone...

" Hey I got a new message!" Topher said

Topher opened up messages and got a message from an unknown person... all it said was "turn around"

" Turn around? I just did.." Topher said

Topher turned around once more and didn't see anything

When he turned his head forward he was face to face with the psycho killer

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Topher screamed in a high pitched voice

 **~ Chris' Tent~**

The Psycho Killer dragged Topher into the tent

Inside the tent was Chris and a bunch of monitors

" Chris?... Wait but I thought... and the killer... Max having to go potty... Wah?" Topher mumbled

" Relax kid. It's all a prank! Me and Chef set up this shindig to see if you could survive in a horror movie challenge" Chris said

"Oh... So did I win?" Topher asked

"Not even close. But you do get to watch everyone else get scared by the escaped pyscho killer otherwise known as Chef" Chris said

The Killer takes off his mask revealing Chef

" You really couldn't of paid an intern to be the killer?" Topher asked

" We were, but then we realized interns aren't all that scary" Chris said

" Fair point" Topher said

" Well Chef looks like Zoey and Jasmine have an appointment with you" Chris said

Chef put his mask back on and walked out of the tent

 **~ Chris' Trailer~**

Jasmine and Zoey are searching Chris' trailer but stop when they hear a high pitched voice

" Was that Topher?" Zoey asked

" Do you know any other guys that screams like a girl?" Jasmine asked

Jasmine and Zoey open the door to walk out of Chris' trailer but is met with The Psycho Killer

" AH! It's the psycho killer!" Jasmine said

Zoey then looked around for things to throw, she then saw Chris' gemmy collection

Zoey grabbed them and started throwing them at Chef

 **~ Chris' Tent~**

" My Gemmys!" Chris said

 **~ The Forest~**

Zoey and Jasmine are running away from the psycho killer

While frantically running, Jasmine trips

" Zoey, help!" Jasmine asked

Zoey looks back, she then turns around and continues running

Jasmine gasps

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I thought we were friends?.."

"How could she leave me to die!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The psycho killer captures Jasmine

 **~ Chris' Tent~**

Chef tosses Jasmine into the tent

" Chris?... Topher?" Jasmine said

" Long story short. You got pranked bro it was just a challenge" Chris said

" This is pretty twisted, even by your standards" Jasmine said

" I know, this is gonna bring in some major ratings!" Topher said

"Thank you, Topher" Chris said

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Scott walks into the Mess Hall to see Jo stuffing her face with brownies

" Jo?... Are you sad eating?" Scott asked

" How did you know?" Jo asked

"I do the same thing with dirt. I don't really care but... why are you doing that?" Scott asked

" Oh you know why. Scarlett's probably gonna win immunity and I'll be the next one on the chopping block because I'm "mean" and "bossy" Jo said

" Meh, Who cares if everyone doesn't like you? What happened to the Jo that was ruthless, cunning, and didn't give a shit what anybody had to say?!" Scott asked

" Hey... your right!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" What the hell happened to me?!"

" Ugh, I can't believe I let the thought of having friends affect my game"

"The only friendship I want to have is with that million dollars!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jo tossed the brownie tray aside

" C'mon Dirt Boy were going psycho hunting" Jo said

"What?..." Scott asked

"Don't question it" Jo said

Jo dragged Scott out of the Mess Hall

 **~ Chef's Shack~**

Jo and Scott stand outside Chef's Shack

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked

" Were gonna fight fire with fire. You stand guard while I go inside and grab me some weapons. Afterwards were gonna take that psycho down!" Jo said

Jo walks into the shack

"Well what do we have here?" Jo said

Jo looked at a bunch of weapons set off to the side

" Hmm... Chainsaw or Machete? I'm digging the chainsaw" Jo said tossing the machete to the side

Jo walked outside of the shack

But Scott wasn't there

" Scott? Very funny now come out!" Jo said

" Er.. uh... I'm over here!" ? said that sounded exactly like Scott's

Jo shrugged and walked over to where she heard the voice

She then saw the psycho killer

" I'm not afraid of you!" Jo said

Jo swung her chainsaw at the psycho killer but he stopped it with his hand

" Okay, not gonna lie that was pretty badass" Jo said

"But can you deflect this!" Jo said

With her other hand she picked up some dirt off the ground and threw it at the psycho killer

" Ah! I just got my hair done you are so going to pay" Psycho Killer said

The Psycho Killer lunged at Jo and tied her up

 **~ Communal Bathroom~**

Dave is waiting for Max to finish up in the bathroom

" Max... you almost done?" Dave asked

Dave walked into the restroom

He tiptoed across the floor and slowly opened the stall

In there he saw

"OH MY GOD!" Dave screamed

It was nastiest shit to ever be taken

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dave screamed

Dave ran out of the bathroom

Max walked out of the other stall

"What's all the commotion?" Max asked

The Psycho Killer popped behind Max

" Oh! The Psycho Killer, big fan of your work, Can I have your EVIL autograph?" Max asked

The Psycho Killer facepalmed then captured Max

 **~ Chris' Tent~**

Dave ran screaming into the tent

"IT WAS GREEN AND EVERYWHERE! I NEED CHLOROX, NOW!" Dave said

Jasmine went up to Dave and slapped his several times

"Good?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah..." Dave said

Chef then walked into the tent and dropped Max

" Evil demands to know what's going on" Max said

" It's just a challenge" Jasmine said

" Evil is hungry, is there any food here?" Max asked

"No but Chef is about to go scare the crud out of Scott" Chris said

 **~ The Mess Hall~**

Scott is back at the Mess Hall eating the brownies Jo left on the ground

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Buttering up Jo was all part of my strategy"

"She can go fight the killer while I enjoy me some brownies"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Scott... Scott... Scott... Coward... Coward... Coward" ? whispered

" Okay whose the wise guy?" Scott said

Scott looked around to see who said that but nobody was there

He went back to eating the brownies

" Brownies... Brownies... Brownies... Diabetes... Diabetes... Diabetes" ? whispered

"It's one thing to diss me, but the brownies?! Come out and fight me!" Scott said

The Psycho Killer appeared from the shadows

" Um... Can I retract that last statement?" Scott asked

 **~ Chris' Trailer~**

Chef threw Scott into the trailer

" I mean it was pretty obvious that the killer was there but I'll give you a pass for snagging these brownies." Chris said

" What?..." Scott said

" It was a challenge" Topher said

"Oh..." Scott said

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Zoey ran into the trailer

Scarlett was in her bed, quietly reading her book

" Scarlett! We need to get out of here, NOW." Zoey said

"But-" Scarlett said

"Your the only person I can find and I'm not about to be alone" Zoey said

"What's wrong with being alone?" Scarlett asked

"Nothing just... let's go!" Zoey said

Zoey and Scarlett ran out of the cabin

 **~ The Forest~**

" Back at his trailer, I was able to grab Chris' walkie talkie" Zoey said

Zoey turns on the walkie talkie

"Chris? Are you there we need help!" Zoey said

The psycho killer is right in front of them, they both stop

They turn around to run but another psycho killer is there as well

" Two Psycho Killers?" Zoey asked

The one behind took off their mask, revealing to be Chef

" I was just here to capture ya, you know as part of the challenge" Chef said

"Not to sound bratty but..." I told you so" Scarlett said

" Shut it!... Okay so whose that guy?" Zoey said pointing to the guy in front

The killer in front turned on chainsaw and swung it near the girls

Chef, Zoey, and Scarlett screamed for their lives

 **~ Chris' Tent~**

Chris and the captured contestants are watching closely

" Wait I thought you said the whole psycho killer thing was fake?!" Jasmine asked

" Well there is an actual killer on the loose... But I didn't think he'd turn up here?!" Chris said

"We gotta go save them!" Jasmine said

All the contestants ran off to save them

Chris stayed behind

"Well aren't you coming?" Jasmine asked

" Wouldn't wanna risk my face being damaged" Chris said

Jasmine sighed and dragged Chris out of the tent

 **~ The Cliff~**

The Psycho Killer has Zoey, Jo and Scarlett tied up and attached to the hook

" I thought Chris' choice of sharks were too tacky. So I've left mines in the water, that'll explode once you touch the water" The Psycho Killer said

The other contestants and Chris arrived at the Cliff

" IT"S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!" Everyone said

" Wait so it's not Chef?... Then that means I don't have to go easy on him" Jo said

Jo took out a pocket knife and stabbed the killers hand

" OW! That really hurt!" The Psycho Killer said

" Jasmine, imagine the killer's Scarlett" Jo said

" What?" Jasmine asked

"Just do it!" Jo said

Jasmine growled and shoved the killer off the cliff

She then quickly helped the three girls up before they fell

The killer grabbed onto Jo's legs

"Not so fast, The Psycho Killer never dies!" Psycho Killer said

"Says you" Jo said

Jo then used her other leg to kick the killer off of her,

The killer fell off the cliff and triggered the landmines... explosion

The contestants stand there silently watching the explosion

" So... who won?" Topher asked

" Well... seeing as Jo took out the real psycho killer, immunity goes to her!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Well if I can take down a serial killer then taking down Scarlett should be no problem"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

The final eight sat at their respective logs

Chris stood at his podium, holding a tray with seven marshmallows on it

" Why is the elimination ceremony now? We haven't even had a chance to strategize" Topher said

" Tonight's vote isn't up to you guys... it's up to me." Chris said

"And since someone was scared without the actual psycho killer or Chef even being there" Chris said

"The person going home is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Dave"

"What? Why me?!" Dave asked

" Dude you got scared by an uncleaned toilet... that's just sad." Chris said

Chris handed marshmallows to everyone except Dave

" Dock of Shame is that a way" Chris said pointing to his right

" Yeah, yeah I get it. I would say good luck but I don't really care who wins at this point" Dave said

Dave walked across the Dock of Shame and headed onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE DAVE**

The final seven headed back to their cabins

" And with that we say goodbye to the germaphobe known as Dave! Will Jasmine forgive Zoey for leaving her to be captured by the Psycho Killer? Will Jo make a comeback and start winning challenges again? And how long before Scarlett gets the boot! Find out all of this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty One! If you enjoyed reading this, then make sure to slap some favorites and leave a review!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Dave's main role in this story was just kind of to be the straight man in this cast of weirdos. But I did not want him to float to the end so I figured now would be a good time for him to go**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th**

 **Players Left- Jasmine, Jo, Max, Scarlett, Scott, Topher, Zoey**


	22. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Very good chapter. I expected Dave to go soon. Since, this was the psycho killer challenge and DJ isn't here, that meant one person. Dave!**

 **Also, can you teach me how to get to a boat? So I may go to our queen, my brodah? *click***

 **Me- Cool! Yeah it was pretty obvious he was going**

 **No boats my bruddas, we must fly there with our wings! *click***

 **Fear the Darkness Inside- Eh once again not sad to see Dave go. He's alright but he didn't really do much**

 **Me- True, he'll have more plot relevance in later seasons... :)**

 **mattafat- Why is my favorite for each season always eliminated in this episode lol. Great chapter!**

 **me- Idk, thanks!**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!, We gave our contestants a scare in our horror movie challenge! To survive, they had to avoid be captured by the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook! Topher the guy who screams like a girl was captured right off the bat! Jasmine was betrayed by Zoey when she left her behind to save her own skin! Chef didn't even need to scare Dave, a dirty toilet is what did the trick and capturing Max was a piece of cake! But in a twist the real killer appeared and captured Scarlett, Zoey, and Jo. Thanks to Jo's leadership the contestants defeated the psycho killer. In a vote decided by me, Dave was the next person to walk the Dock of Shame. Come on the dude got scared by a toilet, definitely not someone I wanna hand a briefcase filled with money too. Were down to the final seven, soon to be the final six. Find out who goes home today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Zoey is trying to talk to Jasmine. but she is actively avoiding her

" Is everything okay? You've been quiet since the last challenge" Zoey asked

Jasmine turned around to face Zoey

"When we were facing that serial killer and I tripped. You just straight up left me there!... I'm not sure if I wanna be alliance buddies anymore" Jasmine said

Jasmine walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" For someone who appears so level headed and cool under pressure, Jasmine is REALLY sensitive"

" But whatever, what I did was a survival instinct and I'm not apologizing for that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" ATTENTION CAMPERS!, MEET ME AT THE FOREST FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris said on his loudspeaker

 **~ The Forest~**

The contestants arrive at the forest waiting for Chris

"Where is our abominable host? EVIL doesn't have all day" Max said

" EVIL needs to shut his trap" Zoey said

Max suddenly disappears

"That's better..." Zoey said

A cage falls on the contestants

" What's going on?!" Topher asked

Chris appears

" Relax it will all make sense eventually. So meet me at the Mess Hall so I can explain today's challenge" Chris said

Chris threw a knife at Max who was hanging from a tree, with a rope stuck to his foot, The knife cut the rope and Max fell on top of the cage, opening it.

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The contestants arrive at the Mess Hall

" Today's challenge will require a good sense of the wilderness. Because you will be capturing wild animals!" Chris said

"For dinner?" Scott asked

" No! Do you know how many animals rights activists watch this show?!" Chris said

Awkward silence...

"A lot?" Jasmine asked

"That's right, so after all them are captured they will be safely returned to the wild" Chris said

"You will have eight hours to try and capture these beasts. If you need anything to help you with your quest, take a gander at Chef's Shack. He keeps a ton of weapons in there" Chris said

"Oh did I forget to mention whoever gets their animal in the cage first... gets a free five course meal of their choice!" Chris said

The final seven cheer at this news

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I'm used to eating gruel back on the farm"

" But Chef makes them all wrong and it tastes like manure for some reason"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Chef stands behind a horse with a bucket

"Remember Betsy, if nothing comes out the campers don't eat" Chef said

 **~ Chef's Shack~**

The contestants stand outside of Chef's Shack

Chris snatches Jasmine's hat and stuffs ballots into them

"Now each of you come and pick your animal" Chris said

Jo walks up first to grab a ballot

" A bear?!, What kind of sick joke is this?" Jo asked

" Wouldn't be rewarding if we made the challenge easy" Chris said

Everyone else walks up and grabs their ballot

" A deer?" Max said

" A pig?" Topher said

" A SHARK?!" Scott said

" A duck?" Zoey said

" A raccoon?" Jasmine said

" A chicken?" Scarlett said

" Good, now that you all have your animals. You have a minute in the shack to decide what you are going to use to trap your animal." Chris said

 **~ Chef's Shack~**

The contestants go inside to grab their materials

Max opens up a crate

"YES! A tranquilizer gun, how EVIL!" Max said

...

"Should we really let him have that?" Jasmine asked

"Well-" Zoey said before being interrupted

"I was talking to Jo" Jasmine said

" Me?... Well obviously not, all good things should go to me!" Jo said

Jo walked over to Max and kicked him in the shins, then she took his tranquilizer gun

Max quickly recovers and snatches the gun out of Jo's hand and runs out of the shack

" Whatever, The Gnome can have his gun" Jo said

Jo opened up a crate and took out a flamethrower

"I'm bout to go bag me a bear" Jo said

Jasmine grabs some rotted food and puts it in a bucket

"Could I join you?" Jasmine asked

"Sure... just don't get it in my way" Jo said

Jo and Jasmine exit the cabin

" Well that's just great" Zoey said sarcastically

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" If Jasmine wants to act that way, fine!"

" I still have a chance at winning this!"

"Final Six here I come!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott grabs a bucket of worms

" Is that for the shark?" Scarlett asked

" Naw I'm just gonna set up an underwater trap. The worms are for me" Scott said

Scarlett tried her best not to vomit

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" With Scott's constant eating of things, inedible."

" I'm most curious how he hasn't had to get to his stomach pumped"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scarlett grabs a net and chicken feed and leaves

" Time's up!" Chris said

"Wait, I didn't get to grab anything!" Topher said

"Too bad, now bring your sorry but out here and catch me a pig" Chris said

 **Hunt**

 **Zoey- Duck**

 **Scarlett- Chicken**

 **Jasmine- Raccoon**

 **Jo- Bear**

 **Topher- Pig**

 **Scott- Shark**

 **Max- Deer**

 **~ Pig pen~**

Topher walks by the pig pen, which has the pigs but a whole lot of mud

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I wanna stay in the game as much as the next guy"

" But I did not spend all this time on my hair, just so some dirty pigs could ruin it!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL  
**

"There's gotta be some way to get these pigs..." Topher said

A lightbulb goes off in his head

" I know!" Topher said

 **~ The Forest~**

Max is tiptoeing through the forest with a tranquilizer gun in his hand

" Come forward deer or I will destroy you!" Max said

Max hears some rustling through the bushes, he fires his gun and shoots the tranquilizer

An intern comes out, dizzy

" I dwont wet laid enuff fo did" Intern said slowly

The intern fell over

Max silently walks away

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Scott finished eating his bucket of worms

" All right!... Now that lunch is over with it's time to catch a... shark. "GULP" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I saw a shark documentary when I was younger"

" Nothing GOOD comes from sharks, They're pure evil!"

"So yeah... think I'm gonna have a little trouble with this challenge"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott starts throwing garbage into the lake

"Once I throw enough garbage, the sharks will be begging to get on land. Then I'll just drag them to the cage" Scott said

A shark jumps out and takes a bite out of the Dock of Shame

Scott screams and runs away

 **~ The Forest~**

Zoey runs with her bow and arrow looking for the duck

She spots one by a pond

"Here, duckie duckie" Zoey said

The duck quacks and runs away at sonic speed

" Not even gonna question it" Zoey said

A chicken runs by at sonic speed too being chased by Scarlett

"You having bird problems?" Zoey asked

" Yes, the birds on this island must be on some kind of steroids" Scarlett said

"Well look, you don't like me and I REALLY don't like you but how about a truce to work together to catch those birds?" Zoey asked

"Sure..." Scarlett said

Zoey and Scarlett shook hands, Scarlett crossed her fingers

" Really?" Zoey asked

"Force of habit" Scarlett said

 **~ Bear Cave~**

Jasmine and Jo are discussing strategy before they go into the bear cave

"Why do we go after your animal first?" Jasmine asked

" May I remind you which one of us has a raccoon and the other a BEAR?" Jo responded

" Fine.." Jasmine said

Jasmine and Jo enter the bear cave

Jo uses her flamethrower to start a fire

All the bears run out of the cave

"Yes!, Now come to mama, yogi bear!" Jo said

Jo ran out of the cave

"Wait!, What about my animal?" Jasmine asked

" Find it yourself, Amazon John!" Jo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I teamed up with Jo to mess with Zoey"

" But now I'm starting to remember why I left her alliance"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

Some bears run by the campfire being chased by Jo and her flamethrower

A bear walked into the cage, Chris stood by the side

"Close it!" Jo said

"Close what?... Gotta be more specific" Chris said

The bear walks out of the cage

"NOOO!" Jo said

"Such a shame" Chris said

"Screw you, Mclean" Jo said

Jo runs after the bears

 **~ The Forest~**

Zoey and Scarlett set up a trap, a plate with bread crumbs on it and some ropes that connect it to a cage

" Wait so I get how the trap works, but how will this help you catch the chicken?" Zoey asked

"Simple... WITH THIS!" Scarlett said

Scarlett pushes Zoey, she trips and falls on the plate, this triggers the trap and the cage falls on her

"Scarlett, we had a deal!" Zoey said

"Come now Zoey, trusting me was a fatal mistake. And now that your out of the way" Scarlett said

Scarlett takes out a loaf of bread and leaves a trail behind as she walks, the duck and chicken follow her

 **~ Campfire~**

Scarlett arrives at the campfire still leaving a trail of breadcrumbs

The duck and chicken race into the cage for those bread crumbs

" And Scarlett once again wins immunity!" Chris said

" For my five course meal I'd like roasted chicken, a parfait, zucchini pasta, and a mint." Scarlett said

"Coming right up" Chris said

Chef arrives with Scarlett's five course meal

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Though I did betray Zoey to get the meal first"

"I do intend to honor the deal"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett uses a knife to cut down Zoey from the trap

"Give me one good reason-" Zoey said before being interrupted

" Your chicken is in the cage.." Scarlett said

"Oh but" Zoey said

" I apologize if my behavior came off as "shocking" I just really wanted that five course meal" Scarlett said

"Okay... I can respect that" Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

"Excellent now that I know how easy it is to regain Zoey's trust"

" I have figured out who my target is"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Something I also forgot to mention, last person to put their animal in the cage has cleaning duty at the communal washrooms!" Chris said on his loudspeaker

" And you can forget about that five course meal, Scarlett already won!" Chris said on his loudspeaker

 **~ Pig Pen~**

Topher is inside a forklift

" She won dinner and immunity? Just another reason to get Scarlett out soon as possible" Topher said to himself

Topher turned on the forklift and rammed through the fence, he then used it to pick up the pigs and drive off

 **~ Campfire~**

Topher arrives at the scene with his forklift, he then drops off the pigs into the cage

"Yes! And not a spec of dirt on me!" Topher said

Chris picked his nose and wiped it on Topher's shirt

" And Topher is third to finish!" Chris said

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!" Topher screamed in a high pitched voice

 **~ The Forest~**

Max is walking through the forest still looking for a deer

He hears footsteps and fires his gun, He hears a loud thud and runs over to bag his prey

"Ugh..." Scott said

"Scott?" Max said

 **~ Campfire~**

Max dragged Scott to the campfire and shoved him into the cage

"Um Max, last time I checked Scott wasn't a deer" Chris said

"True, but with him being a farmer. Isn't he technically an animal?" Max asked

"Eh... I'll allow it. Since Scott didn't come back with anything" Chris said

Jasmine arrived with her raccoon and threw it in there

"Done!" Jasmine said

Jo arrived last with her bear

"Looks like Jo has got cleaning duty!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I could've won this challenge no sweat"

"But carrying a bear throughout the forest in this hot summer heat got to me"

" I just hope votes go the way I want them tonight"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Zoey, Scott and Scarlett are talking game

" We have to vote off Jo" Scarlett said

"Why her?" Zoey asked

"1. She's a psychical threat, 2. It's only a matter of time before she convinces Jasmine to turn on you and 3. No one really likes her that much" Scarlett said

"When you put it like that... Kinda makes sense to vote for her" Zoey said

" Meh, I still say we get out Topher next" Scott said

"In due time, Scott" Scarlett said

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Jo, Max, Topher, and Jasmine are talking game

" Zoey?... Sure I'm still mad at her from last challenge but I'm not sure if I wanna vote her out" Jasmine said

"Think about it Jasmine! For all you know she could betray you again! Haven't I been loyal to you since the beginning of our alliance?" Jo asked

" Yes but also bossy, selfish, and just flat out rude" Jasmine said

" Look if you vote Zoey, I promise I'll call you by your real name" Jo said

" Hmm..." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" With Scarlett having her fingers wrapped around Scott and Zoey"

" Jasmine is the final vote I need to send Zoey home, she'd be an idiot to waste this opportunity"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire~**

"Welcome campers, as you Scarlett won immunity so she cannot be eliminated. Now get to the voting" Chris said

One by one the final seven go in to cast their votes

"Those who our safe and have earned a marshmallow are..." Chris said

"Scarlett!"

"Topher!"

"Scott!"

"Max!"

"and... Jasmine!"

They all go up to get their marshmallows

" Zoey and Jo, you've both received votes. But only one of you can go home and that person is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Jo"

" HUH?! WHAT WAS THE VOTE!?" Jo asked

"4-3 vote, bruh" Chris said

"JASMINE! YOU RAT!" Jo yelled

Jo lunged at Jasmine but Chef separated them

"Oh don't worry Jo since your going home, cleaning duty will be automatically assigned to Jasmine since she was the second to last person to finish" Chris said

"Rats.." Jasmine said

"Okay... that makes me feel slightly better" Jo said, calming herself

"But you'll all rue the day you eliminated me" Jo said

"Buh-bye" Scarlett said

Jo huffed, She walked across the Dock of Shame and headed onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE JO**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I just couldn't deal with Jo's bossiness anymore"

" But after thinking it out, I going to forgive Zoey"

" Because I think if out spots were switched, I'd probably do the same thing"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Zoey's strong sure but she's way more easy to manipulate than Jo"

" Plus her bad odor was forming fumes which spread through the cabin"

" Jo if your watching this, I'd recommend a shower"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The final six headed back to their respective cabins

"That's all the time we have! Stick around to see if the power duo known as Zoey and Jasmine will finally take down Scarlett? Or will Scarlett be the one to take them down? And who will advance on to the final five? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Two! If you enjoyed this chapter then show it some love by leaving reviews and slapping favorites**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: Schools been cracking down on me lately, so these next few episodes may come out at a slower pace**

 **Reason for elimination: Jo, I've seen in the reviews people really wanted her to win. Sorry but her time was up. But I really did enjoy writing her, she was one of the better things in the canon Revenge of the Island in my opinion. I just couldn't see her winning this season... :(**

 **Elimination Order- Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Sam-24th, Staci-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th**

 **Votes for Jo**

 **Jasmine-Jo**

 **Scarlett- Jo**

 **Scott-Jo**

 **Zoey-Jo**

 **Votes for Zoey**

 **Jo-Zoey**

 **Topher- Zoey**

 **Max- Zoey**


	23. Tri-Armed Triathlon

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **So, the final 6, huh? Well, here's what I'm thinking.**  
 **MAX: Max hasn't done a lot, which is kinda OOC for someone as evil as he. But flying under the radar might do well. I predict him to be paired up with Scarlett in the next challenge.**  
 **JASMINE: My winner prediction, which wouldn't be that bad a thing, although a little predictable.**  
 **SCARLETT: Either she places 3rd or 4th, I'll call it right now. Now that Jo's gone, will she form an alliance between Max, Scott, and Topher? It'd make sense, but hey, I ain't you.**  
 **ZOEY: Oh, sweet, horribly gullible and naive Zoey. If she isn't voted out fifth on the Playa de Losers eppy I'll be surprised indeed.**  
 **SCOTT: Smarter than in canon, which could turn out to be a good thing. I think he'll probably either go home fourth or be the runner-up to Jasmine.**  
 **TOPHER: Can't imagine him staying much longer since characters brought onto the show like he was tend not to make it super far.**  
 **Placings Predictions:**  
 **1st- Jasmine**  
 **2nd- Scott or Max**  
 **3rd- Scarlett**  
 **4th- Scott or Topher**  
 **5th- Zoey**  
 **6th- Topher or Max**

 **Keep up the good stuff!**

 **Me- MAX: True but unlike in Pahkitew Island with all the robots, I couldn't imagine Max doing any serious damage here. We'll see.. :)**

 **JASMINE: Good prediction! Personally I don't think you have to be unpredictable all the time, But that's just me.**

 **SCARLETT: Yeah don't wanna spoil but that's probably going to happen since she's the main antagonist, #predictable.**

 **ZOEY: We'll see indeed...**

 **SCOTT: Yeah while I do think Scott's development was one of the better things of All Stars, I just didn't like how they dumbed him down to be likable.**

 **TOPHER: True...**

 **I won't say anything specific about the predictions but good guesses!**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **Aww sad to see Jo go I enjoyed her**

 **Me- They all gotta go sometimes.**

 **Attackin-** **I just started to read this and man I love it. I'm expecting the finalists will be Jasmine vs Scott/Max.**

 **Me- Thanks! Good predictions!**

 **AnonReviewer-** **I had a bad feeling Zoey would get voted off here instead of Jo, but thankfully was wrong. Saw her conflict with Jasmine coming from a mile away, though didn't think she'd forgive her as soon as she did. Scarlett was obviously going to win the animal hunt if she were to stay in the game at this point. With Jo out, I sense Jasmine will feel accomplished for being the last remaining Gopher even if she doesn't make the finals. I also understand if school must come first. The next chapter is bound to be worth waiting for!**

 **Me- Had to throw that curveball.. :). Yeah I don't want Scarlett to be too op when it comes to challenges, but then if she doesn't win she's most likely gonna get voted off. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Derick Lindsey-** **Damn did not expect JO to leave here I expected her to get 4th because I can see Chef not liking her and eliminating her due to that. So the final six consists of Jasmine, Zoey, Topher, Scott, Scarlett, and Max who I'm surprised is still here but I think he'll get the Owen role where you didn't expect him to make it far but he ends up winning plus I can see him giving up a hundred thousand dollars to go for a million dollars thus causing season 2 to happen if you want it to. I'm guessing Jasmine will go next because the others will probably want to vote for her because she gets along well with everyone and being a physical threat if I were Scott, Scarlett, and Topher I would vote for her while I still can.**

 **Me- I never really planned for Jo to got THAT far, I feel like 7th is a good placement for her. Might happen...**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! We put our final seven contestants against nature and had them each capture a specific animal. Jasmine ditched Zoey to hunt with Jo. So Zoey formed a truce with Scarlett to catch their animals. Meanwhile Topher struggled with the pig pen, not wanting to get his clothes dirty. Max accidentally shot Scott with his tranquilizer gun and brought him claiming he was "an animal". I allowed it because seeing Scott in pain just made me smile. In the end Scarlett once again won immunity, Scarlett convinced Scott and Zoey to vote for Jo. And Jo convinced Max and Topher to vote for Zoey. Jasmine was the final vote to decide who would be the next person eliminated, and she chose Jo. With our athletic lady jock gone, this challenge could be anyone's game! Find out who's going home on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Max's Dream~**

Max is forcing all the contestants plus Chris and Chef to build a monument of his face while he watches from his evil throne

" Servant! More water!" Max ordered

Scott brought him a pitcher of water

"H-He you are, your evilness..." Scott said

Max drunk the water and spat it out

" EW! I asked for mineral water not this trash!" Max said

Max threw the pitcher at Scott

" Minions take him to the dungeon!" Max ordered

Zoey and Jasmine dragged Scott to the dungeon

"NOOO!" Scott screamed

" BWAHAHAHAAA!" Max laughed

 **~END DREAM~**

 **~ Screaming Gopher Cabin~**

Max is woken up by some noise and runs out of the cabin

 **~ The Cabin Area~**

The contestants stand outside of their cabins in their pajamas trying to figure out where that noise is coming from

" Servant?! I thought I threw you in the dungeon!" Max said

" What?..." Scott asked

They then look upwards and see Chris in a helicopter

" CHRIS! Not that I'm one to argue with your genius but I really need my beauty sleep" Topher said

Chris in his helicopter took out his megaphone

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Over the past six weeks, we've watched twenty two campers push themselves to the limit, Only to get their butts kicked off by their fellow competitors" Chris said on his megaphone

"Sucks to be you..." Chris said

"Leonard!"

"Shows a clip of Leonard chanting spells"

"Sky!"

"Shows a clip of Sky doing a somersault off the cliff"

"Lightning!"

" Shows a clip of Lightning flexing his muscles!"

"Samey!"

"Shows a clip of Samey being abused by Amy"

"Staci!"

" Shows a clip of Staci pulling out her cellphone!"

"Sam!"

"Shows a clip of Sam playing on his gameguy!"

"Anne Maria!"

"Shows a clip of Anne Maria making out with Vito"

" Beardo!"

" Shows a clip of Beardo beatboxing"

"Dawn!"

"Shows a clip of Dawn glaring at Scott"

"Cameron!"

"Shows a clip of Cameron being mauled by a bear"

"Zoey!... Not really because she's still here!"

" Shows a clip of Zoey crying"

"Ella!"

"Shows a clip of Ella singing!"

"Brick!"

" Shows a clip of Brick saluting at his fellow teammates"

"Rodney!"

"Shows a clip of Rodney trying to kiss Amy"

"Sugar!"

"Shows a clip of Sugar jugging down the cockroach smoothies"

"Dakota!"

"Shows a clip of Dakota texting Sam"

"Mike!"

"Shows a clip of Mike getting kissed on the cheek by Zoey at the Dock of Shame"

"Shawn!"

"Shows a clip of Scarlett forcefully kissing Shawn"

"Amy!"

"Shows a clip of Amy throwing a temper tantrum over being eliminated"

"B!"

" Shows a clip of B giving his signature thumbs up"

"Dave!"

"Shows a clip of Dave vomiting"

"and the most recent loser... Jo!"

" Shows a clip of Jo fighting the Psycho Killer"

" Only six campers remain and after six weeks of bugs, crappy camp food, and even grosser bathrooms. Our six finalists are about THIS close to losing it" Chris said

" We were going to give you guys a break this week but that wouldn't bring in any ratings. So I figured, why not handcuff them together?" Chris said

" If anyone needs to be handcuffed... it's her" Zoey said pointing to Scarlett

Scarlett scoffed, Zoey and Jasmine high fived

" You'll all be handcuffed in the event known as the Tri-Armed Triathlon" Chris said

" 3 challenges, 3 arms, 3 teams of two." Chris said

" And which ever team wins, both of them get invincibility" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Even though I'm the most hated person at camp for the moment"

" I'm sure I can persuade them to look past that"

" But if I get paired with that imbecile Max,... I'm going to "lose it" as millennials say"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" A-douy! Of course I was going to make the final six!"

"Reality show villains always make it far, and who was more EVIL than me?"

"NO ONE!... BWHAHAHAA!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" I plan on honoring my deal with Jasmine and taking her to the final two with me"

"The only thing that stands in our way now is that witch, Scarlett"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Even though I came into the game late, that didn't stop me from making the final six!"

" Once I win the money, I'll pitch a spin off series to the Network"

" I'm thinking of calling it, Total Topher Territory."

" Basically this show... but better!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Just five more to go!, Woo-hoo!"

" Shawn if your watching this, I promise to split the money with you"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" See? Shows that a strategy, even a crappy one can get you far"

" But it's not over yet, so I'm not gonna get too over my head"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Mess Hall~**

" Everyone enjoying their groups?" Chris asked

Scarlett was handcuffed to Max, Scott was handcuffed to Zoey, Topher was handcuffed to Jasmine

" Enjoy is an understatement" Scarlett said sarcastically

"Good! For your first challenge one partner will have to spoon feed the other partner this three course meal" Chris said

Chef brought out the three course meal consisting of roasted duck, cheesecake, and stuffed peppers

" But if your not up to the task, you can always give up your chance of winning immunity and take the wimp key!" Chris said

Chris showed everyone the wimp key

" No takers? Good, Now start eating!" Chris ordered

 **Group 1- Scarlett and Max**

 **Group 2- Scott and Zoey**

 **Group 3- Topher and Jasmine**

 **~ Group 1~**

Scarlett is shoving the food into Max's mouth

"Helper, slow down! I don't want to get a tummy wonky!" Max said

" The more you talk, more time is wasted. SO EAT." Scarlett demanded

 **~ Group 2~**

Zoey is trying to go fast, but Scott is taking his time with the food

"Mhm, Zoey you have to try the duck" Scott said

"Can't were in the middle of a challenge, dirt for brains" Zoey said

" And here I thought mean nicknames were Jo's shtick" Scott said

"... Just shut up and eat!" Zoey demanded

 **~ Group 3~**

" Okay.. 1,2,3 and open!" Jasmine said

Topher opened his mouth and ate the food

" Your doing great!" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" When your on live tv, it's essential you have good table manners"

"As the only guy left who doesn't smell like rotting garbage"

" I'd say I'm a perfect pick for fan favorite"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Group 2~**

" Let's just play to your strengths.." Zoey said

Zoey took the tray and poured it down Scott's mouth

Scott ate it all in an instant, then belched

"Gross..." Zoey said

" Scott and Zoey win the first round!" Chris said

Scott and Zoey cheer while the others groan

 **~ Outside of the Mess Hall~**

" For your second challenge, you'll have to row your canoes... handcuffed to Boney Island. Once there you'll receive a package that is waiting for you... GO!" Chris said

The final six run off

 **~ Beach~**

Max jumps into the canoe

" Now start paddling, minion!" Max ordered

" Excuse me?! Could you repeat that?" Scarlett asked

"Do you need a hearing aid! I said-" Max said

Before he could finish his sentence Scarlett takes an oar and smacks him right in the head

"YOU, start paddling or there's more where that came from" Scarlett said

"Ouchie..." Max whined

Scarlett and Max went off with their canoe

The other four quickly jumped in theirs

 **~ Group 1~**

" EVIL... needs to go tinkie" Max said

"Well EVIL should've used the restroom before we left" Scarlett said

"EVIL didn't have to go then" Max said

Scarlett once again takes her oar and smacks Max in the head

 **~Group 2~**

" Come on Scott! We gotta move it if we wanna win!" Zoey said

"Sure..." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"As much as I'd love immunity"

" If I win then so does Zoey, which means I can't vote her off"

" So I'll take us right into last place"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Wait a goddamn minute... Are you intentionally slowing us down?!" Zoey asked

"Crud..." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

"Scott... he's been a thorn in my side ever since I came back"

"But if I want a chance at winning, I have to cooperate with him"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Look Scott, I REALLY need this immunity. So whatever we have against each other, let's just drop it for now. Okay?" Zoey asked

" Let me think about it... NO!" Scott said

" If Scarlett wins immunity, who do you think people are gonna gun after?" Zoey asked

"You?.." Scott asked

"No!, It's you Scott!" Zoey said

" Pfft..." Scott said

" Jo was the third biggest threat in this game and she's gone so if Scarlett wins immunity. Their going to go after the second biggest threat which is YOU." Zoey said

"..." Scott said nothing

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I hate it when she makes a good point"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Group 3~**

Topher is looking at himself in the mirror

" You can have time to look at yourself once the challenge is over!" Jasmine said

" Well I can't have my hair messed up... that would be a travesty" Topher said

"Man up and start rowing!" Jasmine ordered

"Fine..." Topher said

Topher put away his mirror and started rowing

 **~ Boney Island~**

All three groups arrive at Boney Island

Each group grabs a backpack, they look inside and take out some immunity idols

" Wait I thought there was only one immunity idol?" Topher asked

Chris arrives in his helicopter

" Naw these are just some knockoffs Scott made!" Chris said through his megaphone

Everyone shot glares at Scott

" Hehe..." Scott said

" To complete this part of the challenge, one partner must piggyback the other as they try to find their destination where they will drop off these fake idols!" Chris said

"Each backpack also contains a map" Chris said

Everyone digs in the backpack and grabs a map

"Go!" Chris said

 **~ Boney Island: Group 1~**

Scarlett is piggybacking Max

" I see the cave, move peasant!" Max ordered

" You know I can drop you at any time" Scarlett said

"I'd like to see you t-" Max said before interrupted

Scarlett drops Max and runs into the cave

She drops off the idol and runs out of the cave

" Hurry! If we want to sustain our lead." Scarlett said

Max hops onto Scarlett and they run off

 **~ Boney Island: Group 2~**

Zoey is piggybacking Scott

"Don't you think YOU should be doing the piggybacking?" Zoey asked

" Eh, Were almost there anyways" Scott said

Zoey dropped Scott and threw the idol onto the beach

"There, done! Let's go!" Zoey said

Zoey picked Scott back up and ran off

 **~ Boney Island: Group 3~**

Jasmine is piggybacking Topher

"Hey Jazz, do I have anything in my teeth?" Topher asked

" NO. And don't call me Jazz, it's Jasmine" Jasmine said

"Yeesh, no wonder the only people who like you are weirdos" Topher said

Jasmine drops Topher

" Are we gonna have a problem?!" Jasmine asked angrily

" Calm down, yelling can cause wrinkles" Topher said

"Unbelievable. You can carry yourself" Jasmine said

Jasmine dropped the idol and ran off

" Wait!- I don't wanna get mud on my shoes!" Topher said

 **~ Boney Island: Forest~**

The three groups arrive,

Chris stands there waiting, with three tables covered by a pink cloth behind him

" Well with all three teams tied, it all comes down to this last challenge" Chris said

"Today's final challenge..." Chris said

Chris pulls the pink cloth from the tables revealing carved wooden heads of everyone who was eliminated

"Whoa..." Scott said

" Mike..." Zoey said

"Shawn..." Jasmine said

"Amy..." Scott said

"Enough with the touchy feelings. You must stack each head according to the order they were booted off in. The team to successfully complete this wins immunity" Chris said

" And... GO!" Chris said

 **~ Group 3~**

" You weren't here half the time so I better take care of this" Jasmine said

" I was an intern. I watched everything that happened, so I'LL take care of this" Topher said

Jasmine growls as Topher starts stacking

 **~ Group 2~**

" Um.. who went after me again?" Zoey asked

" I don't know... Brick" Scott said

"And who went after him?" Zoey asked

" I'm gonna take a wild guess and say... Dave?" Scott said

"Dave?! He was recently kicked off! You don't know what your talking about!" Zoey said

"Well no duh! Only total drama fan geeks pay attention to this crap" Scott said

Chris ran over a put his finger on Scott's mouth

"Shhh... Don't upset the fanbase" Chris said

 **~ Group 1~**

Scarlett is quickly stacking the heads

"Simple" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I have an excellent memory so this challenge was of no issue"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Done!" Topher and Scarlett said

"Welll then... If both Topher and Scarlett get it right then that means either Scott or Zoey is going home" Chris said

Chris walks over to inspect the totem poles

"Scarlett's totem pole is... Correct!" Chris said

Max celebrates while Scarlett merely smiles

" Topher's totem pole is... Incorrect!" Chris said

"What?! That's impossible, I know the elimination order like the back of my hand!" Topher said

"Funny story, You had everything else right but you had Amy and Samey switched." Chris said

Topher checked his totem pole and Samey was in Amy's spot and Samey was in Amy's spot

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Topher screamed

" Elimination order like the back of your hand, huh?" Jasmine said

" So only Scarlett and Max win immunity. Everyone else is on the chopping block" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Hehe... We all make mistakes, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Bass Cabin~**

Everyone except Topher is discussing who to vote

" So we FINALLY get to vote him out?" Scott asked

"Yes, Scott" Scarlett said

"Yipee!" Scott said

"Your just lucky you won immunity again" Jasmine said

"Luck had nothing to do with it, now if you excuse me. I have a book I'd like to read" Scarlett said

Topher enters the cabin

"Hey!...You guys are having a meeting?... Wait are you planning to vote me off!" Topher said angrily

" Since Scarlett has immunity... yeah pretty much" Zoey said

"But... what about Scott?!" Topher asked

" Me and the ladies made a truce, Better luck next time buddy" Scott said

Everyone except Scarlett and Topher left the cabin

" Scarlett! You gotta help me!" Topher said

"I won't do anything of the sort" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Crap... it's times like these where you wish you had an idol"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Campfire~**

The final six gather at the campfire

"Welcome, here well decide who will be the next to go. But remember none of you can vote for Scarlett or Max" Chris said

"We know" Scott said

"Then start voting!" Chris said

One by one the final six goes in to cast their votes

" And the votes are in! When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow" Chris said

"Max!"

"Scarlett!"

"Zoey!"

"and... Jasmine!"

They all went up to receive their marshmallows

"Topher and Scott. You've both received votes against you, but only one of you can go home. And that person is..."Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Topher"

Scott got up and ate his marshmallow

" Wow, you guys really are dumb. Scott was clearly the bigger threat but you chose to get me off instead" Topher said

"But I won't pout and whine, like I said that causes wrinkles. However I will have you all know this show just got 85% less handsome" Topher said

Topher walked across the Dock of Shame and headed onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE TOPHER**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Looks like things are finally going my way"

"You better watch out Zoey, because your next"

" But I'll play buddy buddy and bam! Hit her with the grand slam of sabotage!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I mean yes, Scott was the bigger threat"

"But honestly Topher was a jackass. And I'm glad I don't have to hear him talk about how "handsome" he is anymore"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The final five head to their respective cabins

"That's all for now folks! With Topher gone that leaves Zoey as the only person left who rejoined at the merge! Will Scott's plan succeed and will Zoey go home? What challenge do I have planned next time? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Three! If you enjoyed reading then as always leave a review and slap some favorites**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Topher- I had several different plans for this episode on terms of who was going home. But I felt like it was Topher's time to go.. And by reading the reviews I know none of the viewers are gonna miss him**

 **Authors Note: Wanted to let you all know, that the next chapter I'm writing "the Playa de Losers one" will be a two parter. But that's all I'll say for now**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th, Topher-6th**

 **Votes for Topher**

 **Jasmine-Topher**

 **Scott-Topher**

 **Zoey-Topher**

 **Max- Topher**

 **Scarlett- Topher**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Topher- Scott**


	24. After the Dock of Shame pt1

**Review Responding Time!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **I expected to see Jo be eliminated soon. I didn't see her winning. I predict that Max will win.**

 **Also, how do I get wings my bruddah? *click* I do not have wings to get me to Uganda! *click click click* *sad clicking***

 **Me- Yeah, we'll see...**

 **If u want wings u must go to Buffalo Wild Wings my brudda! Their wings have shown me da wae!**

 **Attackin-** **I can't wait to see the playa de losers episode**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **I like Topher I do but he was getting on my nerves so i'm glad to see him go. Super excited to see what all of the losers think of the final 5**

 **Me- Well your about to find out! :)**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Scarlett winning immunity once again was predictable since she'd otherwise probably be ousted now, which would be an unusually early antagonist elimination per Total Drama standards when EVERY season's antagonist in canon got at least 4th place (Heather got 3rd place in season 1, Courtney got 4th place in season 2 after entering the competition about halfway in, Alejandro was a finalist in season 3, Scott got 4th place in season 4, Mike was a finalist in season 5 though it was his "Mal" personality that served as the villain, and Sugar got 3rd place in season 6). With that in mind as well as how Chris messes with the voting process among losers the way he did with Leshawna's elimination in TDI, I doubt she'll get axed next even if it's what the others want.**

 **As for this episode's loser, I have no issues with how Topher bit the dust when he's so full of himself to the point where it detriments others and his game. Definitely won't miss that narcissistic TV host wannabe. When will the next original challenge you mentioned come up? One thought that occurred to me (at least before reading your two-part note) was that whoever won that would be immune from the losers' vote in "Haute Camp-ture" (the one with Playa de Losers). If that's your plan and the reason why it'll be two parts, then I'm eager to see how it plays out.**

 **Me- Yeah antagonists get that plot armor...but I won't try to make it as predictable every season. Nobody misses Topher...lol,**

 **Part two is gonna be something special alright.**

* * *

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

"On today's very special episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

" You've been watching Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Scott, and Zoey battle their way to the final five" Chris said

The camera went over to the boys cabin, Scott and Max run out the cabin with a bear right behind them

Jasmine runs out of the cabin and vomits, while Scarlett and Zoey wrestle on the ground

" So we decided to give our exhausted finalists the day off" Chris said

" But what happens after you walk the Dock of Shame and head onto the Boat of Losers?" Chris asked

"Where are these rejects living? How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves to win the hundred grand" Chris said

"Find out after the commercial break on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

Chris arrives at Playa de Losers on his jetski

"Welcome to Playa de Losers!" Chris said

" If you don't know what this place is, it's a luxury resort where we send the losers after their voted off" Chris said

"Here they accept their fate as reality show has-beens. When were down to our final two competitors, their fates will be in the hands of these twenty three LOSERS" Chris said

 **~ Pool~**

Cameron is on the diving board, Lightning impatiently stands behind him

"Hurry up Chicken Little! Lightning wants to dive!" Lightning said

"Give me a break, it's my first time doing this..." Cameron said nervously

Lightning scoffed

"Then stand aside!" Lightning said

Lightning pushed Cameron off the board

Cameron fell into the pool

"Now get ready to see a REAL dive! SHA-BAM!" Lightning said as he hopped off the board

"Help!... I can't swim!" Cameron said

Brick heard this from his lifeguard chair, he jumped into the pool and helped Cameron out

He then performs CPR

"Are you okay?" Brick asked

"Y-Yes..." Cameron said

 **~ Longue Chairs~**

Staci, Dawn, Dave, Topher, Amy, and Anne Maria sit at the longue chairs

With Anne Maria trying to get a tan, Dawn is in her meditation pose

"Wait... Why would he dive into the pool, knowing he can't swim?" Dave asked

" I didn't come to this here resort to do no thinking, Mike" Anne Maria said

"Um... I'm Dave" Dave said

" My bad, yall just look the same" Anne Maria said

Dave gave Anne Maria a weird look and resumed chilling

" But still can you guys believe this place is right around that CRAPPY summer camp?" Amy asked

" Well yeah, I used to work here" Topher said

" Nice being the one who gives orders instead of receiving them" Topher said

Topher clapped his hands and several interns appeared

" Interns! Get ready for today's challenge! Whoever brings me the most delicious salad wins immunity!" Topher said

The interns ran off

"By immunity, I mean I'll feed them" Topher said

" Wait a minute... Who da hell are you?!" Anne Maria asked

" Topher, debuted in the merge. Just got here yesterday" Topher said

" Your aura is very similar to Chris, I suggest you change that" Dawn said

"Sorry don't listen to hippies" Topher said

Dawn snapped her fingers and a rabbit attacked Topher

"AAAAAHHH! RABIES, GET IT OFF!" Topher screamed

 **~ Pool Side~**

Sugar's showing off her new bikini

" Hey fellas! Take a look at my new bikini!" Sugar said

Shawn walked by eating a hot dog, he saw Sugar and then vomited

" Well there goes my appetite" Shawn said

" Ooh! Hot dog chunks!" Sugar said

Sugar pushed Shawn out of the way and ate the hot dog chunks

" Okay... Think I'm gonna go now" Shawn said, slowly backing away

 **~Hot Tub~**

"As you can see our campers made themselves comfortable in our luxury resort" Chris said

Dakota and Sam are making out in the hot tub, Rodney is also there watching...

" Looks like Sam and Dakota are happy to be reunited" Chris said

Sam and Dakota stop making out and take a breather

" W-Well... it's not as nice as Daddy's resort but with my Sammy Wams here I'll deal with it" Dakota said

Dakota and Sam resume making out

 **~Buffet Line~**

Shawn's getting ready to get some more hot dogs, he opens the grill

Topher is running around with the bunny on his head

"GET OFF!" Topher screamed

Topher threw the bunny into the grill and closes it

"Phew..." Topher said

Shawn once again slowly backs away

 **~ Poolside~**

Cameron stands by the poolside

" Once I got my stitches off, I realized this place is pretty cool!" Cameron said

Anne Maria pushes Cameron aside

" I LOVE being a loser, this is so much more my style. If I knew that you got to go here, I would've kicked my own butt of in episode one! Plus now I can hang with Vito.." Anne Maria said

Anne Maria sees Mike and chases after him

 **~ Bush~**

Mike hides in a bush

"Ugh... I tried explaining to Anne Maria about my multiple personality disorder.." Mike said

" But she doesn't get it and thinks I'm Vito" Mike said

"But I don't want to hurt her feelings so I'll just hide" Mike said

Anne Maria appeared behind him

"Ya playing hard to get? I like that in a man" Anne Maria said

Mike screams and runs away with Anne Maria in hot pursuit

 **~Hot Tub~**

" H-Hey uh... Sam? You think I could have a turn to make out with Dakota?" Rodney asked

Sam and Dakota stop making out

" No." Sam said

" Dang it.." Rodney said

Rodney hopped out of the hot tub, Sam and Dakota resume making out

"Man I was hoping with the competition being over with I could find the girl of my dreams.." Rodney said

"Dakota was my first choice because I saw her boobs" Rodney said

" Whoa! Hold up!, YOU saw sha-boobies?!" Lightning asked

"Yep, it was like watermelon but in human form" Rodney said

"Sha-sweet!" Lightning said

Lightning offered Rodney a high five and he high fived back

 **~ Longue Chairs~**

" Yeah I feel like I probably would've made it farther if I didn't have to deal with Amy.." Samey said

" EXCUSE ME?! WHO GOT FARTHER THAN YOU?!" Amy barked

" Could you both shut up!? Amy you floated to the final ten, if you got any farther than that they'd have to cancel the damn show" Jo said

" Yeah you only got a FEW places higher than me, and at least I smell decent" Amy said

" That's it!" Jo said

Jo got out of her seat and tore off a lamp post

"RUN." Jo said

Amy screamed as Jo chased her with the lamp post

 **~ Tiki Bar~**

Dave and Leonard sit at the tiki bar

"My elimination was a major blindside, casting off the wizard in the FIRST episode. Maybe if they kept me around I could've helped them with my magic" Leonard said

"... Are you still doing the whole wizard shtick?" Dave asked

"This is not shtick, mere mortal. Watch me... DISAPPEAR!" Leonard said

Leonard throws some glitter into Dave's face.

Sugar senses glitter and tackles Dave into the pool

Leonard swims away

" Magic..." Leonard said

 **~Poolside~**

Shawn, Amy, and Samey stand by the poolside

"So Shawn, if you could say something to one of the five remaining campers. What would it be?" Chris asked

"Uh... Well I'd tell Jasmine... I'm rooting for her and stuff. And if she wins we seriously need a zombie bunker" Shawn said

"Awww..." Samey said

"Boo..." Amy said

" Seriously if you were my boyfriend and I caught you kissing some four eyed freak. You'd be seriously maimed" Amy said

"Well first off I'd rather be dating a zombie than you and second off, she kissed ME" Shawn said

" But she is her mortal enemy..." Samey said

"It's not my fault, I was tricked!" Shawn said

"That's what they all say, my lips did what they wanted, blah blah blah, Your insane Amy, blah blah BLAAHH!" Amy screamed

Shawn and Samey looked at each other and walked away

 **~Lobby~**

"And there ya have it! Stay tuned to find the answer to the question everyone wants to know. What do the losers think of the final five? And who will they vote to win? These answers and more, coming up!" Chris said

 **~ Buffet Line~**

" Okay you've seen how the losers are spending their time. Now it's time to find out what they think of the FINAL FIVE" Chris said

Jo jumped in front of Chris

"Jasmine can kiss my butt! It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place! She's a scum sucking, backstabbing witch and I'm gonna enjoy watching her go down!" Jo said angrily

"Wow... tell us how you really feel" Chris said

"I just did" Jo said

 **~Grill~**

Staci is grilling the coconuts... don't question it

"Yah I'm like throwing a few shrimps on the Barbie, That's something Jasmine would say, right?" Staci asked

" Yeah I know for a fact Jasmine doesn't talk like that" Shawn said

" Yah Jasmine was a great friend, if I wasn't voted off so early we totally would've made it to the final two!" Staci said

"Great friend? You weren't even on the same team" Shawn said

"Regardless" Staci said

 **~ Tiki Bar~**

" I'm glad Jasmine decided to vote for Jo in that one episode instead of Zoey-" Mike said before interrupted

Jo grabbed Mike by his collar

"What was that?!" Jo asked

"Nothing..." Mike said

Anne Maria slapped Jo

"NOBODY touches my man" Anne Maria said

" Bring it, Tangerine String Bean" Jo said

Anne Maria growled and punched Jo. Jo punched back and the two got into a brawl

 **~ Lounge Chairs~**

Chris walked by the longue chairs

B, Shawn, and Brick sit by the longue chairs

"Moving on, guys. What's your take on Scarlett?" Chris asked

" Well I'll say I do not approve of her underhanded tactics. But hey if she made it to the final five she must be doing something right" Brick said

" She's a psychopath man! And that's coming from me! And also Jasmine was without a doubt a better kisser" Shawn said

B gave a thumbs down about Scarlett

 **~ Tiki Bar~**

Topher, Sky, Sugar, and Beardo sat at the tiki bars

"Well I'm team Anti-Scarlett all the way! Someone who cheats and lies like her doesn't deserve to win!" Sky said

Sugar drank some of the pool water and burped

"Man that's some good chlorine! But anyways I wasn't afraid of ol Scarlett, once a nerd always a nerd" Sugar said

"Naw man, Scarlett is totally insane, with her big brain, she maintains to stay in the game, which I find very lame" Beardo said

Sugar clapped for Beardo's performance

"Do another!" Sugar said

" Heh.. I'm glad you liked it but that's all I got so far" Beardo said

" Well moving on to more important contestants, I respect Scarlet's gameplay but as a person... she's a 1/5" Topher said

 **~ Pool~**

Dave, Dawn, and Cameron sit at the pool

" Okay wait a minute, If everyone here hates Scarlett.. How is she in the final five?" Dave asked

" Scarlett has a very manipulative and persuasive personality, that helped her out in the long run" Dawn said

" I guess..." Dave said

" Logically I'd say Scarlett has the highest chance of winning" Cameron said

 **~ Longue Chairs~**

" Who would I want to win?... pfft, I guess Scott. ONLY because he helped me out in the hide and seek challenge" Amy said

"Shows clip of Amy hiding behind Scott when Chef arrived at there hiding spot"

" I can tell when my sister has a crush on someone when her cheeks turn red" Samey said

Amy looked at her cheeks and indeed they were red

"Shut up Samey! I don't want the others to know!" Amy whispered

"Yah like we already know!" Staci said

Amy turned around to see Staci, Beardo, Topher, Rodney, and Leonard eavesdropping

" My level 9 dragon drools less over rib eyed steak" Leonard said

"And we eavesdropped..." Rodney said

Amy growls and walks away

 **~ Tiki Bar~**

" Scott?! He's the reason I'm here! I hope he's the next to come here so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Sky said

"His aura is definitely not as dark as Scarlett's. But that doesn't mean he's not an asshole" Dawn said

" When I re-watched the tapes, I was pretty shocked to see Scott leave me to be mauled by a bear. But then again it is Scott so I probably should've seen it coming" Cameron said

 **~ Poolside~**

" Trust me when I say you do not want to share a cabin with that guy. Between the dirty laundry, him never bathing, and his eating habits. I thought I was gonna lose it" Dave said

 **~Pool~**

"Moving on... what do you guys think of Max?" Chris asked

Everyone at the pool bursted into laughter

" He is so hilarious!"Sugar said

Sugar then attempted to imitate Max's voice

"I'M EVIL!" Sugar said

Everyone laughed even harder

" Max definitely had his moments, but he did nothing game wise. I should so be in the final five" Topher said

" In your dreams, Chris Jr. I was strategized and dominated at challenges, I should be in the final five" Jo said

"Oink Oink! Spot the attention hogs! I'm the better twin, I should be in the final five!" Amy said

"Guys, getting off topic here" Chris said

" Did Max even really do anything besides saying EVIL?" Sam asked

Awkward silence...

" I don't think so..." Rodney said

"Well since Max did nothing let's move on to the final member of the final five, Zoey!" Chris said

"Out of everyone whose left, Zoey deserves to win the most. She's the one who told us about Scarlett's true nature and has been working her butt off to get her out since the merge started!" Mike said

" Meh, I only liked her when she was Commando Zoey. At least then she didn't make me wanna hurl" Jo said

" I'm with Jo on this one, Zoey kicked serious butt when she went Commando!" Sky said

" I liked her when she was nicer.." Ella said

...

"SHUT UP!" Sugar yelled

 **~ Pool: Nighttime~**

It is now nighttime, all the eliminated campers gather at the pool

Beardo is beatboxing, some campers are annoyed by this

"We get it! You can beatbox, now put a sock in it!" Jo said

Beardo makes a record scratching sound and stops

"So, who do you guys want to win if we could vote right now?" Topher asked

" Me of course! Only a wizard should have that much gold" Leonard said

"Ugh... You can't vote for yourself, that's tacky. You gotta vote for someone in the final five" Dave said

"Oh... I'd say Max, I sense his evilness and respect it" Leonard said

Dave growls and pushes Leonard into the pool

"Much better..." Dave said

" Definitely Jasmine.." Rodney said

Shawn hears this and shoots a glare at Rodney

" Because were friends!" Rodney said

"But you'd vote for Scott... right?" Amy asked

"Why would I do that?" Rodney asked

" Because if you don't, I'll post all of those creepy love letters you made on twitter!" Amy said

" Fine..." Rodney said

"Scott smells like dirt. I'd vote for Zoey" Dave said

" Me too, She played a great game!" Sky said

"Guys you gotta stop thinking with your hearts and with your minds. Sure Scarlett is the reason a lot of us are here, but if you think about it that's why she deserves to win" Topher said

...

" I hope everyone wins!" Ella said

Chris magically appears

" Okay, losers. It is time for the most unexpected twist of all time. Tonight you will be voting the next camper off of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND." Chris said

"For real?!" Topher asked

" Oh yes.." Chris said

The bunny that Topher stuffed into the grill, now spotting burn marks. comes backs for vengeance and bites his hair

"AAAAAAHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Topher screamed

Topher runs around trying to get the bunny off

" Here's how it's gonna work. There's no marshmallows. I'm gonna ask you one by one, who would you like to see here join you tonight. At playa de losers, Amy and Samey since your practically the same, you go first." Chris said

" Well I vote... for Scott" Samey said with a smirk

" You just did that to spite me!" Amy said

"So what?" Samey asked

Amy slaps Samey, they continue to slap each other and fall into the pool

"Hehe... Excellent" Jo said

Amy emerges from the water

" Well I vote for that pathetic indie wannabe known as Zoey!" Amy said

"Hey!" Mike said

" Oh... I'll vote for Zoey too!" Rodney said

"Two votes Zoey!" Chris said

"Rodney, this is to vote off someone. If you like Zoey keep her in" Sky said

"Three!" Chris said

" Oh... So I shouldn't of said Zoey?" Rodney asked

Dave covers Rodney's mouth

" Guys, really?! It's not that hard to not say Zoey!" Dave said

"Five!" Chris said

" Hey I'm all down for voting off that pasty freak" Anne Maria said

" Noo! Guys come on, she deserves this! Please don't vote off, Zoey!" Mike said

"Seven!" Chris said

"Dang it!" Mike said

A parrot flies in and sits on Mike's shoulder

"Polly want a Zoey!" Parrot said

"Eight!" Chris said

"That was a parrot, Chris. It doesn't even know who Zoey is.." Shawn said

"Nine!" Chris said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

We switch over to the Dock of Shame, where Chef is pushing Zoey with her bags packed onto the Boat of Losers

While this is all happening, Zoey has the same shocked look on her face

 **~ Playa De Losers: Lobby~**

Zoey stands at the lobby with her shocked expression

"And with that were down to four.. Well be continuing this on our second two parter, wanna find out what I'm gonna make these rejects do? You'll have to find out on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

"Seriously... What the "Bleep"?" Zoey said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Four! If you liked then as always leave a review and slap some favorites**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Zoey, Not saying it has to be a policy when it comes to TD fanfics. But in canon, no previous winner made it to the final two so I'd like to hold up those standards. I know it's a re-imagining... But add in the fact it would be sorta predictable. I felt like it was Zoey's time to go.**

 **Players Left: Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Scott**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th, Topher-6th, Zoey-5th**

 **Authors Note: Well that was part one.. I won't make any spoilers for part two but you'll see it when it comes out.**


	25. After the Dock of Shame pt2

**Review Responding Time!**

 **keyblademaster-avenger:** **Interesting final four...and enjoyed the more Amy Scott confirmations. Wonder will someone get the boot next episode or are they all fine until the episode after? Scarlett's probably immune. I could see her going after Max going next or Jasmine. Ones annoying to her and the other is a huge threat**.

 **Me- Thanks!, Glad you enjoyed it! Well your about to find out.**

 **Fear the Darkness Inside-** **I saw Zoey's elimination coming a mile away. She makes the most sense to eliminate here**

 **Me- Yeah, she just made the most sense to eliminate at that time**

 **Thor Brings the Thunder-** **Yeah... As I predicted, Zoey bites the dust.**

 **I'm completely bamboozled by why this is a two-parter, honestly. It could be anything. I'm excited!**

 **My final predictions:**  
 **4th- Max**  
 **3rd- Scarlett**  
 **2nd- Scott**  
 **1st- Jasmine.**

 **Keep up the good work!**

 **Me-... Yep. It'll all make sense eventually... :)**

 **AnonReviewer-** **I sadly expected Zoey to be eliminated here via the losers (which was only partially by accident here unlike in the actual TDI) when she already went to the finals in the actual TDAS. Glad she also ultimately made it to the top 5 and was the highest ranking of the canon finalists. At least she put up quite a good fight here beforehand plus it was more fair by actually coming from a majority vote this time rather than being kicked off by someone else using the immunity idol when they had more votes, and Samey thankfully kept it from being unanimous by opting to vote off Scott. Damn you Amy for kickstarting the tally against her!**

 **Speaking of Amy and Scott, I was beyond shocked to find out she actually digs him O_O! It literally made my jaw drop. The only bigger surprise of this fic was when B talked. While they both have rotten personalities, I figured Ms. Mean Twin would much more likely be into a guy who's known for his looks and attracting many other girls for such attributes (definitely not the case for the dirt-eating farm boy). While you seem to have hinted that Scott might feel the same way about her, it's somehow hard to imagine them as an actual couple. Looks like Mike's "Chester" personality was on to something after all.**

 **As for Mike, it was funny seeing him try to avoid Anne Maria. If only she could understand the truth about Vito and his other personalities. Perhaps he can spend more time with his actual love interest Zoey now when she's out of the game. I sense Zoke officially becoming a couple later on when it's been suggested that she likes him back.**

 **With regards to couples, I totally sensed that Samkota would be seen making out. Nice to see them together. Rodney asking Sam if he could have a turn kissing Dakota was laughably idiotic of him when she was clearly taken and not up for it. Didn't think he'd actually mention aloud seeing her bare chest, but it was fun to have Lightning high-five him for it even though the exposure was completely accidental.**

 **The other losers' interactions were also fun. One thing I didn't sense was Staci being ignorant with stereotypes when mentioning Jasmine. She seems to have gone from her canon family-bragging self to showing a new less-annoying-and-more-resourceful side (which ultimately got her disqualified here when misused) that Dawn somehow sensed within and brought out by showing compassion (maybe a friend was all Ms. Chatterbox needed to stop or at least tone down the ridiculous family rambles) to a misinformed who-knows-what. Oh well... *shrugs shoulders*... still a fun chapter. Looking forward to what comes next!**

 **Me- Yeah Zoey was the obvious choice on who toe eliminate at that point.**

 **We'll see... :)**

 **Having Staci stay the same would be kinda boring, but not trying to go too out of character for her. Which is kinda hard because we only knew her for one episode.**

* * *

"Last time on TOTAL DRAMA! We caught up with the twenty three people who have been voted off the show. Saw how they were doing and how they coped with their eliminations. And after all was said and done we got their opinions on the final five! While mostly everyone wanted Zoey or Jasmine to win! Scott, Max, and Scarlett didn't receive the likeness that Jasmine and Zoey did. And in our final twist the losers got to vote off the next person... and that person was Zoey. Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion of this two-parter on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~Tiki Bar~**

Zoey, Mike, and Anne Maria sit at the tiki bar

"So... I still don't understand how I got eliminated?" Zoey said

"Yeah well um... last night Chris gave us the chance to vote someone off and-" Mike said before interrupted

"We voted for you, pasty! HAHA! How does it feel to be a loser again?" Anne Maria asked

"But your here too" Zoey said

"Pfft. I got my mans, Vito here." Anne Maria said

Anne Maria tugged on Mike's arm

"Um..." Mike said nervously

"Mike, you still haven't told her?!" Zoey asked

"I did! I don't think she understands what Multiple Personality Disorder is" Mike said

"...Of course she doesn't. Look Anne, Mike doesn't like you in any sort of way, so GO AWAY." Zoey ordered

"... VITO!" Anne Maria said

Anne Maria attempted kissing Mike but Zoey dragged him away

Then Rodney showed up

"H-Hey Anne, if your looking for a kissing partner then look no further!" Rodney said

"I want Vito!, Not some hillbilly!" Anne Maria said

Anne pushed Rodney out of the way and went after Mike and Zoey

 **~ Playa De Losers: Lobby~**

Dave and Leonard are reading books

" So mortal, what book are you reading?" Leonard asked

" The latest edition to the cleaning supplies magazine. I REALLY want these new chlorox wipes but their totally out of my price range" Dave said

" That compares nothing to the fantastical tales of Harry Potter!" Leonard said

" PLEASE don't tell me you think Harry Potter is real" Dave said

"Of course he's real!" Leonard said

"... Forget I asked" Dave said

Chris walks into the lobby

"How's it hanging, losers?" Chris asked

" Didn't you already do this?" Dave asked

"Yes but... Surprise! It's a two parter!" Chris said

" Tell all the campers to meet me at the pool" Chris said

 **~Pool~**

All the eliminated contestants, now including Zoey arrive at the pool.

" So, Zoey how does it feel to be voted off twice?" Chris asked

" Well.. I feel better this time than the last time I was eliminated due to Scott. Though I'm sure he's happy I'm out of the game. I wouldn't be surprised if he were next to go" Zoey said

" Interesting. How would you guys feel, if I told you had a chance to win some money?" Chris asked

"Excited. This place has gotten boring without any drama going on" Topher said

"Good! Then you'll love our LOSERS ONLY competition. You will all be transported to a deserted island. First camper to make it back to Playa de Losers wins 50 g's" Chris said

"Um... What's 50 g's?" Rodney asked

"Ugh... that's 50,000 dollars." Chris said

"Oh..." Rodney said

"So... whose in?" Chris asked

Everyone of the losers raised their hand

"Good. Now you'll all have to put on these blindfolds so no one cheats" Chris said

Chris hands out blindfolds to everyone and they put it on

 **~ Boney Island~**

A yacht arrives at Boney Island, Chris pushes everyone off the yacht and they land on the beach

" Good luck!" Chris said

The yacht drove away

Everyone took off their blindfolds

"Alright let's do this! Jockstrap your with me!" Jo said

Jo picked up Lightning and ran off

"Wait, we haven't thought of a way to get off the island!" Mike said

" I don't care! He said the first CAMPER. Not CAMPERS, I'm going solo" Jo said

"Sha-huh?" Lightning asked

"Oh I mean WE'RE going solo" Jo said

"Much better" Lightning said

" I'm with them, I don't need the rest of you slowing me down" Sky said

Everyone mutually agreed on this and split up into groups

 **Group 1: Lightning and Jo**

 **Group 2: Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria**

 **Group 3: Cameron and B**

 **Group 4: Dawn and Staci**

 **Group 5: Brick, Amy, and Samey**

 **Group 6: Leonard, Sugar, and Ella**

 **Group 7: Sky and Dave**

 **Group 8: Sam, Dakota, and Rodney**

 **Group 9: Shawn and Topher**

 **~Boney Island: Beach~**

Lightning and Jo arrive at the beach

"So how we gonna get back to the Playa?" Lightning asked

"Were athletes. Well use our abilities to swim to shore" Jo said

" Sha-sweet! Let's do this!" Lightning said

Lightning and Jo started swimming

 **~ Lake Boney Island~**

Lightning and Jo are swimming and encounter some sharks

" Look! Goldfish!" Lightning said

"What the? In what way do those look like goldfish?" Jo asked

"Because their fish! Man you are dumb!" Lightning said

A shark goes underwater and eats Lightning shoe

"Um... Lightning's getting the feeling we should swim" Lightning said

"Best idea you had all day" Jo said

Jo and Lightning scream and swim away from the hungry sharks

 **~ Group 3~**

Cameron and B walk through the forest

" So, B.. You have any ideas yet?" Cameron asked

B gave a thumbs up

B gets out a chainsaw he hid under his hoodie and starts cutting down trees

He then cuts them into square logs. Takes out some duct tape and tapes them together

"Whoa! You built a raft!" Cameron said

B started pushing the raft to the shore

 **~ Group 7~**

While Sky and Dave are running.

Dave notices a piece of paper on the ground

"Sky, look!" Dave said

Dave picks up a piece of paper

Sky stops running and heads towards Dave

"It says to head inside the skull" Dave said

"What does that mean?" Sky asked

"Well there's a giant rock shaped like a skull at the edge of the cliff. You think it means that?" Dave asked

" I guess.." Sky said

 **~Boney Island: Cliff~**

Sam and Dakota are making out, Rodney is still watching this

"Um..." Rodney mumbled

"Dude no you cannot make out with my girlfriend" Sam said

"No, not that! I was just saying maybe we should be looking for a way out of this place" Rodney said

"Pfft. Like I care about Chris' stupid challenge. My dad's loaded, remember?" Dakota asked

Sky and Dave arrive at the cliff

" Um could you guys move out of the way?" Sky asked

"Why?" Dakota asked

" Um... So I can take a leak?" Dave said

"But for all the time I've known you, you'd never take a leak in the woods of all places. Is there something here you guys want?" Dakota asked

" Fine, there's supposed to be something that could help us on the edge of the cliff" Sky said

Sugar, Leonard, and Ella jump out of a bush

"That's all I needed to hear!" Sugar said

Sugar grabbed Sky and Dave, and headed towards the edge of the cliff

" Tell me where the goods are, or I'll drop ya fifty feet deep!" Sugar said

"That's not how that saying goes and like we'll tell you!" Sky said

"AAAHH! Don't hurt me it's inside that rock that looks like a skull!" Dave squealed

"Dave..." Sky said disappointingly

"Thanks... Now have a nice trip!" Sugar said

Sugar threw Dave and Sky off of the cliff

"Come on you two! Sugar wants that advantage!" Sugar said

Sugar, Leonard and Ella climbed off of the cliff

Once reaching the rock, Sugar uses her strength to throw it inside. The three enter inside the cave

"Should we follow them?" Rodney asked

"Rodney, I'm trying to spend some time with my boyfriend.. so beat it" Dakota said

"Fine..." Rodney said

Rodney climbed down the cliff and headed into the cave

 **~ Lake Boney Island~**

Sky and Dave fall into the lake

"That was a low blow, Sugar's going down!" Sky said

"Um... I think we have bigger things to worry about!" Dave said pointing at something

Lightning and Jo swim past Dave and Sky with sharks right behind them

"RUUNNN! I MEAN SWIIMM!" Dave said

Sky and Dave swim away with the shark

Lightning, Sky, Dave, and Jo swim to shore

"Ha! Try getting us now ya overgrown guppies!" Jo said

The sharks growled and threw a rock at Lightning, then swam away

"Ow!" Lightning said

"So, you two have any better luck than us?" Jo asked

"We found a note saying to look inside the skull at the edge of the cliff. But Sugar jumped out of nowhere and threw us off the cliff!" Sky said

" No way am I gonna let Honey Boo Boo win! Let's work together to take her down!" Jo said

Sky and Jo shook hands, all four ran towards the cliff

 **~ Skull Cave~**

Sugar, Leonard, Ella, and Rodney enter the cave

Inside is a hot air balloon, raft, helicopter, and a speedboat

Dawn and Staci are already inside the helicopter

" What the?! How you two get here?!" Sugar asked

"Yah my good buddy Dawn is mystic!" Staci said

"Sorry but there's only room for two" Dawn said

Dawn started the helicopter

Sugar ran and hopped onto the tail, the helicopter was being brought down by her

"Gimme!" Sugar yelled

"Don't worry fellow maiden! I'll cast a spell to help with our quest!" Leonard said

"Wobbly Wee, Wobbly Woo, Get ready cuz I'm going to throw my shoe!" Leonard said

Leonard took off his shoe and threw it at Dawn, it missed and ended hitting one of the controls

The helicopter started spinning and broke a hole through the wall, it flies off with Sugar on it's tail

"Should we follow them?" Ella asked

" Yes! Let's take the hot air balloon!" Leonard said

Leonard, Ella, and Rodney hopped into the hot air balloon and took off

"To victory!" Leonard yelled

 **~ Boney Island: Forest~**

"SO WHERE"S THE PLACE WITH ALL THE STUFF TO HELP US OFF THE ISLAND?!" Lightning asked very loudly

Every group hears this and chases after Lightning, Jo, Sky, and Dave

"Thanks for blabbing our secret, Jockstrap!" Jo said

" Your welcome!" Lightning said

 **~ Boney Island: Cliff~**

Everyone else except those who have a vehicle and Sam and Dakota, arrive at the cliff

 **~ Skull Cave~**

Lightning picks up the raft

"Let's go!" Lightning said

The four ran out of the cave

The others all hopped into the speedboat

"Um... I don't think all of us are gonna fit in this thing" Mike said

"I got ya babe" Anne Maria said

Anne Maria threw Brick, Topher, Amy, and Samey off of the boat

"That good enough?" Anne Maria asked

"Great, actually!" Mike said

Mike, Shawn, Zoey, and Anne Maria run off with the speedboat

Leaving the four left behind with nothing

"Freaking fantastic! All the rides are gone! Now how are we gonna get back to the playa!" Amy said

"Don't worry... I have connections" Topher said

" Just follow me and we'll be there in no time" Topher said

The other three shrugged and followed Topher out of the cave

 **~ Group 4~**

Dawn and Staci are flying close to the playa, but is being slowed down by Sugar

" THAT PRIZE IS MINE!" Sugar screamed

"Goodness! She's stronger than I thought she was." Dawn said

"Yah like should we deploy the missles?" Staci asked

"Staci, we don't have any missiles" Dawn said

" Oh... that's too bad." Staci said

"Wait! I have an idea, fly down!" Staci said

" Why?" Dawn asked

"Just do it!" Staci said

Per Staci's request, Dawn lowers the helicopter down closer to the water

"Pfft. Like that's gonna do anything." Sugar said

A shark hopped out of the water and pulled Sugar underwater

" Sugar?! Is she okay?!" Dawn asked

" It's like Sugar what do ya think?" Staci asked

"... Good point" Dawn said

Dawn makes the helicopter go higher as they head towards the Playa

Meanwhile the others are trying to catch up

"Come on! My grandma could stroke faster than that!" Jo said

" Were trying our best..." Sky said

"Well your BEST isn't good enough" Jo said

"Guess I'm gonna have to slow down the competition" Jo said

Jo turns around and sees the speedboat. She takes her shoe and throws it at the driver

"Ow!..." Mike said

Mike picked up the shoe

"Really?" Mike asked

"You might wanna look where your driving" Jo said

Mike accidentally crashes into B and Cameron's raft

" See ya!, Suckers!" Jo said

 **~ Boney Island: Forest~**

"Um, Topher is it? Where exactly are we going?" Samey asked

" Shh... Were almost there" Topher said

The four arrive at the beach

 **~Boney Island Beach~**

Topher, Brick, Amy, and Samey jump into a bush and hide

Sam and Dakota arrive at the beach

Some interns arrive on jetskis and give them to the couple

"Thanks! Daddy will send you food and water!" Dakota said

"Um babe, not trying to question your dad's authority but... why are they just now being fed?" Sam asked

"Because Sam, hungry people work faster than people who aren't hungry" Dakota said

"Sure I guess... Just seems a little cruel is all" Sam said

"CHARGE!" Topher screamed

Topher, Brick, Amy, and Samey trampled past Dakota and Sam. Took the jetskis and drove off

"Hey! Those were mine jetskis!" Dakota said

"Heh... I think the correct word is "my" Sam said

"Babe I love you... but don't ever correct me" Dakota said

"Okay." Sam said

"Hey interns, make yourself useful and get some more jetskis" Dakota ordered

The interns sighed and walked off to find jetskis, one intern stayed behind and decided to flip off the happy couple

"HOW DARE YOU!" Dakota screamed

The intern laughed and then walked away with the rest of the interns

"It's so hard to find good help these days" Dakota said

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

Dawn and Staci get ready to land their helicopter

"Wait... what's that?" Staci asked

Dawn looked over and saw something swimming vey fast underwater

Sugar leaped out of the water and threw a shark at the helicopter

Dawn and Staci quickly hopped out of the helicopter before it exploded

They landed into the water, Sugar tried drowning them but Dawn used her teleportation powers and escaped

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

Dawn and Staci arrive at the lobby

Chris enters there and congratulates them

"Dawn and Staci win!" Chris said

 **~ Poolside~**

All the campers gather back at the pool

"Once again congrats to Dawn and Staci for winning the mini-challenge!" Chris said

Some people cheered for the two, others chose to stay quiet

"We were going to give you the briefcase, but one of the interns stole it..." Chris said

"You really expect us to believe that?" Dave asked

An intern runs by with the briefcase

"So long suckers!" The intern yelled

The campers stood there bewildered

"But... As a second prize you get to give one of the four finalists a MAJOR advantage in the next challenge" Chris said

Dawn was about to speak, but Staci beat her to it

"Like I was gonna choose Jasmine, but I feel like that would so be the obvious choice! So... I'm gonna go with Max!" Staci said

Everyone including Chris, facepalms at this half-witted remark

"Okay.. guess Max gets the reward. See you LOSERS at the finale" Chris said before walking away

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

The final four stand at the Dock of Shame, ready for their next challenge

Chris arrives on a yacht

"Where have you been?! It's been a week since we've had a challenge!" Scarlett said

"Having a little fun with the losers, now ska-daddle. I PROMISE there will be a challenge tomorrow" Chris said

The final four headed to their respective cabins

"Stay tuned for next weeks episode! Where the final four will soon become the final three! What reward will we give Max? And how will that affect the position of this game? Find out all this and more on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Five! If you enjoyed it as always leave a favorite and review**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: The main reason I made this episode is because I had some fun writing the Playa episode, In fact, I'd probably say it was the most enjoyable episode to write. So I wanted a part two to continue. But for the next episode, I WILL be skipping "Camp Castaways" because I always found that episode un-interesting. And if I did do it, It would probably be a drag and I wouldn't put my best effort into it. So the next chapter will be "Are We There Yeti?"**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th, Topher-6th, Zoey-5th**


	26. Are We There Yeti?

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Nice! I kind of regret not taking more time on my earlier comment, as I wanted to put in that there could have been *something* to give a finalist an advantage. Now that every challenge from here on out is non-elimination, everyone ought to be worried about their chances. So, Max gets an advantage, huh? Well, again, I have to say not much has been done with him, but as long as the advantage is not immunity, I'm pretty sure he'll still go home next.** **Have you considered Max x Staci for future seasons (assuming you're doing Action and WT?)**

 **Me- Oh don't worry it's not immunity, that would be too obvious. Max x Staci?... Well that's a first. I am doing What If? Action and World Tour but that's all I'm gonna say cuz ya know... spoilers.**

 **Solarium Warrior-** **Now this, this is one of the greatest AUs I've seen. I only am around half-way through my first read but I'm enjoying it! I love the character interactions and how you give the guys with small screen time some love! I very well miss characters like Staci, which I would find impossible due to how much I disliked her in ROTI. I despised Pahkitew Island but this fanfic has given me a whole knew liking towards the characters! I was hoping for some shipping stuff but all the dysfunctional relationships and heartbreak works better! Keep up the good work and I anticipate Action and World Tour. - Solarium**

 **Me- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed reading! Yeah I despised Pahkitew when I first watched but after re-watching it... it's not the best season but it's still , may I ask whose that as ur profile pic?... Is that like a power ranger or something?**

 **Fear the darknes-** **This was a very enjoyable episode**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Solarium Warrior-** **P.S. Finished the other half of this fanfic, it is by far the best thing I've seen here! I'm so glad B had gone further into the game, and I have to admit, Zoey's elimination was basically bound to happen since she already is a canon winner. I hope Scarlett does something based around her evil intentions like in Pahkitew and I find Max the unlikely person that got this far, but he's bound to be eliminated. I would say Jasmine is the only one I would say deserves to win. And I can think of so much happening for What If? Action and World Tour. You sir/madame have change my liking towards these characters from mediocre to loving them! - Solarium**

 **Me- Wow to as far and say the best thing on here... that means a lot, thanks. I'm glad I helped u like the revenge and pahkitew casts, they may not be as good as the original but they still deserve some love.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **A challenge for the losers? Never would've seen that coming! Nice way to include another original reward challenge. I was about to say it takes the crown for this fic's biggest surprise, but then Staci (who I think is safe to now call crazy) won and gave the reward to Max. Even more shocking than that is how we sadly won't get "Camp Castaways" here. I was looking forward to seeing someone create Mr. Coconut :/. Of the remaining final four, I'm rooting for Jasmine but if she doesn't go to the finals, then he would be my next personal choice for winner.**

 **As for the losers here, it was amusing to see Anne Maria's conflict with Zoey over Mike. Ms. Hairspray definitely isn't giving up on him (or calling him "Vito") so easily. Not sure what interaction she had with Rodney that attracted him and led to his offer to make out, but her turning him down and calling the farm boy a "hillbilly" was funny.**

 **Me- Thanks! I wanted to give the losers more screentime. Yeah Staci isn't the most logical of the cast... but she's still fun to write. Yeah sorry about that, but hopefully this'll make up for it. Rodney doesn't really need a lot of incentive to fall in love... it just happens.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm skipping the intro with Chris because I rewatched "Are We There Yeti?" and it didn't have an intro either.  
**

 **~ The Forest?~**

The campers bunk beds are in the middle of the forest with them inside

Jasmine and Scarlett sleep peacefully while Scott and Max snore loudly

A bird starts chirping and they all wake up

"Is it morning already?" Scott asked

"Um.. why are we in the middle of the forest?" Jasmine asked

" Mommy!" Max said fearfully

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Chef yelled from his helicopter

He then jumped down

"What happened to Chris?" Scarlett asked

" NONE OF YA GOSH DARN BUSINESS IS WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRIS! I'm in charge now and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Chef said

"Your mission is to find your way out of the forest or die trying!" Chef said

"You CANNOT be serious, we will die. Correction probably only Max will die..." Scarlett said

"Hey!" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" How dare she mock me!"

"Has she forgotten about my evil deeds,..."

" I guess she needs a reminder"

"BWAHAHAA!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Here's how it works..." Chef said

Chef threw a duffel bag at Scott, he caught it

"TEAM ONE, Redneck and Neanderthal" Chef said

Chef threw a duffel bag at Jasmine, she also caught it

"TEAM TWO, Amazon and the Brainiac" Chef said

" Everything you need is in these bags, you will race back to camp and touch the totem pole, first team to do so wins" Chef said

" Here's a tip better set up camp before sundown, because when nightfall hits you won't even see your trembling hands unless... you got nightvision goggles!" Chef said

Chef took out a pair of nightvision goggles... and then stomped on it until it was broken down to pieces

"But ya don't! HAHA!" Chef said

"One last thing the losers had some sort of challenge yesterday where the winner got to give a reward to someone." Chef said

An intern pulled up with an ATV

"Max you have been given the reward of an ATV" Chef said

"Sweet! Were gonna win this challenge for sure!" Scott said

"Pfft. EVIL does not any help... especially one from a LOSER. Send it back at once" Max ordered

"WHAT?! Dude no!, We'll be guaranteed to win with that thing!" Scott said

"I do not care." Max said

The intern shrugged and drove off with the atv

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"..."

"..."

" Max is a "bleep"ing idiot"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" How can I prove my evilness when relying on others?"

"The answer is I cannot, I reject any sort of advantage"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Looks like Max's stupidity just assured my victory"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Man.. I just hope there aren't any sharks in the area" Scott said worriedly

"Oh I wouldn't worry about no shark, you'd wish you saw it when you meet up with ol sasquatchanawka" Chef said

"Sasquatchanawka?... I know animals and I've never heard of that" Jasmine said

" Oh he's one mean mamma jamma!" Chef said

The helicopter arrived once again and Chef jumped on

"Break a leg!... Seriously please do!" Chef said

The beds mysteriously disappear... illuminati confirmed

" Well this is an unfortunate turn of events" Scarlett said

"Whatever, this is easy compared to the stuff I had to back on the farm" Scott said

"Scott, I swear to the mythological being known as god, if you say shark, farm or dirt ONE MORE TIME I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" Scarlett screamed

Awkward silence

...

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I've been forced to interact with these fools for almost eight weeks..."

"I'm reaching my breaking point"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Yeesh, what's up her butt?"

" I don't even say farm that much"

"Man back on the-... nevermind"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Let's go before I lose my sanity" Scarlett said

Jasmine and Scarlett ran off

" Are you ready, sidekick?" Max asked

"Dude no offense but if anything your MY sidekick" Scott said

"FALSE" Max said

"Ugh... let's just go before the girls gain a lead" Scott said

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

Scott is running at fast pace while Max is slowly walking

" Where are we going?" Max asked

Scott stopped and turned around

" Trying to gain the lead we lost!" Scott said

"Can EVIL have a piggyback?" Max asked

" Fine..." Scott said

Scott picked up Max and started running again

 **~ The Forest: Girls~**

" Um.. Scarlett think you could hurry it up a bit?" Jasmine asked

" I would but what I am doing is much more beneficial to our cause" Scarlett said

"And what exactly would that be?" Jasmine asked

Jasmine turned around and saw Scarlett fidgeting with the night vision goggle Chef broke

" Oh I see... your trying to fix it" Jasmine said

"Precisely. And when I'm finished we'll be all set when it's nighttime" Scarlett said

"Good work, Scarlett!" Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Wow... never thought I'd say that before"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scarlett finished repairing the night vision goggles

"All done" Scarlett said

"Great! Now could you hand me the map?" Jasmine asked

"Um... A map isn't that useful without a compass" Scarlett said

" Okay well the sun rose from the east, which means that way is north" Scarlett said pointing to her right

" I'm not sure that's right" Jasmine said looking at the map

" Jasmine I know you think your a survivalist but that compares nothing to my IQ so let's MOVE IT." Scarlett ordered

Jasmine shrugged and the two ran off

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

" How much longer..." Max said

"Camp is north so we just gotta follow the river... So quit whining!" Scott said

" But what if were eaten by the deadly beast known as Saquatchwanakwa?" Max asked

" Pfft, obviously fake. Chef is just trying to mess with us... Which is not gonna happen with my razor sharp focus!" Scott said

" I have razor sharp focus too..." Max said

"Yeah because your not running! How much longer till your able to run again?" Scott asked

"EVIL... is almost done recharging" Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Call me crazy but I prefer Chris over Chef"

"At least Chris is actually there when it comes to challenges"

"Chef just left us in the middle of the woods!..."

" Now I see why he's just the cook"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Chef is on the dock reading a magazine

" Hmm..." Chef hummed

 **~ Mount Looming Tragedy~**

Jasmine and Scarlett are climbing mount looming tragedy

" So Scar... do you think what Chef said about Sasquatchanakwa was really true?" Jasmine asked

"Of course not..." Scarlett said

"Simpleton" Scarlett muttered under her breath

Scarlett grabs a hold of a rock and almost falls down, she grabs the edge of the rock, dangling on it

Jasmine meanwhile chuckles at this

" Bout time karma came to bite ya in the butt" Jasmine said

"Stop talking about something that doesn't exist and help me up!" Scarlett demanded

" I'm sorry is what I'm looking for.." Jasmine said

"... I'm sorry, there." Scarlett said

Jasmine helped her up

" There that wasn't so hard" Jasmine said

" Lies" Scarlett said

Scarlett and Jasmine reach on top of the mountain

Jasmine takes out her binoculars

"Hey it's the guys! There going the wrong way!" Jasmine said

" Typical Neanderthals, Will they ever learn?" Scarlett asked

" HEY YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK YOUR MAP!" Scarlett yelled

" You might wanna get your glasses checked! Compass says that way is north!" Scott said

Scarlett ran over and checked the map... she was indeed wrong

"Wha?... Impossible" Scarlett said nervously

" Great, guess were going to have to jump" Jasmine said

"Yes if we want to break our necks!" Scarlett said

"Well we did this in the first challenge and we were fine" Jasmine said

"... Touche" Scarlett said

Scarlett and Jasmine both jumped off the mountain

 **~ Cabins~**

Chef is rustling through everybody's stuff

He grabs Scarlett's journal, Max's candy bar stash, Scott's whittling knife, and Jasmine's herbs

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett and Jasmine are enjoying the protein bars inside their duffel bag

" Okay look we both know we dislike one another. And if we both have the primal urge to push the other off a cliff."" Scarlett said

"The thought did cross my mind" Jasmine said

" But I think the one thing we can agree on is that we have to win this challenge. We can't afford to let guys win invincibility" Scarlett said

"My guess is that there doing some sort of bonding ritual as of now" Scarlett said

 **~ The River~**

Max and Scott drift along the river on the raft they built

" BWAhaHA.. HA?!" Scott awkward laughed

" No no, it's like this... BWAHAHAAAA!" Max laughed

" I still don't get how you can do that" Scott said

"Years of practice!" Max said

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett and Jasmine shake hands, Scarlett turns around and notices the boys

"There getting away!" Scarlett said

Jasmine and Scarlett grabbed their duffel bag and ran after them

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"Using the river was brilliant!..."

"Kinda wish we thought of that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

Max notices a candy bar, he runs to go get it but is pulled up by a rope

Scott drops his duffel bag and climbs on top of the tree, he then loosens the rope

While this is all happening Scarlett runs over and grabs the bug spray from their bag

Max falls and grabs the candy bar

 **~The Forest: Girls~**

Scott and Max hide in a bush

Scarlett and Jasmine walk by and hear bear noises and run into a log

Scott and Max quickly push the boulder to lock the girls inside

They then ruffle inside the girls' bag and grab some of their protein bars and run off

Jasmine and Scarlett come off the other side of the log and scratch their heads in confusion

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

Scarlett wraps toilet papers around Jasmine until she's covered with it

Scarlett then walks over to where the boys are at

Scott leaves to go take a leak, just leaving Max with the bag

Max sees the mummy and runs away screaming

Jasmine then grabs their sleeping bags and runs away

 **~ The Forest: Girls~**

Scott finishes digging his pit trap, he sees the girls and hides behind a bush

Jasmine and Scarlett run by and fall into the pit trap

Scott quickly runs out and grabs their bag, he reaches inside and grabs the compass

 **~ The Forest: Nighttime~**

" I can't believe they stole all of our supplies" Jasmine said

" This is most likely Scott's doing..." Scarlett said

"Sneaky bastard" Scarlett muttered under her breath

" Anyways I hope we find the camp soon,... my nostrils are telling me someone hasn't bathed" Scarlett said

" Last time I checked there's no showers in the forest, and your breath isn't that much better mate" Jasmine said

Scarlett and Jasmine stop.. they notice Sasqautchanakwa footprints

" Oh I'm so scared... Reveal yourself at once Scott" Scarlett ordered

... Nothing happens

"That... is... IT!" Scarlett yelled

Scarlett jumped into the bush, several punches and kicks can be heard

Sasquatchanakwa emerges from the bush with Scarlett on top of his head

Jasmine screams and runs away, Sasquatchanakwa chases after her

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

Max puts on the night-vision goggles, he then looks over to a squirrel

"Why hello furry minion" Max said

He then looks over to a raccoon eating a fish

"Another minion?! I'll have an army once this challenge is over!" Max said

He then looks over and sees Sasquatchanakwa running towards him

"S-S-S-SASQUATCH!" Max screamed

Max ran away screaming

"Would you stop screaming?! Were almost-" Scott said before turning around

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Scott screamed

Jasmine ran screaming right behind them with Sasquatchanakwa still chasing after them

 **~ Cave~**

"Quick! In here!" Scott ordered

Scott, Jasmine, and Max ran into the cave, it was pitch black and they couldn't see anything

"Scott?" Max asked

"Max?" Jasmine asked

"Jasmine?" Scott asked

"Scott?" Jasmine asked

" Jasmine?" Scarlett asked

"Scarlett?" Jasmine asked

" Scarlett?" Max asked

"Max?" Scarlett asked

" Now that we know everyone is here, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Scott asked

" I've never seen an ape that big before.." Jasmine said

" I could've taken him" Max said triumphantly

" So is that why you were screaming like a child?" Scarlett asked

" I was giving him a false sense of security before I striked!" Max said

" Anyways I think were safe here for the moment" Scarlett said

"Depends on what you mean by safe.." Jasmine said

" I never thought I'd be saying this... but please let that be Scarlett's tongue in my ear" Scott said

"Why would I ever have my CLEAN tongue in your barely washed, crusty ear?" Scarlett asked

" Well then It must be... the BATS?!" Scott said

Sasquatchanakwa ran away from one side of the cave, while the final four ran off from the other

 **~Ampitheater~**

Chef is at the amphitheater playing his harp, singing a majestic tune

He then kills the moment by spitting a loogie on the ground

 **~ The Forest~**

" I guess since you have all of our supplies... we may need your help" Jasmine said

"Speak for yourself" Scarlett said bitterly

Jasmine elbowed Scarlett

"Fine you beat us" Scarlett said

"Well if you two ladies wanna bunk with us, That'd be cool.." Scott said nervously

" You two SERVANTS can set up camp while us evildoers look for firewood!" Max ordered

Max and Scott ran off, searching for firewood

" Ugh, I hate being the damsel of distress... it's so cliché" Jasmine said

"Shh.. Let them think their big, strong boys... FOR NOW." Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" I will use Scott and Max's stupidity to CRUSH THEM!"

"Then I will be one step closer to that million dollars"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

" Fellow evildoer Scott, this just crossed my EVIL mind. What if the girls try and steal our stuff?" Max asked

" Already though of that" Scott said

Scott revealed he had the map hidden in his pants

" Trust no one" Scott said

 **~ The Forest: Campfire~**

The four gather at the campfire, eating their protein bars

"Would anyone care to hear an EVIL story?" Max asked

"NO- I mean of course.." Scarlett said with a fake smile

"Well once upon a time, there was an EVIL prince" Max said

While Max is telling the story, Scarlett cuddles with him, Then Jasmine cuddles with Scott

"Ugh... Jasmine... your crushing me" Scott said weakly

Jasmine let go of him

"Sorry my bad..." Jasmine said

 **~ The Forest: Morning~**

"SCOTT! WAKE UP, THE SERVANTS, THE FOOD, OUR STUFF IS ALL GONE!" Max yelled

Scott groggily woke up t Max's screaming

"What?.." Scott said

Scott checked his pants for the map... it wasn't there

"Dangit" Scott said

 **~ The Forest: Girls~**

Jasmine and Scarlett laugh as they run with all of the supplies

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"Do we feel bad?... Not in the slightest"

"Those little rascals started it. All's fair in love and war"

"And believe me, there is NO love going on.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

"Serves them right"

" Jasmine should be grateful, after all it was all my idea"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest: Boys~**

" Ugh can't believe I got scammed by a chick" Scott said

"Two chicks, actually.. I cannot believe how weak you are, succumbing to the primal urges of yourself" Max said

"I didn't see you say anything!" Scott said

"Now now, let's not play the blame game. We must hurry if we want to win!" Max said

" Wait... Is that sticky buns I smell?" Scott asked

 **~Mess Hall~**

Chef takes some sticky buns out of the oven

"Mhm..." Chef said

Chef went outside and sat on a lawn chair, getting ready to enjoy the buns

"We made it!" Jasmine yelled

"Oh crap..." Chef said

Jasmine and Scarlett run towards the totem pole with Max and Scott behind them in hot pursuit

...

...

...

Jasmine uses her long arms to touch the totem pole before the boys could

"NOOOOO! CURSE YOUR ABNORMALLY HUGE BODY!" Max whined

" Ugh now I'm sad... I need a bun" Scott said

Scott grabbed some sticky buns from Chef's tray and eats them

"THOSE WERE MINE! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THOSE SWEET... JUICY... EXTRA THICK BUNS!" Chef said

"Chef... which kind of buns are talking about?" Scott asked

" NONE OF YA BEEZWAX BUNS! GIRLS WIN AND GUYS LOSE!" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Me the Scottmeister... got played by two chicks"

" My family back on the farm won't let me hear the end of this"

"Dangit I said "back on the farm" again..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" EVIL knows he didn't perform his best in the challenge"

"But the girls would have to be idiotic to vote me off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Campfire~**

The final four arrive at the campfire and sit at their respective logs

" This was supposed to be my day! I had it all planned.. I was gonna eat Max's candy bars" Chef said

Max gasped

"Relax with some of Jasmine's herbs" Chef said

Jasmine gasped

" While I finish reading Scarlett's journal" Chef said

Scarlett shrugged

" And clean my toes. By the way you need to sharpen this" Chef said

Chef threw Scott his whittling knife, it was covered in fungus

" Well that's gross... even by my standards" Scott said

"But you all ruined it! So here's your in- freakin- vincibility!" Chef said

Chef threw two marshmallows at Jasmine and Scarlett

Chef gave a creepy smile at Scott and Max

Scott and Max looked at each other worried about their outcome

...

...

...

...

...

Chef threw a marshmallow at Scott who ate it immediately

"Your finished!" Chef said

"Wha?... Inconceivable, I'M E-V-I-L. I should stay here till the bitter end!" Max said

"Not on my watch!" Chef said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Chef marched across the Dock of Shame with Max right behind him

" Right, Left, Right, Left! Come on soldier!, Do I bear a resemblance to somebody who has all day!" Chef yelled

" Can't say I'm gonna miss ya.." Jasmine said

" Like I care what some giant thinks.." Max said

" You were not evil in the slightest, but I'll give you points for being incredibly annoying" Scarlett said

" EVIL doesn't care for your tone.." Max said

Scott held out his hand, Max refused the handshake

" Like I said many times before, I don't do handshakes." Max said

Scott shrugged and walked off, along with Jasmine and Scarlett

Max sighed and hopped onto the Boat of Losers

 **GOODBYE MAX**

"So.. looks like we made it to the final three" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" It shouldn't come to a surprise that I made the final three"

" Jo, while you were overly aggressive and your armpits had a certain odor, I can safely say you might land a job as a security guard for some mall"

" Shawn, your constant paranoia was your downfall. Also if you want to fit in with society, try not dressing like a homeless man"

" and Zoey, while I'm upset that I wasn't the reason you left. I will say seeing you go was most refreshing. And for someone who claims to like the "Indie culture" you never once talked about while on the show. Poser, much?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"From day one, I knew I would make it this far"

" And the Scottmeister is gonna keep on pushing!"

"The only real decision left is if I should dump Scarlett and take Jasmine"

" Or keep Scarlett and get rid of Jasmine... decisions, decisions"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" My dream of owning a cage fighting/ flower shop is this close to coming true!"

" But I'll still split half of it with Shawn of course.."

" I just hope I have the strength to beat Scarlett."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Bonus Scene: Lake Wawanakwa~**

" It's not fair! EVIL should still be in the game! This is an atrocity!" Max said

Sasquatchanakwa came out from the driver's seat

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed

It took off it's mask, revealing Chef

" How dare you-" Max said before interrupted

Chef took off his mask, revealing Sasquatchanakwa

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed

This process repeated itself until Max reached Playa De Losers

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Six! If you liked it then as always leave a review and slap some favorites on this fanfic**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination, Max: I never intended for Max to win so I tried to make his elimination sort of obvious. It's just I don't really get "winner" vibes when I see him, doesn't mean he's not a bad character though.**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th, Topher-6th, Zoey-5th, Max-4th**


	27. I Triple Dog Dare You!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Sorry that I haven't reviewed much. I've been busy.**

 **My thoughts on the previous eliminations:**

 **Zoey- I understood that she should have gone sooner.I mean, she already won All-Stars.**

 **Jo- Not much to say. I don't have much of an opinion on Jo.**

 **Topher- Same as the case with Jo except I have an opinion on him. Topher is annoying.**

 **Max- I actually expected him to win. Oh well. Maybe next time.**

 **Who do I think will actually win? Probably Scott. Jasmine seems too obvious and I think it would be funny if Scarlett lost to the likes of Scott.**

 **Also I have a question: Do you think you would do another story like this, except with the cast of The Ridonculous Race?**

 **Me- It's cool, I understand being busy and all..**

 **True, I feel she left at a good time**

 **Cool winner predictions... we'll see. Very soon actually since the final is about a chapter away**

 **Eh, Wasn't really planning on it. But if a lot of people request it I might do it**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **So, let me get this straight. Max refuses an ATV and IMMEDIATELY asks Scott for a piggyback ride?**  
 **THAT IS SO Max, and I love it :)**  
 **Max goes home, no surprise there, though I wonder why Scott stayed after he stole Chef's sticky buns.**  
 **Was Scarlett... actually kind of "dumb" in this episode? Like, making realistic, human mistakes? Hm.**  
 **Jasmine... was just kind of 'there' this episode. Not much to write home about, but then, not every character can have every spotlight.**  
 **"Jasmine?"**  
 **"Scott?"**  
 **"Max?"**  
 **"Scarlett?"**  
 **"DONKEY!"**

 **Me- THAT IS SO Max... that sounds like the name for a Disney sitcom... lol.**

 **Chef understands no one can resist the power of dem sticky buns**

 **Yeah nobody's perfect... not even Scarlett.**

 **Jasmine will definitely have more focus in this episode**

 **"DONKEY!"**

 **"SHREK!"**

 **"NARUTO?!"**

 **"SASUKE?!"**

 **mattafat-** **Great chapter! Sad to see PUUUURE EVILLLL GO! But that's fine he made super far.**

 **The last two chapters I forgot to review so here's mine to that. I did not like Staci and Dawns team as I felt them to be super op. I like the dynamic of Dave and Leonard as they have conflicting personalities.**

 **Keep up the good work, and I'm rooting for Scott!**

 **Me- I understand that, I can't say too much but Dawn won't be op for much longer... :). Thanks!**

 **AnonReviewer-** **While I didn't expect Max to win, he did provide nice comic relief, and I wish Scott went home instead of him after Jasmine and Scarlett won invincibility. Wonder how Scott feels being the last remaining male in the contest. Like Heather in the real TDI, our antagonist Scarlett here has made the final 3. Since already fulfilled Total Drama's unspoken rule where a season's antagonist must reach the top 4 at minimum (probably for the sake of tension and drama, hence the show's name) as soon as she survived the losers' vote, I would've been fine with her getting the boot if the guys won. Very eager to see who goes next and who wins it all! The losers' dares for "I Triple Dog Dare You!" should also be fun.**

 **Me- We'll see... Thanks! The losers got some interesting dares that's for sure.**

 **Derick Lindsey-** **Darn looks like I was wrong in that Max would win but hey he made it 4th which is impressive since he managed to outlast so many other people. I'm guessing Jasmine will be one of the two people in the finale to oppose an antagonist like Scarlett and Scott but the only question is who will go with her, Scarlett has more of a rivalry with Jasmine that they could settle in the finale, however you can't go wrong with a good old boy vs girl finale with Scott and Jasmine would rather bring Scott to the finale then Scarlett. You can also swerve us and eliminate Jasmine and have a villain finale which would be interesting in Scarlett vs Scott and people being forced to choose who the lesser of the two evils is to support. But I'm going with Scott and Jasmine to be in the finale and Jasmine will be the overall winner in the story**.

 **Me- Lots of options but only one of them is correct.. :)**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! I took the day off so that left Chef to take care of the kids. He left them stranded in the middle of the woods, to fend for themselves! The two teams battled it out, playing tricks on each other trying to get each other's supplies. Unfortunately for the girls they had a little run in with the infamous beast himself... SASQUATCHANAKWA! Surprised he didn't eat them.. well have to train him to do better. The girls got an upper hand when they warmed up to the guys and stole their stuff while they were asleep! In the end thanks to the girls sneakiness they won the challenge... In a vote decided by Chef, Max was the next person voted off of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Were getting REAL CLOSE to the finale people, so put on your seatbelts cuz it's going to be a wild ride! Right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Cabins~**

" CAMPERS! WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS! TODAY WE REWARD OUR CHALLENGERS WITH AN ALL YOU CAN EAT.. PANCAKE BUFFET" Chris said on the loudspeaker

The final three campers exited their cabins and gasped

" That's right!, Genuine food by product served with fresh ingredients relatively close to their expiration date" Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" So... final three"

" I'm totally ready for whatever sick challenge we have to do to make it to the finals!"

"That million dollars is as good as mine"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Scarlett will be easy pickings.."

" Sure the girls smart but when it comes to a psychical challenge"

" Not even her brain can beat the arms of an Ox!"

Scott started flexing to the confessional

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" So close to the million I can taste it!... Metaphorically speaking of course"

" My prediction is Scott's ego will be his downfall as for Jasmine.."

" I'm not entirely sure yet but she has to have some sort of weakness"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

The final three are getting their pancakes from Chef

Jasmine looks at her pancakes and sees there covered in toenails and hair

"Um..." Jasmine muttered

Chef shot a nasty glare at her and she walked away

Scott then stood in line

" I don't get what's the big deal about pancakes anyway. A clump of dirt always works for me" Scott said

Chef shoved some pancakes into Scott's mouth

"I-It's beautiful..." Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" It was so soft and chewy"

" And it didn't taste like dirt!"

" Think I found my new favorite food!"

Scott tossed his dirt aside and started chowing down on the pancakes he brought into the confessional

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scarlett last in line received her pancakes

"You think with this being the semi-finals they'd put more effort into our breakfast" Scarlett said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

" Pfft. You'd think those rotten teens would be more grateful towards the cook who slaves over a hot stove all day"

" I mean... DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A FIVE STAR RESTAURANT TO YOU?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" If I win?..."

" I probably wanna get away from the farm and start a business maybe"

" Like a pancake shop... they're sooo good"

Scott shoved more pancakes into his mouth

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Every last cent I earn after I win is going towards college"

"Whatever's left, I'll use to pay for school supplies"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I think I've said my dream many times before so I don't want to repeat myself"

" Not only that but seeing the look on Scarlett's face when she loses will also be sweet"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Ampitheater~**

The final three gather at the amphitheater and sit on each booth

" Welcome to the semi-finals! Our producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you so... They asked the ousted campers for ideas, turns out they had a lot. They provided us with the sickest, most twisted, and insane dares! In TDI's version of..." Chris said

Chris took a step to the left, revealing a giant wheel with a bottle attached to the middle and a photo of each eliminated contestant

" SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Chris said

" Starting with... Max!" Chris said

" Shows a photo of Max with a smug face"

" Zoey!"

"Shows a photo of Zoey glaring at the camera"

" Topher!"

" Shows of a photo of Topher winking at the camera

" Jo!"

"Shows a photo of Jo getting ready to punch the camera"

" Dave!"

"Shows a photo of Dave with a look of worry on his face"

" B!"

"Shows a photo of B giving a thumbs up to the camera"

" Amy!"

" Shows a photo of Amy hatefully glaring at the camera"

" Shawn!"

" Shows a photo of Shawn paranoid"

" Mike!"

" Shows a photo of Mike gasping"

" Dakota!"

" Shows a photo of Dakota blowing a kiss to the camera"

" Sugar!"

"Shows a photo of Sugar doing the exact same thing as Dakota"

" Rodney!"

" Shows a photo of Rodney waving at the camera"

"Brick!"

"Shows a photo of Brick saluting at the camera"

"Ella!"

"Shows a photo of Ella singing"

"Cameron!"

"Shows a photo of Cameron adjusting his glasses"

" Dawn!"

"Shows a photo of Dawn waving at the camera"

" Beardo!"

"Shows a photo of Beardo beatboxing"

"Anne Maria!"

"Shows a photo of Anne Maria whipping out the hairspray"

"Sam!"

"Shows a photo of Sam playing his Nintendo"

" Staci!"

"Shows a photo of Staci talking about her relatives"

"Samey!"

"Shows a photo of Samey smiling for the camera"

"Lightning!"

"Shows a photo of Lightning flexing his muscles"

"Sky!"

"Shows a photo of Sky smiling"

" and the loser LARPER himself... Leonard!"

"Shows a photo of Leonard waving his hands around, most likely for a spell"

" Put em all together and we get a high stakes game of I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" Chris said

" Last time I checked we weren't in elementary school.." Jasmine said

" Yeah what's next, seven minutes of heaven?... Actually please let it be that" Scott said

Jasmine lightly slapped Scott

" Fair.." Scott said

"You will each take turns spinning the bottle, the camper you land on determines the dare you'll perform. You can take the dare yourself and win a get out of dare freebie! Or, inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out!" Chris said

" What happens if we refuse a dare?" Scarlett asked

" Oh, not a good option. Anyway who chickens out of their dare, will be sent directly to the Dock of Shame! Head onto the Boat of Losers, NO BONFIRE, NO MARSHMALLOWS, and definitely do no get to win 100,000 dollars!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

"A sudden death elimination?"

"Well at least those cretins can't vote me out"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Okay whose ready to humiliate themselves first?!" Chris asked

...

...

" Save the best for first! The Scottmeister is ready!" Scott said

" Isn't it save the worst for first and the best for last?" Jasmine asked

"... Whatever, I'm still going first!" Scott said

Scott stood up from his seat and spun the bottle and it landed on...

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

" Here's the deal... Chef and I have a little side bet going on"

" Whoever pukes first has to pony up a hundred bucks!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Let's get this party started!" Chris said

... it lands on Cameron

" Cameron?, What his dare, doing algebra?" Scott said trying not to laugh

" Not even close! Give a purple nurple to a bear" Chris said

"..."

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Give a PURPLE NURPLE to a BEAR?!"

" Cameron's lucky he isn't here or I would've fed him to the bears... AGAIN"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Now keep in mind you can also dare someone else. Either way someone's giving a bear a purple nurple in the next minute" Chris said

" Hmm let's see... Eeny Meeny Miny Moe... Whose the biggest lose-io? It's Jasmine!" Scott said

Jasmine gasped

"Why me?!" Jasmine asked

"Obvious reasons" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Jasmine's GOT to go"

" Not only is she super strong she's also kinda clever"

"And that's not exactly a person you want to deal with when it comes down to the finale"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Bear Cave~**

Jasmine runs into the bear cave

She quickly goes under a bear and gives them a purple nurple

The bear roars at her and chases after her

 **~ Ampitheater~**

Jasmine ran back into the theater and took her seat

"M-Made it!" Jasmine said

" Good! Now it's your turn to spin the wheel!" Chris said

Jasmine groans as she spins the wheel

it lands on... Amy

"Oh boy.." Jasmine said

" Amy's dare is to jump into a pool of sharks!" Chris said

"I dare Scott!" Jasmine said

Scott growls as he gets up out of his seat

 **~ Pool~**

Scott stands by the pool as the sharks wave at him

" U-Um you s-sure I can't dare someone else?" Scott asked nervously

"No way! Then it wouldn't really be much of a challenge!" Chris said

Scott gulped he turned and walked away...

He then screamed as he ran and jumped into the pool

"Woo-hoo!" Scott said

The sharks then appear behind him

"Uh... I take back my woo-hoo and replace it with AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed

The sharks drag him down and start beating him up

Once finished with him they throw him out of the pool

 **~ Ampitheater~**

Scott slowly crawls into his seat

"How were the sharks?!" Jasmine asked

"I don't know... how bout you ask the bear?" Scott asked

Scott and Jasmine glare at each other

While Scarlett merely smirks

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

"Hm, It seems in an attempt to get the other out they've completely forgotten I exist!"

"No matter, I will use this to my advantage.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I think I will be going next" Scarlett said

Scarlett spun the wheel and it landed on... Leonard

" Leonard's dare is... to fight a dragon?" Chris said confusingly

"See I told you we shouldn't of asked HIM for ideas" Chris whispered to Chef

Chef shrugged

"Well we do not have a "dragon" on us but... do we have BEARS AND SHARKS!" Chris said

"Yipee.." Scarlett said sarcastically

 **~ Pool~**

Scarlett arrives at the pool

The bears and the sharks seemed to form some sort of mutual agreement

So the bear hops on top of the shark and flies towards Scarlett

Scarlett adjusts her glasses, she then punches the bear and shark

Both animals whimper and run away

"H-How?.." Chris asked bewildered

"It was nothing special, I just aimed for their weak spots" Scarlett said

 **~ Ampitheater~**

"So that's one freebie for Scarlett and none for Scott and Jasmine!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Hmm..."

"Guess Scarlett's not just a mental threat, she's got some skills in the psychical department too"

" Man really wish I didn't underestimate that witch"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I don't care what the dare is, I'm getting me a freebie!" Scott said

Scott spun the wheel and it landed on... Sugar

" Oh god.." Scott said worriedly

"Oh this is gonna be fun, Sugar's dare is to drink the water... from the TOILET!" Chris said

 **~Communal Bathroom~**

Chris hands Scott a straw

" If it's any consolation, we'll give you a mint after you finish the dare" Chris said

"No need.." Scott said

Scott ran into the stall and started slurping down the toilet water... he actually seemed to be enjoying it

" Dude! It's toilet water... T-That's..." Chris said

Chris vomited all over the washroom floor

 **~ Ampitheater~**

"Yes!" Chef said

Chef then vomited

...

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Don't know why everyone was freaking out"

" Sink or toilet water it's pretty much the same"

"I think... But hey I've been drinking that stuff for years and I feel fine!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Ampitheater~**

"Scott you earn a freebie and a mint" Chris said

"Nah you can keep the mint" Scott said

"PLEASE take the mint" Chris said covering his nose

"Fine..." Scott said

Scott sat back in his seat

 **~Dare Montage~**

Jasmine spun the wheel and it landed on... B

 **~ The Forest~**

Jasmine ran from an angry pack of mimes

 **~ Dare Montage~**

Scarlett spun the wheel and it landed on... Dawn

Scarlett ended up petting a naked mole rat

It got angry though and bit her, she flicked it off of her

 **~ Ampitheater~**

Scott spun the wheel and it landed on... Shawn

Scott had to eat a rotten fish, which he did

Chris ended up throwing up again

 **~ End Dare Montage~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Man that was brutal"

"But the game won't end till one of us drops out..."

"Wait a minute"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine pulls Scott aside

" Look we both need to put our differences aside and team up to get rid of Scarlett." Jasmine said

"But-" Scott said before interrupted

"You really still think Scarlett isn't a psychical threat?! You saw how she handled those bears and sharks!" Jasmine said

" All we need to do is keep piling our dares on Scarlett and she's bound to crack eventually" Jasmine said

"Ah what the hell... Deal!" Scott said

Jasmine and Scott shake hands

 **~ Ampitheater~**

" Let's see, Scarlett has 2 freebies, Scott has 10 freebies and Jasmine has 7 freebies." Chris said

Scott got up and spun the wheel it landed on... Sky

"Drink a whole jug of mineral water!" Chris said

"That's all you Scarlett" Scott said

"Did you forget about my two freebies?" Scarlett asked

Jasmine got up and drank the jug of mineral water

She then burped... but oh it wasn't just a normal burp... it ascened to SUPER SAIYAN!

 **~ The Forest~**

The sheer soundforce of Jasmine's burp knocks down the confessional

The intern inside, quickly runs away

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

Jasmine's burp was heard throughout Playa De Losers

" Ha! I knew my dare was good!" Sky said

"Puh-lease, just wait till they get to my dare" Topher said

" Ew! I can smell the burp from here!" Dave said

 **~ Ampitheater~**

She then got up and spun the wheel it landed on... Samey

"Punch yourself ten times" Chris said

" Scarlett!" Jasmine said

"Wow you guys can't even wrap your tiny little minds around the concept of truth and dare? How pitiful, I use my last freebie" Scarlett said

Scarlett gave her last freebie

Scott then punched himself then times

" Aren't you the idiot? You just gave up all your freebies?" Scott asked

" I'm fully aware of what I did, But I doubt our ex-competitors could even think of anything that phases me" Scarlett said

 **~ Scarlett's Dare Montage~**

" Staci's dare: To have a full conversation with me"

Staci is shown to be talking very loudly and quickly while Scarlett is covering her ears

" You'll have to try harder than that!" Scarlett yelled

"Yah speaking of hard, my dad likes to use that term a lot whenever he's around my mom... don't know why though" Staci said

"MAKE IT STOP!" Scarlett screamed

" Beardo's dare: Compose a full rap song

" Yo, my name is Scarlett. Don't you ever forget it. Whose gonna win? Obviously me. Like I'd be beat by the Amazon and the hillbilly" Scarlett rapped

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Next time I see Beardo, remind me to strangle him for making me do that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Ella's dare: Re-enact a Disney play"

Scarlett appears behind a cardboard box, Chef's hand appears covered by a moldy sock

Scarlett kisses it and vomits

Jasmine and Scott laugh at Scarlett's misery

" Anne Maria's dare: Get a makeover done by Chef"

Scarlett was stuck to a chair, while Chef got out his beauty kit

When he was done with her she looked exactly like Pennywise

 **~ Ampitheater~**

" Hey Scarlett, shouldn't you be scaring off kids?" Jasmine asked

" Ha Ha... I find that very amusing. Though I doubt Shawn would want to lock lips with you any time soon.." Scarlett said

Scott spins the wheel and it lands on... Brick

"Phew, I finally catch a break. There's no way Brick would ever have me do anything in-humane" Scarlett said

" Brick's dare is... go toe to toe with Sasquatchanakwa-" Chris said before interrupted

"Easy" Scarlett said

"You didn't let me finish... Sasquatchanakwa's whole family!" Chris said

Scarlett gulps as a whole pack of Sasquatchanakwa's appear

" So... what's it gonna be, Scarlett?" Chris asked

Scarlett looked at the prize money then back at the Sasquatches...

Scarlett screams and tries to run away but Sassquatchanakwa grabs her

The whole family starts beating the crud out of Scarlett

Once finished with her, Scarlett's body is all banged up

" Hmm... Shame that you had to go through that and be eliminated" Chris said

"WHAT?!" Scarlett yelled

"Well you didn't technically go "toe to toe" with the yetis. You screamed and ran away so you didn't really complete the dare" Chris said

"Look at my body! I have several compound fractures, a concussion and a broken leg! HOW DOES THAT NOT COUNT FOR ANYTHING?!" Scarlett asked

" Your right since I'm not inhumane..." Chris said

Chris snapped his fingers and Chef appeared with a wheelchair, he then helped Scarlett into the wheelchair

" NO, I DID NOT WORK THIS HARD TO BE STOPPED BY TWO MORONS!" Scarlett screamed

Scarlett tried lunging at Chris but she couldn't get out of her seat

" Wow... I feel kinda bad for her" Jasmine said

" Meh" Scott said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scarlett screamed

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

Scarlett's scream was heard throughout playa de losers

"Okay I can't be the only one who heard that" Dave said

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Chef helps Scarlett to the Dock of Shame

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Man... I wanted Scarlett to lose... but not like this"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sorry you got out this way Scarlett, you were a worthy competitor" Jasmine said

Scarlett tried flipping off Jasmine but she couldn't lift her finger

" Well I would say I'm sad to see you go... but then I'd be lying!" Scott said

Scott laughed at Scarlett's pain

"J-Just get me out of here already" Scarlett said

Chef helped Scarlett onto the Boat of Losers and drove off

 **GOODBYE SCARLETT**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Welp... as the only villain left on this island"

" I think it's only fair, I walk away with the check"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott and Jasmine stood at the edge of the dock

"And then there were two! Stay tuned for next time to find out who will win the check for 100,000! on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Seven! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Scarlett, There's definitely different way the Final two could've went... I could of had Scarlett vs Jasmine or Scarlett vs Scott. But I liked the idea of Scott vs Jasmine a little bit more than the other two. Plus 3rd place is always a good spot to dump off an antagonist.**

 **Author's Note: So next is the finale! Anybody have any thoughts on whose going to win?**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED", Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th, Topher-6th, Zoey-5th, Max-4th, Scarlett-3rd**

 **Players Left: Jasmine, Scott**


	28. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **GolddenKikachu5413- Wouldn't it be mind-blowing if Scott wins?**

 **Me- * mind explodes***

 **MichaelFang9-** **I expected this to end like the Canon episode since Scarlett is the new Heather. Now that she is gone, who do I think will win?**

 **Still, I think Scott will win. Scott is sort of like Owen and Jasmine is most likely the Gwen in this story. So, Scott will probably win.**

 **Another question: Would you do an SYOC did where it's some OCs competing against the Canon cast?**

 **Me- Good predictions!**

 **Well while I was planning for future seasons, I tried splitting up the original cast so half compete in Revenge and the other in Pahkitew. But then I realized there wasn't enough people so... I will probably be accepting ocs then. But for the first three seasons it's just going to be the second and third generation competing.**

 **But if that's too long I could probably come up with a side season "not related to the What If? Universe" if people really want that**

 **Thor Brings The Thunder-** **Nice! As I predicted, Scarlett goes home, which, if my math is right, makes my streak 4. Let's see if it'll go 5 if Jasmine wins! Good luck on the finale**

 **Me- We'll see... Thanks!**

 **Jacob-** **I'm expecting Scott to win, he seems like he'd be willing to give up his money for the big million.**

 **Me- Good prediction!**

 **AnonReviewer-** **THANK YOU FOR FINALLY ELIMINATING SCARLETT! So glad she at long last is out and got her comeuppance! I'm very relieved the braniac didn't make the finals. You truly made her the season 1 Heather here not only as the antagonist but also the one who finishes in 3rd place. The dares you came up with were also very amusing, especially Staci's :P.**

 **Scott was definitely the lesser of two evils here when put up against her, but I can easily imagine him, Jo, Sugar (if you later bring out more of her devious side from canon where she was the villain of TDPI and also got 3rd there), or Mal (if that personality of Mike's gets unleaahed) filling the antagonist role for next season's reimagining with contestants from the real seasons 4 and 6. He still is a jackass in any case and I definitely hope Jasmine beats him in the finale. Fun fact about our dirt eater either way (who I loved seeing delighted with the pancake breakfast): he's the most successful canon contestant to compete in multiple seasons without ever reaching the finals, getting 4th place in season 4 (where he was the season's villain) and 3rd place in season 5.**

 **Here's something I'd like to know for the big finish: Will there be an alternate ending as well as a main ending so we see how both Jasmine and Scott would react to winning? Regardless, I'm very excited to see how it plays out!**

 **Me- Your welcome!**

 **Yeah I noticed there's a lot more antagonists in the second and third generation than in the first. With the only antagonist there being Justin, Courtney, Alejandro and Heather.**

 **Yes there will be an alternate ending. But the canon ending will be the official winner**

 **Derick Lindsey-** **Looks like Scarlett is gone, I was surprised that it was Brick who played Lindsay's role in their dare to do the antagonist in and get them eliminated. Guess we're going in with a good ol fashion boy vs girl match with Jasmine and Scott, Jasmine has a huge advantage over Scott in the finale and with Scarlett out of commission I can't really see anyone else trying to sabotage Jasmine except maybe Amy and I know that mostly everyone else won't root for Scott so I can see some of them trying to sabotage him, plus Jasmine could also try to go for a million in order to open up her cage fighting school and flower shop and give some to Shawn as well which can also set up Action and if Scott wins he can get greedy and take a million over $100,000 dollars which also works**

 **Me-... yep.**

 **Both ways could work well... but will have to see...:)**

* * *

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

"Ah... morning in Muskoka. The birds chirping, the loon calling, and the majestic sounds of northern Ontario." Chris said off screen

Chris then pops up

" Get ready for the most dramatic episode yet!.. It's been a long eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa and Total Drama Island is about to come to an end." Chris said

" Today, Two campers remain by sundown only ONE will be left standing" Chris said

" That camper will go home with a check for... 100,000 dollars!"

" Who will it be? challenge throwing, dirt farmer, Scott?" Chris asked

"Shows some clips of Scott eating dirt and sabotaging challenges"

" Or the tough as nails amazon with the tacky hat?" Chris asked

"Shows some clips of Jasmine voting out Jo and running away from Sasquatchanakwa"

" Go grab a snack, take a pee if you have too, sit your butt down and get ready for the thrilling conclusion of... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

"Man I'm gonna miss saying that" Chris said

* * *

 **~Campfire~**

Chris sits on the log

"Welcome back! We asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional booth before going into the final challenge!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" My time here?... Alright I guess"

" I liked sabotaging people though"

"Shows clips of Scott sabotaging Sky, Staci, Cameron, Dawn"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"What was it like being here for eight weeks?"

"Brutal..."

" Shows clips of Jasmine getting hurt"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I did love the food though"

"Shows clips of Scott eating dirt, berries, and pancakes"

Scott then picks up the toilet seat and takes a bite out of it

" Ah... Nature's food"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" The food?... Disgusting!"

"Shows clips from the eating challenge"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" The people?... Max was tolerable and Amy's HOT so she passes"

"But everyone else? All just pawns in my giant chess board"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONL: JASMINE**

" Shawn, Mike, Zoey and Sammy were all really nice"

" But Amy, Max, Scott, Scarlett, and Jo weren't nice in the slightest!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" The one thing I'll be remembered for?"

"My excellent strategy... duh"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"What will I be remembered for?"

" Hopefully my great personality"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest: Final Challenge~**

Chris, Scott, and Jasmine arrive at their destination

There are two bleachers set up, with a picture of one of the finalists behind the bleachers

" Now it's time to welcome the twenty six campers who did NOT make it to the finals." Chris said

The eliminated contestants arrive, walking in the order they were voted off

" Will everyone who walked the Dock of Shame and went on the Boat of Losers. Please take a seat in the Peanut Gallery of Failure" Chris said

An intern is shown walking in Scarlett who is still in the wheelchair from last episode

" Where you sit will represent who you want to win" Chris said

Scarlett, Amy, and Max go sit on Scott's side

Everyone else goes to sit on Jasmine's side

"What the?-... Only THREE people are on my side?!" Scott asked

" Bet you wish you played fair now, huh?!" Sky asked

"Oh shut it, irrelevant pre merge boot whose name I can't remember!" Scott said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Who cares if people don't like me?.."

" Luckily the finale doesn't come down to a vote"

" So whatever her name is can kiss my ass!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Scott, Jasmine this is your chance to tell the Peanut Gallery of Failure what you would do with the money if you won and why you deserve it?" Chris asked

"Well I guess I'm pretty proud of getting this far, guess being the outdoorsy type pays off in a game like this." Jasmine said

"Pfft.. "Outdoorsy" Max said

Shawn shoots a glare at Max and he shuts up

" I'm a woman of my word and I promised to split it with my boyfriend Shawn, whatever's left will be used for my cage fighting/flower shop" Jasmine said

"Woo-hoo! Go Jazz!" Shawn said

" Sweet... but also very boring. What about you, Scott?" Chris asked

" I'd probably use the money to drop out of high school, then I could start up a business or something" Scott said

Amy cleared her throat loudly

" Isn't there someone you'd want to spend the money on?" Amy asked, seductively waving at Scott

"W-Well... um... Sure ya know" Scott said nervously

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Being incredibly beautiful does have it's advantages"

Chris walks into the confessional

" Hey! The confessional is for finalists only!" Chris said

"Like whatever Chris. And P.S someone took a bite out of the toilet seat" Amy said before walking away

"Darn beavers!" Chris said

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright! It's time for the final challenge! The Rejected Olympic Relay Race!" Chris said

 **~ The Forest: Chef's Montage~**

Chef is running in a red tracksuit, he is also holding a torch

" Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport" Chris said

Chef puts out the torch by sticking it down the toilet

 **~ The Forest: Final Challenge~**

Chris tosses Jasmine a cow hat and Scott a rat hat

" A rat?! Can't I get a manlier animal... like an ox?!" Scott asked

" It was either that or an unicorn hat" Chris said

"Rat hat it is..." Scott said

" Dressed as a rat and a cow, run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag." Chris said pointing to two flags, one orange and the other purple

"If you don't have your flag don't bother coming down your pole" Chris said

" Next you will cross a 300 meter balance beam suspended over a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg" Chris said

Jasmine and Scott gasped

" Wow... is that all?" Scott asked sarcastically

" No your friends the rare but real man-eating freshwater sharks!" Chris said

"You had to ask" Jasmine said to Scott

" The final leg of the race is a long distance run returning to the finish line here!" Chris said

"First camper to the finish line wins!" Chris said

Jasmine attempts to shake Scott's hands but he declines

"We can shake hands after I win my prize money" Scott said

" Okay, hard way it is" Jasmine said

Jasmine and Scott head to their starting positions

"GO JASMINE! KICK HIS BUTT!" Shawn cheered

Everyone from Jasmine's side cheered loudly

While Scott's side was lackluster

" Woo! Go Scott!... Why aren't the rest of you losers, cheering?!" Amy asked

" EVIL does not cheer" Max said

" I'm only here because I hate Jasmine a LITTLE more than I hate Scott" Scarlett said

Amy shrugged and continued to cheer for Scott

" On your marks... get set... GO!" Chris said

Jasmine and Scott ran off

Shawn, Amy, and Max followed them

"So what EVIL plan do we have planned today?" Max asked

"Same plan as always, sabotage!" Scott said

Scott leaned over and tripped Jasmine

"Hey!" Jasmine said

" You really should've expected it by this point" Scott said

Scott, Max, and Amy quickly arrived at the pole

 **~ The Forest: Final Challenge pt.1~**

Scott tosses Max a stick of butter

"And what am I supposed to do with this?!" Max asked

"Grease up Jasmine's pole so it's harder for her" Scott said

" That's... so... EVIL!" Max said

Max took the butter and rubbed it across Jasmine's pole

Jasmine and Shawn arrived

" What are you doing to my pole, you little gnome?!" Jasmine asked

Jasmine picked Max up

" Heh heh..." Max said nervously

Jasmine tossed Max aside and attempted to climb her pole, but she fell down

Scott meanwhile grabbed his flag with ease and fell down

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" Scott said

Scott, Amy, and Max ran off

"Fantastic... now how am I supposed to get up there?!" Jasmine asked

" I'll carry you!" Shawn said

"... What?" Jasmine asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Look... I know Shawn is strong"

" It's one of the many things I love about him..."

" But I'm about twice is size so I don't want to end up accidentally crushing him"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn lifted up Jasmine. she then grabbed her flag

"Wow you did it!" Jasmine said

" No sweat, I'd have to carry twice your weight if I wanted to survive the zombie apocalypse" Jasmine said

 **~ The Forest: Final Challenge pt.2~**

Chris invites Topher to the set

" I know your not an intern anymore but we need someone to test if this part is safe. And all the other interns are dea- I mean quit!" Chris said

Topher looked down and saw the ravenous sharks

" Anything for you Chris!" Topher said gleefully

Topher walked across the board carefully not trying to look down

" Don't look down dude!" Chris said

Topher then proceeded to look down and fell

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Topher screamed swimming away from the sharks

"Seems safe enough" Chris said

Shawn, Jasmine, Scott, Max, and Amy arrived

Scott grabs some of the eagles eggs and then looks down before hopping on the balance beam

"Man... that's a lot of sharks" Scott said nervously

The sharks waved at Scott, Scott gulped in response

Jasmine grabbed her egg and shoved Scott aside, Scott dropped his egg

"Hey!" Scott said

"Whoops.." Jasmine said sarcastically

Jasmine then went onto the balance beam and carefully walked across

Scott had to go back and get another egg he hopped onto the balance beam

" Jasmine is in the lead! With Scott slowly behind her" Chris said

" Quick think of something, Gnome Boy!" Amy ordered

"It's Max you abomination, and I have an idea" Max said

Max then ran off

A minute later he brings Sugar

"Stop pushing ya little freak!" Sugar yelled

"How is she going to help us?" Amy asked

" Watch, Now Sugar!" Max said

Sugar then squatted down and headed towards Jasmine's plank

"Take this!" Sugar said

Sugar then... farted. Blinded by the noxious fumes, Jasmine's trips and almost falls off her beam, hanging on with just one hand

"YES!" Amy/ Max said

"NOOO!" Shawn said

The eagle then swooped down and landed on Jasmine's beam, picking her up and landing her safely back in place

...

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"WHAT. THE. "BLEEP" ?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott and Jasmine then headed off their balance beams

They both placed their eggs in their nests

" Is that all you got?!" Jasmine asked

" An eagle's not gonna save you next time!" Scott said

 **~ The Forest: Final Challenge pt.3~**

Scott and Jasmine are running side by side

" You tired, yet?" Jasmine asked

" Nope." Scott said

Jasmine then fell down on what seemed to be a pit trap

"Jasmine!" Shawn said

Shawn then fell down with her

"Heh heh..." Scott said

 **~ Flashback~**

Scott was shown waking up early in the morning digging pit traps all throughout the forest

" I know this is gonna pay off." Scott said

 **~ End Flashback~**

 **~ Pit Trap~**

" Great... now what are we going to do?!" Jasmine asked

" I don't know.. but I'll find a way to get you out of here." Shawn said

...

 **~ The Final Challenge: Finish Line~**

Everyone except for the two finalists and Shawn await at the finish line

" That's weird, I only see Scott running now. You think Shawn and Jasmine took a different route?" Mike asked

" If I know Scott, which unfortunately I do.. He probably built some sort of trap to ensure his victory" Scarlett said

" Oh no! We must go save them!" Ella said

Everyone except for Scarlett, Max, and Amy ran off to save Jasmine and Shawn

 **~ Pit Trap~**

The eliminated contestants arrived at the pit trap

" Guys?! What are you doing here?" Shawn asked

"Well there's no way we can let that cheating dirt farmer win" Sky said

" I agree, that wouldn't be much of a happy ending" Ella said

" Plus he'd probably waste the money on something stupid.." Dave said

"So we decided we'ze gonna help you two schnooks!" Anne Maria said

Everyone formed a line, tugging on each other's arms until Zoey was the last one left

"Grab on!" Zoey said

Jasmine grabbed onto Zoey hand, and grabbed Shawn with the other

The eliminated contestants used all their strength to pull Jasmine and Shawn out of the pit

" Woo! You guys did it!" Jasmine said

" You can thank us AFTER you win the million bucks" Zoey said

Jasmine and Shawn ran off

 **~ The Final Challenge: Part 3~**

Jasmine and Shawn caught up to Scott

" You have got to be kidding me" Scott said

"Face it Scott, it doesn't matter what you do, I'm not going down without a fight" Jasmine said

With the finish line on the horizon, Jasmine and Scott kicked it into overdrive

"And the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND is..." Chris said

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scott crossed the finish line first, with Jasmine right behind him

" SCOTT!" Chris said

" YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Scott said

Amy ran over and hugged Scott, the two jumping up and down

"I DID IT!" Scott said

" I can't wait to spend that million on shoes!" Amy said

"Whoa slow down babe, I NEVER said I was spending the million on you" Scott said

Amy grabbed Scott and kissed him for about a good ten seconds

"Every king needs a queen" Amy said seductively

Scott merely chuckled

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" My first kiss!"

"Not gonna lie though, I did stink a little..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine was sulking near the finish line with Shawn and Zoey comforting her

" I-I was so close..." Jasmine said sadly

"It's okay Jazz, you can't always win em all" Shawn said

" And with your skills I'm sure you can make a million dollars all by yourself" Shawn said

" I guess..." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Coming all that way just to lose to somebody like Scott really sucks"

"But I'm not going to be a sore loser about it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine walked up to Scott and extended her hand

Scott then shook it

"Good game" Jasmine said

" Yeah yeah..." Scott said

 **~ Campfire: Nighttime~**

All the campers gather at the campfire

"Here we are at the last bonfire EVER, After eight brutal weeks it is my pleasure to announce the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, Scott!" Chris said

Scott walked up and stood next to Chris

Amy cheered while everyone else just clapped

Chef walks up and hands the Scott the check

" Aw... feels good" Scott said

"Scott, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival the final marshmallow" Chris said

Chris handed Scott a marshmallow

Scott shrugged and ate the marshmallow

"What the?! That was supposed to be a souvenir, you can't just eat it!" Chris said

" Scott, I think it's time for "you know what" Jasmine said with a smirk

Jasmine and Jo got up from their seats, They all nodded at each other and headed towards Chris

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Jasmine, Scott, and Jo head to the Dock of Shame and throw Chris into the lake

" NO GUYS!, MY HAIR!" Chris whined

Everyone laughed at Chris' misery

" I've been wanting to do that all summer! How do you like that pretty boy?!" Chef said

" Oh Chef..." Scott said

" Your next, Chef Broke'arde" Jo said

Chef ran away with Scott, Jo, and Jasmine in hot pursuit

" Well that's all for now.. Till next time it's Chris Mclean hosting TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Alternate Ending~**

" And the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND is..." Chris said

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" JASMINE!" Chris said

" YEEEESSSSSSSS!" Jasmine said

Jasmine picks up Shawn and the two share a kiss

" All our dreams are going to come true!" Jasmine said

"Y-Yeah..." Shawn said nervously

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I'm glad that Jasmine won and all"

"But if I want my zombie bunker to be top notch, I need the WHOLE million. Half's no good"

"It's her money though so I'll just be a good boyfriend and support her and stuff"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott angry at his lost, starts kicking the dirt

Amy puts her hand on his shoulder

" Way to go loser! I could've been a millionaires if you won!" Amy said

" Uh news flash, I was never going to spend the money on you anyways" Scott said

"Well maybe I'll go find me a man that will!" Amy said

The two get up in each other's faces

"Fine!" Scott said

"Fine!" Amy said

"Fine!" Scott said

...

Scott and Amy share a quick kiss and then release to catch a breather

" You REALLY need a breath mint" Amy said

" Well at least my mouth isn't smothered in lipstick" Scott said

The two started kissing again

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Even though his breath smells like a donkey's butt"

" Man he can kiss good..."

Amy sighs lovingly

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" My first kiss!"

"Not gonna lie, I did stink a little"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Campfire: Nighttime~**

All the campers gather at the campfire

"Here we are at the last bonfire EVER, After eight brutal weeks it is my pleasure to announce the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, Jasmine!" Chris said

Jasmine walked up and stood next to Chris

Every camper except for Scarlett cheers for Jasmine

Chef walks up and hands Jasmine the check

" Not sure how I'm going to fit this into my bags" Jasmine said

" Jasmine, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival the final marshmallow" Chris said

Chris handed Jasmine a marshmallow

Jasmine put in her pocket

"Thanks Chris... and you know we have a present for you too" Jasmine said with a smirk

Scott and Jo stood up, the three nodding in agreement and headed towards Chris

 **~ Dock of Shame~**

Jasmine, Scott, and Jo head to the Dock of Shame and throw Chris into the lake

" NO GUYS!, MY HAIR!" Chris whined

Everyone laughed at Chris' misery

" I've been wanting to do that all summer! How do you like that pretty boy?!" Chef said

" Oh Chef..." Scott said

" Your next, Chef Broke'arde" Jo said

Chef ran away with Scott, Jo, and Jasmine in hot pursuit

" Well that's all for now.. Till next time it's Chris Mclean hosting TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Eight! If you enjoyed the finale of Total Drama What If? Island, leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Winner Pick: ... It was a conflicting move choosing who to win between Scott and Jasmine. Both are such good characters that I had to sit down and decide it. Overall I chose Scott, because I felt Jasmine winning would be a bit too obvious. Plus it helps play into the beginning of Total Drama What If? Action more than Jasmine's would. If you're mad that Jasmine didn't win... Sorry, I guess? But I'm sure there's plenty other fanfics out there that has her as the winner.**

 **Authors Note: Wanted to give a quick shoutout to everyone whose been reading my fanfic. I really appreciate, it kinda gives me the drive to continue working on this. And I always enjoy me some feedback. The next chapter will decide who will be in Total Drama What If? Action, anyone have any predictions...?**

 **Elimination Order: Leonard-28th, Sky-27th, Lightning-26th, Samey-25th, Staci-24th, Sam-23rd, Anne Maria-22nd, Beardo-21st, Dawn-20th, Cameron-19th, Zoey-18th "RETURNED, Ella-17th, Brick-16th, Rodney-15th, Sugar-14th, Dakota-13th, Mike-12th, Shawn-11th, Amy-10th, B-9th, Dave-8th, Jo-7th, Topher-6th, Zoey-5th, Max-4th, Scarlett-3rd**

 _ **Jasmine-2nd "Official Runner Up"**_

 _ **Scott-1st " Official Winner"**_


	29. Total, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **And thus my streak ends. Aw, well, there's always next season. I liked Jasmine's friends all helping her and I really liked Sky, the 'irrelevant pre-merge boot'.**

 **Me- Cool!**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **Wow. I knew it! I couldn't believe my eyes! Well, at least it ended well.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **YES! My prediction was correct! Scott won!**

 **Alright, so who do I think will be in Action?**

 **Maybe some characters that didn't get enough development; like Leonard, Sky, Sammy, Beardo, Ella. Also some characters who made it far, but will most likely get an earlier boot like Scarlett, Dave, Jo, Max, and Amy.**

 **Me- We'll see... right now actually :)**

 **FeartheDarkness Inside-** **That was an enjoyable finale**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Gabox15-** **My predictions for Total Drama What If? Action**  
 **-Dave and Sky hook up**  
 **-Lightning will be a finalist**  
 **-Cameron and Dawn will merge**  
 **-Sugar will be main antagonist**

 **Me- Interesting...**

 **AnonReviewer-** **FUCK D:! Jasmine being the official winner would've been so much better than Scott, but at least we had an alternate ending with her taking the crown and I'm still glad she reached the finals. On another note, has Scamy (Scott x Amy) officially become a couple now that it's clear that the Amy's affections for him are mutual? Him calling her hot was the giveaway. I'd also like to know either way how in the world Mike and his "Chester" personality senses there was anything between them when there were no discernible signs of either liking the other as more than friends/allies before she was voted off. After the mean cheerleader was first shown to have the hots for our dirt eater, it was not at all surprising that she'd be his biggest supporter in the finale. Speaking of supporters, what DOES shock me is that Jo actually backed Jasmine given how angry she was with her after getting eliminated. As for the next chapter, not sure who will qualify for season 2, but hoping Rodney (too pathetic), Staci (too irritating and probably crazy), and the twins aren't in it (at least not both as their conflict would get annoying if dragged on for too long unless at least one is eliminated early, thank you by the way for avoiding it here). Exited regardless for the results!**

 **Me- Yes Scamy is official**

 **Well hopefully the cast I picked is likable enough**

 **Jacob- I think the obvious choices for the Action would be Jasmine, Shawn, Max, Scarlett, Scott, and Jo. Less obvious choices would be Mike, Zoey, Topher, Amy, Dave, Sky, Brick and Sammy**

 **Me- Good choices**

 **Derick Lindsey-** **Looks like Scott managed to win season 1 despite everyone else except for Scarlett, Max, and Amy supporting Jasmine and yeah Jasmine winning would have been too obvious. Now for the special where Scott trades in his $100,000 check for a million dollars and cause a tie which leads to season 2. Hopefully some people get some redemption in the next season like Staci, Sam, Sky, Sammy etc. (funny enough all 4 I mentioned start with an S). So congratulations Scott for winning for the bad guys and what a way to start this AU fanfic then with a antagonist winning but hey better him then Scarlett winning am I right?**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Yeah there's definitely going to be some development in season 2**

* * *

" Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! It' been a long time since you've seen our campers slugging it out for the 100,000 grand prize. Since the competition came to it's shocking conclusion, our campers have had some time to eat some REAL food" Chris said

Chef throws a coconut at Chris

" Ow!... I was just kidding. They taken hot showers, enjoyed their electronics, and came to see how many followers they gained on social media. There were losers.. LOTS of losers. But there was only one winner, Scott!" Chris said

Chris pulled out a picture of Scott eating dirt

" The oldest of three siblings, self proclaimed "master saboteur" turned out to be the surprise champ!" Chris said

" With everyone wrapping up, the contestants are scheduled to head home tomorrow... or maybe not? Find out here on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

* * *

 **~Playa de Losers:Buffet~**

Scott is gorging on some pancakes while Amy massages his shoulders

" So... I was thinking about this little teensy car you could get me once we get home" Amy said

" How much?" Scott asked

" A million dollars..." Amy said nervously

Scott spat out his pancakes

"A million?! Babe, that's less money than I even earned.. You sure I can't just give you my donkey?" Scott asked

" Scott, I can't brag to my friends about riding a freaking donkey!" Amy said

"Yah speaking of donkey, I got Shrek on DVD, anyone wanna watch?" Staci said

Amy and Scott glare at Staci until she leaves

 **~ Hot Tub~**

Sam and Dakota are making out in the hot tub, with Jasmine and Shawn, Mike and Zoey waiting in line

" Could you two hurry it up?!, You've been using the hot tub for almost two hours!" Jasmine said

" Heh heh... sorry guess we must've lost track of time" Sam said

" Um Sam..." Dakota said

" What is it babe?" Sam asked

" I think you forgot to wear your shorts..." Dakota said

Sam looked down and then looked up with a blush on his face

" W-Whoops..." Sam said nervously

" You know what... You two can have the hot tub" Jasmine said, not trying to puke

The two couples waiting in line walked away

" You want me to go grab my shorts?" Sam asked

" No you can stay like that.." Dakota said seductively

Dakota and Sam resumed kissing each other

 **~ Pool Line~**

Lightning and Brick are playing frisbee

" Sha-yoink!" Lightning said catching the frisbee

" Go long, army guy!" Lightning said

Lightning threw the Frisbee, it flew across the pool and hit Cameron who wobbled and fell into the pool

" Not again!" Brick said

Brick hopped into the pool and pulled out Cameron, he then performed CPR

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" I think that's the fifth time I almost drowned..."

" Note to self: Stay away from the pool.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Longue Chairs~**

Rodney is reading a romance novel

Samey then walks by and asks the farm boy a question

" H-Hey is this seat taken?" Samey asked

Rodney then lovingly looked at Samey

" O-Of course not, my love!" Rodney said

Rodney then bent down one knee and handed Samey a ring pop

" I couldn't afford a real ring but I found one of those in the vending machines..." Rodney said

" But it would be an honor if you married me Samey" Rodney asked

" No thank you... Oh and my name is Sammy" Sammy said

"R-Really? But Amy always called you Samey" Rodney said

Amy then abruptly walked by

" Ooh, Are we insulting SAMEy?" Amy asked

" Amy, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today.." Sammy said, rubbing her forehead

" HOW DARE YOU!" Amy screamed

Scott then ran over to see what his girlfriend was screaming about

"What's going on?" Scott asked

" My worthless, pathetic sister is defying me!" Amy said

"So...?" Scott asked

"SO?.. I'm her superior, help me make her life a living nightmare!" Amy asked

"And why would I do that?" Scott asked

" Because that's what good boyfriends do.." Amy said

Amy then hugged Scott

" Well sure I guess..." Scott said

Scott then took Sammy and shoved her into the pool

" Scott, you dick!" Sammy said

"Wow, not gonna lie Scott. That was kinda... sexy" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Wait so seeing me be a jackass to Sammy, turns her on?"

" Man, women are weird..."

" Too bad the only advice my dad gave me about dating women was whenever your in Holland, go dutch"

" Oh... Now I get it"

Scott then chuckled

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Broom Closet~**

Amy and Scott quickly ran into the broom closet and locked the door

Dave stood there with a puzzled look on his face

He then shrugged

" Not even going to question it" Dave said

"Fellow warrior Dave!, How would you like to hear about the time I conquered an entire kingdom?!" Leonard said

" Let me think about it... NO!" Dave said before walking away

 **~ Playa De Losers: Lobby~**

"ATTENTION ALL FORMER CONTESTANTS MEET ME AT THE LOBBY, PRONTO!" Chris said

All the contestants gather at the lobby

Chris arrives with a suitcase in one hand

" Hello campers!" Chris said with a smile on his face

" Um that's ex-campers, Mclean" Jo said

" Your twisted game is over or did you forget due to government brainwashing?" Shawn asked

" We'll see.." Chris said whispering to Chef

They both chuckled

" Congratulations to our winner, Scott!" Chris said

"You played dirty" Chris said

"Shows clip of Scott throwing the challenge"

" You ate dirty" Chris said

"Shows clip of Scott eating a dirt clod"

"And smelled even dirtier" Chris said

"Shows clip of Dave fainting after seeing Scott's laundry pile"

" Not sure why but you beat every other person on this island and your pockets will soon be stuffed with cheddar!" Chris said

Amy and Scott cheered, while the others didn't care much for the outcome

" But what I'm about to offer you may change all that" Chris said

" Inside this suitcase is ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

" We had the producers make a cardboard check of this awesome new prize!" Chris said

A helicopter flies in a drops a humungous check for 1 million dollars

" Scott the million COULD be yours, all you have to do is figure out where were about to hide it and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does" Chris said

Everyone looked at each other bewildered

" You mean WE could win even MORE money!" Amy cheered

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" This is perfect!"

" Combine the 100,000 dollars Scott won with the million I'm about to win"

"And we could like so live in a mansion, my girls back home would be SO jealous.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Yep! What do you say Scottmeister? Will you settle for a 100 g's or ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris asked

Scott looks at his girlfriend for approval, she gives him a thumbs up

He then looks at the check

He then looks back at Amy...

" GAME ON!" Scott yelled

Chef then ripped up Scott's 100,000 dollar check

" That's the spirit Scott. Throughout the day, I'll give you all hints from the loudspeaker so your not completely lost." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" A million tokens?!"

" Just imagine all the potions I could buy with that type of money..."

 **END CONFESSSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" A million?!.. Sha-sweet!"

" I could buy a football stadium with that type of money!"

"And with these babies, aint no way I'm gonna lose twice!" Lightning said pointing to his biceps

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Something is off with what Chris is telling us...

"But seeing as this is our last day together, we might as well have a little fun"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Oh and to make things "INTERESTING" you must all search for the million in teams of two!" Chris said

Everyone groaned

"Do we at least get to pick whose on our team?" Sky asked

" Nope it was decided by a random draw!" Chris said

 **Groups:**

 **Group 1: Dave and Staci**

 **Group 2: Dawn and Lightning**

 **Group 3: Scott and Sammy**

 **Group 4: Amy and Sam**

 **Group 5: Jo and Sky**

 **Group 6: Cameron and Brick**

 **Group 7: Sugar and Shawn**

 **Group 8: Jasmine and Rodney**

 **Group 9: Leonard and Ella**

 **Group 10: Mike and Anne Maria**

 **Group 11: Scarlett and Zoey**

 **Group 12: Beardo and B**

 **Group 13: Topher and Dakota**

 **Group 14: Max**

"Alright campers the ULTIMATE million dollar challenge starts... NOW!" Chris said

Nobody moves

" So you just expect us to run around the island like idiots for your amusement?" Dave asked

"Yes!" Chris said

" And how do we know that you didn't stuff the suitcase with something not containing the million?" Scarlett asked

"You won't..." Chris said

" Aw sit on it!" Anne Maria said

" Okay I guess we could just hand the million to Scott right now..."Chris said

Everyone looked at each other, Beardo whistling innocently, Scarlett gaining an evil smirk on her face, Max rubbing his hands together

" THAT MONEY IS SHA-MINE!" Lightning yelled

Everyone ran off with their respective partners to find the missing suitcase

 **~ The Forest: Montage~**

The theme song plays as the contestants run around

 **~ END forest Montage~**

 **~ The Forest~**

" Okay this is pathetic, campers! It's been two hours and no one has even come close to finding the suitcase! Here's your first clue it's just hanging around!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **~ Group 10~**

Anne Maria holds onto Mike's arm tightly as they search for the case

" Hey Anne, you think you could do less cuddling and more searching for the case?" Mike asked

" I can't help it, just look at these arms! How much you work out?" Anne Maria asked

" Not much, I mostly put my freetime into acting.." Mike said

"Acting? Oh mah gawd, I'm gonna date a future actor!" Anne Maria said

" Um Anne, I'm dating Zoey." Mike said

" Puh-lease. Why would you want that pasty indie chick when you can have some of this!" Anne Maria said gesturing to her body

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Of all the people here, why did I have to get teamed up with Anne Maria?"

" I gotta make her un-attracted to me somehow..."

" I got an idea!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Mike intentionally stubs his toe on a rock

"GASP" "Dang rock, back in my rocks were just rocks, nothing more!" Chester said

" Aw man I was hoping Vito would come out..." Anne Maria said disappointed

 **~ Mike's Mind~**

Mike, Vito, Svetlana and Maintoba are playing cards

" Yo is that Anne Maria?!" Vito asked

Vito grabbed Mike by the collar

" Please let me out dude, She's an uber babe!" Vito begged

"Sorry Vito, but I can't risk my relationship with Zoey just so you can get busy with Anne!" Mike said

" Well then I guess I'll just have to take it!" Vito said

Vito punched Mike in the face, Mike laid down, unconscious giving Vito control of Mike's brain

" I'm coming Anne!" Vito yelled

 **~ Group 10~**

"GASP" " Hey yo did someone say my name?" Vito asked

" VITO!" Anne Maria said happily

" So uh how bout we find us a good hiding spot and get down to business?" Vito asked

" Babe I would LOVE dat, but a MILLION DOLLARS is on the line." Anne Maria said

"But if you help me find it, there may be a reward later on..." Anne Maria said seductively

" WOOOO! LET'S DO THIS!" Vito said

Anne Maria hopped on Vito's back and the two ran off to search for the case

 **~ Group 11~**

Zoey is pushing Scarlett on her wheelchair

" Hey Scarlett, seeing as your the psychotic Brainiac. Where would you think the case is?" Zoey asked

" Well since Chris said the case was "hanging around" I can only assume it's up a tree" Scarlett said

" Okay but which tree?" Zoey asked

" I'm a genius who uses Science, if you want an answer pulled out of your ass I suggest you ask Dawn" Scarlett said sharply

" Geez someone's cranky" Zoey said

" You'd be cranky too if you were mauled by a bunch of yetis.." Scarlett said

"Scarlett even you have to admit you kinda had that coming..." Zoey said

Scarlett made a so/so gesture as the two continued on

 **~ The Forest: Groups 10 and 11~**

Scarlett, Zoey, Anne Maria, and Mike stopped as the four ran into each other

" Of course Chris pairs you two up.." Zoey said

" Because were soulmates! I would understand if you didn't get that, pasty!" Anne Maria said

" That's not even really Mike, it's just his douche personality, Vito!" Zoey said

" Pfft. Like I care about that lanky loser, I sticked around for VITO" Anne Maria said

" And who can blame her? Just look at me..." Vito said

" I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel but.." Scarlett said

Scarlett pointed upwards to a tree, the case was being held up by a rope

" THE CASE?!" Anne Maria/ Vito/ Zoey said

" FINALLY!" Chris said from the helicopter

" Vito you grab the case, I'll take care of miss never heard of tan over here" Anne Maria said

"Bring it on, you Tangerine Queen!" Zoey said

Anne Maria tackled Zoey to the ground

Meanwhile Vito climbed the tree and grabbed the case

" Got it!" Vito said

Vito jumped down and prepared to run off but Scarlett ran over his foot with her wheelchair

" Ow!" Vito said

Scarlett then grabbed the case and wheeled away

" O-OW, SCARLETT WAIT FOR ME- OW!" Zoey said while fighting Anne Maria

 **~ Group 2~**

Scarlett wheels by and notices Dawn and Lightning are in her way, she then attempts to hide the case in a nearby bush

" Why hello Scarlett, what brings you to this part of the forest?" Dawn asked

" Just you know, wheeling along" Scarlett said

" May I ask, what happened to your partner?" Dawn asked

" Oh Zoey?... Probably off somewhere making out with that Mike guy." Scarlett said

" Hmm... Interesting. Your aura says that your lying" Dawn said

" I don't understand how you do that nor do I want to, but I have a million dollars to deliver!" Scarlett said

Scarlett wheeled over to the bush and grabbed the case, she then attempted to outrun the two but thanks to Dawn's teleportation and Lightning being naturally fast they both caught up to her in no time

" Now give me the case, crazy girl!" Lightning said grabbing onto one end of the case

"NNNEEVVERR!" Scarlett screamed

Dawn hit Scarlett's weak spot and she feel asleep, her and Lightning then ran off with the case

" Nice work creepy girl!" Lightning said

" My name is Dawn.." Dawn said

" Dawn?.. That ain't an exciting name! I'm gonna call you Thunder! SHA-BAM!" Lightning said

" Here's another hint: The case is somewhere stupid!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

" Damn creepy girl, I think the host dude just insulted you" Lightning said

" I think he was referring to you Lightning" Dawn said

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning yelled

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" How dare Chris try and make Lightning look bad!"

" Whatever, where I lack in brains I make up for in muscle"

" Sha-bam!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 3~**

Sammy is helping Scott dig a pit trap

" And how exactly is this going to work?" Sammy asked

"Simple, Chris said the case is somewhere stupid. So I'm guessing Lightning probably has it, we'll build this pit trap. He'll fall into it and we grab the case!" Scott said

" B-But Dawn is his partner, wouldn't she like use her psychic powers to warn him or something?" Sammy asked

"... "bleep" Scott said

" Okay looks like were going with Plan B." Scott said

Scott and Sammy walked away

Zoey, Anne Maria, and Vito arrive

"Dang it Vito! The case could've been ours!" Anne Maria said

"The freaking redhead ran over my foot with a wheelchair? What'd ya expect me to do?!" Vito asked

" Maybe take the case from her like a man!" Anne Maria said

" Okay you know what, I had enough of this" Zoey said

Zoey pushed Vito and Anne Maria into the pit

" Ah much better..." Zoey said as she walked away

 **~ Pit Trap~**

" Shoot! I knew that pasty wannabe jerk would be betraying us!" Anne Maria said

" Well since we stuck here and all..." Vito said

Both of them shrugged and pulled each other close so they could make out

 **~ Group 12~**

B and Beardo are looking for the case using B's metal detector

"Yo B, how'd you make this sweet gadget?" Beardo asked

B pulled out his notebook and showed Beardo the blueprints for his metal detector

" Man B.. you should like totally change your name to A+ dude" Beardo said

B gave a thumbs up to that remark

The two then turned around to find themselves face to face with Dawn and Lightning who have the case

" Um, Lighting I advise that we both get out of here" Dawn said

" Why?! I can handle these two chumps!" Lightning said

B took a drone out of his hoodie, he then pointed at Lightning

The drone then started shooting lasers at Lightning

" AAAAAAAAHHH! GET YOUR CRAZY ROBOT TO STOP!" Lightning screamed

B pointed to the case

" FINE, YOU CAN HAVE THE CASE!" Lightning screamed

Lightning tossed the suitcase to B

B and Beardo ran off with the case, The drone fired one last laser and Lightning and then blew itself up

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" I sure did win the partner lottery this time.."

"B's a freaking genius!"

" Hopefully I can use the money to successfully start up my rap/beatbox career"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" And I thought Thunder was creepy!"

" But that B guy takes the cake!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Lake Wawanakwa~**

B and Beardo build a raft

They then flip it onto the lake and hop on it and take the case with them

" So what would you do with the money if we win?" Beardo asked

B showed Beardo an application form to Harvard

" College huh? Not exactly my choice but I think it would suit you well." Beardo said

B gave a thumbs up

While the two are talking Scott has a fishing pole and is trying to grab the case

" Could you hurry it up a little bit? We don't want them to notice.." Sammy said

" Don't you think I know that?!, SAMEy!" Scott said

Sammy growled as soon as she heard Scott use that name

" Look I know your dating my sister, which I still find kind of weird. But all because she hates me doesn't mean you have to" Sammy said

" Well It's not like I have a reason not to hate you. Your a pre merger, I barely know anything about you.." Scott said

" You know what?! I was wrong about your relationship with Amy, you two are perfect for each other!" Sammy said

Sammy then stormed off

"Yeesh, what a crybaby" Scott said

Scott then hooked onto the case and reeled it in

B noticed the case was missing and turned around

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Scott said

Scott then ran off with the case

B was about to swim after Scott, but Beardo tugged on his hoodie

" I think we have bigger things to worry about.." Beardo said

Beardo and B's raft crashes into a beaver dam, The beavers angry at their home being destroyed attack them

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" Beavers are messed up, man"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 3~**

Scott running with the case in one hand, makes a stop

" Man, I should've went to use it before we left.." Scott said

Scott hid the case in a nearby bush and went to a tree to do his business

Max walks by and notices the case

"Well, well, well... What is this?" Max asked

Max pulled the case from out of the bush and ran off

Scott returned from doing his business

" What the?... DANGIT!" Scott yelled

" New hint, The case is somewhere evil..." Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **~ Forest Path~**

Max is running with the case until he crashes into something

Some birds fly around his head

" Be gone, foul beasts!" Max said

Max knocks on the wall

" What kind of contraption is this?" Max asked

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

Chris and Chef watch this all happening back at the Playa

" How much you wanna bet he's gone say EVIL" Chef said

" Yeah that's getting kinda annoying, think I'll just turn this down" Chris said

Chris then muted the camera volume

" That's better, more mcnuggets with schezuan sauce?" Chris asked

" Don't mind if I do." Chef said

 **~Wall~**

Max climbs over the wall

An intern that suspiciously looks like Donald Trump appears on a hot air balloon

" Hey you, get back over that wall!" Intern said

" NEVER!" Max yelled

Max jumped at the cameraman and attacked him

After successfully beating him up, he then throws him out of the hot air balloon

 **~ Playa De Losers~**

" What is he doing?!" Chris asked

" If I had to guess-" Chef said before interrupted

"Don't say it" Chris said

 **~ Hot Air Balloon~**

" BWAHWHAHAAA!" Max triumphantly laughed

 **~ Group 7~**

Sugar and Shawn watch as Max passes by on his hot air balloon

" Is that Max?" Shawn asked

" Lookie! That gnome got the case!" Sugar said

"That's right mortals! Fear your EVIL superior!" Max said

" The only thing you should be fearing is ME!" Sugar said

Sugar then hopped onto the rope and started climbing up the balloon

" Wait for me!" Shawn said

Shawn then hopped on the rope, the two headed towards Max's direction

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Max said

Max tried lowering the balloon but a bear walking nearby gets scooped up into the balloon

" Why hello there my new EVIL pet! Get them!" Max demanded

The bear looked at Max, then looked at the camera with a disappointed expression

The bear throws Max out of the balloon and pulls the rope to make it go higher

 **~ The Sky~**

" What are we gonna do? A bear has the case!" Shawn said

" Bear, possum, skunk. I don't care what it is, no one but ME is winning this pageant!" Sugar said

Sugar climbed to the top and hopped onto the balloon

The bear growled at Sugar and Sugar growled back

The two then hugged

"Ya know, your alright. I'm a call you... Berry!" Sugar said

Shawn then arrived at the balloon

"Wow, what a creative name" Shawn said sarcastically

" I know right!" Sugar said

" Now let's head to the Dock so I can get my money!" Sugar said

"Don't you mean OUR money?" Shawn asked

"That's what I said.." Sugar said

 **~ Group 13~**

Max fell down and landed right in front of where Dakota and Topher where walking

" Hey Max, having trouble finding the case?" Dakota asked

"No! I actually had it for a bit, until that bear threw me out!" Max declared

"Really? Would you know where it is now?" Topher asked

" Sugar, Shawn, and that Bear have it, there on that hot air balloon I stole" Max said

" Well, good luck with that" Dakota said

Dakota prepared to walk away but was stopped by Topher

" Um, what are you doing?" Topher asked

"Why would I care where the case is? I'm rich" Dakota said

" But I'm not! I could use the money to fund my own spin off series!" Topher said

" And I should be caring about this, because?..." Dakota asked

" Look if my show gets popular, I-I'll... let you have a guest star appearance" Topher said

" I'm only in if I get a supporting role" Dakota said

"Fine!, Now do we have a deal?" Topher asked

Dakota and Topher shook hands, Dakota then took out her cellphone

"Daddy, I'm going to need a plane covered in pink. ASAP" Dakota said

 **~ The Forest~**

Dakota and Topher arrive at the forest

The interns drop a plane completely covered in pink

"Wow, you really are rich.." Topher said

" I know." Dakota said

Dakota and Topher hop into the plane

"Where do you want me to fly you too?" The pilot asked

" Okay were looking for one guy who looks homeless and the other who looks like Honey Boo Boo. Oh and they should be on a hot air balloon!" Dakota said

"..." The pilot said nothing

" Well what are you waiting for?" Dakota asked

"Nothing ma' am" The pilot said

The pilot took off

 **~ The Sky~**

The pink plane Topher and Dakota are in chases after the hot air balloon Sugar and Shawn are in

" Is that a plane?" Shawn asked

"A plane... In PINK? It should be mine!" Sugar said

Sugar prepared to jump out of the hot air balloon but was stopped by Shawn

"Sugar we gotta focus on the game" Shawn said

" IT'S IN PINK, Shawn." Sugar said

" Sure go for it..." Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" There's really no winning when it comes to arguing with her"

" Plus once I make it to the dock, that's more money that goes to my Zombie Bunker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar hopped onto the plane, due to her blocking the view. The pilot couldn't see and the plane started spinning out of control

 **~ Plane~**

" Dakota, I think we better get out of here..." Topher said

" Wait, hold up!" Dakota said

Dakota grabbed a pink fishing pole and reeled the case away from Shawn

"Hey!" Shawn said off screen

"Now we can go" Dakota said

Dakota and Topher jumped out of the plane

 **~ Cliff~**

Dakota and Topher landed on the cliff

"We made it!" Dakota cheered

"The million is ours!" Topher said

" Okay I'm getting tired of waiting, the case is on the cliff!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

"Ugh... No fair, Chris!" Dakota said

Groups soon started running up the cliff

Soon, Brick, Cameron, Dave, Max, Staci, Jo, Sky, Jasmine, Rodney, Scott, Sammy, Zoey, Leonard, Ella, Dawn, and Lightning arrived at the cliff

" Uh oh..." Topher said

Everyone ran towards the two, but the pink plane out of control crashes into the cliff

Sugar jumps off the plane and lands on the edge of the cliff

"Made it!" Sugar said

Due to the crash of the plane and the weight of all the people.

Part of the cliff falls apart, Jo, Jasmine, Rodney, Dakota, Topher, Zoey, Max, Leonard, and Ella stumble down and fall into the lake

A wing of the plane crashes down and sends Brick, Scott, Sammy, Shawn, Cameron, Dave, Staci, Sky, Dawn and Lightning tumbling down the cliff

The case is sent flying

 **~ The Forest~**

Scarlett still asleep from Dawn hitting her pressure point wakes up

"What the?..." Scarlett said sleepy

The wing of the plane carrying a chunk of the contestants crashes down and Scarlett is caught up as well

 **~ The Forest~**

Sam and Amy are running through the forest trying to make it to the cliff

" Hurry up! I am not losing that case all because of some couch potato!" Amy said

" Sorry, Guess I shouldn't of had that big breakfast.." Sam said

The case flies down and lands into Sam's hands

"Great Sons of Orion! The case?!" Sam said

"I"M RICH!" Amy screamed

"Don't you mean we're rich?" Sam asked

" No..." Amy said

Amy walked over and kicked Sam in the kiwis

"Ow..." Sam said in a high pitched voice

" So long, sucker!" Amy said

The wing of the plane crashes down and scoops up Sam and Amy

 **~ The Forest~**

Sugar lands in the middle of the forest

She then sees a baby moose

"Well I might as well get some fuel before I go back to searching for that dang case" Sugar said

Sugar walked over to the baby moose with a devilish grin on her face

The moose's father shows up and angrily stares at Sugar

" Hold up, you got the wrong idea..." Sugar lied

The moose huffed at Sugar and chased after her

 **~ The Forest~**

With Amy holding onto the case everyone on the plane wing tries to grab it from her

"No, this is my million!" Amy said

" Excuse me everyone but you might want to look ahead" Dawn warned

 **~ The Dock of Shame~**

The plane wing slides across the Dock of Shame and sends everyone into the lake

Sugar being chased by the moose hops into the lake as well

"Ha! I know for a fact mooses can't swim!" Sugar declared

The moose flipped off Sugar and walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Man, moose sure do have a bad attitude"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Everyone turned their attention back to Amy who had the case

Lightning then jumped out of the water and smacked it out of her hand

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said

The case then landed a few feet from them, everyone in the water swam towards the case but a shark popped up and ate it

A seagull laughs at their misfortune but then is eaten

"Great... now what?" Dave said sarcastically

A helicopter drops off Chris and he lands on the Dock of Shame

" So... you lost the case? Way to go..." Chris said sarcastically

" I didn't want to have to do this but since none of the fourteen of you officially won, you all officially tied" Chris said

"Which means you all have another shot of winning the million dollars..." Chris said

The fourteen contestants in the lake were happy about this news

" IN SEASON TWO!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I unfortunately foresaw this event.."

" Maybe I should've warned my friends after all.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Nope..."

" I've had enough DRAMA to last me a lifetime.."

 **END** **CONFESSIONAL**

" Um... I don't really want to be in season two, Can I trade my spot with someone else?" Sam asked

" Too bad, There's a thing I like to call the fine print.. Read it, live it, love it!" Chris said

Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Topher, Jasmine, Max, Leonard, Rodney, B, Beardo, Ella and Jo arrived at the dock

"As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here along with any hopes and dreams of you winning money off of this show!" Chris declared

" Season two?! I wanna be on season two!" Dakota said

"Tut tut tut, Fine print" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" So let me get this straight..."

"There's going to be a SEASON TWO"

"Where mostly everyone will be getting MORE SCREENTIME"

" And even my boyfriend is going to be there... but not me? This is so unfair!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

" Meh. Who needs season two when you got VITO!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Season two sounds interesting..."

"Sucks that I won't be there"

" But as a total drama super fan, I know this is not going to be the last season"

" So I'll just wait till there's a season three announced"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" I wish the best of luck for everyone on their brand new journey!"

 **END CONFESSSIONAL**

"As for you fourteen, you will all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge and the last one standing will win ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

"So don't forget to tune in to... TOTAL DRAMA "WHAT IF?" ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Nine! And the last chapter for Total Drama What If? Island. If you enjoyed this fanfic then leave a review and slap some more favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 _ **Official Total Drama What If? Action Cast**_

 _ **Amy- The Mean Twin**_

 _ **Brick- The Cadet**_

 ** _Cameron- The Bubble Boy_**

 ** _Dave- The Normal Guy_**

 ** _Dawn- The Moonchild_**

 ** _Lightning- The Uber Jock_**

 ** _Sam- The Gamer_**

 ** _Sammy- The Nice Twin_**

 ** _Scarlett- The Brainiac_**

 ** _Scott- The Dirt Farmer_**

 ** _Shawn- The Conspiracy Theorist_**

 ** _Sky- The Athlete_**

 ** _Sugar- The Paegant Queen_**

 ** _Staci- The Liar_**

 **Authors Note:After about two weeks of thinking about it, I decided these fourteen are the official cast. Sorry if your favorite didn't get in but there's always What If? World Tour. As for specific reasons why I chose them I can't really say due to plot spoilers but I have plans..."evilly rubs hands together". For the last few chapters I usually post on Wednesdays but due to my schedule being really busy on Wednesday I decided to post this today.**

 **Another Authors Note: I don't know the specific date for when I'll be releasing Total Drama What If? Action but it should be sometime next week. Until then this has been Pastatoxic and I'll see you guys... next time.**


End file.
